


Пересечение

by Agapushka, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [6]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Romance, Single work, Some Humor, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 112,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: В мире волшебников начинают происходить странные вещи, приводящие к череде катастроф и разрушению магии. И когда в Мидгарде появляется Локи, жизнь Розы Уизли летит кувырком. Причём в самом буквальном смысле.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Rose Weasley
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайны и некоторые места действий вселенной Марвел сдвинуты в угоду автору и асгардскому богу, которому он поклоняется.

Яркое солнце, столь редкое для октября, совершенно не грело. 

Роза поежилась, не желая признаваться самой себе, что перчатки сейчас были бы очень кстати. Если что и могло помочь скоротать время до встречи с Джеймсом, так это чашка крепкого горячего кофе. Желательно с ликером. И если сегодня работал Джимми, то можно было рассчитывать на двойную порцию.

Она толкнула дверь кофейни, такой маленькой и неприметной снаружи, что туристы практически здесь не бывали. Собственно, кофейней это место можно было назвать с большой натяжкой: небольшая барная стойка, пара стульев с заплатками на обшивке да уродливый цветок на подоконнике, служащий скорее прикрытием небольшой трещины в стекле, чем украшением интерьера. Роза часто думала, что в следующий раз точно наткнется на закрытую дверь с табличкой «Продается», однако крохотное заведение, казалось, жило в каком-то собственном мире, неподвластном экономическим кризисам и проверкам санитарных служб.

При виде Розы Джимми, который сегодня был в синей клетчатой рубашке, так идущей ему, широко улыбнулся и попытался поспешно пригладить свои светлые волосы, торчащие во все стороны.

— Доброго дня, мисс Роза!

— И тебе, мистер Главный бариста. 

Джимми радостно засмеялся, наблюдая, как она устраивается на одном из стульев. Он просто обожал, когда она так его называла. И пусть Роза знала, что у него умственные отклонения, ее симпатия к Джимми от этого нисколько не уменьшалась.

— Найдется что-нибудь для уставшей и замерзшей девушки? — она облокотилась о столешницу и деланно прищурилась, изучая выцветшее меню за спиной Джимми. — Скажем, американо. Только ликера побольше.

— Но тогда он не поместится в чашку, — в глазах Джимми читалось возбуждение, словно ему не терпелось дойти до конца их диалога, отрепетированного уже десятки раз.

— Что ж, придется сэкономить на воде, — Роза сделала большие глаза и приложила палец к губам. — Но мы никому не расскажем.

Джимми снова заливисто рассмеялся и повернулся к старенькой кофемашине. Его настолько переполняла радость от прихода Розы, что он едва не обжегся, перепутав рычажки. 

Она с улыбкой приняла ароматную чашку и сделала небольшой глоток, чувствуя, как по телу тут же побежало приятное тепло. И практически сразу неприятный разговор, который так испортил ей настроение всего полчаса назад, перестал казаться такой уж большой проблемой. 

Работа в отделе по связям с магглами всегда была малоприятной, а в последнее время, когда участились все эти _происшествия_ , она и вовсе стала похожей на ад. Однако Роза с ее деятельным характером всегда быстро приспосабливалась к любым обстоятельствам и редко когда начинала переживать всерьез. Да, миссис Левски обозвала ее самыми распоследними словами и едва не спустила с лестницы, но разве можно было ожидать другую реакцию от той, чьего мужа держали в незнакомой больнице уже практически целый месяц? Ей было плевать, что мистер Левски на пороге пятидесятилетия внезапно обрел паранормальные способности и заинтересовал группу людей, именующих себя магами и волшебниками. Она была твердо уверена, что его похитили для опытов, и Роза, при всем своем уважении к труду колдомедиков, не могла сказать, что миссис Левски была абсолютно _не права_. За последние два месяца это был уже третий случай, что вызвало огромный резонанс в волшебном сообществе. И хотя «Ежедневный пророк» старался не давать никакой информации, эти события обсуждались практически в каждой семье.

— Вкусно?

Роза моргнула, отвлекаясь от размышлений, и благодарно улыбнулась.

— Очень. У тебя просто волшебные руки.

Огромные карие глаза Джимми увлажнились. Он снова попытался пригладить непослушные вихры, а затем смущенно принялся крутить пуговицу на рубашке.

— Ты очень добрая, мисс Роза.

Нырнув под стойку, он чем-то зашуршал, а затем выпрямился, насколько позволяли его высокий рост и низкий потолок кофейни, и бережно положил на стойку небольшую розу, сделанную из красной гофрированной бумаги. Левая часть бутона слегка помялась, и Джимми густо покраснел, поспешно пытаясь выпрямить тонкие лепестки.

— Роза для мисс Розы.

Она знала, что нравится ему. Может, потому иногда и заходила в это кафе — чтобы Джимми хотя бы ненадолго почувствовал себя счастливым и нужным еще кому-нибудь, кроме своего дяди. Что он видел хорошего за свои двадцать семь лет? Пьяницу мать да психиатрические клиники, в которых его пичкали успокоительными. Хорошо, что в итоге его забрал к себе мистер Говард Карлтон — самый лучший дядя на свете, как доверительно сообщил Джимми в одну из первых встреч. «Он сказал, что я могу не пить те горькие таблетки, от которых меня всегда клонит в сон, и что, если я буду себя хорошо вести, мы поедем летом в Диснейленд». Дядя Говард даже умудрился найти подходящую для Джимми работу, и Роза полагала, что он не мог выбрать более лучшее место — Джимми не понимал длинных книг, да и логикой не блистал, зато готовил отменный кофе и умел радоваться каждому дню.

— Она просто прекрасна, — Роза погладила кособокий цветок и засунула в нагрудный карман куртки. — И теперь будет всегда со мной. Спасибо, мистер Главный Бариста. 

Джимми по-детски прижал руки к груди и расцвел счастливой улыбкой. Он настолько переживал, понравится ли мисс Розе его подарок, над которым трудился целых три дня, что от волнения у него скрутило живот. Но он все равно был безмерно рад тому, что все так замечательно получилось. Теперь она всегда будет помнить о Джимми.

— И за кофе тебе тоже тысяча благодарностей, — Роза подхватила рюкзак и протянула руку к небольшой корзинке с надписью «Чаевые».— Криббле-краббле-кримми, пусть придут чаевые для Джимми!

Она знала, что он никому не расскажет, как после ее ухода в корзинке волшебным образом появляется пара купюр. Даже если это и нарушало Статут о секретности, Джимми ведь все равно не понимал, что Роза и в самом деле колдует — волшебной палочкой, спрятанной в рукаве. Его искреннее восхищение таким чудо-фокусом стоило того, чтобы когда-нибудь ей вменили правонарушение за использование невербальных манящих чар перед магглом. По крайней мере, это были не Согревающие чары на улице среди обычных людей, которые бы точно засекли. 

После уютного тепла кофейни сиденье мотоцикла показалось особенно холодным. Надеясь, что Джеймс не задержится на работе и не опоздает, Роза медленно поехала по улице, сгорая от желания хотя бы немного прибавить скорость. Однако вокруг было так много велосипедистов и автомобилей, что о быстрой поездке до «Дырявого котла» можно было только мечтать. 

Свернув на Чаринг-Кросс-роуд и проехав пару кварталов, она остановилась возле большого книжного магазина, перед которым стояла группа китайских туристов и с восхищением фотографировала все подряд на смешные пузатые камеры. Но даже если бы они отвлеклись от своего любимого занятия, все равно вряд ли заметили бы исчезновение рыжеволосой англичанки прямо у них под носом.

Несколько лет назад, когда Роза посещала Косой переулок исключительно для покупок учебников к новому учебному году, они на пару с Джеймсом даже ставили эксперименты: спрашивали у прохожих, давно ли закрыт бар, указывая при этом на вывеску «Дырявого котла». И едва бедный маггл пытался посмотреть в сторону старой деревянной двери, как его взгляд становился практически бессмысленным. Роза давилась от еле сдерживаемого хохота, глядя, как маггл задумчиво чесал голову, а затем разворачивался и, спотыкаясь, брел дальше, тут же забывая о столь странной встрече и, возможно, даже о том, куда он только что шел. Джеймс тоже изрядно веселился, пока в один далеко не прекрасный момент их не застукали за этим занятием родители. Гермиона потом целый вечер читала лекцию о том, что она много лет внедряла проекты по защите магглов не для того, чтобы ее собственная дочь потом издевалась над ними. Гарри же, не отличавшийся мастерством слова, просто пообещал, что в следующий раз сломает метлу Джеймса так, что ее потом никаким Репаро нельзя будет восстановить.

Теперь же, когда Розе исполнилось девятнадцать, она полагала, что те шутки и впрямь были дурацкими. И все же политика Министерства магии, направленная на защиту немагического населения, казалась ей жалкой фальшивкой. Да, теперь маминым секретарем работала Хлоя Боунс, родившаяся сквибом, а во «Флориш и Блоттс» можно было встретить продавца-маггла, являвшегося родным братом Пенелопы Кристал, одной из Розиных тетушек. Однако за те пять лет, что действовали смягчающие поправки к Статуту о секретности, любви друг к другу не прибавилось ни у магглов, ни у волшебников. Скорее наоборот. 

Роза окинула быстрым взглядом бар и, не найдя Джеймса, направилась к задней двери, ведущей во внутренний дворик. «Дырявый котел» был не самым уютным заведением, так что ждать кузена в полутемном, пропахшем яблочным элем и опилками помещении не было никакого желания. К тому же прямо напротив Гринготтса недавно открылся небольшой парфюмерный магазин, а Роза просто обожала духи.

Белоснежное здание банка, каждый этаж которого как будто специально изогнулся, кланяясь налево и направо проходящим мимо волшебникам, словно являлось пограничным постом, отделяющим оживленную Косую аллею от темного и мрачного Лютного переулка. 

Роза быстро сбежала по ступенькам, обогнув фасад Гринготтса с неизменной надписью «Самое безопасное место для хранения вашего золота, драгоценностей и магических артефактов с 1474 года», и уже направилась было к ярко расцвеченным дверям с кокетливой вывеской «Чаровница», как сзади послышался знакомый голос:

— Кого собралась покорять на этот раз?

Джеймс Поттер, только что вышедший из банка, стоял возле одной из массивных колонн и смешно щурился от яркого солнца.

— Стоило мне слегка задержаться на работе, и ты сразу же отправилась по магазинам. Что, закончились духи с Амортенцией?

— Мог бы уже и новую шутку придумать, — фыркнула Роза.

— Никак не могу забыть лица слизеринцев, когда ты решила воспользоваться теми духами с приворотными зельем. Просто стая щенков, увидевших сахарную косточку.

Джеймс прекрасно знал, что тот флакон был шуткой дяди Джорджа, он и сам принимал в этом розыгрыше непосредственное участие, подложив ярко-красный пузырек в чемодан Розы, пока они ехали в Хогвартс. Но злить кузину было таким же веселым занятием, как и летать на метле. 

— А что за бумажный комок торчит у тебя из кармана? Очередной подарок дурачка Джимми? 

— Ты иногда хуже задницы тролля, — Роза попыталась пнуть Джеймса, но тот ловко увернулся. — Даже если он и дурачок, у него чистое сердце, какого у тебя не было и никогда не будет, ясно?

— А ты ему голову морочишь, — не сдавался тот. — Смотри, подарит как-нибудь кольцо, вырезанное из пробки, и сделает тебе предложение.

В ярко-голубых глазах Розы читалось явное желание убить Джеймса прямо здесь и сейчас, невзирая на сотню свидетелей. Она уже открыла было рот, когда со стороны Лютного переулка донесся истошный вопль.

Несколько волшебников, находившихся ближе всех к тому месту, охнули и попятились назад. Низенькая пожилая ведунья слабо вскрикнула и упала в обморок прямо на мостовую. Роза и Джеймс, не сговариваясь, выхватили палочки и бросились к переулку, где уже начинала собираться небольшая толпа.

В тени каменной стены, почерневшей от старого лишайника и сырости, лежал мужчина в промокшей насквозь мантии. Темные пятна расползались по ткани с ужасающей быстротой, и даже в полумраке переулка было понятно, что это кровь. Она была всюду: мелкими брызгами на бледном лице кричащего от боли мужчины, тонкими ручейками между неровных каменных плит, пульсирующими фонтанами в районе бедер, где должны были быть ноги. 

Где они были буквально несколько секунд назад.

— Не смотри! — бросил Джеймс, разворачивая Розу и пытаясь создать Патронус. — Кто-нибудь умеет накладывать кровоостанавливающие заклинания?

Роза не услышала ответа. Ее резко согнуло пополам и вырвало. Она никогда в жизни не видела так много крови, а от мерзкого металлического запаха накатила новая волна тошноты. Выкрики Джеймса смешивались с ужасными воплями мужчины. Прямо над ухом какой-то пожилой волшебник выдохнул: «Мерлин всемогущий!», а затем послышались хлопки аппарации и громкие возгласы. И вот уже где-то совсем рядом раздался знакомый голос одного из авроров, имя которого Роза, как ни пыталась, никак не могла вспомнить. 

— Пойдем, — Джеймс обхватил ее за плечи и повел в сторону лестницы, выходящей на задний двор «Дырявого котла». 

— Он же не умрет, правда? — еле слышно спросила она, стараясь отогнать от себя образ корчащегося в темной луже тела с культями вместо ног. — Кто вообще мог это сделать? 

Джеймс промолчал, проходя через разъехавшуюся кирпичную кладку и по-прежнему не отпуская от себя Розу. Работая в Гринготтсе ликвидатором заклятий, он насмотрелся на разные темномагические артефакты, которые им периодически приносили на хранение. Однако, поскольку большая часть самых опасных была уничтожена еще до его рождения, Джеймс практически не сталкивался с чем-то действительно ужасным. Он, как и Роза, был готов ко всякого рода неожиданностям только в теории. Одно лишь радовало — сумел послать Патронуса и вызвать дежурную группу авроров. Джеймс с усилием сглотнул, поскольку в горле до сих пор стоял мерзкий ком. 

— Не хочешь выпить? — он кивнул на стойку, за которой миссис Лонгботтом разговаривала с каким-то невзрачным волшебником. 

Роза помотала головой. 

— Мы тогда точно не доедем до дома. Я же на мотоцикле, забыл?

— Мне кажется, сегодня не самый лучший день, чтобы ехать почти через весь город на твоей адской машине ради осмотра заброшенного особняка, — поморщился Джеймс. — Я могу отправить тебя домой через камин или вызвать такси — почувствуем себя самыми настоящими магглами. А мотоцикл можно пока отогнать на задний двор. 

Чего Розе сейчас точно не хотелось, так это почувствовать себя человеком, не умеющим в случае аварии наколдовать даже простенькие Щитовые чары. Ее до сих пор слегка потряхивало от увиденного, и возвращаться в таком состоянии домой не было никакого желания. Дикая скорость, когда от ветра замерзает лицо, — вот что ей сейчас было нужно.

— Мы едем на Гриммо. На мотоцикле. И точка.

— Уверена, что сможешь? — обеспокоенно спросил он, и Роза удивилась, услышав в голосе Джеймса не привычный сарказм, а самую настоящую заботу.

— Не переживай, верну тебя тете Джинни целым и невредимым, — буркнула она, выходя из бара и направляясь к стоящему невдалеке мотоциклу. — К тому же наконец-то разрешится наше давнее пари о том, смогу ли я удивить тебя поездкой на маггловском транспорте.

***

— Сумасшедшая! — вопил над ухом Джеймс, пытаясь перекричать оглушающий рев мотора.

Роза выровняла мотоцикл, выйдя из крутого поворота, и криво улыбнулась, набирая еще бóльшую скорость. Напрасно Джеймс сказал, что «эта колымага не разгонится и до девяноста миль в час». В данный момент дрожащая стрелка спидометра оставила позади отметку с цифрой сто сорок и продолжала уверенно ползти вперед.

Длинные лампы тоннеля, в который они только что влетели, практически слились в светящиеся кривые линии, превращая темные стены в поток летящих на них звезд и метеоритов. Роза с каким-то мстительным удовлетворением почувствовала, как Джеймс в приступе паники еще сильнее стиснул руки на ее талии. Испугался поездки на маггловском мотоцикле! И какой из него после этого ликвидатор заклятий?

— Ладно! — прокричал он, хотя из-за яростного ветра, так и норовившего сбить их с мотоцикла, едва ли можно было различить его слова. — Признаю, твоя развалюха может нормально ездить!

А вот с развалюхой он зря.

Роза резко свернула в ближайший проулок, едва не задев ограду летнего кафе, промчалась по узкой дорожке, вспугнув стаю жирных голубей, и практически взлетела над короткой лестницей, спускающейся на одну из нижних улиц. Раздался визг машин, кто-то громко выругался, но Роза уже скрылась в переулке, сразу за которым начиналась площадь Гриммо.

Увидев потускневшую табличку с грязной цифрой одиннадцать, она с такой силой нажала на передний тормоз, что мотоцикл едва не перевернулся. Джеймс громко охнул, когда Роза в самую последнюю секунду отпустила рычаг, и заднее колесо гулко ударилось о потрескавшийся асфальт. 

— Обратно пойдешь пешком, — сообщила она. — Боюсь, моя _развалюха_ не выдержит поездки до вашего дома. 

Ей было абсолютно плевать, что Джеймс клянет ее на все лады, слезая с сиденья и пытаясь устоять на ногах после такой зубодробительной поездки. Ошеломляющая скорость, когда чувство свободы переполняет до самых краев, притупляла все плохое, что отравляло изнутри. Вот и сейчас Роза чувствовала странное умиротворение, глядя на пыльные мешки с мусором, валяющиеся под фонарем возле одиннадцатого дома. Все неприятности сегодняшнего дня поблекли, и пронзительный голос миссис Левски, равно как и крики того несчастного волшебника, уже почти не вспоминались. 

Джеймс наконец смог сделать несколько шагов, не заваливаясь в сторону, и теперь пристально глядел на закопченные старые стены домов, между которыми находился заброшенный дом его отца — наследство того самого Сириуса Блэка, который был для них с Розой кумиром с самого детства.

— Сумасшедшая, — повторил он, но уже без особого возмущения. — Мы два раза едва не попали под автобус.

— Зато как бодрит, — откликнулась она, заглушая мотор. 

Дом номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо уже много лет стоял в запустении. Джинни настолько было некомфортно в нем находиться, что в итоге она уговорила Гарри переехать в более приятное и, по ее мнению, более безопасное место. В итоге наследство Сириуса почти двадцать лет простояло практически забытым, пока Джеймс не выпросил у отца разрешения поселиться на Гриммо.

— Приводить его в порядок будешь сам, — предупредил Гарри. — Если захочешь, вышлю пару авроров для проверки безопасности, хотя не думаю, что со времен Ордена Феникса, когда мы выкидывали все мало-мальски подозрительные вещи, в доме осталось что-нибудь опасное.

Однако Джеймс был бы даже рад, найди он в доме сферу невнимания или какую-нибудь зачарованную шкатулку. Он решил при первой же возможности осмотреть свое будущее жилище, и Роза Уизли, обожавшая с самого детства исследовать все потайные места, могла составить в этом деле отличную компанию. Джеймс даже жалел, что она была ему не родной сестрой, а в Хогвартсе они учились на разных курсах, поскольку энтузиазм Розы и ее любовь к нарушению всевозможных правил делали ее первоклассным боевым товарищем. 

Дверь, появившаяся из медленно раздвигающихся стен соседних домов, открылась с таким скрипом, словно из последних сил заставляла себя повернуться на заржавевших петлях. В темном коридоре неприятно пахло сыростью и старыми вещами. Джеймс быстро взмахнул палочкой, снимая Воющие чары и заклинание Косноязычия, оставленные в качестве простенькой охраны, и махнул Розе, чтобы она тоже заходила.

Дом был не просто старый, казалось, он вот-вот развалится, если вести себя слишком шумно. Роза осторожно перешагнула через провалившуюся деревянную половицу и выпустила из палочки несколько светящихся шаров, которые тут же зависли под потолком. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь здесь жить? — спросила она, глядя, как по серому от пыли гобелену пробежал огромный паук. — Местечко не самое приятное.

Судя по лицу Джеймса, он был полностью согласен с ее словами. И дело было даже не в ветхости окружающей обстановки. Пожалуй, он только теперь понял слова матери о том, как ей всегда было не по себе в этом доме. Казалось, со всех сторон наваливалась гнетущая тоска, словно в соседних комнатах притаились дементоры.

— Не нравится мне здесь, — убежденно заключила Роза и, громко чихнув, обернулась к Джеймсу. — Ну? Мы идем или как?

Как ни странно, в глубине дома оказалось не так ужасно, как в холле: темно-зеленый шелк, покрывающий стены, почти сохранил свой первоначальный цвет, а тяжелая дверца в одном из комодов, за которую Роза осторожно заглянула, открылась практически без скрипа. И все же было неуютно. Здесь не хотелось сидеть по вечерам перед камином, а по ночам — Роза была в этом твердо уверена — могли сниться только кошмары.

Джеймс с легким разочарованием заглянул в пару комнат, но, не найдя в них ничего интересного, вернулся к Розе, которая стояла перед огромной портьерой, скрывающей часть стены возле лестницы на верхние этажи.

— Как думаешь, — шепотом спросила Роза, — там тот самый портрет?

Несмотря на подавленное настроение, Джеймс усмехнулся.

— Скорее да, чем нет.

Не сговариваясь, они взмахнули палочками, отодвигая тяжелую ткань в сторону. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как из-за облака поднятой пыли раздался громкий вопль:

— Как смеете вы, мерзкие полукровки, осквернять дом моих предков! Вон отсюда, порождение порока и грязи!

Роза, которая слышала про портрет матери Сириуса всего лишь пару раз, да и то в далеком детстве, замерла перед потрескавшейся рамой, за которой бесновалась старуха в огромном черном чепце. Желтое морщинистое лицо Вальбурги Блэк исказила гримаса ярости. Она попыталась дотянуться до Розы, но руки с острыми длинными ногтями словно уперлись в невидимую преграду.

— Ни стыда, ни совести! — закричала она на весь этаж в истерическом припадке, выпучив бесцветные глаза на Джеймса. — Твой отец, жалкий приемыш, вконец испоганил дом Блэков! Чтоб ему ноги оторвало!

Она пронзительно завизжала, когда красная молния чиркнула по холсту, оставив на нем глубокую царапину. Джеймс перевел взгляд на Розу, которая с искаженным от злости лицом уже опускала волшебную палочку. 

— Тварь! — выплюнула она. — Я бы на месте Сириуса тоже сбежала из дома от такой матери!

Вальбурга хрипло дышала, но больше не решалась произнести ни слова. Она со страхом взирала на Розу, которая круто развернулась и громко зашагала вверх по лестнице. Джеймс, ошеломленный произошедшим, поспешно прикрыл портьерой безумный портрет и двинулся следом.

***

Острые блестящие молнии то и дело расцветали в стремительно темнеющем небе, пока Роза сидела на старой кровати и бережно перелистывала страницы найденного альбома. 

Они никогда бы не подумала, что отыщет в этих стенах такое сокровище. Очевидно, когда-то альбом принадлежал одному из членов Ордена Феникса — самая первая колдография была точной копией той, какую она как-то видела у дяди Гарри. Группа незнакомых волшебников, одетых в старомодную одежду, дружно махала и поднимала в приветственном жесте бокалы. Троих из них Роза точно знала — бабушку и дедушку Джеймса, Ала и Лили и, конечно же, Сириуса Блэка собственной персоной. Он тогда еще не отрастил длинные волосы, но в глазах уже читалась какая-то усталость. Лукаво улыбнувшись, Сириус подмигнув Розе, и она не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ. 

Больше половины волшебных фотографий явно относилось к восьмидесятым годам прошлого века. Однако самые прекрасные и, несомненно, самые лучшие колдографии ждали Розу в конце альбома — несколько цветных снимков, на которых были запечатлены их с Джеймсом родители. На одном из них, самом крупном, широко улыбалась мама, держа на коленях кривоногого рыжего кота. По бокам от нее сидели папа и дядя Гарри, рассматривая карточки от шоколадных лягушек. Заметив, что на них смотрят, они как по команде подняли головы и дружно ей помахали. На вид им было лет пятнадцать, не больше. И Роза, не удержавшись, бережно погладила край фотографии. 

Внизу что-то грохнуло, а затем раздалось приглушенное восклицание Джеймса. Нахмурившись, Роза отбросила альбом в сторону и выбежала в коридор, на ходу доставая волшебную палочку. Она и не заметила, сколько времени провела, перебирая колдографии. А где все это время был Джеймс?

Перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, Роза с бешено колотящимся сердцем ворвалась в комнату, откуда теперь доносились слабые стоны. Только бы с ним ничего не случилось! 

Джеймс обнаружился на полу. Он лежал, приложив к лицу правую ладонь, и тихо ругался.

— Телескоп, — произнес он, словно это все объясняло, и опустил руку. Прямо под глазом расплывался огромный темно-фиолетовый синяк.

— Драчливый телескоп, — пробормотал он, осторожно ощупывая лицо. — Наверное, самая первая модель. 

— Ну ты и придурок, — не выдержала Роза, чувствуя, что исчерпала сегодня весь лимит переживаний на целый месяц, и пнула лежащий на полу старый чемодан. — Я думала, на тебя кто-то напал! Ты же видел, что тут написано «Д. и Ф. Уизли»! Неужели сложно догадаться, что в нем могло быть что угодно!

— Потому и полез в него, — Джеймс сел и поморщился от боли. — Ты видела, какие молнии за окном? Никогда не встречал таких ярких и огромных, да еще при ясной погоде.

Роза перевела взгляд на окно. Небо, на котором виднелись крохотные точки первых звезд, то и дело вспыхивало ослепительными зигзагами, разрезавшими его на огромные куски. 

— Не хотелось бы это признавать, но, пожалуй, я пас, — Джеймс отряхнул брюки и подобрал выпавшую волшебную палочку. — Я пока не готов жить в таком агрессивном доме. 

Глухие раскаты грома почти заглушили его последние слова. 

— Думаю, нам пора, — отозвалась Роза, наблюдая, как усилившийся ветер начал гнуть низкие деревья. — Не хотелось бы ехать под ливнем.

— А ты никуда и не поедешь в такую грозу, — возразил Джеймс. — Отправишься домой через камин. Я видел внизу около одного из них горшок с остатками летучего пороха. А мотоцикл потом заберешь.

— Ты думаешь, я оставлю его в такую погоду на улице?

— Я прикрою его Щитовыми и Дезиллюминационными чарами, не переживай. 

Он с трудом вытолкал Розу из комнаты, прихватив по дороге потрепанный чемодан братьев Уизли. Новый раскат грома, от которого с потолка посыпались мелкие опилки, застал их уже на первом этаже. 

— Такой день дурацкий, — внезапно протянул Джеймс, заходя в комнату с почерневшим от времени холодным камином. — Не надо было тащить тебя в этот дом.

Роза замерла, держа в руках банку с темно-серым мелким порошком. Весь вечер они так тщательно избегали разговора об увиденном, и все же это не могло не прорваться наружу.

— Ты думал, что это могло быть?

— Темная магия, — он пожал плечами. — Или неудачная аппарация.

— Нам же рассказывали на шестом курсе, что при расщепах тело просто застревает в двух местах. Человека не разрывает пополам, и ему не отрезает ноги.

— А магглы не становятся волшебниками, — Джеймс тяжело вздохнул. — Мне в последнее время кажется, что мир сдвинулся. Не знаю, что будет дальше. Но если ты в самое ближайшее время не отправишься домой, дядя Рон точно вышлет на твои поиски спасательный отряд авроров. 

Роза усмехнулась и легонько ткнула его кулаком в плечо, как всегда делала это, когда они прощались, а затем шагнула в камин и громко произнесла свой адрес. 

К сожалению, она не знала, что со следующей минуты вся ее жизнь пойдет кувырком, практически в самом прямом смысле этого слова.


	2. Глава 2

Если бы Локи знал, к чему приведет его замысел, он бы наложил на себя руки еще в тюрьме.

Тяжелые браслеты-наручники, в которые его заковали сразу же по прибытии в Асгард, практически полностью лишали магии, оставляя возможность лишь для создания небольших иллюзий — прекрасная насмешка Одина. Однако Локи тоже умел хорошо посмеяться. И в первый раз, когда охранники обнаружили его камеру пустой, и в асгардской тюрьме началась самая настоящая паника, с его лица не сходила паскудная улыбка. 

Один шутку не оценил. У него все-таки было плохо с чувством юмора, впрочем как у и Тора, этого вечного борца за справедливость и мир во всем мире. Локи всегда удивляло, до чего глуп и наивен его брат — ни разу не задался вопросом, сколько потерь понесли народы, когда Один решил объединить Девять миров. Сколько было войн? Три? Двенадцать? В сравнении с этим ньюйоркцы, погибшие при попытке Локи захватить власть в Мидгарде, казались жалкой горсткой. И все же Один сотни и тысячи лет считался защитником Девяти миров и мудрым правителем Асгарда, в то время как Локи был объявлен преступником и приговорен гнить в одиночной камере до конца своих дней. 

Вторая попытка тоже увенчалась успехом, правда, уже не таким бурным — стражники оказались на удивление сообразительными и не стали снова вызывать Одина. Несколько из них, вооружившись тяжелыми алебардами, бесцеремонно ворвались в камеру и строем прошли через нее, прижав невидимого Локи к самой стене.

— Видели бы вы свои рожи! — крикнул он вслед, когда начальник охраны, уже выйдя в коридор, мрачно пообещал, что в следующий раз Локи переведут в камеру, полностью блокирующую любую магию.

Пришлось на время отложить эти развлечения, поскольку редкие визиты Фригги были единственным утешением. Локи всегда радовался, едва замечал первые проблески зеленоватого магического свечения, свидетельствующие о том, что она снова пришла к нему. И все же даже в присутствии Фригги его настроение могло резко омрачиться, едва он вспоминал о своем жалком положении. 

— Тебе открыты тайны любой души, кроме своей, — с горечью заметила она, когда Локи в очередном приступе бессильной злобы выкрикнул, что она ему не мать. 

Он знал это. А еще он знал, что не успокоится, пока не докажет Одину, что достоин быть равным Тору. Ему не нужен трон. Пусть даже это понимание будет последним в жизни дорогого и любимого асами Всеотца. 

Поэтому Локи возобновил маленькие провокации, периодически делая свою камеру абсолютно пустой. Один отряд охраны сменялся другим, а Локи, в перерывах громогласно жалуясь, что ему скучно, пристально следил, какой из караулов окажется наиболее подходящим для следующего акта его затянувшейся пьесы. 

Удачный случай подвернулся только через месяц, когда он прочел уже почти все книги, присланные Фриггой, и знал наперечет, сколько пленников и из каких миров содержат в каждой из камер. 

Пальцы Локи замерли над страницей, едва из дальнего коридора донеслись чьи-то крики и последующий за этим звон мечей. Несколько уродливых кронанцев, больше похожих на каменных големов, чем на живых существ, с тупым любопытством прижались к прозрачным стенам своих камер, чтобы взглянуть на источник шума. Но Локи даже не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы узнать по гневным гортанным выкрикам, что тюрьма сегодня пополнится темными эльфами. Ему было почти интересно, как эти выродки смогли пробраться в Асгард.

Шум и крики беснующихся эльфов не стихали до самой ночи. Стражники, уставшие за день, практически валились с ног. Основная их часть выстроилась возле камер новых пленников, которые за полдня предприняли уже две попытки побега, а в той части коридора, где находился Локи, оставили трое юнцов, у которых даже борода еще не начала пробиваться. Двое из них практически уснули, опираясь руками на длинные копья, неясно блестевшие в полумраке горящих на стенах факелов. Третий отчаянно боролся со сном, часто моргая и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Его мучила сильная жажда, а вспотевшая голова под тяжелым шлемом сильно чесалась.

Решив, что за пару минут ничего не случится, он снял шлем, положил его возле копья, которое прислонил к стене, и направился к большому кувшину в углу, не замечая, что за ним пристально наблюдают. Налив в жестяную кружку теплой, чуть солоноватой воды, стражник сделал пару глотков и едва не подавился, взглянув на камеру с самым ценным пленником.

На белоснежном полу, судорожно хватаясь за горло, корчился Локи. Его лицо посерело, а скрюченные пальцы лихорадочно скребли по воротнику камзола, словно пытаясь ослабить его. 

— Воды, — прохрипел он и громко закашлялся.

Стражник рванул к камере, стараясь не расплескать остатки воды в кружке. Дрожащей рукой нащупав на поясе нужный ключ-руну, он приложил его к выемке возле стены и вбежал внутрь. 

Мощный удар тяжелого браслета пришелся прямо в висок. По лицу мгновенно потекло что-то теплое, перед глазами все потемнело. 

Локи выпрямился, стараясь как можно быстрее наложить иллюзию пустой камеры, которую отточил за это время до совершенства. Стражник лежал без сознания. Из раны на голове текла струйка крови, смешиваясь с каплями воды, разлитой на полу. Присев на корточки, Локи быстро отцепил от доспехов кинжал, отметив про себя, что оружие стражникам выдают весьма примитивное — клинок на вид был непрочным, с туповатым концом и неудобной рукоятью. Таким Вольштагг на праздничных пиршествах обычно цеплял жирные куски оленины.

Сунув кинжал за пояс, Локи прикрыл глаза. Он не раз репетировал, что будет делать дальше, но мысль, что иллюзия такой сложности может и не получиться, всегда маячила где-то на периферии сознания. Сосредоточившись, Локи усилием воли попытался создать нужную картину, однако ничего не получалось. Браслеты, точно ядовитые змеи, отравляли разум, мешая создать еще одну иллюзию. Сжав тонкие губы, он уперся кулаками в пол, дрожа от напряжения, и через минуту с облегчением почувствовал, как по телу пробежала знакомая волна. 

Открыв глаза и вытянув перед собой руки, Локи с удовлетворением увидел позолоченные наручи асгардской стражи. Теперь он мог беспрепятственно покинуть это чертово место, лицемерно облицованное золотом даже здесь. Опасаясь, что видение пустой камеры долго не продержится, Локи сдернул с кровати темное покрывало и накрыл им мальчишку. Пусть и ненадолго, но это позволит выиграть время. 

— А? — вздрогнул один из спящих стражников, когда Локи стремительно прошел мимо них. — Ты куда?

— К Хальфсену, — быстро ответил он, вовремя вспомнив имя начальника стражи. — Пока вы дрыхли, я подслушал один интересный разговор кронанцев, хочу его предупредить. 

Мальчишка сонно кивнул и покрепче обхватил копье, невидящими глазами глядя в сторону камеры, где виднелась груда камней. Мысленно проклиная всякое отродье, за которым постоянно приходится следить, он широко зевнул и снова задремал.

К удивлению Локи, он беспрепятственно дошел почти до самого входа в Хранилище. Даже с браслетами, которые раздражающе звенели в голове, он с помощью Тессеракта мог бы переместиться куда угодно. А потом уже можно было подумать и о том, как избавиться от них и вернуть свою магию. Понимая, что воины, охранявшие сокровища Одина, не пропустят обычного мальчишку-стражника, Локи прислонился к одной из колонн и снова начал менять внешность. 

Превращение в Одина далось куда труднее. Возможно, сказывалась личная неприязнь, а может, действовали браслеты, которые уже начали жечь запястья, словно предупреждая о том, что лимит разрешенной магии на исходе. 

Огромные воины, казавшиеся еще более высокими из-за небольшого роста Одина, поспешно выпрямились, когда Локи вышел из-за угла и направился в их сторону. Разыгрывалась главная сцена его спектакля, так что стоило взвесить каждое слово, чтобы ничего не испортить. Он уже открыл было рот, когда заметил на лицах воинов замешательство. Обернувшись, Локи тихо выругался, глядя на настоящего Одина, стоявшего шагах в двадцати позади него.

— И почему я не удивлен? — произнес Всеотец, наклоняя голову.

Локи ненавидел этот жест. Как и равнодушие в его голосе. Как и самого Одина, которому зачем-то понадобилось посетить свое Хранилище именно этой ночью. 

— Будь ты проклят! — прошипел он, чувствуя, как к нему снова возвращается прежний облик. — Если соберешься меня казнить, сделай это быстро, без своих извечных нравоучений. Я сыт ими по горло!

— Не думаю, что это обрадовало бы Фриггу, — при этих словах гнев в глазах Локи сменился глухой болью. — Но и здесь ты больше не останешься.

— Где запрешь меня на этот раз? — усмехнулся он. — Бросишь в безжизненных землях Свартальфхейма? Или будешь наблюдать, как я умираю от жары и жажды в Мусппельхейме?

— Все намного проще, — Один сделал знак стражникам, и Локи почувствовал, как его схватили за руки. — Я отправлю тебя в Мидгард. Тебе там самое место — среди лживых, алчных и склонных к насилию смертных.

— Добровольно отправишь меня в мир, который я могу разрушить? — недоверчиво спросил Локи. — Отец, ты сдаешь на глазах.

— Не думаю, что ты сможешь разрушить Мидгард после того, как я навсегда лишу тебя магии. 

Эти слова еще долго отзывались эхом в голове Локи, пока его вели обратно в подземелья.

***

Мощный удар выбил из легких последний воздух, и некоторое время Локи, распростертый на земле, полагал, что теперь он точно умрет. 

Зря Один потратил столько сил на сложный ритуал, после которого Локи, лишившись даже той крупицы магии, которую позволяли браслеты, почувствовал себя полным ничтожеством. Мог бы сразу сбросить с Биврёста в Мидгард и навсегда распрощаться с нелюбимым сыном. Локи до сих пор терзался размышлениями о том, зачем Один вообще подобрал его тогда во льдах Йотунхейма и воспитывал как одного из законных наследников асгардского трона, если не собирался относиться к нему, как к Тору. 

В лицо подул легкий ветер, и Локи с удивлением почувствовал, что воздух в этой части Мидгарда не настолько мерзкий и зловонный, как в Нью-Йорке, где на каждом шагу его отравляли примитивные металлические конструкции, именуемые автомобилями. Сделав несколько медленных вдохов и выдохов, он убедился, что пока не умирает, и осторожно сел, вглядываясь в окружающий сумрак. Вокруг мягко шелестела трава. На горизонте виднелись черные силуэты деревьев. 

Локи вздрогнул, почувствовав, как по руке быстро скользнуло что-то маленькое и шершавое и тут же скрылось под уродливым камнем, отбрасывающим огромную чернильную тень. Радуясь, что камень оказался чуть правее того места, куда он приземлился, Локи медленно поднялся. Еще никогда он не ощущал себя таким одиноким и беспомощным, даже когда сознательно упал в пропасть с разрушенного Биврёста и летел неисчислимое количество часов в черной и вязкой Червоточине, от беспрерывного гула которой слезились глаза.

Быстро темнеющее небо прорезали яркие молнии, вслед за которыми налетели сильные порывы ветра. Послышались рокочущие раскаты грома. Локи скривился, держась одной рукой за камень, поскольку деревья перед глазами все еще двоились. Вот только Тора сейчас не хватало. 

И точно. После очередной ослепительной вспышки, окрасившей на миг все небо в желто-розовый, на землю рухнул Тор. Земля под его ногами провалилась вниз на добрых пару футов, а трава вокруг примялась, словно по ней прошлись великаны.

— Локи!

Тор выглядел так, словно спешил сюда не через Биврёст, а какими-то скрытыми порталами, не всегда ведущими туда, куда вели в прошлый раз. Алый плащ, не терявший своих красок даже в темноте, был грязным, нижний край разорван. Перебросив тяжелый молот из одной руки в другую, Тор сделал пару шагов вперед.

— Пошел к черту, — тут же отозвался Локи, стараясь не слишком сильно опираться на камень. — Я тебя не звал.

— Мне жаль, что так получилось.

В голосе Тора сквозила искренняя печаль, и Локи почувствовал, как его снова начинает затапливать праведный гнев.

— Если ты настолько печешься о моем благополучии, где был, когда дорогой Всеотец уничтожал мою сущность? Наверняка трудился на благо Девяти миров, восстанавливая в нем порядок после меня, не так ли? Или трахал свою смертную девку, из-за которой ты так размяк!

Он зажмурился, когда Тор резко замахнулся, однако ожидаемый удар так и не последовал. Приоткрыв один глаз, Локи увидев перед собой мрачное лицо брата, который тяжело дышал, все еще держа огромный кулак перед его носом.

— Я не знал о решении отца, понятно тебе?! — он с силой швырнул молот на землю, от чего образовалась еще одна яма. — Мы сражались в Ванахейме, защищая народ Огуна от пришлых и безумных тварей, которые там появились — во всех мирах сейчас творится что-то непонятное! А когда я вернулся в Асгард и узнал обо всем, тут же поспешил сюда!

— И что дальше? — Локи картинно раскинул руки в стороны. — Скажешь, что не стоит переживать и все будет хорошо? 

Он с удовлетворением заметил легкую растерянность на лице Тора. Конечно, в этом весь брат: сначала делает, а потом думает. И этому чурбану Один готов был отдать свой трон, уму непостижимо!

— Я не могу тебя бросить, — буркнул Тор. — В Мидгарде обязательно найдется место, где ты будешь в безопасности.

— Отправишь меня к своей девке? — оскалился Локи. — Или ее чудо-профессору, в голове которого было так легко копаться, выуживая ценные сведения?

— Еще раз так назовешь Джейн…

— И что, ударишь меня? Ну так давай, вперед! Нет брата — нет проблем!

Локи еще не разобрался до конца, сохранилась ли его йотунская выносливость, или он даже в этом плане теперь был как жалкий смертный — раньше подобное низвержение с небес не принесло бы ему настолько сильного дискомфорта. Но внутри клокотал такой гнев, что он был не против проверить это здесь и сейчас. Тор тяжело вздохнул и наклонился за молотом.

— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. И если ты перестанешь наконец вести себя, как самовлюбленный пузатый чибис, то узнаешь, куда мы сейчас отправимся.

— Никаких «мы», — отрезал Локи. — И если ты не понимаешь намеков, то говорю прямо: оставь меня в покое и вали в свой прекрасный Асгард! Всеотец ждет не дождется, когда наконец провозгласит тебя новым царем.

Он осекся, увидев на лице Тора недобрую ухмылку, и попятился. Обычно брат так улыбался, когда собирался в очередной раз спасти мир, нарушив все мыслимые и немыслимые запреты, или же добиться своего во что бы то ни стало. И в данный момент его целью явно был Локи.

— Не смей… — начал было он, но Тор уже сгреб его в охапку и принялся раскручивать молот, от которого в воздух начали подниматься песок и мелкие камни.

Легкие снова сдавило, а уши заложило от бешеной скорости, когда они помчались сквозь ледяной ветер и обжигающие молнии, звеневшие со всех сторон. Сложно было понять, сколько времени они летели — Локи так устал от всего происходящего, что внезапно почувствовал полное равнодушие ко всему. Хочет Тор пристроить его, как бракованного щенка, пусть пристраивает. Сбежать можно в любой момент, не такие мидгардцы и сильные, чтобы не справиться с ними, даже не имея магических способностей.

В этот раз Тор приземлился куда мягче, хотя асфальт под его ногами все равно пошел глубокими трещинами. Продолжая крепко держать Локи, он начал осматриваться, шевеля губами, точно что-то высчитывал.

— Вроде здесь, — пробасил он наконец, кивая на небольшой дом, стоявший ярдах в пятидесяти от них.

В сумерках сложно было определить, какого он цвета — если на улице все фонари и были исправны, то после прибытия Тора часть из них с треском погасла. Локи осмотрелся. На подъездной дорожке слева от дома был припаркован небольшой автомобиль. Под окнами первого этажа рос дикий виноград, который оплел практическую всю правую стену, из трубы над чердачным квадратным окошком вырывались клубы дыма, кажущиеся почти белыми на фоне темного неба. 

Локи вяло предпринял очередную безуспешную попытку вырваться из железной хватки, однако Тор только сильнее ухватил его за предплечье и потащил через газон.

— Кажется, он дома. В любом случае не должен отказать. 

— Я здесь не останусь, — пропыхтел Локи. — Перебью всех до единого, а ты потом будешь мучиться, сознавая, что косвенно причастен к убийству своих смертных дружков.

Тор остановился и развернул его к себе, до боли сжав плечи.

— Хватит строить из себя вселенское зло. Ты же не такой.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! — заорал Локи, и Тор тут же зажал ему рот.

— Замолчи! — его голос опустился почти до шепота. — Я и так боюсь, что этот волшебник откажется присмотреть за тобой, а ты орешь на всю улицу. 

Локи замер. То, что в Мидгарде обитали люди со сверхспособностями, он понял еще в прошлый раз, когда похищал Тессеракт у Щ.И.Т.а. Однако ни один из них не обладал магией, это факт. И вот теперь Тор сообщает, что привел его к какому-то волшебнику, хотя дом выглядел самым что ни на есть обычным. Не то что помпезная башня Старка, у которого явно были определенные комплексы. 

Локи настолько поразило это открытие, что он упустил тот момент, когда Тор успел подняться на крыльцо и принялся громко барабанить в дверь. Все его мысли занимало одно: если здесь живут настоящие волшебники, то все складывалось не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, не стоило пытаться сбежать отсюда в первый же вечер. 

Дверь распахнулась, когда Тор занес руку уже в третий раз. На пороге стоял высокий худощавый мужчина с такой рыжей шевелюрой, что в свете, льющемся из коридора, она казалась огненной.

— Тор? — спросил он, отступая назад и с изумлением глядя на них. 

— Я, конечно, кто ж еще? Может, впустишь?

Локи прикрыл глаза. Отсутствие этикета в манерах брата просто убивало. 

— Заходи, — совсем растерялся мужчина. 

— Только я не один, — Тор обернулся и быстро притянул Локи к себе. — Мы с братом. Шли мимо, дай, думаем, заскочим к Рону. 

Тот, кого он назвал Роном, быстро перевел взгляд на Локи, осматривая его с каким-то профессиональным вниманием. Затем, словно убедившись, что все в порядке, кивнул, пропуская их в дом, и поднял руку, в которой мелькнула короткая деревянная палка. Локи вздрогнул, когда дверь позади них с грохотом закрылась.

— Проходите в гостиную, — Рон махнул в сторону большой арки. — Я принесу что-нибудь выпить.

Тор бесцеремонно втолкнул Локи в комнату, гордо именуемую гостиной, хотя она была меньше кухонной кладовой Асгарда. Вдоль стен выстроились шкафы, сверху донизу забитые книгами и скрученными свитками. В центре стоял кожаный диван, окруженный креслами, на блестящей поверхности которых весело плясали блики от потрескивающих поленьев в камине. На небольшом столике, примостившемся в самом углу, между напольной лампой и огромным цветком, беспрерывно жужжал блестящий металлический прибор, поворачиваясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. 

— Обещай, что не будешь пытаться кого-нибудь убить, — прошептал Тор, насильно усаживая Локи в одно из кресел. — Рон очень хороший парень. И, чтобы ты знал, работает охотником на темных волшебников или что-то типа того. Так что за него я не слишком беспокоюсь, а вот тебе в твоем положении лучше поберечься. 

Локи уже собрался было сказать все, что думал о тактичности брата, но его внимание отвлек огромный поднос, влетевший в гостиную, вслед за которым плыли темно-оранжевые запотевшие бутылки. Очевидно, на его лице появилось такое изумление, что портрет с длинноволосой девой, висевший возле камина, громко захихикал.

— Вот спасибо, — обрадовался Тор, тут же подхватывая одну из бутылок и опустошая ее одним глотком. — Как жизнь вообще? Больше не попадал в неприятности?

Рон неопределенно кивнул и опустился в соседнее кресло.

— С моей работой всякое бывает, — он пожал плечами и тоже отпил из бутылки. — А с тех пор, как ты вытащил меня из той передряги в Нью-Мексико, Гермиона взяла с меня слово не участвовать в операциях, не относящихся к ведомству английского Министерства магии.

Тор кивнул, быстро осушив еще пару бутылок, и рассеянно забарабанил пальцами по столу, оглядывая гостиную.

— Уютный у тебя дом, — произнес он. — Добротный. 

Рон перевел взгляд на Локи, который осматривал все вокруг с плохо скрываемым любопытством, и отставил бутылку в сторону.

— Давай выкладывай, — произнес он. — Не думаю, что спустя столько лет ты внезапно вспомнил о моем давнем приглашении в гости. Судя по всему, теперь вы попали в какую-то передрягу, я прав?

— Моего брата изгнали в ваш мир, полностью лишив магии, — медленно начал Тор после небольшой паузы. — Я узнал обо всем слишком поздно, чтобы успеть вмешаться. 

Локи со свистом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Если он еще раз услышит, что Тору очень жаль, то разобьет стоящую перед ним бутылку об его голову. Любитель пафосных драм!

— Я сам прошел через все это, когда Всеотец разозлился на меня. Да ты и сам наверняка понимаешь, как тяжело жить без магии.

Локи с вызовом посмотрел на Рона, но не увидел в его глазах ни малейшего намека на жалость или сочувствие. Тот пристально изучал его, словно что-то решая для себя.

— Если ты думаешь, что мы сможем вернуть ему магию, то сразу скажу: сомневаюсь, возможно ли это. Тем более что ваша магия разительно отличается от нашей. Гермиона может знать лучше, но она сейчас в командировке.

— Вообще-то я хотел попросить, чтобы вы приютили Локи, — выпалил Тор. — Насчет восстановления его сил я даже и не надеялся.

«Конечно ты не надеялся, — подумал Локи, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы эмоции не отразились на лице. — Ты был бы весьма рад сдать своего братца на руки каким-то магам и жить дальше со спокойной совестью, считая долг выполненным».

Рон молчал, вертя в руках волшебную палочку и рассеянно наблюдая, как желтые языки пламени лижут почерневшие камни очага. Конечно, просьба Тора не была настолько невыполнимой, как возвращение магических способностей асгардскому богу, и все же она ему не нравилась. Даже при беглом взгляде было ясно, что Локи разительно отличался от своего брата, причем не в лучшую сторону. И то, что он был начисто лишен своих способностей, не сильно успокаивало. Сейчас, когда в мире начали происходить странные даже для волшебников вещи, было не самое лучшее время для гостей из других миров. И все же он был у Тора в долгу — несколько лет назад тот спас ему жизнь, защитив от целой группы темных магов. Рон до сих пор плохо понимал, что вообще тогда произошло. В воспоминаниях остались лишь яркие вспышки молний, громкие крики и высокая широкоплечая фигура, держащая в руке увесистый молот. А потом они напились до чертиков в ближайшем баре, потому что Рона еще долго колотило при мысли о том, что он едва не погиб на неофициальном задании в какой-то безлюдной пустынной степи.

— Я буду часто его навещать, — прервал Тор его мысли, словно это разом могло перевесить чашу весов.

— С меня хватит! — Локи вскочил, с бешенством глядя на Тора. — Я не собака, которую надо куда-то пристроить! И не надо мне делать никаких одолжений!

Он хотел сказать еще много чего лестного в адрес брата и рыжего волшебника, который явно был против его присутствия в своем доме, но в это время пламя в камине резко взвилось вверх, окрасившись на миг зловещим зеленым цветом, и в следующую секунду из него кто-то вылетел, сбив Локи и рухнув вместе с ним на диван.

— Драккловы яйца! — раздался над ухом звонкий голос, и Локи, в который раз за день почувствовав острую нехватку кислорода, с досадой отбросил с лица чьи-то длинные волосы.

— Роза!

Девчонка, чье лицо было перепачкано сажей, с удивлением воззрилась на Локи, а затем буквально скатилась на пол, отчаянно чихая и кашляя.

— Все в порядке, пап, — прохрипела она. — Но с каминной сетью тоже что-то не так. 

Рон поспешно затушил пламя, которое уже успело перекинуться на ковер, и теперь с беспокойством осматривал дочь, которая только фыркала и пыталась увернуться от его рук.

— Да говорю же, все нормально! 

— Что значит, с сетью _тоже_ что-то не так? Что еще произошло?

Она устало вздохнула и скосила глаза на Тора, который с беспокойством топтался возле камина, не зная, куда деть руки.

— А это кто?

— Роза, что произошло? — с нажимом повторил Рон.

— Мир сошел с ума, вот что произошло.

Локи, принявший наконец вертикальное положение, почувствовал на себе ее пристальный взгляд и тут же опустил руку, которой проверял, не сломаны ли у него ребра. Несмотря на то, что девчонка была небольшой, врезалась она в него довольно ощутимо. И острая боль, разливающаяся по всему телу, давала весьма неутешительные выводы. 

Словно почувствовав его состояние, она направила на него такую же деревянную палку, какая была у ее отца и что-то произнесла, уткнув кончик прямо в грудь Локи. Боль тут же притупилась, и он не смог сдержать вздох облегчения.

— Прости. Обычно при первом знакомстве я никого не калечу, — она повернулась к Рону. — Я запуталась в каминной сети, вот что произошло. Постоянно пролетала мимо, думала, так и застряну там. А потом меня наконец выбросило. И это не считая того, что жена того маггла, у которого открылись магические способности, сегодня едва не спустила меня с лестницы, когда я принесла ей пособие, а в Лютном переулке какому-то волшебнику отрезало обе ноги.

Локи прислушивался к их разговору, стараясь не упустить ни слова. Он смутно догадывался, кто такие магглы. И тот факт, что в этом мире они внезапно обретают способность к магии, его очень заинтересовал, вернув только что потерянную надежду. Он уже жалел, что не сдержался, потому что Мидгард вновь заиграл соблазнительными красками.

— Да, Людвиг мне уже сообщил о происшествии в Лютном, — помрачнел Рон. — Не думал, что ты была там. 

— Может, представишь нас?

— Ах да, — он потер лоб. — Это Тор. Тот самый, который спас меня тогда в Нью-Мексико.

— Серьезно? — в голосе Розы послышался такой восторг, что Локи скривился. — Я так рада с вами познакомиться! Мы все очень благодарны вам за папу!

Тор смущенно улыбнулся и галантно поцеловал руку, которую она протянула ему для рукопожатия.

— А это Локи, — с неохотой произнес Рон. — Брат Тора, которого он попросил приютить на время. С ним, кхм… произошла неприятность.

— Конечно приютим, в чем вопрос! — она взглянула на Локи, который сидел, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть свою удачу. — Да мы что хотите для вас сделаем, вы же спасли папе жизнь!

И если Рон и был против того, чтобы в их доме поселился угрюмый асгардский бог с явными криминальными наклонностями, то теперь было поздно говорить на эту тему. Он кивнул Тору, который с благодарностью смотрел на них обоих, и подумал, что Гермиону по приезде из Франции будет ждать огромный сюрприз.


	3. Глава 3

— Мисс Уизли, вы же как никто знаете все дороги и кварталы Лондона, — пропыхтел мистер Блант, нависая над столом Розы и мешая ей сосредоточиться. — Я неделю промучаюсь с этой картой, а ведь министр ждет ее уже к завтрашнему дню!

Его широкое лицо с крохотными глазками, всегда напоминавшее ей сдобную булку с изюмом, пошло красными пятнами.

— Давайте сюда, — буркнула наконец Роза, выхватывая из вспотевших ладоней мятый список объектов, которые предстояло объединить в общую сеть. — Попробую что-нибудь сделать. 

Мистер Блант с облегчением вытер лоб какой-то серой тряпицей, отдаленно смахивающей на носовой платок, и уже почти дошел до двери, когда Роза остановила его:

— С вас дополнительный выходной.

Он обернулся и хотел было возразить, но, увидев выражение ее лица, махнул рукой.

— Умеете вы уговаривать.

Роза показала его спине язык и перевела взгляд на список. 

Работа в отделе по связям с магглами всегда была скучной, но не слишком обременительной. Однако из-за последних событий на них свалилось столько дел, что приходилось едва ли не ночевать в Министерстве. 

Комитет по выработке объяснений для магглов уже второй месяц трудился сверх нормы. А ведь была еще куча проблем, связанных с ограждением мест, в которых магглы внезапно начали обретать магические способности. Причем все следовало сделать так, чтобы не нарушить инфраструктуру Лондона. Не стоило забывать и о еженедельных отчетах по работе с родственниками этих самых магглов. И это было только верхушкой айсберга. 

А вчера их отдел нагрузили еще одним заданием: в связи с новым законом о запрете на аппарацию следовало в сжатые сроки разработать автобусные маршруты для волшебников, поскольку не у всех в доме был камин для быстрого перемещения в нужное место, а пользоваться метро могли лишь единицы. Это предусматривало и поиск магглов, связанных как с лондонской транспортной сетью, так и с волшебниками, и составление схем проездов на основе учета основных перемещений, и еще Мерлин знает что.

Роза как никогда жалела, что согласилась здесь работать. Даже с ее природной общительностью и устойчивой психикой было тяжело. И так удачно выпавший шанс официально уйти с работы в нужный ей день она считала определенно счастливым знаком. 

Родителям наверняка не понравится то, что она задумала. Но Роза справедливо полагала, что ее интересы куда более ценная штука, чем общественное мнение. И если все получится, она помашет отделу ручкой и больше никогда в него не вернется.

Вот уже третий час подряд Роза с тоской водила волшебной палочкой по огромной карте Лондона, занимавшей чуть ли не всю стену ее небольшого кабинета. Благодаря стараниям мистера Бланта глянцевая поверхность была так густо изрисована разноцветными линиями, что названия улиц едва ли можно было разобрать. Она нахмурилась, глядя на точку с надписью «Аэропорт». Пока не было нужды учитывать этот пункт, но если дело дойдет и до закрытия каминов с порталами, для волшебников останутся только маггловские средства передвижения. Ну, или драконы.

Она хмыкнула, представив выражение лица дяди Чарли, если бы он получил заказ на пару десятков драконов «для использования в качестве транспорта волшебников от дома до работы». Смех да и только. Однако скажи ей кто пару месяцев назад, что на аппарацию наложат строжайший запрет, Роза бы тоже рассмеялась. А теперь, после новых случаев страшных расщепов, вследствие которых несколько волшебников погибло практически мгновенно, всем стало не до шуток.

Она вздохнула и постучала палочкой по желтой линии, ведущей от «Дырявого котла» в сторону кварталов, где жили волшебники. Этот маршрут был не самым лучшим, особенно для громоздких маггловских автобусов, но дельные мысли по его перестройке никак не приходили в голову.

После пары бесплодных попыток, Роза решила, что ей просто необходим перерыв. Иначе мистер Блант рисковал остаться без своей ненаглядной карты, а она — без отгула.

***

Министерская столовая гудела, точно огромный улей. Роза прищурилась, высматривая свободный стол, и тут же невольно вскрикнула, чувствуя, как спину обдало чем-то горячим. Раздался звон разбитых тарелок, и стоявшие рядом волшебники с любопытством повернулись в ее сторону. 

— Прошу прощения, мисс! 

Роза обернулась, и сердце пропустило удар. Перед ней стоял Скорпиус Малфой, удивленный этой встречей не меньше, чем она сама. Он застыл, в растерянности глядя на нее, но затем дернулся и поспешно подхватил пустой поднос, криво висящий над его головой.

— Не сильно обожглась? 

Она поджала губы, глядя на фарфоровые черепки под ногами, перемешанные с остатками супа. Вот уж где она точно не ожидала встретить Скорпиуса, так это в Министерстве.

— Ты что здесь забыл?

Он улыбнулся и взмахнул палочкой, очищая темно-зеленую мантию Розы от жирных пятен.

— А ты не меняешься.

— По крайней мере, я не пытаюсь обварить кипятком своих бывших.

Она ткнула палочкой в сторону черепков, которые с громкими щелчками склеились в большой ком и тут же отправились в урну, стоявшую в конце зала.

— Ну прости, — закатил глаза Скорпиус. — Едва ли я мог предугадать, что моему подносу преградит путь твой, поднявшийся в воздух со скоростью снитча!

— Значит, я еще и виновата?

Он усмехнулся, отчего в серых глазах заплясали серебристые искорки. Роза поймала себя на том, что невольно любуется им. Когда они виделись в последний раз? Почти год назад, когда решили расстаться. Она тогда так напилась, что плохо помнила все детали. Хотя то, что виноваты были оба, не забылось. И вот теперь он стоял перед ней, как ни в чем не бывало, и так обаятельно улыбался, что у Розы внутри сладко заныло. 

— Могу угостить обедом, — Скорпиус поднял поднос, который все еще держал в руке. — Заодно расскажу, что я здесь забыл, раз уж тебе так интересно.

— Роза?

Она обернулась и увидела дядю Гарри, на лице которого, впрочем, как и всегда, читалась озабоченность.

— Не слишком занята? Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. 

— Что-то с папой? — нахмурилась она.

— Нет, просто разговор. Но не для посторонних ушей, — добавил Гарри, покосившись на Скорпиуса, который в ответ презрительно скривился, становясь почти точной копией своего отца.

Роза развела руками, словно говоря, что обстоятельства выше ее желаний, и отправилась вслед за дядей.

— Ты что, снова с ним встречаешься? — негромко спросил Гарри, хотя в монотонном шуме разговаривающих вокруг волшебников вряд ли кто-то мог их подслушать. — Я думал, он разбил тебе сердце.

— Оно у меня крепкое, — хмыкнула Роза, садясь за небольшой столик в углу. — Все, что смог разбить Скорпиус — моя тарелка с супом, так что…

Она многозначительно посмотрела на дымящуюся отбивную с картофелем, и Гарри тут же пододвинул к ней поднос.

— Прожорливые у меня племянники, — усмехнулся он, и тут же посерьезнел. — Хочу задать пару вопросов насчет Локи.

Он едва уловимым движением махнул кончиком волшебной палочки, и воздух вокруг них пошел едва заметной рябью от наложенных заглушающих чар. Роза вопросительно подняла брови, отправляя в рот ароматный кусочек мяса.

— Что, мама с папой уже не такие интересные источники информации?

— Ты чаще бываешь дома. И потом, Рон, в силу своей профессии, везде видит опасность, впрочем, как и я. Да и Гермиону всерьез беспокоит присутствие Локи в вашем доме.

— Ну еще бы, — хмыкнула Роза, с трудом проглатывая огромный кусок картофеля. — Видел бы ты ее глаза, когда она вернулась домой и все узнала. Правда, ее больше беспокоило, как бы об этом не прознал Кингсли — он уж точно бы не обрадовался, узнав, что в доме его заместителя живет подозрительный колдун из соседнего мира.

— Как он себя ведет? 

Она пожала плечами.

— Я не слежу за Локи круглыми сутками. Тем более что он практически не выходит из своей комнаты. 

— Что, даже на улицу ни разу не выходил?

— В чем вы его подозреваете? — Роза сделала глоток чая. — Шпионаж? Заговоры? Или аврорат считает, что это Локи виноват в том, что у нас начались проблемы с магией? Не думаю, что человек — или кто он там есть, — который практически не ест и целыми днями читает книги, может считаться опасным. Тем более что все началось задолго до того, как его привел Тор.

— Ты вроде говорила, что не следишь за ним, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Не стоит так рьяно защищать Локи. Я не выдвинул в его адрес никаких обвинений, если ты заметила. 

Роза замолчала, глядя в ярко-зеленые глаза дяди. Такие же яркие, как у Локи, когда она успевала перехватить его взгляд. Внезапно ей стало жарко.

— Значит, читает книги, — задумчиво произнес Гарри. — Интересно. В вашей библиотеке есть что-то по темной магии?

— Спроси об этом у мамы, — Роза с грохотом отодвинула стул и поднялась, отряхивая с мантии мелкие крошки. — В нашей семье она любитель книг, а не я. Спасибо за обед, дядя Гарри, но меня ждет еще целая гора дел. 

— Всего один вопрос, — бросил он ей вдогонку. — Локи интересуется тем, что происходит сейчас в нашем мире?

— Понятия не имею, — отрезала она и поспешила к выходу.

***

Как ни странно, после обеда работа пошла гораздо быстрее. К пяти вечера Роза с удовлетворением уменьшила карту, положила ее поверх прочих бумаг для мистера Бланта и направилась в его кабинет. Который, к ее большому удивлению, оказался закрытым. 

Прекрасно. Она целый день корпела над дурацкими автобусными маршрутами, а он просто взял и ушел. Подавив желание выбросить все в ближайшую урну, Роза вернулась к себе, спрятала бумаги в шкаф и натянула куртку. Если ее начальник решил сократить себе рабочий день, то Роза вдвойне имела на это право.

Мотоцикл поприветствовал ее низким урчанием, едва она повернула ключ зажигания. Если некоторые знакомые поначалу и косились на ее необычное средство передвижения, то теперь, когда аппарация была запрещена, они смотрели на Розу с плохо скрываемой завистью — ни тебе очередей в каминах, ни страшного спуска в темное гулкое метро. 

Погода была на удивление теплой, и Роза уже хотела было свернуть в сторону Риджентс-парка, когда в голове всплыли дядины вопросы. Почему он так беспокоился? Не то чтобы она считала Локи абсолютно безвредным, но и чувства тревоги, как у родителей, он у нее не вызывал. Скорее наоборот.

Он вызывал интерес.

Отец довольно сухо рассказал, что Локи лишен магии и теперь находится в изгнании, но этих деталей было крайне мало, чтобы удовлетворить жгучее любопытство Розы. Должно было произойти что-то поистине грандиозное, чтобы заслужить такое наказание. А Локи был настолько немногословен и сдержан в общении, что оставалось лишь гадать, что такого он мог совершить. Она пару раз пыталась заговорить с ним на эту тему, когда он изъявлял желание покинуть свою комнату и ненадолго спуститься вниз, но все, что получала в ответ — уничижительный взгляд, от которого становилось не по себе.

Остановившись на светофоре, Роза задумалась. А что, если Локи и впрямь что-то замыслил? На его месте она бы точно попробовала найти способ вернуть себе хотя бы немного магии. И эта его ненормальная любовь к книгам…

Загорелся зеленый, и она решительно пересекла две полосы, свернув направо. Раздались возмущенные гудки, но Роза, ловко виляя между автомобилями, не обратила на них никакого внимания. 

Она всегда возвращалась домой гораздо позже, и если Локи действительно представлял собой опасность, сегодня можно было застать его врасплох.

Решив, что в таком случае не стоит тарахтеть под окнами, сообщая о своем приезде, Роза припарковалась чуть ли не за полквартала от дома. Конечно, все это смахивало на детскую игру в авроров, в которую они когда-то так любили играть с Хьюго, Джеймсом и Альбусом, но ее неизменная любовь к разного рода приключениям была выше трезвой логики. 

Практически бесшумно открыв дверь на заднем крыльце, в чем у Розы имелся немалый опыт, она проскользнула в дом, встретивший ее абсолютной тишиной. Вряд ли она рассчитывала, что Локи в их отсутствие вызывал духов и проводил темномагические ритуалы, и все же внутри кольнуло легкое разочарование. Она направилась в сторону гостиной, радуясь тому, что мягкий толстый ковер отлично заглушал шаги, и, заглянув в дверной проем, не смогла сдержать улыбку.

Локи с поистине королевским достоинством восседал в одном из кожаных кресел, перелистывая большую книгу с металлическими застежками, которые едва слышно звенели при каждом его движении. В правой руке он держал маленькую чашку, из которой по всей гостиной расплывался восхитительный аромат кофе. Несмотря на то, что за окном было довольно светло, в камине горел огонь. Сосновое полено, лежавшее у самого края металлической решетки, с громким треском лопнуло, отчего вверх взвился яркий сноп искр, выбросив на ковер несколько горячих угольков.

— Не боишься, что дом сгорит? — насмешливо спросила Роза.

Локи бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, но даже не пошевелился, и она мысленно восхитилась его невозмутимостью.

— Нет.

Казалось, его нисколько не удивило ее появление. Он пару секунд пристально смотрел ей в глаза, а затем снова уткнулся в книгу.

— Не слышал, как ты приехала.

— Иначе тут же сбежал бы в свою комнату?

Взмахом палочки она вернула тлеющие угольки в камин, сдвинула поленья ближе к задней стенке и села напротив Локи, только сейчас обратив внимание на стопку «Ежедневного пророка», лежащую на журнальном столике. В голове снова всплыл разговор с дядей Гарри.

— Интересуешься новостями нашего мира?

Локи неторопливо сделал глоток из чашки и перевернул еще одну страницу, полностью игнорируя заданные вопросы. Роза откинулась на спинку кресла, внимательно наблюдая за ним и гадая, что у Локи на уме. Он наконец перестал ходить в своем порванном черно-зеленом костюме, которому она и название-то затруднялась давать, и теперь был одет в черную водолазку отца и такого же цвета джинсы, что делало его еще более бледным и худым. И все же Локи выглядел немного лучше, чем в первую их встречу.

Он резко поднял глаза, и Роза вздрогнула, словно ее застали за чем-то неприличным.

— Насмотрелась?

— Да ты просто джентльмен!

— Я бог, — холодно ответил тот и, бросив взгляд на страницу, захлопнул книгу, — которому здесь никто не рад.

— Будь ты более дружелюбным… 

В глазах Локи вспыхнули злобные огоньки, и он так резко подался вперед, что Роза практически машинально выставила перед собой палочку. Его тонкие губы растянулись в мрачной усмешке.

— Сложно быть дружелюбным, когда все тебя в чем-то подозревают. 

— Я тебя ни в чем не подозреваю.

— Поэтому вернулась домой на два часа раньше, оставив где-то свою ревущую машину?

— Не думала, что ты следишь за моим расписанием. 

Локи прищурился, а затем поднялся и направился в сторону лестницы, на ходу ставя пустую чашку на одну из книжных полок. 

— А чашку убери на кухню! — возмутилась Роза.

Даже не замедлив шага, Локи скрылся в коридоре. Она тяжело вздохнула и снова посмотрела на газеты. Обычно все номера «Ежедневного пророка» валялись на кухне — родители привыкли читать их за завтраком, что всегда удивляло Розу, поскольку они и так были в курсе всех новостей. Раз в месяц мама терпеливо собирала газеты по порядку и складывала в чулан. «Для архива», — поясняла она, не обращая внимания на жалобы Рона о том, что такой архив уже имеется в Министерстве, а в чулане скоро ступить будет некуда. 

Очевидно, Локи собрал все, что смог найти, потому что на столике лежала внушительная стопка номеров «Пророка» вперемешку с парой журналов «Ведьмин досуг», которые, впрочем, занимали недостойное место в самом низу. Взяв одну из верхних газет, Роза открыла ее и тут же заметила, что в ней не хватало одного листа. Нахмурившись, она вернулась к первой полосе и принялась выискивать заголовок статьи, которая была на вырванной странице. 

Вряд ли Локи мог заинтересовать предстоящий матч между «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и «Ирландскими драконами», равно как и кулинарная колонка миссис Оливер. А вот небольшая статья о работах, связанных с изоляцией мест, в которых магглы становились волшебниками, была очень даже подходящей. Роза с шумом опустила газету на колени, невидящими глазами уставившись в пространство перед собой. Если Локи решил посетить одно из этих мест, чего ради он копается в их небольшой библиотеке? Или он уже побывал на тех улицах, но не нашел для себя ничего полезного? На момент выхода этого номера, датированного неделей назад, работы еще велись, а, зная рассеянность мистера Бланта, на те участки можно было проникнуть без особого труда, было бы желание.

А у Локи оно точно было. В этом Роза почему-то ни капли не сомневалась. 

Она вышла из гостиной и решительно направилась к лестнице. Если родителей так напрягало присутствие Локи в доме, то разве не стоило ему помочь, вместо того чтобы подозревать в тайных заговорах против волшебников? Конечно, вряд ли можно было надеяться, что в местах тех происшествий повторно случится столь сильный всплеск магии, но ведь попробовать стоило. Тор бы забрал брата и…

Роза запнулась у самой двери в комнату Локи. Она и забыла, что он в изгнании. Значит, даже если магия и вернется, ему придется остаться в их мире. С другой стороны, разве это плохо? Их планета не так ужасна, как кажется на первый взгляд.

Локи лежал на кровати, продолжая читать ту самую книгу, которую прихватил из гостиной. 

— Я тебя не приглашал.

Она нисколько не смутилась и помахала сложенной газетой, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Я знаю, что тебя интересует. Хочешь, проведу на один из участков? На них наложены не самые сложные чары защиты.

— Уходи.

Но Роза не собиралась сдаваться — чем больше Локи давал понять, что это не ее дело, тем сильнее ее это раззадоривало. 

— Ты же хочешь попробовать вернуть себе магию, разве я не права?

Отброшенная книга врезалась в стену и с грохотом приземлилась на пол. Металлические застежки жалобно звякнули. Роза не сводила глаз с Локи, который вскочил с кровати и теперь стоял прямо перед ней. Его и без того бледное лицо практически побелело от еле сдерживаемой злости.

— Пошла. Вон.

Он был таким высоким, что Розе, несмотря на то, что ростом она пошла в отца, пришлось запрокинуть голову. 

— Я всего лишь хочу помочь, — заявила она. — И если бы не твое упрямство…

На этот раз ей не дали договорить холодные пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на ее шее. 

— К твоему сведению, — прошипел Локи, наклоняясь так близко, что Роза могла почувствовать его дыхание на своей щеке, — твой дорогой папаша запретил мне выходить из дома, подкрепив свои слова соответствующими чарами. Так что, по сути, меня просто перевели из одной тюрьмы в другую. И если ты не отстанешь со своими расспросами, боюсь, я нарушу его первый запрет — не причинять тебе никакого вреда.

Он опустил руку, но Роза по-прежнему не могла пошевелиться, парализованная его взглядом. Она даже на какое-то время забыла о своей палочке, которую продолжала судорожно сжимать в руке. Локи широко ухмыльнулся, явно довольный произведенным эффектом, и наклонился еще ближе. Холод его ладони ощущался даже сквозь свитер, и Роза, почувствовав прикосновение к своей талии, нервно дернулась, но в ту же секунду раздался щелчок, и дверь со скрипом распахнулась.

— На выход, — скомандовал Локи.

Едва переставляя ноги, Роза вышла в коридор, и дверь за ней тут же с грохотом захлопнулась.

***

Родители вернулись поздно. Стрелки часов приближались к двенадцати, когда внизу скрипнула входная дверь. Послышался стук каблуков, грохот подставки для зонтиков, которую папа периодически сбивал, и негромкие ругательства. Затем все стихло, а спустя пять минут из кухни донеслось негромкое звяканье посуды.

Роза лежала с открытыми глазами, глядя в потолок и прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся снизу. Она целый вечер ждала родителей, чтобы поговорить с ними, но теперь желание почему-то резко пропало. 

Локи действительно напугал ее, однако и впрямь не причинил никакого вреда. По крайней мере, не пытался задушить, как это обычно делали психопаты. Роза машинально дотронулась до шеи, все еще ощущая фантомный холод его пальцев. Как ни странно, ее больше возмущало поведение отца. Какими бы ни были причины изгнания Локи в их мир (хотя теперь Роза начинала о них догадываться), она не думала, что Тор бы обрадовался такому обращению со своим братом. На что папа вообще надеялся? Что Тор никогда не узнает об этом? Но ведь он обещал, что периодически будет их навещать. Правда, с той встречи он пока так ни разу и не появился…

Решив, что с такими мыслями она точно не уснет, Роза откинула одеяло и, нашарив ногами тапочки, направилась к двери. 

На кухне горело всего несколько бра, и в приглушенном свете лица родителей казались еще более уставшими. Роза прислонилась к косяку, наблюдая, как отец с большим аппетитом поглощает рагу, а мама рассеянно помешивает зеленый чай, явно пропуская половину из того, что он рассказывает.

— …если так пойдет и дальше, я считаю, МАКУСа просто обязаны будут предоставить нам свои данные, — закончил Рон и, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, повернул голову. — Роза? 

— Приятного аппетита, — она села рядом с ним и принялась перебирать в вазочке конфеты, ища свои любимые. — Тяжелый день?

— Не то слово, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Я уже и не могу вспомнить, когда дни были легкими. Мир словно сдвинулся, а мы даже не знаем, что с этим делать.

В ее глазах подозрительно заблестели слезы, и Рон, заметив это, тут же накрыл ее руку своей.

— Брось, — сказал он, — ничего страшного не случилось.

— Да? — воскликнула она. — То, что на территории аптеки Фробишера сегодня перестала действовать магия, это, по-твоему, ничего страшного? А если такое случится в министерской библиотеке, где часть особо ценных документов хранится только благодаря магии, а некоторые экземпляры книг настолько опасны, что без соответствующих чар могут пострадать окружающие?

— Но никто не умер, — с нажимом произнес Рон. — И я прошу тебя, оставь это проблемы департаменту магических катастроф. Они разберутся.

Гермиона слабо кивнула, шмыгая носом и переплетая их пальцы, и посмотрела на Розу.

— А как у вас в отделе? Справляетесь?

Та кивнула. 

— Кстати, не видел твой мотоцикл у входа, — нахмурился Рон, отправляя тарелки в мойку и притягивая к себе чайник. — Все в порядке?

— Долгая история, — уклончиво ответила Роза. После таких новостей было не самое подходящее время, чтобы поговорить о Локи, но отец словно прочитал ее мысли.

— Я сегодня разговаривал с Гарри, — начал он. — В общем, мы решили, что будет лучше перевести Локи на Гриммо.

Роза взглянула на маму и поняла, что они решали этот вопрос втроем.

— Лучше для кого? 

— Для всех нас, — ответил Рон, бросая в чашку сразу четыре кубика сахара. — Ты знаешь, что я не очень рад его присутствию, и…

— Настолько не рад, что даже не оставил ему шанса покинуть наш дом? — Роза изо всех сил старалась, чтобы ее голос звучал спокойно. — Если ты не в курсе, Локи тоже не в восторге от нас.

— Вот о чем говорил Гарри, — Рон посмотрела на Гермиону. — Он уже на нее влияет, и мне это не нравится.

— Эй, ничего, что я тоже здесь? — разозлилась Роза. — Тор хотел, чтобы мы присмотрели за его братом, а не сажали на цепь!

— Тор сам попросил ограничить его перемещения, — спокойно произнес Рон. — И ты ничего не знаешь о Локи, так что прекрати его защищать. Гарри раскопал весьма занимательную информацию, из которой следует, что буквально несколько месяцев назад он пытался захватить наш мир, устроив теракт в Нью-Йорке и едва не убив половину его населения.

Роза замерла, глядя во все глаза на отца. Мозг отказывался поверить в услышанное.

— Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы рядом с моей семьей находился такой человек, — продолжил отец

«Бог», — мысленно поправила его Роза, невольно вспоминая разговор с Локи. Ей внезапно стало холодно, и она передернула плечами.

— Дом Сириуса отлично для него подойдет. И это не обсуждается.

Встав из-за стола, Рон чмокнул Гермиону в щеку и потрепал Розу по голове.

— Доброй ночи.

— Не смотри на меня так, — произнесла мама, когда они остались одни. — Это была не моя идея, хотя я полностью ее поддерживаю. 

— Дом на Гриммо очень запущен, — тихо отозвалась Роза. — Я бы просто повесилась, если бы мне пришлось там жить.

Гермиона молча направила палочку в сторону мойки. Послышался шум воды и звон тарелок. 

— Гарри пообещал привести дом в порядок, — сказала она наконец, и в ее голосе скользнуло легкое недовольство. — Он пришлет туда Кричера. И я не думаю, что тебе стоит переживать насчет Локи, он этого не заслуживает.

Роза ничего не ответила. В ее голове царил полный сумбур, и она теперь не знала, что стоило переживаний, а что нет.


	4. Глава 4

Единственным плюсом дома на площади Гриммо было полное отсутствие волшебников.

Локи потянулся и обвел гостиную задумчивым взглядом. Тяжелые темно-коричневые портьеры на окнах, громоздкая и неудобная мебель, ковер с выцветшим от времени золотистым орнаментом, треснувшее зеркало, в углах которого чернели пятна — все навевало тоску. И все же здесь было гораздо лучше, чем в доме Уизли, где он постоянно ловил на себе настороженные взгляды. 

В глубине дома что-то звякнуло. Но Локи даже не пошевелился, продолжая лежать на низеньком диване и лениво рассматривать тусклую картину, висевшую на стене. Краски почти выцвели и поблекли, так что в неясных контурах можно было различить как покосившуюся башню посреди огромного поля, так и фаллический символ. Зависело от фантазии. Из ближайшего коридора послышалось приближающееся шарканье и скрип половиц. Опять пришел. Это становилось даже забавным. 

— Кричер принес еду, — дрожащее существо, на которое нельзя было взглянуть без отвращения, шагнуло в гостиную, держа в тонких ручках поднос с тарелками.

— Я не голоден.

Существо, непонятно по каким причинам зовущееся в этом мире эльфом, издало неприятный звук, отдаленно похожий на хрюканье. Поднос с грохотом опустился на скамейку возле рояля, задев краем сливочника поцарапанную крышку клавиатуры. 

Уже в который раз у них повторялся один и тот же диалог. Локи прекрасно понимал, что Кричера вряд ли присылали сюда каждый день только для готовки обеда. Волшебники явно боялись потерять контроль над ситуацией, и эта мысль немного грела его самолюбие. Пусть за ним приставили следить это недоразумение, так было даже веселее. Стоило только взглянуть на это обиженное рыльце, когда он в очередной раз отказывался от еды, как рот сам собой растягивался в усмешке. Конечно, Локи не мог не есть, но он не нуждался в таких частых приемах пищи, как смертные, да и аппетита в последнее время почти не было.

— Кричер приготовил пирог с почками, — проскрежетал эльф, склонив голову и медленно расчесывая узловатыми пальцами огромную бородавку на шее. — Вкусный пирог.

Едва представив, что эти самые пальцы, которые теперь беззастенчиво ковырялись в ухе, касались пирога, Локи скривился.

— Пошел вон.

И без того сморщенное лицо Кричера сжалось в недовольную гримасу, и он, сгорбившись, зашаркал к двери. 

— Плохой гость, — донеслось его бормотание, однако в гулкой тишине, наполнявшей дом, было слышно каждое слово. — Даже колдовать не умеет. Знала бы моя старая госпожа, какое отребье теперь здесь живет… 

Тарелка с грохотом врезалась в дверь и разбилась над самой головой Кричера, однако тот невозмутимо смахнул с плеча мелкие осколки, застрявшие в складках одежды, и скрылся в коридоре. Локи откинулся назад и снова уставился в потолок. Несколько дней назад, услышав такие комплименты в первый раз, он едва не убил эльфа, швырнув в него тяжелым подсвечником, но тот каким-то чудом успел увернуться. С тех пор Кричер не позволял себе подобных выражений, справедливо полагая, что следующий раз может оказаться для него фатальным, однако после пренебрежения к своему пирогу, очевидно, не смог удержаться.

Дождавшись, пока скрипнет дверь, ведущая на кухню, Локи поднялся с дивана, взял с подноса теплую миску, наполненную непонятными, но пахнущими вполне аппетитно кусочками, и принялся есть, расхаживая кругами по гостиной. Ему было скучно. Книг не наблюдалось, несносной рыжей девчонки с ее докучливыми вопросами — тоже, а большая часть комнат в доме была надежда заперта. Как и входная дверь, которую Локи уже не раз пытался взломать или разнести в щепки огромной подставкой для зонтиков в виде ноги тролля, найденной им под лестницей. Однако Поттер постарался на славу, наложив чары даже на окна — невидимые барьеры пропускали воздух, но не давали никакой возможности покинуть дом.

Помимо швыряния посудой в Кричера из развлечений оставалось лишь общение с портретом безумной старухи. Наткнувшись на нее в первый раз, Локи едва не лишился дара речи, услышав, какой поток ругательств может исторгнуть из себя престарелая дева в чепце. Когда дошло до проклятий в адрес его отца, он даже качнул головой в знак согласия. Но стоило ей переключиться на мать, Локи не выдержал и с такой силой ударил кулаком по холсту, что старуха завизжала и натурально упала в обморок. По крайней мере, из рамы она исчезла, и он, нисколько о ней не беспокоясь, просто задернул шторы обратно. В дальнейшем попытки узнать от говорящего портрета хоть что-нибудь о доме ни к чему не привели — кроме порций новых ругательств Локи не получал никакой информации.

Отсутствие книг крайне огорчало. В доме Уизли была какая-никакая, но относительно интересная библиотека, здесь же если что и сохранилось, то было надежно заперто за безмолвными дверями.

Поставив наполовину опустевшую миску на крышку рояля, Локи порылся в карманах и достал измятый газетный лист, содержание которого знал уже практически наизусть. Будь у него возможность покинуть этот дом, он бы непременно отправился на Тотнем-Корд-роуд. Судя по небольшой карте Лондона, которую Локи нашел в одной из книг, именуемой «Атласом», это было ближайшим местом, где простые смертные внезапно превращались в самых настоящих волшебников. Магия, чтоб ее! Она была повсюду, дразнила его, и не было возможности получить хотя бы крупицу!

Локи присел возле подноса и отпил прямо из сливочника, продолжая сжимать в руке злосчастный листок. Может, зря он тогда отказался от помощи девчонки? Она бы точно нашла способ выпустить его, с ее-то настырностью. 

Тишину дома нарушил едва слышный скрип половицы, раздавшийся совсем рядом.

— Кричер! 

Никакой реакции. Локи с грохотом вернул сливочник на поднос и поднялся.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Эльф стоял в коридоре, настороженно глядя снизу вверх маленькими тусклыми глазками.

— Как ты сюда попадаешь? — Локи опустился на корточки, стараясь придать своему голосу всю дружелюбность, на какую только был способен. — Ты же как-то перемещаешься сюда, верно?

Тот еле заметно кивнул. 

— Ты можешь… — голос Локи сделался вкрадчивым, опустился почти до шепота, — переместить _меня_? 

Коридоры были узкими, слабый свет из гостиной практически не долетал сюда, и оттого очень сложно было увидеть выражение рыльца Кричера, который продолжал неподвижно стоять перед ним. 

— Ненадолго, — прибавил Локи, отчаянно жалея, что не может проникнуть в эту тупую крохотную голову и повернуть в ней мысли в нужном направлении. — Ты обязательно вернешь меня сюда, твой хозяин даже ничего не узнает.

— Хозяин Гарри будет против, — булькающим голосом отозвался эльф и заковылял прочь, растворяясь в темноте.

Локи выругался и, сев прямо на пол, прислонился к стене. И кто только дернул его упомянуть Поттера! Оставалось лишь надеяться, что эльф не станет пересказывать их разговор. Локи просто корежило от самодовольства и амбиций этого волшебника. Он с досадой стукнул кулаком о деревянные доски и громко охнул, чувствуя резкую боль в ладони. Подняв руку к лицу, он увидел тонкую струйку, стекавшую вниз по запястью. Еще никогда Локи так остро не чувствовал боль, даже когда дрался с Мстителями. От злости на собственную слабость он еще сильнее сжал ладонь, с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением глядя, как на краю рукава собираются темные капли крови. 

В голове запульсировало, послышался тихий шепот. По рукам разлился невыносимый холод. Локи оперся о шершавые пыльные доски, чтобы подняться, и тут же почувствовал сильное жжение, точно по телу пробежали электрические разряды. Он поднял голову и заметил, что серебристые узоры на стенах, до этого невидимые в полумраке, замигали и стали как будто ярче, на несколько секунд осветив часть коридора слабым сиянием. Где-то наверху захлопали двери, с верхних этажей посыпался песок, а затем резко наступила тишина. 

Кое-как поднявшись, Локи ввалился в гостиную и рухнул на диван. Сердце колотилось как ненормальное, а в ушах все еще стоял неясный шепот. Кто-то настойчиво повторял… Что? Вспомнить не получалось. Он судорожно провел ладонью по лицу и с недоумением уставился на тонкий шрам, от которого тянулась ржаво-бурая полоска запекшейся крови — все, что осталось от свежего пореза. Локи надавил на него, но боль уже не ощущалась. Более того, он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как теперь. 

Прихватив тяжелый подсвечник с оплывшими свечами, Локи осторожно вышел в коридор и принялся искать то самое место, где все произошло. Дрожащее свечение выхватило из темноты кусок стены, порванный шелк на которой не оставлял сомнений, что яркие узоры, мерцавшие пару минут назад, ему просто привиделись. Опустившись на колени, он принялся шарить руками по полу. Между двумя досками, почерневшими от гнили, торчал небольшой осколок, бывший когда-то частью вазы или чего-то подобного. Теперь же он, накрепко застрявший в полу и покрывшийся липким налетом, казался неотделимой частью дома, зловеще поблескивая в пляшущем свете. 

Локи снова взглянул на шрам, который к тому времени уже превратился в едва заметную полоску, и задумался. 

Если это означало то, на что он даже не смел надеяться, то очень скоро Тор и дорогой Всеотец пожалеют, что отправили его сюда.

***

Дом на площади Гриммо был полон древней магии. Она пропитала стены дома, клубилась в каждом углу, таилась в брошенных предметах. Локи не понимал, почему сразу не почувствовал этого. С другой стороны, чего можно было ожидать от того, кто был начисто лишен магических сил? Правда, теперь это не имело никакого значения, ведь именно дом и мог все исправить. 

Локи медленно шел по коридору третьего этажа, водя рукой по стенам, словно ища скрытые тайники. В какой-то степени так оно и было. Рукав свитера зацепился за торчащий из дверной ручки металлический обломок, и Локи, коротко выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, резанул им по ладони. Жгучая боль, на миг пронзившая руку, быстро сменилась жаром, медленно растекающимся по всему телу. Кончики пальцев начало покалывать, и Локи с удовлетворением заметил, как на долю секунды из них вылезли острые ледяные иглы. 

Дом возвращал ему магию, хоть и просил за это плату. Ничтожную, в сравнении с тем, что Локи получал взамен. Даже некоторые комнаты, запертые до этого, теперь послушно открывались от одного лишь касания руки. Накануне вечером он нашел возле чердака неприметную комнату, от пола до потолка заваленную книгами. Правда, больше половины из них никуда не годилось — Локи мало интересовали генеалогические древа старинных семейств волшебников или сборники лекарственных растений Англии, однако некоторые книги были весьма занимательны. Он отобрал себе несколько из них, одна из которых даже оказалась написана древними рунами, предвкушая отличное чтение долгими вечерами. Магия возвращалась не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но Локи умел ждать, а с книгами это и вовсе становилось терпимым.

Чувствуя, как порез уже начинает затягиваться, он двинулся дальше. В этой части дома Локи еще не бывал, и хотя в заброшенных комнатах редко находилось что-то действительно достойное его внимания, подобные поиски тоже были неплохим лекарством от скуки. 

Он уже собрался было вернуться в гостиную, которую обосновал под личные покои, когда его внимание привлекла приоткрытая в конце коридора дверь. Несмотря на то, что во всем доме окна были плотно закрыты, она тихо покачивалась, словно от слабого сквозняка. Локи осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Комната за ней была абсолютно пустой, если не считать еще одной двери, стоявшей ровно по центру. С левой стороны виднелись бронзовые петли, словно она крепилась к чему-то невидимому. Это было так необычно, что Локи прошел в конец комнаты и раздвинул пыльные шторы, впуская немного света, чтобы получше рассмотреть находку. Но едва он повернулся обратно, из груди вырвалось удивленное восклицание: двери не было.

Все, что он мог видеть — тысячи пылинок, летающих в слабых солнечных лучах, с трудом проникавших сквозь грязные окна. И тень. На полу явно виднелась тень от двери, которая только что исчезла. Локи прищурился и решительно направился вперед, ожидая, что вот-вот столкнется с невидимой преградой, но удара так и не последовало. Он обернулся — дверь снова стояла на месте. Высокая, из темно-коричневого дерева, она выглядела такой новой, словно ее только что привезли из магазина. По верхнему краю шла короткая надпись из незнакомых закругленных рун, не похожих ни на один язык, известный Локи. Дверная ручка была отполирована до блеска, однако замочная скважина под ней отсутствовала. Он подергал ручку, впрочем, не ожидая, что она повернется, и медленно начал обходить дверь слева. Она исчезла ровно в тот момент, когда Локи попытался посмотреть на ее обратную сторону. 

Потому что никакой обратной стороны не было.

Он сделал пару шагов назад. Дверь снова появилась. Она явно к чему-то крепилась, потому что Локи, как ни пытался, не смог сдвинуть ее с места. Возможно, это было еще одной тайной дома, которую можно было разгадать привычным ему способом, однако во всей комнате не нашлось ничего, обо что можно было бы снова порезать руку. Внезапно ручка, за которую он, не отдавая себе отчета, продолжал дергать, потеплела. Локи перевел взгляд на дверь. Руны замерцали, точно что-то подсвечивало их изнутри. В голове зазвучала тихая мелодия, которую наигрывали, казалось, сотни колокольчиков. За дверью явно что-то находилось. Оно звало его, и от дикого желания непременно открыть дверь и попасть в то место, которое, без сомнений, должно было быть самым прекрасным местом на свете, Локи забила лихорадка. Но, как он ни дергал злосчастную ручку, она не повернулась ни на дюйм.

Кружа вокруг двери и тихо ругаясь, Локи вдруг застыл как вкопанный. В доме был кто-то еще, поскольку до ушей донесся отдаленный скрип площадки между первым и вторым этажом. Только она могла издавать такие громкие звуки, которые доносились даже до этого крыла. Практически не сомневаясь, что это Поттер или Уизли, Локи буквально заставил себя покинуть комнату. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще, кроме него, узнал о ней. В спешке он слишком громко хлопнул дверью, и в доме тут же воцарилась тишина. Правда, мелодия в голове никуда не исчезла, лишь стала чуть тише. Локи провел ладонью по лицу, покрытому испариной, и решительным шагом направился вперед. Кто бы ни пришел сюда, он выбрал для визитов не самое подходящее время и теперь точно пожалеет об этом.

На нижних ступенях лестничного пролета стояла Роза Уизли. Ее лицо выражало такое замешательство, словно она только что увидела привидение. Локи едва слышно выдохнул и на долю секунды задержал взгляд на волшебной палочке в ее руке. Искушение узнать, как много магических способностей уже вернулось к нему, было очень велико. Проникать в разум и мысли смертных не составляло практически никакого труда, и все же Локи решил пока не рисковать. Тем более что девчонка все-таки была волшебницей. Кто знал, насколько сильна ее ментальная защита. Да и желание выбраться из этого проклятого дома на время сменилось другими, более интересными целями. 

— Привет, — нарушила она затянувшееся молчание. — Как дела?

Он поднял брови. Серьезно? Она пришла сюда, чтобы узнать, как у него дела? 

Словно в ответ на его немой вопрос, Роза вздохнула и начала подниматься.

— Вообще-то мне надо забрать одну вещь. Я думала, ты спишь, так что будем считать, что меня здесь не было.

Она обогнула его и направилась на четвертый этаж, когда Локи понял, что его насторожило.

— Маленький уродец докладывает о каждом моем шаге, не так ли? Даже сообщает, когда я обычно сплю?

Роза развернулась и с каким-то странным выражением огляделась по сторонам, прежде чем ответить на вопрос.

— Вовсе нет, — произнесла она сухо. — Тем более что Кричер — не наш домовой эльф, а Поттеров. Но, помня о том, как ты не любишь общение, мне не хотелось рисковать, так что да, я поговорила с ним перед тем, как отправиться сюда. И прости, если помешала твоему, несомненно, веселому времяпрепровождению. 

Последние слова прозвучали с таким сарказмом, что Локи не успел сдержать свою магию, которая пока еще была крайне нестабильной — на кончиках пальцев блеснули ледяные иглы. К счастью, Роза успела подняться наверх и ничего не заметила. Он отошел на пару шагов назад и снова заглянул в коридор третьего этажа: по краям двери в ту самую комнату мерцали тонкие полоски света, в полумраке дома кажущиеся особенно яркими. Локи постарался мысленно приглушить звон колокольчиков, продолжавших играть в его голове, и отправился следом за девчонкой, надеясь, что она не будет задерживаться и заглядывать во все комнаты. 

Четвертый этаж выглядел более сохранившимся, словно время по недоразумению пощадило его. Но Локи даже не успел рассмотреть портрет крохотного старца, мирно храпящего на фоне унылого пейзажа из камней и жухлой травы, как из соседней комнаты вышла Роза, держа под мышкой какую-то длинную книгу. Заметив его, она замедлила шаг.

— Может, все-таки немного поговорим? 

— О чем?

— Даже не знаю, — она поудобнее перехватила книгу и прислонилась к стене. — Например, не мучают ли по ночам кошмары? Сколько комплиментов ты уже успел услышать от Кричера? Не хочется ли убить моего замечательного дядюшку за его щедрое предложение пожить здесь?

Губы Локи непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Девчонка явно отличалась от своей семейки, и это не могло не нравиться.

— Что будет, если на последний вопрос я отвечу положительно?

Она тоже улыбнулась.

— У Гарри Поттера всегда хватало врагов, так что ты просто пополнишь их список, не более. Так что насчет дома? Вы с ним поладили?

Несмотря на ее полушутливый тон, Локи напрягся. Роза говорила так, словно знала, что этот дом — не просто многоэтажная коробка с мебелью. И все же она не могла догадываться об истинном положении вещей, иначе не стояла бы сейчас перед ним и не вела светские беседы.

— Хотя о чем я спрашиваю, здесь наверняка можно умереть со скуки. Если хочешь, я могла бы принести какие-нибудь книги из дома, тебе вроде нравилось их читать.

Он поднял глаза и перехватил ее внимательный взгляд, который она тут же отвела в сторону. Снова рассматривает. Что за странная забота? Неужели и ее приставили следить за ним?

— Ладно, — Роза тряхнула головой, так и не дождавшись никакого ответа. — Ты прекрасный собеседник, так бы разговаривала и разговаривала с тобой, но, пожалуй, не буду задерживаться. 

Нет, она определенно ничего не знала, по крайней мере, о доме.

— Ты приходила за книгой? — спросил он, спускаясь вслед за ней.

Роза с удивлением покосилась на Локи, явно не ожидая, что он все-таки соизволит заговорить.

— Это альбом. Нашла его как-то здесь, но забыла забрать. В нем очень ценные колдографии.

Внезапно она остановилась и замерла на месте.

— Ты ничего не слышишь?

Конечно же, он слышал. Теперь, когда они опять стояли на площадке третьего этажа, мелодия вновь стал набирать громкость. Внутри Локи начало разгораться нестерпимое желание вернуться в ту комнату и снова попробовать открыть дверь. Он чувствовал непоколебимую уверенность, что в этот раз все непременно получится. И мысль о том, что он не может сделать это прямо сейчас, была просто невыносимой.

— Я слышу только надоедливую смертную, которая ни минуты не может прожить без вопросов.

— А ты точно бог? — Роза оглянулась через плечо и окинула его скептическим взглядом. — В моем представлении, они должны обладать куда более приятными манерами и не грубить на каждом шагу.

— Я точно никому ничего не должен, — отрезал Локи, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он точно сорвется. Пальцы уже начало слегка покалывать. — А теперь, раз ты забрала свой драгоценный альбом и знаешь, где выход, не смею тебя задерживать.

Роза громко затопала вниз, однако на последней ступени обернулась и показала ему средний палец. Локи дернулся в ее сторону, но рыжие кудряшки уже замелькали на следующем лестничном пролете.

Ведьма! 

Он со злостью ударил кулаком в стену, отчего часть ободранных обоев покрылась тонкой корочкой льда, и метнулся к комнате, в которой ждала дверь. Его дверь. Но едва Локи переступил порог, как внизу грохнула другая, входная.

В ту же секунду звон колокольчиков смолк. 

***

За окном уже стемнело, а Локи все еще ходил вокруг двери, тщетно пытаясь ее открыть. Или хотя бы вспомнить ту мелодию, зовущую его куда-то, однако в памяти не всплывало ни единой ноты. 

Руны больше не светились, а металлическая ручка казалась холоднее мрамора. Темное полотно теперь было изрисовано бурыми полосами и пятнами, однако даже после такого жертвоприношения дверь не ожила. Локи с тоской взглянул на изрезанные руки и с размаху отшвырнул длинный нож, найденный им на кухне. Он был опустошен. Сгустившаяся тишина давила со всех сторон, и возникало навязчивое ощущение, словно весь мир сузился до границ этого проклятого дома, за стенами которого чернела бездонная пустота. 

Словно в опровержение его слов раздались раскаты грома, и через пару минут в окна забарабанил частый дождь. Локи разлегся на холодном полу, мрачно глядя, как небо то тут, то там прорезают яркие вспышки молний. 

Тор клятвенно обещал не забывать его и навещать по мере возможностей, и где он сейчас? Уж точно не заперт смертными в пустом грязном доме на окраине вонючего городишки. Локи тяжело вздохнул и попытался создать иллюзию в виде копии самого себя, но ничего не получилось. Было очевидно, что приобретенная магия вернется в самую последнюю очередь, в то время как врожденным способностям, доставшимся ему от йотунов, ничего не стоило проявиться после первой же помощи дома. 

Очередная вспышка молнии озарила дверь, и Локи почти любовно коснулся ее края. Без сомнений, она была порталом, и если бы не девчонка, которая задержала его своими дурацкими вопросами, он бы давно уже покинул Мидгард и…

Локи резко сел, еще раз прокручивая в голове последовательность событий. Роза тоже слышала эту мелодию, ее тоже притягивала дверь. Может, не так сильно, но ведь и она чувствовала ее зов. Не могла не чувствовать. И едва она покинула дома, все прекратилось. А началось все…

Он встал и принялся мерить шагами комнату. А началось все с дурацкого перезвона колокольчиков, который Локи услышал — он был в этом просто уверен — именно в то время, когда девчонка _вошла_ в дом. Сомнений быть не могло. Дверь или комната — какая, к черту, разница? — отреагировала на нее. Значило ли это, что Роза Уизли была ключом? Вполне возможно. Конечно, это могло быть простым совпадением, однако Локи никогда в них не верил. Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте надпись, выгравированную в верхней части двери. Скорее всего, в этих словах и крылась разгадка. Если бы только можно было как-то перевести эти руны!..

Локи остановился, вглядываясь в косые струи, заливающие стекла. В найденной им на чердаке книге с рунами могли быть ответы. Правда, шансов на это было крайне мало, но ведь оставалась еще девчонка, хотя и она была не самым простым вариантом. Вряд ли Роза захочет снова навестить Локи после того, как он сегодня бесцеремонно выпроводил ее.

Добравшись до гостиной, он со второй попытки зажег камин и опустился в продавленное кресло, прихватив по дороге с подноса подсохший сэндвич. Проще было отобрать палочку у этого говнюка Поттера, чем уговорить Розу снова прийти сюда, да еще подняться с ним в ту комнату. Хотя в последнем как раз особых проблем не было — она сама захочет это сделать, едва услышит зов двери. К тому же, раз она, в отличие от своих прекрасных родственников, не была настроена к нему столь враждебно — по крайней мере, до сегодняшнего вечера, — шанс возрастал. Оставалось лишь придумать, чем можно ее сюда заманить. И поскольку других связей с внешним миром, кроме мерзкого эльфа Поттеров, у Локи не оставалось, придется прибегнуть к его помощи. 

Он вытянул руку и принялся наблюдать, как с тонких пальцев, стремительно приобретающих голубой цвет, слетают крупные снежинки, мгновенно тающие возле огня. Локи всегда любил контрасты и потому с наслаждением ощущал на коже жар от камина, который не мог побороть жгучий холод, разливающийся внутри. 

Он сможет открыть дверь. Стоило лишь продумать план и выждать нужный для его исполнения момент, а в этом Локи не было равных. 


	5. Глава 5

Высокая тележка, изъеденная пятнами ржавчины, стукнулась о лежащий поперек рельсов тускло блестящий предмет и медленно откатилась назад. Наступила тишина, изредка нарушаемая прерывистым гудением фонарей, развешанных вдоль закопченных кирпичных стен. Казалось, они работали из последних сил и могли погаснуть в любую секунду. Слабый свет не добирался до потолка, и потому толстые кабели, свисавшие с него, точно вырастали из темной бездны. Часть из них мертвыми змеями покоилась на огромной трубе, тянувшейся почти через весь ангар. Ее широкое отверстие, зиявшее, точно пасть застывшего в немом крике чудовища, было затянуто паутиной с застрявшими в ней мелкими кусочками ржавчины. 

У дальней стены возвышалась гигантская конструкция, напоминавшая огромный цилиндр. Бронзовые гладкие бока были раскрыты, являя взору беспорядочное число стеклянных трубок, проводов и изогнутых металлических деталей. Все это находилось под защитой стеклянного купола, верхняя часть которого крепилась к стальному диску. От него во все стороны расходились кабели. Они скрывались во мраке потолка, тянулись к столбикам с толстыми блестящими спиралями, похожими на огромные пружины, уходили в панель с мелкими коричневыми кнопками или просто валялись на полу с торчащими из оторванных концов обрывками проволоки. Два самых толстых кабеля тянулись с двух сторон к дверной коробке, стоявшей на небольшом возвышении перед цилиндром. 

Роза во все глаза смотрела на дверь, которая находилась перед ней и, несомненно, была самой главной частью этого странного места. Высокая, состоящая из кое-как скрепленных между собой стальных пластин и наспех выкрашенная синей краской, она словно выжидала, когда к ней кто-нибудь подойдет. На месте дверной ручки виднелся небольшой прямоугольник с двумя рядами кнопок. Не задаваясь вопросом, где она и что здесь делает, Роза шагнула вперед, чувствуя сильное желание поскорее открыть дверь и узнать, что за ней находится. И едва она двинулась с места, как за стеной раздалось глухое громыхание. Середина цилиндра ослепительно вспыхнула, и панель на двери слабо засветилась. 

Опустившись на колени, Роза провела ладонью по круглым кнопкам с выдавленными на них цифрами. Количество крохотных окошек над ними не оставляло сомнений, что дверь открывалась с помощью кода, состоящего из шести цифр. Практически не задумываясь, Роза нажала на единицу, но в первом окошке загорелась шестерка. Нахмурившись, она зачем-то ткнула на девятку, однако и на этот раз показалась шестерка. Какую бы кнопку она ни нажимала, результат был одним — сплошные шестерки. Оставалась последняя попытка. Гудение за стеной внезапно перешло в громкий вой. Резко запахло горелым. Фонари на стенах замигали и начали гаснуть один за другим. Роза ощутила дикий ужас, чувствуя, как спину обожгло чье-то горячее зловонное дыхание, вырвавшееся из трубы. Она в панике заколотила руками в дверь, но в этот момент цилиндр, раскалившийся почти добела, с грохотом взорвался. Во все стороны полетела мелкая шрапнель из стеклянных и металлических осколков, от которых дверь почему-то совершенно не защищала. Роза завизжала от невыносимой боли, мгновенно пронзившей все ее тело.

А потом она проснулась.

Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Роза резко вдохнула и тут же закашлялась, чувствуя, как пересохшее горло саднит, словно она и впрямь только что кричала. С трудом сев на кровати, она дрожащей рукой дотянулась до чашки, стоявшей на прикроватном столике, и с жадностью выпила остатки вчерашнего чая. Пижама была мокрой и холодной от пота, и Роза поспешила обратно натянуть на себя одеяло, со стоном откидываясь на подушку.

Эта чертова дверь снилась ей уже в третий раз. И каждый раз все происходило по одному и тому же сценарию: дверь, попытка подобрать код, взрыв. Роза вытянула перед собой ладони, словно ожидая увидеть торчащие из них осколки, но, конечно же, руки были целыми. И все же такая реалистичность, такая яркость и детальность этих снов откровенно пугала. И ничего нельзя было изменить — каждый раз был как первый. Она не понимала, что это за место, куда вела эта дверь и почему так важно было открыть ее. Но пыталась изо всех сил, нажимая на все цифры подряд и получая, точно в насмешку, угловатые электронные шестерки. И смерть. Роза провела рукой по спутанным волосам. Возможно, она просто сходит с ума. Если в последнее время происходило столько странных вещей с магией, то мог ли быть защищен разум? Однако, кроме диких снов, никаких признаков помешательства Роза у себя не находила. По крайней мере, она в это верила, а природный оптимизм не давал впасть в излишне тревожное состояние. 

Возможно, ей бы и не снились подобные кошмары, если бы родители не работали в Министерстве и не обсуждали за ужином те происшествия, которые тщательно скрывались не только от общественности, но и от ряда министерских сотрудников. Правда, в последнее время уровень катастроф перестал расти, так что объяснить себе причины появления этих снов Роза так и не смогла.

Часы показывали восемь утра. Снизу доносилась веселая мелодия популярной в последнее время песни «Полетаем на метле», которой, судя по всему, пыталась подпевать мама. За окном, нахохлившись, сидела белая сова, щурясь в лучах столь неожиданного для октября солнца. 

Роза прикрыла глаза. Дурацкий сон. Дурацкая погода. И дурацкое волшебное радио, на которое ее не взяли, когда она несколько дней назад пыталась пройти дурацкое собеседование. Если бы вокруг было чуть более тихо и сумрачно, возможно, она бы не чувствовала себя такой разбитой и несчастной. Буквально заставив себя выползти из кровати, Роза впустила сову, ежась от холодного ветра, влетевшего в распахнутое окно, и принялась распечатывать пергамент.

Первые строчки, написанные знакомым круглым почерком, заставили Розу коротко выдохнуть. 

Письмо было от Скорпиуса. И он приглашал ее на ужин.

Несмотря на сердитое уханье совы, которая явно ждала незамедлительного ответа, Роза отбросила пергамент и направилась в ванную. Ей просто необходимо было смыть с себя остатки ночного кошмара и взбодриться, прежде чем решить, что ответить. Конечно, после той встречи в Министерстве она не раз думала о Скорпиусе Малфое. Он был не из тех, кого можно быстро забыть. Несмотря на то, что их отношения изначально было сложными, Розе всегда казалось, что различие в жизненных ценностях не станет для них слишком большим препятствием. Однако вечное стремление Скорпиуса к карьере и высокому положению в обществе откровенно ее раздражало, равно как и ему было тяжело мириться с непредсказуемостью Розы и ее неизменной любовью к спонтанным поступкам.

Она выключила душ и потянулась за полотенцем. И все же ужин с ним был неплохой альтернативой бездумному походу по магазинам. Они собирались с Эммой, ее коллегой из соседнего отдела, пройтись вечером по Косому переулку и купить все, что им только понравится. И на что, конечно, хватит аванса, полученного пару дней назад. Конечно, Эмма не слишком обрадуется, когда узнает, что выбирать между двумя практически одинаковыми платьями ей придется самой, не полагаясь на чьи-либо советы, но Роза была уверена, что горе подруги будет недолгим. Она быстро написала коротенькую записку, соглашаясь на встречу, и выпустила сову, которая за время ожидания успела наложить изрядную кучку помета на ее любимую кофту. Ворча про себя, Роза произнесла очищающее заклинание и внезапно замерла, услышав звон колокольчиков. 

На этот раз он раздавался не в голове, как это случилось несколько дней назад на площади Гриммо. Пение было более чем реальным — назойливый звук доносился с первого этажа вперемешку с приглушенным голосом мамы. Но Розе все равно стало не по себе. В прошлый раз она твердо решила, что ей просто показалось, и нашла этому тысячу объяснений, начиная от переутомления на работе и заканчивая заевшей в ушах рекламной заставкой, когда она пыталась вести на «Волшебном радио» пробный эфир. О последнем не хотелось вспоминать, настолько ужасно все получилось: ей не доверили вести даже ночную передачу, когда аудитория была самой низкой и непритязательной, а значит, о том, чтобы наконец уволиться из Министерства, можно было забыть. И все равно эти неприятности бледнели на фоне того, что случилось в доме Блэков. Роза просто хотела забрать альбом, который забыла прихватить из-за Джеймса. А в итоге едва вспомнила о нем, когда услышала звон колокольчиков. Он был таким притягательным, что, если бы не внезапно появившийся Локи, с которым Роза надеялась не столкнуться, она бы точно поддалась этому зову и пошла за ним… Куда? 

Она моргнула. Сложно было сказать, куда бы привела эта мелодия. Одно Роза внезапно поняла с отчетливой ясностью: все это было на самом деле, ей не показалось. Пение в голове настолько заглушило прочие чувства, что она только приблизительно помнила, о чем разговаривала с Локи. Правда, то, что их общение снова не заладилось, из памяти никуда не делось. Как и тот факт, что выглядел он куда более здоровым. И это тоже было странным. В таком мрачном доме, да еще в полном одиночестве скорее можно было впасть в депрессию, чем обрести хорошее настроение. А Локи был… Роза зачем-то посмотрела в зеркало, точно пытаясь найти ответы, но тут же отвела взгляд. Он был оживленным. Взволнованным и в то же время как будто гораздо более довольным жизнью, чем в первые дни. Локи даже улыбнулся на одну из ее фраз, что было совсем уж неожиданно. Роза вспомнила его обезоруживающую улыбку и помотала головой. Еще не хватало думать о нем. У нее и так в последнее время куча проблем, и прибавлять к ним увлечение Локи в ее планы точно не входило. 

Размышляя обо всем этом, она вышла из комнаты и поплелась вниз. Есть совершенно не хотелось, но чашка кофе была просто необходима. 

За столом сидела Гермиона и уверенными движениями водила по воздуху волшебной палочкой, заставляя оборачиваться вокруг квадратной коробки широкое полотно шуршащей ярко-фиолетовой бумаги. 

— Доброе утро! — она на миг оторвалась от своего занятия и бросила быстрый взгляд на Розу. — Ты сегодня рановато. Обычно в выходной тебя можно увидеть только после обеда.

Та в ответ пробормотала что-то невнятное, налила себе кофе и села рядом. 

— Это для малышки?

Гермиона кивнула, строго следя, чтобы атласные ленты равномерно обвили коробку, а потом завязались в пышный бант. Критически осмотрев упакованный подарок со всех сторон, она удовлетворенно кивнула и отставила его в сторону.

— Утром наконец пришла музыкальная подвеска, а то я уже начала переживать, что ее не доставят вовремя. Правда, я уже все запаковала, но если хочешь взглянуть…

–— Нет-нет, — поспешно возразила Роза. У нее не было никакого желания еще раз слышать звон колокольчиков. — Я из комнаты слышала, отлично поют.

Гермиона мягко улыбнулась и подперла рукой подбородок.

— Подумать только, — вздохнула она. — Кажется, Мари-Виктуар только-только научилась ходить, а вот уже стала матерью. Никогда не думала, как быстро будет лететь время — в молодости эта фраза казалась такой глупой. А теперь понимаешь, что с каждым годом оно все ускоряет и ускоряет свой бег. Не успеешь моргнуть, как вы с Хьюго тоже принесете нам внуков.

Роза поперхнулась. Не то чтобы она была против детей, но своих пока точно не планировала. У нее, можно сказать, целая жизнь впереди, что бы там мама ни говорила про быстротечность времени.

— Кстати, не помню, говорила тебе или нет: поскольку перебоев в работе с порталами не наблюдается, Чемпионат по квиддичу все-таки состоится. Спасибо Гарри, успел в этой суматохе купить нам всем билеты в одну ложу. Правда здорово? Я так устала за последнее время, что даже толпа в несколько десятков тысяч волшебников мне кажется отличным отдыхом.

— Класс, — отозвалась Роза.

— Что-то не так? — Гермиона подняла брови.

— Все нормально, просто не выспалась. Очень здорово, что дядя Гарри такой заботливый.

Роза отправила чашку в раковину и поднялась, прихватив из вазочки пару конфет. В последние дни мир и впрямь как будто замер — никаких новых происшествий, никаких катастроф. Так стоило ли портить маме настроение только потому, что у самой на душе было неспокойно?

— Я правда рада, что ты хоть куда-нибудь выберешься за последние два года, — она обняла Гермиону за плечи и уткнулась носом ей в макушку. 

— Мы выберемся, — поправила она Розу. — Даже Хьюго будет. Все равно в выходные нет учебных занятий. Я договорилась с профессором МакГонагалл, что мы заберем его на пару дней. Она не против.

Роза как могла постаралась выразить свой восторг. Наверное, она и впрямь просто не выспалась, раз мысль о таком глобальном событии ее практически не радовала. Скорее наоборот: внутри поселилось неприятное, тянущее предчувствие чего-то плохого. И она очень надеялась, что ужин со Скорпиусом поможет ей справиться с внезапно накатившей тревогой. По крайней мере, отвлечет от мыслей о снах. И о Локи.

***

Кафе «Il Piacere» [1] не могло не подчеркнуть хороший вкус Скорпиуса: льняные скатерти, мягкие диванчики, незаметные официанты и приятная музыка. Роза расслабленно улыбнулась на очередное остроумное замечание насчет новых законов о защите магглов и внезапно почувствовала, что ей очень хорошо. Здесь и сейчас. И если вначале разговор не клеился, то после пары бокалов сухого вина общение стало налаживаться. Скорпиус непринужденно рассказывал о том, чем занимался в последнее время и что делал тогда в Министерстве. Но Розе уже не столь важно было узнать, что теперь он будет работать в департаменте магического правопорядка. Она и забыла, как ей нравится его улыбка, как идет ему белая рубашка и с какой легкостью он может справиться с рыбой, ловко орудуя крохотным ножиком и вилкой. Кажется, врожденные элегантность и чувство стиля были в крови у всех Малфоев. По крайней мере, Роза не раз об этом слышала. 

— Между прочим, — усмехнулся Скорпиус, делая глоток вина, — я думал, ты испепелишь меня на месте за ту тарелку. Хорошо, твой дядюшка оказался поблизости и спас меня. Хотя лучше пасть от руки Розы Уизли, чем великого Гарри Поттера.

Он подмигнул ей, и Роза не смогла сдержать улыбку. 

— Кстати, мы на днях столкнулись с ним в холле Министерства…

Она не слушала. Кажется, вино оказалось слишком крепким, потому что Роза смотрела на его губы и представляла себе, как он целует ее. Сначала мягко, потом все более настойчиво, дразня своим языком и вытворяя им такие вещи, на какие способен только Скорпиус Малфой. Как прижимает ее к стене и шепчет на ухо всякие непристойности. А правой рукой, которой сейчас небрежно качает почти опустевший бокал, ведет по ее бедру, задирает подол платья и пальцами…

— Какие люди! — раздался над ухом веселый голос.

Роза вздрогнула, ошалело глядя на Джеймса, который с улыбкой плюхнулся рядом с ней, протягивая Скорпиусу через стол руку.

— Сто лет тебя не видел, Скорп!

— И наверняка бы еще столько же не видел, — он издал смешок, игнорируя знак приветствия. — Не думаю, что кто-то из вашей семьи, кроме Ала, был бы рад встрече со мной. 

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Что поделать, Поттеры всегда недолюбливали Малфоев. 

Роза залпом выпила остатки вина, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наорать при всех на кузена, и налила еще. Джеймс всегда умел выбирать неподходящий момент для вмешательства в личную жизнь других людей. И хотя какая-то ее часть понимала, что он делает это исключительно из добрых побуждений — в его понимании, — вечер казался испорченным. Да, именно на плече Джеймса Роза рыдала год назад и твердила, что любовь — сказка, выдуманная для маленьких детей. Это ему она говорила, что больше никогда и ни за что не заговорит со Скорпиусом. Но Джеймс явно не подозревал, что даже в таких вещах девушки иногда могут передумать.

— Мы как раз говорили о твоем отце, — Скорпиуса, казалось, не только не задело бестактное появление Джеймса, но даже как будто раззадорило. — В газетах недавно писали, что он упустил одну из главных группировок по поставкам наркотических зелий в Англию. Кажется, мистер Поттер теряет боевую хватку.

Напускное веселье Джеймса мгновенно сменилось злостью.

— Не знаю, в какой заднице дракона ты находишь подобные газетенки. Мой отец за всю свою жизнь не сорвал ни одной операции, и если я услышу от тебя еще хоть одно лживое слово…

Он резко замолчал и повернул раскрасневшееся лицо к Розе, которая уже в третий раз наступила ему на ногу.

— Что? 

— Успокойся!

— Только не говори, что ты на стороне этого придурка! 

— Замолчи, Джеймс! — прошипела она. — Тебя никто не просил приходить сюда и портить нам вечер!

— Да ты же сама!..

Он не договорил, во все глаза глядя на Розу, которая буквально прожигала его взглядом.

— Мордред меня раздери, — пробормотал он, неуклюже вставая из-за стола. — Только не приходи потом и не жалуйся, что этот змееныш опять сломал тебе жизнь.

Ссутулившись, Джеймс направился к выходу, а Роза почувствовала, как в глазах предательски жжет. Она бросила на стол салфетку, которую все это время, сама того не замечая, комкала в руках и подняла взгляд на Скорпиуса. На его лице не читалось ни единой эмоции.

— Значит, это я сломал твою жизнь? — ровным голосом спросил он. — А мне всегда казалось, это ты решила за нас двоих, что нам стоит разойтись. Лишила меня возможности выбора и сама поставила точку.

— Скорп, не начинай.

— А я хочу начать, — он старался говорить тихо, однако в голосе зазвенели стальные нотки. — Подумал, что теперь, когда ты остыла, согласишься начать все заново. Ведь нам же было так хорошо вместе, разве нет? 

Роза молча смотрела на него, не зная, что ответить. Конечно, она предполагала, что Скорпиус затронет эту тему. Возможно, подсознательно даже желала этого, но теперь, глядя в его холодные глаза, внезапно поняла, что она действительно остыла. Только не в том смысле, которое вкладывал в свои слова Скорпиус. Физическое влечение никуда не делось, но этого было мало для тех отношений, которые были нужны _ей_. 

— Наверное, зря я вообще согласилась прийти, — пробормотала она, поднимаясь и снимая с вешалки пальто. — Мы с тобой слишком разные, но, надеюсь, достаточно взрослые, чтобы наконец понять это.

Не оглядываясь, Роза направилась к выходу, боясь, что если он ответит, а она продолжит этот разговор, то в итоге позволит себя переубедить. Но он даже не окликнул ее. Лихорадочно застегивая крупные пуговицы, Роза не выдержала и оглянулась: Скорпиус о чем-то говорил официанту, указывая на свой бокал. Что ж, значит, так тому и быть.

Ночь была тихой и ясной, хотя звезд все равно практически не было видно. Яркие огни Лондона всегда их приглушали. Роза вдохнула холодный воздух, который бодрил не хуже антипохмельного зелья, и принялась искать глазами такси. Она не планировала сегодня самостоятельно добираться домой, а уж если быть откровенной, так и вовсе рассчитывала остаться у Скорпиуса. Однако теперь можно было забыть о своих надеждах, хотя Джеймса она вовсе не винила в случившемся. Возможно, он и впрямь появился вовремя.

— Вам куда, мисс?

Пожилой мужчина, чем-то напомнивший ей дедушку Артура — у того тоже были рыжеватые залысины и добрые глаза, — высунулся из окошка черной машины. Роза назвала адрес, и тот добродушно кивнул, пообещав, что домчит в два счета. В салоне было тепло, и она, расстегнув пальто, откинулась на заднее сиденье, глядя на бегущие мимо огни фонарей и неоновых вывесок и слушая негромкий джаз, играющий из старенькой магнитолы.

— Вам не мешает музыка, мисс?

— Нет, она просто чудесная, — улыбнулась Роза. 

— Вот! — мужчина поднял указательный палец. — Как редко молодежь сейчас ценит настоящую музыку! Им подавай сплошную какофонию, играющую на всех радиостанциях с утра до ночи. А эти ведущие? Только и знают, что тарахтеть непонятные модные словечки да включать рекламу каждые пять минут!

— Я хотела стать радиоведущей, — тихо произнесла Роза, перебирая в руках тонкую цепочку от сумочки, — только меня не взяли.

Таксист глянул на нее в зеркальце заднего вида и покачал головой, поворачивая налево.

— Да разве ж это работа? — укоряюще сказал он. — Сидишь целый день и языком молотишь. Какая с того польза?

Роза внезапно рассмеялась. Она определенно не смотрела на должность диджея с такой стороны. Правда, волшебное радио все же несколько отличалось от маггловского, но, в общем и целом, он был прав.

— А какая бы мне тогда подошла работа? — спросила она лукаво.

— Ну нет, я не собираюсь брать на себя такую ответственность, — ответил он, но в голосе тоже слышалась улыбка. — Однако такая красивая юная леди, как вы, заслуживает, на мой взгляд, куда большего, чем обязанность вовремя ткнуть на кнопку, чтобы включить очередную бездарную песню, которую и музыкой-то стыдно назвать!

Доехали они и впрямь быстро. Роза порадовалась тому, что взяла достаточное количество маггловских денег, однако таксист отказался брать сверх положенного.

— Еще я буду брать чаевые у молодых леди, — проворчал он, надвигая на лоб потертое кепи. — Старый Джонас пока еще знает, с кого можно брать, а с кого нет. Доброго вечера, мисс! И помните, что жизнь у нас одна, и не стоит тратить ее на всякие пустяки да огорчения.

Шутливо козырнув ей, он нажал на газ и медленно поехал вдоль улицы. У Розы не сходила с лица улыбка, даже когда она рылась в сумочке в поисках ключей. Этот джентльмен, другим словом его нельзя было назвать, очень поднял ей настроение. Щелкнув замками, Роза вошла в дом. Несмотря на поздний час, в гостиной горел свет. Гермиона читала толстую книгу, уютно устроившись в кресле возле камина. Возле ее ног спал Живоглот, свернувшись огромным мохнатым клубком. Услышав шаги, она подняла глаза и поправила очки, которые с недавних пор начала носить.

— И давно ты ходишь по магазинам в таких нарядах?

— Ну не все же мне ходить в джинсах и кроссовках.

Роза плюхнулась в соседнее кресло и задрала ноги на подлокотник. От камина шло такое приятно тепло, что она расслабленно откинула голову назад и прикрыла глаза. 

— А где папа?

— Вызвали на работу, — отозвалась Гермиона. — Вроде бы ничего серьезного, но я решила его дождаться. Так что за праздник? Или это как обычно не мое дело?

Роза открыла глаза и искоса посмотрела на нее. В причудливой игре теней и отблесках пламени мама казалась такой молодой, что вполне могла сойти за ее сверстницу.

— Неудачное свидание.

Гермиона подняла брови, но не стала задавать новых вопросов. Какое-то время они просто молчали, слушая треск поленьев в камине. Роза лениво размышляла, стоит ли рассказать маме о своих снах или все-таки нет, как посреди гостиной внезапно раздался громкий хлопок, и на ковре появился Кричер. Глянув на Гермиону, он слегка нахмурился, но тут же отвесил небольшой поклон и повернулся к Розе.

— Письмо для мисс Уизли, — его тоненькая морщинистая ручка выхватила из недр бесформенного одеяния небольшой пергамент, сложенный в несколько раз.

Роза с удивлением взяла его и начала разворачивать.

— Что-то с Гарри и Джинни? — взволнованно спросила Гермиона, однако Кричер уже исчез. — Мерлин великий! Читай быстрее!

Но Роза не могла вымолвить ни слова, перечитывая в третий раз коротенькую записку: _«Мне скучно. Ты можешь принести книги?»_. Почерк был угловатый, но изящный, словно тот, кто писал, привык выводить сложные замысловатые символы. Или руны. И у Розы не возникало никаких сомнений, от кого была записка. Это было настолько неожиданно, что она даже не сразу заметила, как мама встала и попыталась прочитать ее содержимое.

— Это Джеймс, — выпалила она, поспешно сворачивая пергамент. — Хочет узнать, как прошло мое свидание, представляешь?

Гермиона вздохнула и вернулась в кресло.

— Иногда мне кажется, что вы как близнецы, — покачала она головой. — По-моему, Хьюго и вполовину так не волнует твоя жизнь, как Джеймса. И все же мне кажется, что ради таких пустяков не стоит гонять Кричера туда-сюда. Он уже в том преклонном возрасте, когда давно пора уйти на отдых. Я не раз говорила об этом Гарри.

Но Роза не слушала. Судьба старого домовика Поттеров сейчас волновала ее в самую последнюю очередь. Локи соизволил написать ей, даже снизошел до просьбы. _Ему скучно_. И как только Кричер вообще согласился передать эту записку? Наверняка дядя Гарри предусмотрел все возможные риски, в том числе запретил выполнять просьбы Локи. Это становилось интересным.

— Пожалуй, пойду к себе, — сказала она, прерывая мамину лекцию о том, что даже сейчас не всегда соблюдается бережное отношение к домовым эльфам. — День был тяжелый, и вообще…

— Ты всегда можешь поделиться со мной всем, что тебя беспокоит, — тут же отозвалась Гермиона, давая понять, что нисколько не забыла о теме провального свидания. — Если захочешь, конечно.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь, — уклончиво ответила Роза. 

Она вышла из гостиной и направилась к лестнице. Записка жгла ладонь. Возможно, благодаря немаленькой порции алкоголя, превращавшей сейчас самые обычные вещи в нечто особенное. И все же Роза не могла не признать, что ее терзает любопытство. Кричер мог просто дождаться, пока она передаст ему книги. Вряд ли он так быстро исчез только потому, что столкнулся с Гермионой. Хотя, может, дело было как раз именно в этом, и никакого тайного смысла его скорый уход не имел. 

Сняв с себя платье и дурацкий кружевной лифчик, который, хоть и был красивым, доставлял сплошные неудобства, Роза разлеглась на кровати, ощущая, как напряжение этого дня постепенно покидает ее. Очень хотелось спать. Она распустила волосы и принялась массировать виски, пытаясь хотя бы на время отогнать сон. На краю подсознания пульсировала какая-то важная мысль, и Розе непременно хотелось ее обдумать, но перед глазами вперемешку кружились события этого дня, мешая сосредоточиться. Она перевернулась на живот и снова развернула записку. Шесть слов. Локи написал всего лишь шесть слов, а она все никак не могла перестать думать о нем. И какие книги ему надо было принести? Роза понятия не имела, что он читал, пока жил в их доме. 

Пожалуй, она подумает об этом завтра. 

_______  
[1] Il Piacere - Удовольствие (итал.)


	6. Глава 6

Потрепанные книги одна за другой вылетали в коридор, выбивая легкие облачка пыли из старой ковровой дорожки. Локи скользнул взглядом по заголовку очередного тома и с досадой отшвырнул его за спину. Этот дом, без сомнений, принадлежал когда-то темным волшебникам, однако бесполезность хранившихся на чердаке книг крайне удручала. В сборнике рун, найденном Локи пару дней назад, не нашлось ничего, хотя бы отдаленно похожего на символы, значение которых он так и не смог разгадать. И это откровенно раздражало. Как и то, что он до сих пор не решил, чем можно было заманить в дом Розу.

Локи, всегда являющийся неиссякаемым источником идей, на этот раз не мог придумать ничего мало-мальски стоящего. Магия вернулась, но пока не вся, и попытка подчинить себе разум эльфа, в очередной раз притащившего еду, оказалась провальной. Радовало только, что Кричер ничего не заметил, иначе можно было забыть и о девчонке, и о двери. С Поттера могло статься перевести его в какую-нибудь тюрьму для волшебников. Наверняка в их мире и такая имелась. Локи в этом нисколько не сомневался. Равно как и в том, что Тор окончательно забыл про него.

Он поднес к глазам очередную книгу, и из пожелтевших страниц внезапно выпала небольшая черно-белая фотография. Изображенный на ней молодой человек имел крайне высокомерный вид: вздернутый подбородок, презрительно изогнутые губы и сложенные на груди руки. Казалось, он был недоволен даже тем, что на него кто-то смотрел — заметив Локи, он хмыкнул и отвернулся. На обратной стороне карточки стояла дата — шестое декабря одна тысяча девятьсот семьдесят седьмого года, и короткая подпись «Регулус Блэк». Локи повертел в руках живую фотографию и хмыкнул, наблюдая, как юноша снова повернулся к нему, засунул руки в карманы и откинул голову назад, также пристально его изучая. Наверняка этот Блэк был при жизни тем еще засранцем. Впрочем, учитывая атмосферу дома, удивляться не приходилось. Кинув фотографию поверх отбракованных книг, Локи потянулся к следующей стопке пыльных томов. Перед глазами всплыл образ Розы Уизли. Его крайне интересовало, что в ней было особенного, раз дверь так остро реагировала на ее присутствие. Мысль о том, что, возможно, дело было не в ней или же не только в ней, Локи даже не приходила в голову. 

— Хозяин Регулус?.. — раздался из коридора скрипучий голос, в котором явственно проскальзывали нотки недоверия и радости.

Он резко обернулся и посмотрел в приоткрытую дверь. Среди книг стоял Кричер и трясущимися не то от старости, не от волнения руками прижимал к себе ту самую фотографию. Локи даже не удивился — наверняка эльф снова за ним шпионил. Однако его реакция на старый снимок была крайне любопытной.

— Регулус Блэк был твоим хозяином?

Кричер сдержанно кивнул, с какой-то неестественной любовью глядя на фотографию заплывшими бесцветными глазками.

— Хозяин Регулус был истинной гордостью семьи Блэков. Он знал, в чем величие чистой крови. Как плакала моя дорогая госпожа, когда он пропал. Кричер тоже плакал, потому что он знал, где его хозяин, знал, но… но не мог никому сказать о том, что тогда произошло…

Кричер сморщился, словно пытался заплакать, однако вместо этого лишь вытер краем рубахи свой нос, и Локи скривился, глядя на зеленые блестящие разводы, оставшиеся на ткани.

— Хозяйка так горевала…

— Заткнись! — оборвал он его. — Куда пропал твой драгоценный хозяин?

— Он… он…

Эльф пожевал губами и замолчал, с презрением глядя на Локи, который уже понял, что ничего от него не добьется. Очевидно, Кричер и впрямь питал к Блэку огромную привязанность и уважение, иначе не стоял бы теперь с дурацкой фотографией и не кряхтел, предаваясь воспоминания. Наверняка этот Регулус был для него совершенством в высшей степени, и если бы тот вдруг велел своему эльфу пойти и утопиться, приказ был бы выполнен незамедлительно и с великой радостью. 

Тонкие губы Локи внезапно тронула хищная улыбка: ему в голову только что пришла блестящая идея. Он поднялся и сделал пару шагов вперед.

— Отдай мне снимок.

Кричер хрюкнул и, пробормотав что-то про мерзкое отребье, попятился. Однако убежать не успел — кривые ноги зацепились за одну из книг, валявшихся вокруг, и он упал. Брезгливо подняв его за край рубахи, Локи вырвал фотографию и отбросил извергавшего проклятия эльфа в сторону. Магия, которой его обучила Фригга, постепенно возвращалась, однако он еще не пробовал накладывать сложные иллюзии. Сейчас же от этого зависело очень многое. Не обращая внимания на ругательства Кричера, которыми тот щедро его осыпал, забившись на всякий случай в самый дальний угол, Локи перешагнул через книги и направился к лестнице, полагая, что если где и пробовать свои способности, так это в комнате с дверью. Несмотря на то, что пение колокольчиков с того самого дня ни разу не возобновлялось, это место все равно не утратило для него важности и ощущения, что там сосредоточена истинная магия, которая сейчас очень бы пригодилась.

Дверь, как и прежде, безмолвно стояла посередине комнаты, роняя на пол тяжелую тень. Локи повернул ключ в замке, опасаясь, что Кричер снова увяжется за ним и все испортит, и, сделав несколько шагов вперед, застыл на месте. Он не верил своим глазам: на концах завитков рунической надписи то и дело проскакивали мелкие искорки. Дверь не ожила, но и мертвой тоже не казалась. Локи прислонился к ней ухом и задержал дыхание. Возможно, он просто очень надеялся снова услышать ту мелодию, поскольку был почти уверен, что где-то очень далеко раздается тонкий хрустальный перезвон. Полированная ручка по-прежнему не хотела поворачиваться, но стала как будто чуть теплее обычного. Локи почти вжался в дверь, ожидая, что музыка вот-вот станет громче, а руны снова начнут сиять, но ничего не менялось. 

Возможно, девчонка уже на пути сюда, где-то рядом. И если она сейчас появится, с фотографией можно было не мучиться. Убрав снимок в карман, Локи огляделся, словно впервые видел эту комнату. На двери все еще виднелись кровавые разводы, оставшиеся с того дня, когда он в отчаянии пытался открыть ее всеми возможными способами. Часть пола была залита воском, тут же валялся подсвечник с остатками свечей, на одной из которых застыл огромный жирный паук. Скривившись, Локи махнул рукой, накладывая легкую иллюзию. Комната мгновенно стала чище и даже как будто светлее, дверь больше не пугала бурыми пятнами, а деревянный паркет на полу как будто только что отполировали. По крайней мере, Роза не слишком испугается, когда зайдет сюда. Он подошел к окну, ожидая, что она вот-вот появится на своем ужасном мотоцикле, но кроме пары мужчин, шагавших в конце улицы, никого не было.

Локи нетерпеливо вздохнул, оглядывая соседние дома, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время. Низкие, с множеством узких окон, лепившихся друг к другу, они выглядели весьма посредственно и нагоняли уныние. Конечно, сдержанность Лондона была куда приятнее шумного и громоздкого Нью-Йорка, однако в последнее время Локи все чаще ощущал, как ему не хватает пространства. Яркости красок. Возможностей.

Свободы.

Он не знал, сколько времени проторчал у окна, однако девчонка так и не появилась. Вернувшись к двери, Локи с досадой увидел, что надпись снова потухла. Дверь точно дразнила его, и от этого хотелось разнести ее в щепки, но он вовремя остановил себя. Конечно, вряд ли эту вещь можно было так легко разрушить, однако рисковать не стоило. Тем более что еще не все было потеряно.

Достав из кармана фотографию, Локи начал пристально ее рассматривать, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали. Длинные темные волосы, узкие черты лица, тонкие губы. А они с этим Блэком даже чем-то похожи, по крайней мере, внешне. Прикрыв глаза, он медленно начал представлять, как его тело меняется, становясь точной копией незнакомого волшебника, жившего когда-то в этом доме. Все получилось настолько просто и быстро, что Локи охватила легкая эйфория. Он никогда не думал, что будет радоваться такому пустяку.

— Кричер! — крикнул он, отпирая замок и выходя из комнаты.

Его голос стал более высоким, с каким-то едва уловимым акцентом.

— Кричер!

Тишина. Локи взбежал по лестнице, но среди разбросанных книг, уродливой кучей валявшихся на полу, домовика уже не было. Вряд ли стоило ожидать, что тот стал бы торчать здесь столько времени, и все же эта неудача привела Локи в отвратительное расположение духа. Он с досадой пнул кривую стопку томов в одинаковых темно-красных обложках и тут же услышал слева от себя тихое восклицание:

— Регулус, ты ли это?

Из картины, на которую Локи никогда раньше не обращал внимания, строго смотрела пожилая дама в старомодном черном платье и с красной накидкой на голове. Худая морщинистая шея была окружена огромным нелепым воротником из слоеной ткани. Такой же, но поменьше, был и на курице, которую дама держала на руках.

— Кто разрешил тебе так обращаться с книгами? — укоряюще воскликнула она, прижимая к себе кудахчущую птицу. — Я полагала, Вальбурга умеет воспитывать своих сыновей.

Казалось, ее совершенно не смущало ни то, что она видит Регулуса, пропавшего много лет назад при загадочных обстоятельствах, ни то, что сама она — всего лишь портрет, и вряд ли сможет ему что-то сделать.

— Я была о своем внуке гораздо лучшего мнения. Немедленно подбери книги.

Но Локи оставил ее слова без внимания. Слух резануло имя Вальбурги, которое он точно уже где-то слышал. Перед глазами всплыл портрет безумной старухи, висевший на первом этаже. В одну из первых бесед, когда Локи еще надеялся получить хоть какие-то сведения о доме и волшебниках в целом, он разглядел в потускневшей раме портрета интересный узор, который складывался в слова «Вальбурга Блэк». Получается, она была матерью этого самого Регулуса. Занятно.

Он развернулся, игнорируя громкие приказы о том, что на него пожалуются какому-то Поллуксу, и поспешил вниз. И зачем только волшебникам столько говорящих портретов? Учитывая, сколько в этих Блэках снобизма и чванливости, оставалось лишь удивляться, кому могло прийти в голову увековечить их в таком виде. 

Локи с такой силой сдернул тяжелую портьеру, что она не выдержала и тут же рухнула вниз, подняв столб удушливой пыли. Старуха, по всей видимости до этого мирно дремавшая, часто заморгала и тут же вскрикнула.

— Регулус?.. Регулус!

С трудом подавив желание отпрянуть, поскольку Вальбурга вплотную приблизилась к краю портрета, с жадностью рассматривая его с ног до головы, Локи постарался придать своему лицу подобие дружелюбия. Он понятия не имел, какими были отношения между Регулусом и его матерью, но, судя по бессвязным обрывкам из рассказов эльфа, определенно положительными.

— Это правда ты? — прошептала Вальбурга, прижимая ладони к невидимой границе, которая мешала ей покинуть портрет. — Где ты был столько лет? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько ночей я из-за тебя не спала, сколько слез выплакала? Я думала, ты погиб! Что Темный Лорд убил тебя, будь он проклят во веки веков!

Локи абсолютно не собирался выслушивать поток упреков и историю исчезновения Регулуса. Его уже тошнило от Блэков и их проблем, которые были такими же мелкими и ничтожными, кто и все, что касалось смертных, волшебники они или нет.

— Неважно, где я был. Я вернулся. Ты разве не рада?

— Я… Да, наверное, рада…

На ее лице промелькнуло странное выражение, и Локи впервые задумался: а чувствовали ли волшебные портреты тот спектр эмоций, который был присущ живым людям? Или же они все-таки были просто отголосками душ, навеки заточенными на холсте среди красок?

— Мне нужно спросить тебя кое о чем, — продолжил он. — Ты знаешь о двери, которая стоит в комнате на третьем этаже? Как ее открыть?

— Дверь?

Казалось, Вальбурга вообще не поняла его вопроса. Она как будто резко постарела, словно внезапное появление Регулуса не обрадовало ее, а, наоборот, лишило последних сил. Если такое вообще можно было сказать о портрете.

— Дверь, — жестко повторил Локи. — Она стоит в пустой комнате, прямо посередине. В верхней части непонятная надпись. И ее невозможно открыть.

— Ты всегда был моим любимым мальчиком, — прошептала старуха. — Таким красивым, таким умным…

Бесполезно. Наверное, она помешалась еще при жизни.

— …но таким же непослушным, как твой старший брат.

Локи тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на лежащую перед ним портьеру. Теперь портрет даже не закроешь, так и будет разговаривать, предаваясь старым воспоминаниям. Как назло, чтобы попасть на верхние этажи, эту часть дома никак нельзя было избежать. Но он подумает об этом после.

— Орион всегда держал эту комнату закрытой, — пробормотала старуха. — Понятия не имею, почему он так боялся, что вы зайдете в нее и увидите эту бестолковую дверь. А ты, значит, все-таки нашел ее.

Локи, уже успевший отойти на несколько шагов, резко обернулся.

— Ты знаешь, куда она ведет?

— Нет, — отрезала она, и он почувствовал острое разочарование. — Сколько себя помню, она всегда стояла в этом доме, даже еще когда был жив прадед Ориона. Меня постоянно выводило из себя, что к ней относились как к какому-то сокровищу, хотя дверь была самой обычной, таких у каждого с десяток. Из комнаты открывался прекрасный вид, а ее нельзя было использовать даже под маленький кабинет. Верх безразличия к моим просьбам!

Локи очень сомневался, что просьбы Вальбурги Блэк мало чем отличались от приказов, так же, как и в том, что за теми окнами когда-то был прекрасный вид. Но у смертных всегда были странные взгляды на мир.

— И ты никогда не слышала звон колокольчиков в той комнате?

— Колокольчики? — Вальбурга поморщилась, и на ее лице проступило явное недовольство. — Регулус, ты же знаешь, что я не переношу музыку. Колокольчики в моем доме, подумать только!

— Выходит, дверь никогда не открывали?

Она поправила съехавший набок чепец и с презрением посмотрела на него.

— Как можно открыть дверь, которая просто стоит посередине комнаты? Ты не устаешь удивлять меня своими глупыми вопросами.

— А надпись? — не сдавался Локи. — Ты видела ее? Что она означает?

— Надпись... — протянула она задумчиво. — Два слова, выписанные круглой вязью.

— Да!

— Орион знал.

Локи едва не вцепился в края портрета, такое его охватило возбуждение.

— Где я могу его найти?

— Твой отец умер, — сухо произнесла Вальбурга. — Спустя месяц после того, как ты пропал.

— В доме есть его портрет?

Она внимательно посмотрела на него и покачала головой. Локи уткнулся лбом в холст и глухо застонал. Этот день просто состоял из разочарований и крушений всех его надежд, которые гасли, не успев даже появиться.

***

С Кричером получилось даже проще, чем он думал. Бедного эльфа так затрясло при виде Локи в обличии Регулуса, что он выронил поднос. Тарелки и столовые приборы с грохотом попадали на пол, а на ковре начала медленно растекаться блестящая оранжевая лужица какого-то соуса.

— Хозяин Регулус!.. — эльф шлепнулся на колени, уткнувшись рыльцем в ботинки Локи. — Молодой хозяин Регулус!

Несмотря на то, что Кричер всегда вызывал у него отвращение, такой жест заставил Локи удовлетворенно улыбнуться. Он и забыл, как это приятно, когда хоть кто-то выражает тебе почтение, пусть даже это делало уродливое и вечно всем недовольное существо.

Домовик что-то глухо бормотал себе под нос, не отрываясь от пола, а затем вдруг замолчал и поднял голову, глядя на Локи снизу вверх своими крошечными заплывшими глазками.

— Но ведь Кричер видел, как хозяина Регулуса забрали на дно озера. Много-много мертвых рук тащило моего дорогого хозяина, а Кричер ничего не мог сделать, да. Кричер не защитил своего хозяина. Кричер плохой!

Локи вздрогнул, когда эльф, с завидной быстротой поднявшись на ноги, схватил валявшийся у его ног кувшин из-под молока и принялся неистово бить им себя по голове. С каждым новым ударом он все громче ругал себя, а по морщинистому рыльцу уже начали бежать тонкие струйки крови, стекая по прямо в рот.

— Прекрати!

Но Кричер точно не слышал. Его уже шатало, он задыхался, но не прекращал самоистязания. Локи не выдержал и, бросившись к нему, сбил с ног и прижал к полу.

— Немедленно прекрати! — прошипел он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не убрать руки. Кожа эльфа на ощупь была настолько мерзкой, точно Локи коснулся драконьей мошонки. — Я _приказываю_ тебе!

Услышав заветное слово, Кричер резко обмяк и судорожно вздохнул, однако по-прежнему крепко держал в руке кувшин, который уже пошел трещинами.

— Хозяин Регулус жив, — пробормотал он. — А Кричер даже не подумал отправиться на его поиски. Кричер плохой домовик. Голова Кричера недостойна быть отрубленной и прибитой к стене в доме дорогого хозяина.

Локи подумал, что Блэки явно знали толк в развлечениях. Хотя, возможно, у всех волшебников было принято так поступать с этими уродцами, кто их знает. В любом случае, его радовало, что эльф настолько ошалел от радости, что не задал вполне логичные вопросы: как Регулус выжил и почему объявился только сейчас.

— Все в порядке. Я чту твою преданность и нисколько на тебя не сержусь.

Если Локи полагал, что это утешит эльфа, и можно будет наконец перейти к интересующему его делу, то он ошибался. Кричер с силой замотал головой и снова начал бормотать о том, как добр молодой хозяин, и что он недостоин служить ему, не давая вставить и слова в свою бессвязную речь. Поняв, что это никогда не кончится, Локи улучил момент, когда эльф на несколько секунд замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание, и торжественно произнес:

— Я прощу тебя, если ты выполнишь мое поручение, идет? — и, предугадывая новый поток восхвалений в свой адрес, быстро продолжил. — Ты отнесешь записку, которую я тебе дам, Розе Уизли. И никому не расскажешь о встрече со мной и нашем уговоре, тебе ясно? Особенно это касается твоего нового хозяина, Гарри Поттера.

Он наконец убрал руки, и Кричер порывисто вздохнул, пытаясь встать и при этом не завалиться набок. Он тяжело дышал и слегка покачивался, но отчего-то боялся поднять взгляд, гипнотизируя вилку, валявшуюся у его ног. Локи молча наблюдал за ним, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. Зря он так сформулировал. Сложно было не догадаться, как велика сила хозяина над своим эльфом, и если Кричер решит сейчас, что Поттер имеет над ним бóльшую власть, то все пропало.

— Ничего не говорить хозяину Гарри о хозяине Регулусе, — пробормотал тот, продолжая шататься, словно пьяный. — У хорошего домового эльфа не может быть два разных хозяина, значит, Кричер плохой эльф.

— Поттер стал твоим хозяином только потому, что я считался погибшим, — Локи подался вперед и постарался поймать его взгляд. — Но я твой первый хозяин, и раз я здесь, ты должен подчиняться только мне, ясно?

Кричер дернулся, точно снова хотел заняться самобичеванием, но потом опустил голову и кивнул.

— Кричер так рад, что хозяин Регулус снова вернулся, — проскрежетал он. — Кричер сделает все, что прикажет ему хозяин.

Локи с облегчением откинулся в кресло. Наконец-то этот уродец будет делать все, что он ему скажет. Это стоило отметить.

— Принеси вина, — коротко распорядился он. — И какой-нибудь еды. А еще мне нужны бумага и чернила. Ну, чего встал?

Эльф низко поклонился, почти уткнувшись рыльцем в ковер, и побрел на кухню.

Спустя пару часов, когда короткая записка для Розы была написана и отослана вместе с Кричером, который еще раз получил самые строгие инструкции относительно молчания и того, как следует себя вести в доме Уизли, Локи разлегся на диване возле камина и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к вою ветра за окном. Погода в последнее время все чаще портилась, но его это нисколько не волновало. Если дать волю фантазии, можно было представить, что он в собственных покоях. Два раза в год в Асгарде наступали вихревые сезоны. На несколько дней за окном воцарялись сумерки от клубившихся в небе сине-серых туч, которые тянулись, по словам Фригги, прямо из самого Нифльхейма, царства тьмы и холода. Уже потом, повзрослев, они с Тором узнали, что все это глупые сказки для детей. И все же Локи до сих пор помнил свое восхищение, глядя на вспучившиеся черные громады туч, неизменно приносящие с собой ледяные ветра и проливные дожди с градом. Уже тогда его тянуло к холоду, в то время как Тор, пухлощекий голубоглазый мальчишка, не отходил от огромного очага в пиршественном зале и выражал желание, чтобы в Асгард поскорее вновь вернулось солнце. Как давно это было!

Локи открыл глаза и отпил из бутылки, глядя на потертый бархат дивана. Уже очень скоро он наконец покинет это проклятое место. Куда бы он ни попал, везде будет лучше, чем здесь. В этом Локи был твердо уверен.

***

Кричер заверил, что записку передал точно в руки мисс Уизли, и Локи теперь оставалось только ждать. Велев эльфу в ближайшее время не появляться, он снова решил наведаться в комнату с дверью. В ней ничего не изменилось, даже наложенная иллюзия чистоты все еще сохранялась, и все же Локи не мог не заходить сюда по два-три раза в день, чтобы удостовериться, что дверь на месте, и с ней все в порядке.

Бережно водя тонкими пальцами по вырезанным на ней символам, Локи тяжело вздохнул. Он привык к тому, что всегда разгадывал все загадки, даже самые сложные, и невозможность справиться с этой его постоянно злила. Наверняка значение этой фразы уже не было столь важно, однако эти символы все равно не давали ему покоя. Скорее по привычке, чем надеясь на чудо, Локи попытался повернуть дверную ручку и, совершенно не удивившись, что она не поддалась, вышел из комнаты.

Длинный нож, найденный им на кухне и теперь заткнутый пояс, при каждом шаге упирался в бедро. Но, поскольку это было единственное в доме, что хоть как-то могло сгодиться в качестве оружия, Локи не жаловался. Только дурак отправится через предполагаемый портал с голыми руками. Он даже сменил мидгардскую одежду на свое прежнее облачение, поскольку не собирался оставлять себе на память хоть что-то из этого дурацкого мира. Ну разве что нож, и то до первого случая, пока не подвернется что-нибудь более стоящее.

Локи уже дошел до первого этажа, когда под окнами раздался знакомый рев мотоцикла. Он перевел взгляд на часы, непонятно почему еще не испустившие дух и продолжавшие с едва слышным тиканьем отсчитывать время. Еще только утро, а девчонка уже здесь. Локи не рассчитывал, что она так скоро решится прийти, но быстрое развитие событий не могло не радовать. Он бесшумно поднялся по лестнице, обогнув жутко скрипящую доску на площадке между первым и вторым этажом, и замер на верхних ступеньках возле коридора, ведущего к комнате с дверью. Конечно, была вероятность, что Роза, не найдя его, просто оставит книги в гостиной и покинет дом, но Локи был просто уверен, что ее любопытство сыграет сегодня ему на руку.

Хлопнула дверь, и он в который раз почувствовал острую ненависть к тем, кто мог беспрепятственно входить и выходить из этого чертового дома. Заскрипели половицы.

— Локи?

Шаги начали удаляться в сторону гостиной, и он сглотнул, чувствуя, как учащается пульс — в голове зазвенела почти забытая мелодия колокольчиков. Он знал, он верил, что так и должно было произойти, и все же не мог не выдохнуть с облегчением. Если девчонка сию же минуту не начнет подниматься по лестнице, то он просто притащит ее в ту комнату, потому что дольше ждать просто не мог.

Снова послышались шаги.

— Локи?

Она уже должна была слышать этот звон, не могла не слышать. Он торжественным ревом пел в голове, и Локи пришлось крепко стиснуть зубы, чтобы сохранить остатки рассудка и не раствориться в этой мелодии полностью. Роза подошла к лестнице и замерла на несколько секунд, показавшихся ему мучительно долгими, а затем медленно начала подниматься наверх. Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, хотя вряд ли девчонка тоже адекватно воспринимала теперь посторонние звуки, он медленно двинулся по коридору, в конце которого уже виднелось яркое свечение.

Дверь, несомненно, снова ожила и теперь готова была открыться.

Плохо осознавая, что делает, Локи ворвался в комнату и вцепился в ручку двери, которая теперь гудела и вибрировала, точно по ту сторону были заперты тысячи молний, спешивших вырваться наружу. Ладонь мгновенно обожгло, однако ручка лишь слабо дернулась, точно что-то все еще мешало ей повернуться до конца. Выругавшись, Локи с силой ударил по деревянному полотну, и на нем тут же проступили бурые разводы, в свете рунической надписи казавшиеся особенно зловещими. Он больше не мог контролировать собственные иллюзии, но теперь на это было плевать. Без девчонки дверь явно не собиралась открываться, и Локи развернулся, намереваясь притащить ее сюда, даже если наступит конец света.

Но Роза уже стояла на пороге комнаты. Она смотрела на дверь со смесью страха и вожделения, и в ярком свете, бьющем из надписи, ее волосы казались огненными змеями. Локи рванул вперед, схватил ее за плечи, и поволок к двери.

— Открывай!

Роза дернулась, и ее взгляд приобрел некоторую осмысленность.

— Что за?.. Локи?

— Открывай! — взревел он и прижал ее ладонь к дверной ручке.

Пение стало просто невыносимым. От него слезились глаза и вибрировали кости. Локи почувствовал, как в лицо дохнуло жаром, а затем дверь резко распахнулось, и их буквально втянуло внутрь.


	7. Глава 7

Роза не могла точно сказать, когда звон колокольчиков, парализующий все мысли и ощущения, окончательно стих. Казалось, она только что проснулась и теперь с усилием пытается вспомнить сон, крайне интересный, но слишком быстро оборвавшийся. До ушей донеслись тяжелые шаги, приглушаемые рассыпанным по всему полу песком. Его было так много, что он забился даже в рот, и Роза, сплюнув, неуклюже перекатилась на спину. Глаза тут же резануло от яркого солнца, бившего из широких окон под самым потолком. В голове начала расплываться тупая боль. Шаги постепенно удалялись, но Роза даже не пыталась подняться и посмотреть, кто здесь еще. От любого движения в висках начинало невыносимо пульсировать. 

Она медленно повернула голову влево и, прищурившись, заметила приоткрытую дверь, парившую в паре футов над полом. В проеме явственно виднелась часть комнаты, казавшейся в окружающем свете слишком темной, чтобы в ней можно было что-то рассмотреть. К такому зрелищу Роза оказалась не готова. Она никогда не вникала в устройство порталов и каминных сетей, однако не сомневалась, что, случись отделу магического транспорта столкнуться с подобным явлением, они тоже впали бы в полное замешательство.

В голове вдруг резко вспыхнуло осознание того, что это за дверь и куда она ведет. Вернее, откуда. Пару минут назад — или часов, Роза абсолютно потеряла чувство времени — Локи заставил ее повернуть дверную ручку, на которой теперь весело играли солнечные блики. И вот теперь они… где-то.

Держась рукой за голову, она медленно села, оглядываясь по сторонам. Помещение напоминало маггловский склад непонятного назначения: картонные коробки, выстроившиеся вдоль стен, соседствовали с длинными столами, состоящими сплошь из стекла и металла. В одном из углов стояли грубо сколоченные шкафы, на полках которых виднелись шеренги банок с красными и зелеными этикетками. Рядом высилась стальная конструкция, отдаленно напоминавшая большое трюмо, к верху которой зачем-то приделали длинный шест с рупором на конце. Справа от Розы расположились ряды стеллажей, полки которых были заставлены деревянными ящиками. В просветах между ними промелькнула темная фигура. Раздался треск ломающейся доски, за которым последовали негромкие ругательства и металлическое позвякивание. 

Морщась от боли, Роза поднялась на ноги и, покосившись на приоткрытую дверь, так и висевшую в воздухе, направилась в сторону шума. Эйфория, захлестнувшая ее в доме Блэков при первых же звуках колокольчиков, бесследно исчезла. И то странное желание во что бы то ни стало открыть дверь и пройти через нее казалось если не глупым, то уж точно ненормальным.

Локи стоял возле одного из столов, втиснутых между стеллажами, и лихорадочно исследовал содержимое ящика, крышку которого только что сорвал и отшвырнул на пол. Рядом с ней валялись две плоские круглые коробки, в одной из которых Роза мельком разглядела веер узких бронзовых цилиндров, похожих на длинные блестящие палочки, суженные на концах.

— Локи?

Он поднял в руке огромную винтовку и лениво обернулся. Роза невольно попятилась, не сводя глаз с огромного черного ствола, к которому крепилось неимоверное количество непонятных мелких деталей. Она немного знала о маггловском оружии и той опасности, которую оно собой представляло, так что вид этой штуковины, да еще в руках Локи, не вызывал у нее доверия.

— Ты знаешь, где мы?

Он спросил это таким будничным тоном, словно они всего лишь отправились на прогулку в Гайд-парк и немного заблудились.

— Издеваешься?

Локи осклабился и отвернулся, откладывая винтовку и переходя к изучению соседних ящиков.

— Судя по всему, мы все еще в Мидгарде. Не самая приятная новость, но я хотя бы выбрался из вашего проклятого дома, — он повертел в руках пару револьверов. — Какое же все грубое и примитивное! До сих пор не могу понять, как ваша раса вообще выжила с таким оружием.

— Можешь не переживать за судьбу человечества — одному самоуверенному богу мы уже помешали захватить Нью-Йорк, и дальше как-нибудь справимся. 

Роза едва успела договорить последние слова, когда Локи стремительно развернулся и с такой силой впечатал ее в соседний стеллаж, что спину мгновенно пронзила острая боль. Она не сомневалась, что эти слова выведут его из себя, и все же не смогла сдержаться. Уверенность в собственном превосходстве и неприкрытое презрение к людям не могли не разозлить. Дернувшись, чтобы вырваться из железной хватки, Роза потянулась за волшебной палочкой, но Локи быстро перехватил ее руку. Враждебность на его лице уже сменилась мрачной ухмылкой.

— Как замечательно, что у меня появился второй шанс, не правда ли? И все благодаря тебе.

Прав был дядя Гарри. Как ни горько это было признать. Роза бросила на Локи настороженный взгляд, пытаясь предугадать его дальнейшие действия. Ее глаза скользнули по оружию, разложенному на столе, а затем остановились на одном из ящиков. Необычный рисунок настолько привлек ее внимание, что она даже перестала сопротивляться, и Локи в итоге с легкостью отобрал палочку. Однако Розе было не до этого.

— Какого?..

На краю стеклянного стола, покрытого паутиной трещин, стоял небольшой ящик с нарисованным на нем улыбающимся мальчиком в очках и молнией на лбу. Короткая черточка в круглом кулачке, явно призванная изображать волшебную палочку, замахивалась на подлетающий снитч. Надпись под рисунком гласила:   
  
**СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ 449 ЭСКАДРОНА  
24 «СНИТЧА»  
МОДЕЛЬ «ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР»  
СЕРИЙНЫЙ № 465-17-СС HPJKR  
Не связывайтесь с 449-м!  
Мы вышибем из вас Слизерин!**

Локи, перехвативший ее взгляд, обернулся и тихо присвистнул.

— Поттер на досуге еще и производством оружия занимается?

Но Роза его не слышала. Она медленно подошла к ящику и, с легкостью подняв крышку, заглянула внутрь. В пластиковых ячейках лежали два десятка снитчей, очень похожих на те, какими обычно играли в квиддич, с той лишь разницей, что они были не золотого, а серебряного цвета. Достав один из мячиков, Роза с удивлением обнаружила, что его поверхность слегка пружинила, точно он был сделан из твердой резины. В углублении для пальца находилась небольшая кнопка, и она машинально нажала на нее, ожидая, что из боков вот-вот выскочат маленькие крылышки. Однако вместо этого часть снитча с легким шуршанием сдвинулась, открывая четыре лампочки, одна из которых пульсировала ярко-желтым светом. Ниже виднелись окошки, под каждым из которых, в свою очередь, тоже находились кнопки.

— Что это? 

Роза едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности — она совершенно забыла о присутствии Локи, настолько ее захватили снитчи и эта странная надпись на коробке. Она до сих пор полагала, что магглы в большинстве своем не знают ничего о волшебниках в целом и о Гарри Поттере в частности, да и представить себе, что дядя как-то связан с поставками огнестрельного оружия, было выше ее понимания. 

— Не имею представления, — отрезала она, зажимая в руке снитч. — Верни мою палочку.

Локи проигнорировал ее просьбу, вынимая из коробки один из мячиков и пристально его рассматривая.

— Мелковат для гранаты, — заметил он и посмотрел на нее. — Что это пищит? Ты его активировала?

Роза перевела взгляд на ладонь. Кажется, она и впрямь нажала одну из кнопок, поскольку теперь горели все четыре лампочки, и две из них уже угрожающе налились ярко-красным цветом. Роза даже не успела ничего сообразить, как Локи выхватил у нее снитч и рванул вперед, на ходу стараясь попасть им в одно из открытых наверху окон. 

Взрыв прогремел как раз в тот момент, когда мячик почти вылетел за пределы склада. От ударной волны лопнули соседние стекла, которые дождем осколков посыпались вниз, со звоном отскакивая от коробок и столов. Часть стеллажей начала угрожающе заваливаться набок. Роза, выбегая из-под них, краем глаза успела заметить, как парившая в воздухе дверь с грохотом захлопнулась и тут же исчезла, открывая вид на разгорающееся пламя в дальнем углу. Все это произошло в считанные секунды. А затем резко наступившую тишину разрезал визжащий вой сирены. Роза привалилась к груде ящиков, оседая на пол и закрывая ладонями уши. Голова просто раскалывалась от боли, и потому было крайне тяжело решить, что делать и куда бежать. Воздух стал тяжелым от взвившейся пыли и песка, ноги разъезжались на валявшихся тут и там пистолетах и каких-то еще предметах, назначение которых Роза даже не представляла. А заунывные сигналы тревоги начисто лишали способности сосредоточиться, чтобы найти выход.

Она почувствовала, как Локи рывком поднял ее с пола и потащил вперед. Раздался скрип двери, и в лицо ударил жаркий, но такой долгожданный воздух. Роза сощурилась от слепящего солнца, отражающегося от множества металлический поверхностей. Двор, куда они выбежали, был заставлен по большей части старым хламом, но попадались и весьма устрашающие конструкции, строением смутно напоминающие людей. Сирена все не стихала, но теперь к ней прибавлялось хриплое бульканье. Роза обернулась и бросила взгляд в приоткрытую дверь. Нечто, ранее принятое ею за странную тумбу, мерно передвигалось по складу, а из рупора на длинном шесте вырывались струи светло-серой пены, которые с шипением гасили пламя. 

— И на том спасибо, — процедил Локи, без всякого удивления глядя на механизм, с легкостью пробирающийся сквозь песок и перешагивающий через валявшееся оружие. — Иначе через пару минут взлетели бы на воздух вместе с этим сараем. 

Сирена наконец смолкла, и Роза с облегчением выдохнула. Она только теперь ощутила, как жарко на улице. Такая погода больше подходила для июля, чем для конца октября. Но даже это сейчас волновало ее куда меньше, чем тот факт, что портал закрылся, и вернуться домой теперь было большой проблемой. 

— Дверь исчезла, — выдохнула она и тут же закашлялась. — Как мы теперь вернемся?

— Мы? — переспросил Локи. — Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я горю желанием вернуться в тот дом?

— Мне вообще плевать на твои желания, — огрызнулась Роза. — Я не просила тащить меня не пойми куда! И верни наконец мою палочку, она для тебя все равно бесполезна! 

Она осеклась, глядя на его самодовольную улыбку. Локи определенно был чему-то рад, и Розе это совершенно не нравилось. Но она так и не успела узнать, в чем дело — с другой стороны склада послышался нарастающий рев двигателей, который с каждой секундой становился все громче. Локи замысловато выругался на неизвестном Розе языке и, схватив ее за руку, увлек за собой.

— Ты что творишь? — прошипела она, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться и еле поспевая за ним. — Неужели боишься, что нам предъявят обвинение о незаконном проникновении на частную территорию и порче имущества? 

— Сделай милость, заткнись! 

Локи обогнул высокое нагромождение сваленных в кучу старых автомобилей с облупившейся краской и, поколебавшись долю секунды, свернул налево, направляясь к полуразрушенному одноэтажному строению, видневшемуся неподалеку. И если бы не громкие мужские голоса, зазвучавшие со стороны скрывшегося за горами мусора склада, Роза наверняка бы выдала ответную тираду, состоящую из малоприятных слов. 

— Какого хрена?.. — донеслось из приоткрытой двери. — Нет, ты видел? И это, по-твоему, ложная тревога?!

— Зато Говард все потушил. А ты говорил, что эта модель никуда не годится!

— Я и сейчас это буду говорить! Посмотри, сколько стволов теперь отсырело из-за этой гребаной пены! Мистер Поттер, разве я не прав?

Ответивший ему голос заставил Розу вздрогнуть. Это был, без сомнения, ее дядя. 

— Быстро заткнулись и проверили всю территорию. Взрыв произошел явно не сам по себе. Бут, просмотри коробки со снитчами, все ли целые. Нотт и Флинт, обыщите двор. 

Если у Розы и оставались сомнения, стоит ли кричать, что она здесь, Локи сделал выбор за нее, зажав рот и втолкнув внутрь здания. Окон здесь не было, но сквозь дыры в стенах проникало достаточно света, чтобы не споткнуться о валявшиеся на полу камни.

— Издашь хоть звук, и тебе конец, — прошептал он, таща ее по длинному коридору вглубь здания. 

С низкого потолка свисали обрывки проводов, стены покрывали выбоины и трещины, словно здесь тоже кто-то запустил пару боевых снитчей. Под ногами хрустели мелкие камни. Голоса снаружи уже едва различались, но Роза все же не теряла надежды, что их найдут. Дядин гнев казался сейчас меньшим из зол. Прав был Хьюго, когда говорил, что у его сестры начисто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Любая нормальная волшебница, окажись она в подобной ситуации, наверняка бы тут же вернулась в дом, не преминув запереть за собой чертову дверь и отправить срочную сову в Министерство. Однако Роза даже в теории не смогла бы поступить _настолько_ правильно. 

Они остановились, только когда Локи понял, что запасной выход в здании не предусмотрен — коридор упирался в глухую стену, а широкие окна, появившиеся только в этой части строения, оказались заколоченными. Сквозь щели между досками проникали яркие лучи, выхватывая из теней обрывки старых газет, усеявших пол. Роза с облегчением почувствовала, что Локи наконец отпустил ее. Он с такой сосредоточенностью оглядывался по сторонам, что можно было, наплевав на палочку, попытаться убежать. И Роза уже начала осторожно пятиться назад, когда ее настиг неожиданный вопрос:

— Какой сейчас в Мидгарде год?

— Две тысячи двадцать пятый, — растерялась она.

Локи, подставив под луч света большой обрывок, выхваченный из бумажной кучи, внимательно смотрел на него. Пробежав глазами написанное, он перевернул его и молча продолжил изучать обратную сторону. Понимая, что шанс спастись вот-вот будет упущен, и бесконечно себя за это ругая, Роза медленно приблизилась к Локи и попыталась рассмотреть, что его так заинтересовало. Газета явно была старой — об этом свидетельствовала выцветшая бумага, чуть пожелтевшая по краям. Та часть текста, которая сохранилась, поплыла разводами, однако в левом углу все еще можно было различить дату. При взгляде на нее Роза почувствовала, что ей становится не по себе.

Этого просто не могло быть. 

Она покосилась на Локи, который с непроницаемым лицом смотрел на нее, то ли ожидая реакции, то ли просто о чем-то размышляя, и снова уставилась на дату. Полуразмытые цифры свидетельствовали о том, что газета была выпущена шестого июня две тысячи тридцать первого года. 

Опустившись на колени, Роза принялась шарить руками по полу, лихорадочно перебирая обрывки газет, в которых, как назло, не попадалось больше ни одной даты. Наверняка это просто опечатка, и та газета была от две тысячи тринадцатого года. Они не могли попасть в будущее через какую-то дверь, это казалось полным абсурдом, и все же ей было просто необходимо найти доказательства собственного объяснения увиденному. Взгляд наконец зацепился за новую дату — второе марта. Далее шла двойка, после которой лист обрывался. С досадой отбросив бумажку, которая тут же плавно опустилась возле нее, Роза шумно выдохнула и посмотрела на Локи: 

— Чему улыбаешься?

— Выглядишь нелепо.

Она на секунду прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как желание убить Локи возрастает пропорционально его насмешкам.

— Отойди от окна, я ничего из-за тебя не вижу. 

— А что ты хочешь увидеть? — в его голосе слышались нотки веселья. — По-моему, все и так очевидно.

Роза откинулась спиной на ящик, стоявший позади нее, и тяжело вздохнула. Из-за головной боли ее начинало раздражать практически все.

— Раз ты такой умник, может, просветишь?

Локи обернулся назад, точно хотел убедиться, что за ними никто не следит, и перевел взгляд на Розу.

— Мы прошли через дверь и перенеслись на шесть лет вперед. Как минимум.

— Серьезно? Никогда бы не догадалась!

Чувствуя, что еще немного, и она потеряет сознание от жары, Роза стащила с себя куртку и закатала рукава свитера, стараясь не обращать внимание на насмешливое выражение лица Локи. Она не видела в происходящем ничего забавного.

— Дай палочку. Я хочу пить.

Он поднял брови.

— Ваша магия может создавать пищу?

— Нет, только воду, — пробурчала Роза, устало откидывая волосы назад. — И мне кажется, ты выбрал не самое подходящее время, чтобы слушать лекции о заклинаниях. Так что либо ты отдашь палочку, либо…

— Либо что?

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Роза чувствовала себя невероятной идиоткой, потому что впервые не знала, что ответить. Все происходящее напоминало дурацкий сон, и фраза «я сейчас закричу» казалась едва ли не самой глупой из всех возможных. Тем больше она удивилась, когда Локи вдруг достал из-за пояса палочку и с легкой улыбкой протянул ей. Искушение тут же оглушить его было крайне велико, но у Розы от жажды уже дрожали руки. Справедливо рассудив, что Локи все равно никуда не денется, она трансфигурировала ближайший обломок стены в простой стакан и тут же наполнила его.

Кажется, она не пила ничего вкуснее в своей жизни. Вода была холодной, почти сладкой, и Роза, не сдержавшись, издала тихий стон, чувствуя, как ей моментально становится легче. Услышав тихий смешок, она сердито посмотрела на Локи.

— А теперь что?

Его ответ, несомненно, полный сарказма, заглушил топот ног, доносившийся с улицы, почти рядом с тем местом, где они сейчас находились.

— А ты мне не верил, что они все еще здесь! 

— Говори тише!

Роза так и застыла со стаканом в руке, во все глаза глядя на Локи, который, склонив голову и прислушиваясь к разговору, напоминал хищника перед прыжком.

— Ты уверен, что сигнал шел отсюда? — негромко продолжил второй голос. — Не из того дома через дорогу?

— Сам посмотри.

Наступила тишина, прерываемая тихим попискиванием какого-то прибора. 

— Давненько я не видел такого всплеска магии. Как думаешь, сколько Поттер отвалит нам, если мы поймаем этого волшебника живым?

— Ты думаешь, он там один? — с сомнением произнес второй голос. — А вдруг их несколько?

— Тем лучше. Пошли.

Шаги начали удаляться. Роза почувствовала, что ее трясет. Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, она осторожно поставила стакан на пол и поднялась на ноги. Создавалось дикое впечатление, что в этом времени была открыта охота на волшебников. Но что такого могло произойти, чтобы мир настолько изменился? Она не заметила, как Локи бесшумно подошел к ней и перехватил руку, в которой она по-прежнему сжимала волшебную палочку.

— Даже не думай использовать магию.

— Будем просто ждать, пока нас схватят или убьют? — прошипела в ответ Роза.

Он качнул головой и отступил на пару шагов в сторону, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. В дальнем конце коридора послышался небольшой шум, который в окружающей тишине пустого здания беспрепятственно долетел до них. Роза мысленно начала перебирать в голове все боевые заклинания, которым их обучали в школе, но как назло ничего стоящего на ум не приходило. Она вздрогнула, когда в коридоре что-то звякнуло, точно в него швырнули пустую флягу, а затем послышалось тихое шипение. Не успев даже сообразить, что это может быть, Роза едва не упала, когда откуда-то сбоку появился Локи и потащил ее в сторону. 

— Быстрее! — прошептал он. — И постарайся не дышать!

Роза уже почувствовала странный горьковатый запах, разливающийся в воздухе. Она инстинктивно зажала ладонью нос и, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, нырнула вслед за Локи в одну из комнат слева от главного коридора.

— Лезь вниз!

Роза уставилась на чернеющий прямоугольник, рядом с которым валялась крышка люка.

— С ума сошел?

— Я тебя сейчас убью, — прорычал он. — Быстро спускайся, или я просто столкну тебя.

Было в голосе Локи что-то такое, отчего Розе совершенно перехотелось спорить. Нащупав руками какое-то подобие лестницы, она осторожно села на край проема и опустила ноги на одну из узких ступеней. Вдали послышались мужские голоса, и страх, что она может соскользнуть и упасть неизвестно куда, временно притупился. Крепко держась руками за шершавые перекладины, Роза начала свой путь, отчаянно надеясь не сорваться. 

Через некоторое время сверху раздались шаги, и она в испуге едва не разжала ладони, но потом услышала звук задвигаемого люка и поняла, что это всего лишь Локи. Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, Роза перевела дыхание и продолжила спуск. 

Ее отношение к Локи на протяжении всего их знакомства постоянно менялось, причем с такой скоростью, что она уже просто не знала, что и думать. Он заставлял ее чувствовать все эмоции одновременно, и это невероятно выматывало. Размышляя об этом, Роза вдруг осознала, что воздух вокруг стал гораздо прохладнее, хотя в нем не ощущалось той сырости и затхлости, которые можно было ожидать от подземелий. Внизу забрезжил неяркий свет, и через несколько десятков ступеней лестница наконец закончилась. Спрыгнув на пол, Роза поспешно огляделась по сторонам, снова доставая палочку. Несмотря на понимание того, что магия в этом мире по каким-то причинам являлась большой угрозой, ей все же было гораздо спокойнее знать, что она в любой момент может пальнуть Оглушающим. 

Тоннель, где находилась Роза, оказался большим, шириной около пяти ярдов. На стенах висели длинные лампы, из которых работала от силы треть, но после длительного путешествия в темноте и этого хватало, чтобы увидеть гладкий пол, составленный из ровных квадратных плит, и запутанные цепочки крысиных следов, пересекавшие коридор в разных направлениях. В паре футов от Розы на стене виднелся неровный кусок какой-то растительности, отдаленно напоминающий лишайник. Она подошла ближе, чтобы рассмотреть крохотные светящиеся искорки, которые то и дело пробегали по губчатой серо-белой поверхности, когда сзади послышалось шумное дыхание, и через несколько секунд Локи уже выхватил палочку из ладони Розы.

— Кажется, я говорил тебе не использовать магию.

Теплое чувство, которое было поднялось в ней от осознания, что Локи вроде как спас ее, мгновенно потухло. 

— Я и не колдовала!

— Тогда зачем достала ее?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Локи спрятал палочку во внутренний карман камзола и молча протянул Розе куртку, которую она забыла в коридоре. 

— Пошли, — сказал он. — Чем быстрее уберемся отсюда, тем лучше.

— Как только они заметят люк, — отозвалась Роза, снова испытывая самые противоречивые чувства, — у нас не останется никаких шансов.

— Пока они его точно не заметят, — с нажимом произнес Локи. — Но если ты хочешь остаться здесь, настаивать не буду. 

Он оценивающим взглядом окинул тоннель. Сразу за лестницей тот оканчивался тупиком, так что выбирать, в какую сторону идти, не приходилось. Развернувшись, Локи бодро зашагал вперед, оставив Розу медленно закипать от злости. Она не привыкла, чтобы с ней так обращались. Тем более мужчины. Кажется, Локи находил невероятное удовольствие в том, чтобы постоянно ставить ее в неловкое положение. Мысленно пообещав себе, что когда-нибудь непременно отомстит ему, Роза тяжело вздохнула и поплелась следом.

Какое-то время они шли молча. Температура здесь была явно ниже той, что наверху, и Роза снова надела куртку. Она не могла перестать размышлять над поведением Локи — его агрессивные наклонности каким-то образом соседствовали со странной заботой, и это никак не могло уложиться в голове. Чувствуя, что больше не может идти в молчании, Роза прибавила шаг.

— Спасибо за куртку.

На лице Локи промелькнула тень усмешки.

— Я и стакан забрал, не хотел, чтобы они нашли следы твоего пребывания. Ты бы еще записку оставила: «Здесь была Роза Уизли».

Она на миг запнулась, не ожидая, что ее отчитают как маленького ребенка.

— Раз я доставляю столько хлопот, зачем вообще потащил меня за собой? 

Чувствуя на себе его пристальный взгляд, Роза в который раз за сегодняшний день ощутила странную нереальность происходящего. Утро, когда она выбирала наиболее подходящие, по ее мнению, книги для Локи, казалось таким далеким, словно с тех пор прошло несколько лет, а не часов. Хотя, если вспомнить дату на газете, это могло быть недалеко от истины.

— Я задала вопрос, — напомнила она после минутного молчания.

— Даже не сомневался в этом. У тебя что ни фраза, то вопрос.

— Мерлин великий! — не выдержала Роза. — Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты просто невыносим?

— И снова вопрос, — удовлетворенно отметил он, продолжая размеренно идти вперед. — Что и требовалось доказать.

Сочтя Локи более недостойным разговоров, Роза от скуки принялась считать лампы на стенах. Пять, десять, двадцать… Коридор то сужался, то становился шире. На каменных плитах иногда попадались косточки мелких животных, а один раз Роза даже нашла небольшой куст, неизвестно как выросший в таких условиях. Правда, листья его были практически белые, и едва она коснулась одного из них, тот рассыпался в пепел, который, съежившись, мгновенно впитался в пол. Брезгливо вытерев руку о штаны, Роза поспешила дальше. Тоннель не разветвлялся, так и оставаясь цельным коридором, так что заблудиться было невозможно, и все же, несмотря на двойственное отношение к Локи, ей не хотелось терять его из вида. Сейчас он был единственным связующим звеном между домом и этим странным местом. Не считая дяди Гарри, конечно, который теперь откровенно пугал Розу.

Она устала. Тоннель все не кончался, снова хотелось пить, а в желудке теперь периодически урчало. Но Роза упорно продолжала шагать вперед, не желая показывать свою слабость и стараясь забыть о головной боли. Хотя отдых на холодном полу среди крысиных трупов и полумертвой растительности уже не казался таким ужасным. Лампы на стенах все чаще оказывались перегоревшими, и вскоре они дошли до последнего островка света, за которым начиналась непроглядная тьма. Розе пришли на ум дурацкие мысли о возможных чудовищах, и она уже хотела было спросить Локи, что он думает по этому поводу, но тут же вспомнила его последние слова и решила промолчать. У нее больше не осталось сил выслушивать новые комплименты по поводу своей общительности.

Локи остановился, в задумчивости посмотрел вперед, а затем на свои руки. Казалось, он никак не мог на что-то решиться.

— В вашем мире, — он так резко обернулся, что Роза не успела отвести взгляд, — легко распознать другую магию?

Она нахмурилась, не совсем понимая, что тот имеет в виду.

— Какую другую магию? Она же одна.

— И все же асгардская магия отличается от той, которой пользуетесь вы.

Локи вздохнул и устало потер лоб.

— Я наложил иллюзию там, наверху, скрыв люк от посторонних глаз. И теперь невозможно узнать, остались бы мои действия незамеченными или нет, если бы в том месте уже не были следы твоей магии. Вот в чем весь вопрос.

Полагая, что уже мало чему сможет удивиться, Роза тем не менее почувствовала, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

— У тебя же отняли магию, — пробормотала она. — Какие, к дракклу, иллюзии?

Широкая улыбка Локи не оставляла сомнений в том, что если он и был когда-то лишен своих способностей, то это осталось в прошлом. 

— Ничего не говори, — предупредила она, опускаясь на пол и вытягиваю ноющие от долгой ходьбы ноги. — Не хочу ничего знать. Считай, что я не задавала этот вопрос. Хватит с меня на сегодня потрясений.

— Так и быть, — согласился он, пристально вглядываясь в темноту, а потом повернулся к Розе. — Никуда не уходи. Я скоро вернусь.

— Даже не знаю, — с ехидством протянула она. — Здесь, конечно, очень уютно, но я бы все-таки предпочла пойти домой, если ты не против.

— Против, — невозмутимо заметил Локи. — И не пытайся колдовать, ясно?

— Если ты забыл, моя палочка все еще у тебя!

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты и без нее сможешь натворить дел.

Роза одарила его свирепым взглядом, но он уже развернулся и скрылся в полумраке, который тут же поглотил его. Раздавался лишь тихий звук шагов, который постепенно стих, оставив после себя давящую тишину и чувство невыразимой тоски.


	8. Глава 8

Когда Роза спросила, зачем Локи потащил ее за собой, он и сам не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос. Причин было много, но вместе с тем ни одна из них по отдельности не казалась достаточно весомой. Держать девчонку при себе казалось неплохим ходом — сначала для того, чтобы она не помешала ему спокойно уйти, а затем в качестве защиты, если их все-таки настигнет пресловутый Поттер. Несмотря на вернувшуюся магию, Локи не сомневался, что не выстоит с одним лишь кухонным ножом ни против толпы вооруженных смертных, ни против надоевших ему до зубовного скрежета волшебников. Конечно, у него теперь имелось и кое-что еще. Но он планировал оставить это на самый крайний случай. И когда Локи наконец решил, как действовать дальше, на голову свалилась прекрасная новость о том, что чертова дверь перекинула их в будущее, причем не самое радужное. Судя по всему, магия здесь отслеживалась и жестоко каралась. А в его планы совершенно не входило оказываться в подобном месте. 

Размышляя на тему того, существуют ли еще в этом мире подобные двери и как их можно найти, Локи размеренно шагал вперед. Он видел в темноте немного лучше, чем обычный человек, и все же то и дело проводил рукой по стене, точно желая убедиться, что коридор по-прежнему имеет четкие границы. Мимо пробежали несколько крыс, издавая резкие неприятные звуки. Невольно задумавшись, чем они здесь питаются, Локи внезапно почувствовал, как его ладонь наткнулась на что-то склизкое и влажное. Он вздрогнул и громко выругался. Небольшой комок, видневшийся во мраке черным пятном, слабо замерцал, освещая пространство вокруг себя бледно-желтым сиянием. Локи прищурился, глядя на студенистое желе, прилепившееся к стене. Оно слегка пульсировало, то приглушая свет, то делая его ярче. Стена вокруг него казалась гораздо более ровной и чистой, чем в той части коридора, где осталась Роза. А вот крысиных следов было куда больше. Он скользнул взглядом по отпечаткам лап и, проследив, где они обрывались, поднял глаза: в нескольких ярдах от него виднелась дверь. Широкая, ничем не примечательная, она уходила в стену, не оставляя сомнений в том, что являлась самой обычной, без всяких намеков на магию. 

Подойдя ближе, Локи заметил небольшую панель с кодовым замком. Восторг от находки сразу же угас. Наугад пробежавшись пальцами по кнопкам и убедившись, что система в рабочем состоянии, он с раздражением стукнул кулаком по двери. «Нет доступа» — кто бы сомневался! Наверняка здесь был склад съестного, иначе бы крысы не стали пытаться проникнуть сюда. Судя по царапинам в нижней части двери, они довольно часто пытались это сделать. И, учитывая их высоту, эти твари были немаленькими. После пары безуспешных попыток выломать дверь, Локи снова взглянул на панель. Он понятия не имел, какие нужно ввести цифры. А вот девчонка скорее всего сообразила бы. Как-никак, это все-таки ее мир. И это ее ненормальный дядя охотился на волшебников. Вот пусть и решает теперь эту головоломку. 

Вернувшись к странному существу на стене, которое уже начало угасать, Локи порылся в карманах и извлек волшебную палочку. Роза наверняка устроит истерику, но не мог же он нести _это_ руками! Да и на то, как она злилась, можно было любоваться бесконечно.

Осторожно насадив на палочку прозрачный сгусток и отцепив его от стены, он слегка ткнул в него пальцем. Коридор тут же озарился ярким светом. Чувствуя себя крайне глупо, он развернулся и зашагал обратно, то и дело посматривая на свой самодельный факел — не соскользнет ли эта штука на пол. Но желе, казалось, вполне удовольствовалось новым жилищем. Оно даже приняло вытянутую форму, точно старалось как можно убедительнее походить на пламя. Путь назад показался куда более коротким, и спустя минут десять Локи прибавил шаг, заметив вдалеке тусклое освещение ламп.

Розы не было. 

Конечно, в любом другом месте вряд ли стоило надеяться, что она его дождется. Локи не сомневался, что девчонка сбежала бы и сдала его при первой же возможности. Особенно теперь. Но куда она могла деться здесь, в абсолютно пустом коридоре? Не то чтобы он жаждал ее общества, — хотя Локи не раз ловил себя на мысли, что Роза куда интереснее, чем казалась вначале — однако, встреть он новый портал, шансы выбраться отсюда без нее существенно снижались. Он до сих пор не мог понять, что за дверь была в том доме. И почему она имела такое сильное влияние, подчинив себе их разум, точно скипетр, полученный когда-то от слуги Таноса. Несмотря на свою склонность ко лжи, сам Локи ненавидел, когда его кто-то обманывал. Счастливая уверенность, что впереди ждет прекрасный мир, рухнула сразу же, едва их выбросило в этот гребаный склад с оружием. И вот теперь он стоял в огромном подземном тоннеле со странной субстанцией на магической палке и искал девчонку, которая постоянно создавала какие-то проблемы. Уму непостижимо!

Ворча себе под нос, Локи двинулся вперед. Он с радостью бы послал на разведку свою иллюзорную копию, а не бродил по этому нескончаемому коридору, но не хотел рисковать, пользуясь магией. Вполне возможно, что радары или что там было у этих смертных, могли засечь сигнал даже под землей. Как это было унизительно — получить назад свои способности, но не иметь возможности ими воспользоваться!

Впереди послышался едва уловимый шум, и Локи инстинктивно напрягся. Рука метнулась к ножу. 

— Роза?

Раздались поспешные шаги, и из-за ближайшего поворота показалась девчонка. Растрепанная, бледная, но живая. И Локи не мог точно решить, рад он этому или нет.

— Я же сказал никуда не уходить.

— Здесь бегали крысы! — возмутилась она, словно это было его рук дело. — Огромные серые крысы со страшными слепыми глазами! А у меня даже палочки не было, чтобы…

Она осеклась, потому что ее взгляд упал на желе, сияние которого при свете ламп казалось практически незаметным.

— Какого хрена?!

— Не кричи, — Локи быстро отвел в сторону руку, потому что Роза уже рванула вперед в попытке добраться до палочки. — Между прочим, отличный источник света. Я с его помощью нашел дверь. Думаю, там тоже склад или что-то типа того. Пошли. 

— К дракклу все двери! — ее голос уже начал срываться. — И тебя вместе с ними! Если ты снова можешь колдовать, зачем заставил меня открыть этот дурацкий портал? Зачем я вообще тебе здесь понадобилась? И почему все стало таким ненормальным? Это из-за нашего перемещения? 

Он ждал, пока Роза выговорится, и ее поток вопросов и восклицаний иссякнет. Но она все говорила и говорила, предъявляя Локи бессвязные обвинения и путаясь в собственных же утверждениях. Наконец она замолчала, тяжело дыша и с обидой глядя на него.

— Я тебя не заставлял. И вообще не планировал брать с собой. Понятия не имею, повлияли мы как-то на твой мир или нет, поскольку понимаю не больше твоего. Теперь, когда я ответил на твои вопросы, мы можем идти?

У девчонки был такой несчастный вид, что Локи, поддавшись внезапному порыву, тяжело вздохнул и протянул ей палочку. Существо на конце практически потухло, превратившись в белесый студень. 

— Если его ткнуть, он будет светится. Смотри не урони.

Роза молча взяла палочку. Их пальцы на миг соприкоснулись, и она дернулась, словно Локи был ей неприятен. Он и не ожидал, что сможет вызвать у кого-то, кроме Фригги, добрые чувства. Ну разве что еще у Тора, но с тем всегда было сложно. И все же внутри кольнула легкая обида. Пока что он не сделал девчонке ничего плохого. По крайней мере, она жива и невредима, в отличие от многих других смертных, которым не повезло столкнуться с Локи.

Звенящую тишину нарушило громкое урчание, и Роза, смутившись, машинально прикрыла свободной рукой живот. Локи постарался скрыть улыбку, делая пару шагов в направлении найденной двери. 

— Пошли. Думаю, там и еда найдется. Если, конечно, сможем взломать код.

— Мог бы сделать вид, что ничего не слышал, — проворчала она, но уже не так сердито. 

***

Несмотря на природную выносливость, Локи чувствовал, что и сам был бы не прочь что-нибудь съесть. А еще хорошенько поспать. Возможно, сказывалось побочное действие портала, с теми иногда такое случалось. Он покосился на Розу, шагавшую рядом. С тех пор, как они отправились в путь, она не проронила ни слова, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой и упорно продолжая шагать вперед. Локи не мог не восхититься ее стойкостью — он всегда полагал, что смертные куда более слабые создания. Хотя волшебники, конечно, могли являться небольшим исключением.

Когда они наконец добрались к двери, мимо пронеслись несколько огромных крыс, явно напуганных светом. Одна из них, величиной чуть меньше кошки, замешкалась и угрожающе заворчала, глядя на Розу своими крохотными глазками. Абсолютно белыми, машинально отметил Локи, выбрасывая вперед руку. Нож проткнул тварь как раз в тот момент, когда она резко прыгнула вперед. Ее истошный визг слился с воплями девчонки, которая попятилась, закрыв лицо руками. Эхо от их криков заполнило весь тоннель, отдаваясь в голове неприятной пульсацией. Поморщившись, Локи подошел к извивающейся крысе, насаженной на острие воткнувшегося между плит ножа. Тварь оказалась на удивление живучей и, судя по всему, мало восприимчивой к боли. Казалось, ее не волновала хлещущая из боков кровь и куски внутренностей, вывалившиеся из распоротого брюха. Она яростно скребла перепачканными лапами по полу, с каким-то диким неистовством пытаясь добраться до Розы. Однако несколько ударов тяжелым сапогом положили ей конец. Упругие мускулы, видневшиеся сквозь проплешины в шерсти, обмякли, и крыса затихла.

— У тебя нет идей, какой здесь может быть код? — деловито спросил Локи, выдергивая нож и оборачиваясь к Розе.

Та лишь помотала головой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова и пытаясь не смотреть в сторону окровавленной тушки.

— Тогда подумай, — предложил он, отпинывая крысу с дороги. — Что мог загадать Поттер или его дружки в качестве пароля? Не думаю, что он должен быть слишком сложным.

Его удивило, как испуг на лице девчонки сменился откровенным ужасом, едва она только взглянула на дверь. 

— Что?

— Показалось, — пробормотала Роза, пристально рассматривая панель с крохотным окошком. — Просто… Впрочем, это не важно.

Несколько секунд она о чем-то размышляла, а затем принялась нажимать на одну и ту же кнопку.

— Когда я говорил, что код не должен быть слишком сложным, я вовсе не имел в виду, что он может состоять всего лишь из одной цифры, — заметил Локи, вставая позади нее и глядя на ряд шестерок, появившихся на экране.

Мигнуло красным «Нет доступа», и Роза с облегчением выдохнула.

— Тогда я точно не знаю, — объявила она. 

— Отлично, — процедил он, оттесняя ее в сторону и принимаясь набирать самые разные комбинации, радуясь тому, что количество попыток было неограниченным.

Несколько минут девчонка молча наблюдала за ним, а затем не выдержала:

— Дай мне снова попробовать.

— Ты уже пыталась, но с твоей скудной фантазией мы далеко не уйдем.

— Не будь занудой!

Локи скривился, но все же отступил назад. Роза быстро набрала «1998», потом еще несколько похожих дат, но экран упорно продолжал гореть красным. Она задумалась, бессознательно перебирая свои волосы.

— Не спеши, — язвительно заметил Локи. — Времени у нас полно.

— Ты помнишь, что было написано на той коробке со снитчами? — внезапно спросила она, совершенно не обращая внимание на колкость. — Там говорилось о каком-то эскадроне, и у него точно был номер…

Все, что помнил Локи, это оглушительный взрыв из-за крохотной штуки, которую она активировала. Ему тогда было не до запоминания всяких надписей и цифр. Но он удержался, чтобы сказать об этом вслух, поскольку Роза нажала два раза четверку и снова застыла, в нерешительности водя пальцем над кнопками.

— Четыреста сорок пять? — бормотала она себе под нос. — Нет, там вроде тройка была… Или шестерка?..

В тусклом свете Локи заметил, что по волосам девчонки ползет огромный тонконогий паук. Стараясь как можно быстрее и незаметнее поймать его, он скользнул пальцами по рыжим кудряшкам, и в ту же секунду перед глазами вспыхнула яркая картинка. 

_Стеклянный стол, покрытый трещинами. Небольшой ящик с нарисованным мальчиком в очках. Длинная надпись жирными черными буквами, начинавшаяся со слов «СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ 449 ЭСКАДРОНА»_. 

— Девятка! — раздался ликующий голос.

Локи моргнул. Видение погасло, сменяясь полумраком коридора и зеленой надписью «Доступ получен». Раздался щелчок, и дверь с тихим гудением начала отъезжать в сторону. Кажется, девчонка даже не поняла, что он случайно влез в ее воспоминания. Подняв палочку повыше, она с любопытством разглядывала появляющиеся перед ними стеллажи и ящики. Надеясь, что его спонтанное чтение мыслей не будет расцениваться как проявление магии, Локи придержал Розу, которая уже собралась исследовать открывшееся помещение, и первым шагнул внутрь. 

Тут же зажглись небольшие лампочки, висевшие под потолком. Здесь действительно был склад. И, судя по толстому слою пыли, покрывавшему все вокруг, в нем уже давно никто не бывал. Локи даже не успел рассмотреть, что написано на выцветших этикетках банок, стоявших около него, когда мимо проскочила девчонка, выхватила из ближайшего ящика бутылку и, с громким шипением отвинтив крышку, принялась жадно пить. 

— Ты хотя бы прочитала, что в ней? — поинтересовался он, наблюдая, как она с наслаждением закрыла глаза и откинула голову назад. — Или это привычка такая: сначала делать, а потом думать?

— Можешь говорить, что хочешь, — Роза сделала еще несколько глотков, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Вряд ли ты когда-нибудь сильно страдал от жажды, у тебя вообще минимальный набор потребностей. А эти бутылки я знаю с самого детства. В них минеральная вода.

— Если я не пробую все подряд, это еще не значит, что мне не нужны вода и пища. — Локи отобрал у нее бутылку и, осушив в два приема, отбросил в сторону. — Но зато теперь я знаю, что там не яд. Пожалуй, и дальше буду все проверять на тебе. Весьма удобно.

Мокрый конец палочки уперся ему в шею. Широко ухмыльнувшись, Локи взглянул на девчонку. Ее сердитое выражение лица внезапно напомнило ему леди Сиф. Было у них что-то общее. Воинственность, например, которая всегда казалась ему забавной. По мнению Локи, девам не пристало ни бегать с мечом по полям сражений, ни размахивать налево и направо волшебными палочками, угрожая страшной местью всем и каждому, кто посмел их обидеть.

— Ну? Что дальше? Превратишь меня в лягушку?

— Ты думаешь, это все, на что способны волшебники? Превращать врагов в лягушек?

— Я думаю, что если ты сейчас раздавишь наш живой светильник, который так нелюбезно уронила на пол, выбираться мы отсюда будем долго и проблематично, — небрежно отведя от себя палочку, Локи направился вглубь склада, оставив Розу в очередной раз кипеть от негодования. 

Помещение было низким, но достаточно большим, чтобы в нем поместилось несколько комнат. Почти все они оказались заполнены консервами и бутылками с водой, однако в последней, к немалому удивлению Локи, обнаружился самый настоящий робот. Он стоял между стопками бесформенных тюков и слепо смотрел перед собой пустыми лампами-глазами. Невообразимо высокий и тощий, он напоминал ребенка-переростка, с той лишь разницей, что целиком состоял из металла. На хромированно-стальном корпусе поблескивала табличка: «Добби Эйч-Пи 280665, помощник по дому». Локи постучал согнутым пальцем по голове робота, но тот не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Вокруг его угловатых ступней чернела засохшая лужица, блестевшая в неярком свете масляными разводами. Очевидно, этот так называемый помощник был безнадежно сломан. Но Локи не слишком опечалился по этому поводу. Он не горел желанием общаться с тупыми механизмами, будучи уверенным, что мидгардцы не могли бы сделать ничего более-менее достойного его внимания. Даже в будущем.

Он огляделся по сторонам, в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь полезное и желательно относящееся к оружию, но, кроме старых матрасов, стопки брезентовых мешков и странных резиновых масок с огромными стеклянными очками, ничего не обнаружил. До ушей внезапно донеслось размеренное гулкое стуканье, и Локи наконец вспомнил о девчонке. Гадая, что она может там делать, он поспешил назад. 

Роза сидела, низко склонившись над полом, и с усердием стучала по нему одной из металлических банок, из которой явно что-то торчало.

— Ты что творишь?

Она подняла голову, откидывая со лба спутанные волосы.

— Разве непонятно? Пытаюсь вскрыть эти дурацкие консервы. Мне дедушка рассказывал, что у магглов есть специальный нож для этого. Они втыкают его в банку и с легкостью разрезают ее. Как видишь, у меня нет даже самого обычного ножа и…

Роза не договорила, пристально глядя на Локи. Он проследил за ее взглядом и хмыкнул.

— Я только что убил им крысу.

— Разве такое забудешь!

— И это вся благодарность за спасение?

Тяжело вздохнув, она поднялась на ноги и вынула из ящика еще одну бутылку.

— Я попробую его отмыть, воды у нас все равно теперь навалом. А благодарностей жди от кого-нибудь другого.

Не скрывая усмешки, он протянул ей грязный нож. Взяв его с выражением крайней брезгливости, Роза отошла к стене, вскрыла бутылку и принялась поливать лезвие пенящейся жидкостью. Ее куртка на миг распахнулась, и Локи увидел волшебную палочку, торчавшую из внутреннего кармана.

— А где светящая хреновина? 

— На столе.

Он перевел взгляд на единственный стол, стоявший в центре комнаты. На ней покоилась бутылка из-под минеральной воды, на треть заполненная чем-то полупрозрачным. Локи с изумлением заметил яркий свет, испускаемый содержимым.

— Ему там больше нравится, — заметила Роза, отмывая рукоятку. — И нести потом будет удобнее.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, как ты его туда засунула, — пробормотал Локи, наблюдая, как девчонка возвращается к банке и с силой втыкает в нее нож вместо той штуки, которой она изначально пыталась ее открыть. Послышалось громкое хлюпанье. Роза вцепилась в рукоятку и попыталась распилить крышку, но ничего не вышло. Локи с минуту следил за ее бесплодными попытками, но потом все-таки не выдержал. Молча отобрав банку с застрявшим в ней ножом, он поставил ее на стол и вскрыл в два счета. Внутри оказались серые малоаппетитные куски, покрытые слоем застывшего жира. Локи поморщился. Неужели смертные могли это есть? 

— Держи.

Он с огромным интересом проследил, как Роза подхватила один из кусков, положила себе в рот и принялась энергично жевать. На ее лице не отразилось никакого отвращения. Более того, она быстро съела все, что было в банке и, отставив ее в сторону, задумчиво произнесла:

— А ты не мог бы еще открыть?

— Как ты вообще это ешь?

— С удовольствием, если ты не заметил. На самом деле это очень вкусно, сам попробуй.

Поначалу Локи не хотел признаваться, что неприятное на вид месиво с непонятным названием «Лазанья с соусом бешамель» оказалось и впрямь вкусным. Холодным, жирным, но вкусным. И после того, как он съел еще несколько банок, его настроение заметно улучшилось. Хотя не настолько, чтобы не поддеть девчонку, которая с громким хлюпаньем допивала третью порцию супа.

— Девы не должны так много есть.

Она подняла брови, уставившись на него. 

— А джентльмены не должны ставить в упрек хороший аппетит.

— Я бог, а не джентльмен. 

— Так и я не дева.

Локи усмехнулся. Ему все больше нравилось их общение. По крайней мере, привносило хоть какие-то краски во все происходящее. Чувствуя, что еще немного и заснет прямо здесь, он поднялся с ящиков, на которых они сидели, и направился к выходу в тоннель.

— Ты куда? — сонным голосом спросила она.

— Закрыть дверь. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы, как только здесь погаснет свет, пришли крысы и сожрали нас вместе с банками?

С внутренней стороны склада тоже была небольшая панель, которую он приметил ранее. Под кнопками виднелись надписи, поэтому запереться большого труда не составило. Со светом Локи тоже разобрался довольно быстро. Очевидно, тот включался, едва кто-то входил в помещение. А вот выключать приходилось вручную. Локи не слишком хотелось, чтобы из тоннеля виднелся хотя бы малейший проблеск. Пусть даже этот склад был давно заброшен, о нем рано или поздно могли вспомнить и отправиться сюда. А он планировал поспать хотя бы несколько часов без опасения, что их найдут. Убедившись, что все переключатели работают, и свет можно с легкостью погасить в любой момент, он вернулся к Розе, чтобы сообщить ей о найденных матрасах в одной из комнат. Но та уже спала, привалившись к огромному мешку с сахаром. 

Локи понятия не имел, что принято делать в подобных случаях. Конечно, он мог оставить ее здесь и спокойно лечь спать в комнате с роботом. Совесть бы его точно не мучила. Но если девчонка проснется в полной темноте, то наверняка поднимет шум и точно разбудит его. А Локи в подобных обстоятельствах мог и покалечить ненароком, он себя знал. 

В очередной раз размышляя о том, что лучше уж Асгардская тюрьма, чем то, куда он попал, Локи развалил кучу матрасов, выбирая наименее грязные и пыльные. Сотворив что-то, отдаленно напоминающее две лежанки, он устало вздохнул и вернулся к девчонке. Она едва слышно сопела и даже не пошевелилась, когда Локи осторожно распахнул ее куртку и в который раз за сутки забрал волшебную палочку. Пусть ею пока все равно нельзя было пользоваться, он любил держать все под контролем. В том числе и возможности Розы.

Едва он подхватил ее на руки и сделал несколько шагов, как она распахнула глаза.

— Ты что делаешь?

В ее голосе послышалось столько беспокойства, что Локи не удержался.

— Собираюсь принести тебя в жертву, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

Она моргнула и тут же принялась вырываться, так что он, с трудом добравшись до комнаты, буквально сбросил ее на импровизированную кровать.

— Надо было оставить тебя там, среди мешков, — с раздражением заметил он, отряхивая плащ. — Совсем шуток не понимаешь!

— Дурацкое у тебя чувство юмора! — огрызнулась Роза, садясь на матрасах и исподлобья глядя на него.

Локи не удостоил ее ответом. Он молча дошел до двери, прихватив по дороге бутылку с желе и хорошенько ее встряхнув, вырубил весь свет и вернулся в комнату. Девчонка по-прежнему сидела, хмуро следя за каждым его движением. Но Локи не собирался обращать на ее обиды никакого внимания. Он с грохотом поставил рядом с ней бутылку, отчего желтое сияние стало в разы ярче, и лег на матрасы, повернувшись к ней спиной.

Спустя несколько минут звенящей тишины раздалось тихое царапанье в дверь — крысы не заставили себя долго ждать. Свет, отбрасываемый студнем на стену, постепенно начал тускнеть. Локи прикрыл глаза, ожидая, что вот-вот наступит долгожданный сон, но тот все не приходил. Сзади завозилась девчонка. Когда она встала и принялась что-то тащить по полу, он не выдержал и повернулся: 

— Ты дашь мне поспать или нет?

Роза застыла, держа в руках большой матрас, такой тощий, что он больше смахивал на одеяло.

— Я замерзла.

Локи молча наблюдал, как она ложится и укрывается чуть ли не с головой. 

— Мне казалось, здесь достаточно тепло.

— Для таких, как ты, возможно, — раздался глухой голос.

Сон как рукой смело. Локи даже приподнялся.

— Что значит, для таких как я?

Откинув одеяло, Роза с досадой посмотрела на него. В слабой пульсации света по ее волосам точно пробегали золотистые искорки.

— Ты вроде хотел спать.

— Рядом с тобой это вряд ли получится. Я уже склоняюсь к тому, что надо было вообще оставить тебя за дверью.

Она фыркнула.

— Вот об этом я и говорила. Ты постоянно переворачиваешь все с ног на голову. Едва я поверю, что ты можешь быть нормальным, как все тут же перечеркивается какой-нибудь ядовитой фразой или поступком, которые просто выводят из себя!

Она была просто очаровательна в своем негодовании. Локи почувствовал, что его откровенно веселит ее мнение.

— И как это связано с тем, что мне здесь тепло, а тебе нет?

— У тебя руки холодные, — выпалила она. — И сам ты…

Она замолчала. Тишину нарушали лишь скрежещущие звуки, продолжавшиеся доноситься из тоннеля. 

— Договаривай.

— Спокойной ночи! — она снова накрылась с головой и повернулась на бок.

Почти с минуту Локи ждал, что девчонка не выдержит и все-таки скажет то, что хотела, но она даже не пошевелилась. Похоже, на этом их разговор действительно закончился. 

Руки холодные, подумал он, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Разве это преступление? Локи не был не виноват, что родился таким. А уж упрек в том, что его поступки, как следовало из слов Розы, противоречивы, так и вовсе мог сойти за комплимент. Он всегда находил удовольствие в том, чтобы уравновесить свои подлости каким-нибудь подвигом. А в следующую секунду, обнаружив слабость оппонента, торжествующе нанести ему сокрушительный удар. Локи не раз проворачивал это с Тором, и тот, как специально, каждый раз велся на эти провокации. Даже интересно было узнать, до каких пор брат сможет верить в то, что он когда-нибудь образумится и станет порядочным. 

Вспоминая о нем, Локи посетила внезапная мысль, что он мог бы попробовать позвать Тора. Почему нет? Несмотря на ненормальность этого времени, вряд ли Асгард претерпел столь глобальные изменения, как это случилось с Мидгардом. Тор просто обязан был услышать его и прийти на помощь, особенно если кричать так, словно тебя вот-вот убьют. Локи широко улыбнулся, смакуя картину того, как дорогой братец геройски приходит на помощь, а за ним начинают гоняться психопаты Поттера. Он не сомневался, что Мьёльнир разбил бы их подчистую, и все же зрелище обещало быть занятным. Правда, вряд ли бы даже Тор пробил такую толщу земли, чтобы попасть сюда. Но когда они наконец выберутся из этого чертового тоннеля… 

В своих мечтаниях Локи не заметил, как наконец заснул. 


	9. Глава 9

Гулкую тишину разрезал отчетливый скрежет, словно кто-то с усердием двигал тяжелые шкафы. Проснувшись, Роза еще с минуту не могла сообразить, где она находится и который час. Окружающий сумрак разбавлялся узкой полоской света, протянувшейся от двери напротив до пыльных матрасов. Несмотря на подобие одеяла, под которым скрючилась Роза, было довольно холодно. Тело ломило как после многочасовой тренировки, во рту стоял мерзкий привкус. И просто невыносимо хотелось в туалет.

Перекатившись на бок, она едва не сбила головой пластиковую бутылку. От легкого толчка желеобразное существо начало тускло мерцать, и Роза наконец вспомнила события прошедшего дня. Или ночи. В замкнутом пространстве было крайне тяжело определить время. Соседние матрасы оказались пустыми, так что сомнений в том, кто разбудил ее, не оставалось. 

Чувствуя себя совершенно разбитой, Роза поднялась на ноги и тут же зажала ладонью рот, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать. Она только теперь заметила, что ночевала рядом с огромной металлической статуей домового эльфа. Неяркий свет отражался от его тела мелкими бликами, придавая навечно застывшему лицу зловещее выражение. На груди поблескивала табличка. Однако, как ни хотелось Розе, несмотря на легкий шок, изучить ее подробнее, сейчас ее больше интересовало ведро, стоявшее прямо позади статуи. Низ живота просто разрывался. 

Она обогнула домовика, надеясь, что Локи не решит войти сюда прямо в эту самую минуту. Если в тоннеле можно было отстать за поворотом, сделав вид, что одна из ламп крайне интересна, то на закрытом складе отсутствие туалета становилась большой проблемой. Роза, в общем-то, редко смущалась, когда заходил вопрос о естественной нужде, но присутствие Локи все же создавало некоторые неудобства.

Прикрыв ведро какой-то тряпкой и задвинув его как можно дальше в угол, она поправила свитер и только теперь заметила, что волшебной палочки при ней снова нет. Роза закатила глаза. Маниакальное стремление Локи контролировать ее магию начинало напоминать какую-то дурацкую игру. А самое главное, ее почти перестало это раздражать. Можно было сколько угодно злиться и предъявлять ему обвинения — все равно ведь сделает так, как ему хочется. Да еще усмехнется, глядя на нее своими бесстыжими зелеными глазами. 

Роза тяжело вздохнула, сжав переносицу. Ей следовало искать выход из этого странного мира будущего, а она стоит и думает о Локи. Причем делает это гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы.

Кое-как расчесав пальцами спутанные волосы и заплетя их в подобие косы, Роза снова подошла к домовику. Свет от бутылки выхватил из полумрака выгравированную на табличке информацию. Имя Добби показалось ей смутно знакомым — когда-то она определенно слышала об эльфе с таким именем. Но вот подробности, как ни пыталась, вспомнить не могла. Да особо и не старалась — внимание больше привлекли цифры. Возможно, здесь тоже был не просто номер модели, а какой-то код, как в том случае с неведомым ей эскадроном. В этом времени, судя по всему, могла пригодится любая информация, и Роза на всякий случай несколько раз проговорила про себя цифры, стараясь их запомнить. Переведя взгляд на мертвые стеклянные глаза, она невольно вздрогнула, услышав, как за стеной что-то с грохотом падает на пол. Да чем он там вообще занимается? 

В соседней комнате горела лишь половина лампочек, но и такого освещения вполне хватало, чтобы понять: Локи затеял какую-то бессмысленную перестановку. Груды ящиков были отодвинуты от стен, стеллажи с консервами смещены в центр. Картонная коробка, в которой, судя по разбросанным вокруг листам, хранились какие-то документы, была выпотрошена и теперь валялась на боку. С недоумением оглядывая все это, Роза наконец заметила Локи. Ее в который раз поразило, как можно сидеть с поистине королевской непринужденностью даже в таком месте, как этот заброшенный склад. Конечно, Скорпиус тоже не был лишен манер, но она сильно сомневалась, что он сумел бы сохранить свою элегантность, сидя на дощатом ящике с надписью «Крупа». Особенно после всего, что приключилось. Локи же выглядел на зависть бодрым, хотя свое приветствие выразил лишь тем, что мазнул по Розе тяжелым взглядом и снова уткнулся в созерцание бумаг, лежащих на его коленях. 

Кажется, не стоило и надеяться на дружелюбный вопрос о том, как спалось. Тем более на пожелание доброго утра. Хотя с утром все равно был бы явный перебор — время здесь словно застыло. И все же Роза ожидала более эмоциональную реакцию на свое появление, особенно после того, как между ними вроде как установилось некое подобие приятельских отношений.

Молча протиснувшись между двумя стеллажами, она поставила на пол Тима, как мысленно окрестила светящийся студень, и открыла одну из бутылок с водой. О зубной пасте оставалось только мечтать, зато хотя бы имелась возможность умыться. Холодная вода пузырилась и больше попадала на одежду и пол, чем на лицо, зато бодрила. 

— Ты мне мешаешь.

От неожиданности Роза поперхнулась, вдохнув воду с ладоней. Нос и горло тут же обожгло, на глазах выступили слезы. Она прокашлялась и взглянула на Локи, который смотрел на нее с явным недовольством. 

— Что?

— Ты мне мешаешь, — холодно повторил он. — От тебя слишком много шума. 

— К твоему сведению, ты меня разбудил! — Роза снова почувствовала, как ее затапливает волна раздражения. — Устроил тут погром, а теперь сидишь, перебирая какие-то бумажки, и еще имеешь наглость говорить, что это _я_ шумлю!

Но Локи даже не дослушал ее. Он резко поднялся и, отбросив листы, размашистым шагом дошел до ряда ящиков, которым пока посчастливилось остаться нетронутыми. Розе пришлось прервать свой бурный монолог, окончание которого заглушил скрип — Локи невозмутимо начал отодвигать их от стены, пытаясь заглянуть в образовавшееся пространство. Поняв, что света лампочек не хватает, он решительно дошел до входной двери, щелкнул несколькими кнопками и вернулся обратно. Невольно прищурившись от яркого света, озарившего все помещение, Роза с легким недоумением наблюдала за его лихорадочными действиями. Создавалось впечатление, что он ищет что-то крайне ценное и точно знает, что оно где-то здесь.

Справедливо решив, что любой вопрос с ее стороны может вызвать новую волну неудовольствия, Роза сочла за лучшее устроиться на одном из деревянных ящиков. На ближайшей полке нашлись упаковки серых безвкусных крекеров, которые вместе с очередной бутылкой воды и составили скромный завтрак. Локи по-прежнему не обращал на нее никакого внимания, занятый своими непонятными поисками, так что Роза от скуки принялась изучать этикетку минеральной воды. 

Пластиковые бутылки «Тай Нант» она помнила с детства — ей всегда нравилась их необычная неровная форма, словно сама упаковка состояла из водяных струй. Было даже приятно держать в руке что-то, принадлежащее к тем временам, когда не существовало проблемы больше, чем сдача СОВ. Кажется, после пятого курса эту минералку и перестали выпускать — по крайней мере, Роза, сколько потом ни искала ее в маггловских магазинах, так и не могла найти. Она покрутила бутылку в руках и нахмурилась. Этикетка гласила, что вода называлась «Трай Найн» [2], причем второе слово зачем-то было перевернуто вверх ногами. 

«Попробуйте Девять». Что за бред?

Роза нагнулась к коробке, в которой стояли остальные бутылки. Те же слова шли по периметру всей картонной упаковки. Если бы у воды и впрямь было такое странное название, она вряд ли бы перепутала его с каким-то другим. Или в недалеком будущем фирма решила сделать перевыпуск в новом формате?

Сама не зная, что хочет найти, Роза поднялась и взяла с полки одну из консервных банок. Блеклая картинка на ней изображала голову коровы, бессмысленно глядевшую на полустершиеся слова «Тушеное мясо беф». Следующая банка с веселыми поросятами имела вполне нормальное название, а вот вытянутая серо-зеленая, с крохотным петухом посередине, гласила, что внутри «Мясо кокино». 

Роза задумалась. Будущее становилось все более непонятным. Она даже внезапную охоту на волшебников могла себе объяснить — с большим трудом, но могла. Пара теорий у нее уже имелась. Изменение же некоторых слов, часто используемых в обыденной жизни, совершенно не укладывалось в голове. Это казалось просто бессмысленным. Она оглянулась на Локи, который в этот момент прошипел длинную тираду на непонятном языке, отпинывая с дороги небольшой ящик в паре ярдов от нее. Розе даже на миг показалось, что в помещении, и без того не слишком теплом, как будто стало еще холоднее. 

— Может, ты все-таки скажешь, что ищешь? — не выдержала она. 

Наличие еды и света, конечно, радовало, но Роза бы предпочла как можно скорее выбраться отсюда. Она была уверена, что раз тоннель шел дальше, то непременно должен был вывести наружу. По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить. И внезапный приступ Локи устроить грандиозные поиски среди ящиков с продуктами только тормозил события.

Он поднял голову и с неожиданной задумчивостью посмотрел на нее, словно только теперь вспомнил о ее присутствии. 

— Дверь, — произнес он, словно это все объясняло.

Глядя в его глаза, Роза внезапно почувствовала странное чувство, иррациональную эмоцию, которой только что не было. Но не успела она даже осознать, на что это больше похоже, как Локи отвел взгляд, и все тут же прекратилось.

Достав из кармана какой-то крохотный листок, он несколько секунд рассматривал его, а затем повернул к ней.

— Существует как минимум еще одна дверь. 

Подойдя ближе, Роза вгляделась в картинку. 

Это была примитивная карта, нарисованная от руки на мятой серой бумаге. Вернее, судя по оборванным краям, ее правая верхняя часть. Треугольники, скорее всего символизирующие горы, переходили в две волнистые линии, перечеркнутые два раза. За ними шел островок мелких значков, отдаленно напоминающих дома. Далее начиналась пустая область, состоящая из редких точек. Заканчивалось все дверью — такой большой и огромной, что ее сложно было с чем-то спутать. В нее входила странная линия, похожая на нарисованную ребенком елку. Судя по всему, она пересекала всю карту из одного угла в другой. И указывала как раз на дверь.

— Так вот для чего ты здесь все разворотил, — протянула Роза. — Ищешь оторванную часть какого-то рисунка. Ты что, и впрямь считаешь, что он приведет нас к ней? А если это та самая дверь, через которую мы сюда попали?

Презрением в глазах Локи можно было разрезать лед. 

— У тебя есть другой план?

— Есть! — с вызовом ответила она, пытаясь не отвести взгляд и чувствуя, как кончики пальцев почему-то начинает покалывать. — Набрать еды с водой и идти дальше! Рано или поздно мы выйдем отсюда.

— А потом?

— Разберемся по ходу дела.

Со стороны тоннеля снова раздалось царапанье, и Локи с Розой одновременно обернулись в сторону входа на склад. В тот же момент часть лампочек, словно по команде, с треском погасла. 

— Не терпится увидеться с крысами? — холодность в его голосе сменилась ехидством.

— Не терпится поскорее расстаться с тобой!

Локи картинно развел руки.

— Я тебя не держу. Только не забудь закрыть за собой дверь. 

Будь при Розе волшебная палочка, она бы не удержалась. Плевать на последствия и сумасшедших дядиных приспешников. Она бы сейчас все отдала, только чтобы хоть раз почувствовать свое превосходство над Локи. К сожалению, об этом оставалось только мечтать.

Следующий час ушел на то, чтобы разворошить оставшуюся часть склада. Поначалу Роза хотела остаться в стороне, но потом поняла, что так они точно не скоро выйдут наружу. Ей уже физически не хватало тепла и свежего воздуха, а потому, поколебавшись, она тоже принялась обыскивать помещение. Хотя, учитывая скудость освещения из-за перегоревших лампочек, надежда на удачу была крайне маленькой.

В нескольких коробках с наклейками горчичного цвета оказались стопки накладных, не дающих ни малейшего представления ни о современных датах, ни о каких-либо масштабных событиях в мире. Заметив при беглом просмотре несколько совершенно незнакомых ей слов, Роза вспомнила о неправильных этикетках. Однако Локи был занят тем, что с помощью Тима исследовал пол под стеллажами, а потому разговор об этом она решила оставить на потом. Ей до сих пор казалось странным, почему его так взволновал какой-то рисунок, который мог не значить ровным счетом ничего. Но пока у него была ее волшебная палочка и нож, которым можно было как открыть банку-другую, так и расчленить несколько бешеных крыс, Розе не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как послушно искать обрывок серой бумаги. И крыть про себя Локи всеми известными ей ругательствами. 

— Ладно, пошли отсюда, — вынес он наконец вердикт, отряхивая пыльный плащ. — Будем ориентироваться на то, что есть. 

К тому моменту Роза уже чувствовала себя так, словно они снова целый день шли по тоннелю, и все же не могла не обрадоваться его словам. Ведя безуспешные поиски, она наткнулась на вместительный черный рюкзак. Потрепанный, с одной лямкой, но относительно целый. Поэтому, не говоря ни слова, она тут же отбросила поиски и, водрузив свою находку на стол, принялась набивать ее консервами. В боковые карманы влезли бутылки с водой, под парой растянутых резинок поместились пачки с крекерами. Откинув назад выбившиеся волосы, Роза выпрямилась и поймала на себе испытующий взгляд Локи.

— Ты рассчитываешь, что мы будем идти целый месяц? Хотя, учитывая твой непомерный аппетит, банок и на неделю не хватит.

— Еще одно подобное замечание, и я тебе покажу, как в Мидгарде поступают с такими вредными мужиками, как ты! — пропыхтела она, подхватывая со стола рюкзак.

Он оказался настолько тяжелым, что Роза не смогла его удержать. С гулким звяканьем рюкзак грохнулся на пол, попав на ее левую ногу. 

Она не помнила, когда в последний раз так сильно ругалась. Боль вспыхнула с такой силой, что на глаза навернулись слезы. Согнувшись почти пополам, Роза вцепилась в одну из стоек стеллажа, со свистом дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Ненормальная, — раздалось над самым ухом.

С легкостью передвинув рюкзак в сторону, Локи обхватил Розу за талию и посадил на край стола.

— Что ни день, то новое приключение, — заметил он, укоризненно глядя на нее. — Теперь, помимо рюкзака, мне еще и тебя тащить. 

— Да пошел ты, — вяло огрызнулась она.

Острая боль медленно начинала переходить в тянущую и пульсирующую. Склонив голову, Роза рассеянно терла ногу, словно это могло как-то помочь. Когда она убрала руку, чтобы снова поправить лезущие в глаза волосы, на колено легла ладонь Локи. 

Желудок тут же сделал пируэт. 

Подняв глаза, Роза замерла. Взгляд Локи был пронизывающим, острым. Он притягивал, и вместе с тем вызывал легкую тревогу. Она неосознанно задержала дыхание, вслушиваясь в пронзительную тишину вокруг, парализовавшую, казалось, всякое движение.

Губы Локи растянулись в ухмылке, которая красноречивее всех слов говорила: «И что, на этот раз даже никаких вопросов»? Роза едва слышно выдохнула, когда он, пристально глядя на нее потемневшими глазами, несильно сжал ее ногу. От колена во все стороны тут же начал расползаться жгучий холод. Она прикрыла глаза, чувствуя легкое онемение. Казалось, замерзнуть сильнее, чем сейчас, было просто невозможно, 

— Нам же нельзя колдовать, — прошептала она. Сердце, казалось, стучало по всему телу. Роза не могла понять, отчего ее так трясет — от холода или же от ладони Локи, по-хозяйски обхватившей ее колено. 

— Это не магия. Всего лишь часть моей сущности.

Его голос в давящем со всех сторон безмолвии казался таким вкрадчивым, что у Розы внутри опять все перевернулось. 

Это уже просто никуда не годилось.

Тихий смешок вернул ее в реальность. Открыв глаза, Роза увидела, как Локи отходит в сторону и направляется к приборной панели возле двери.

— Проверю, нет ли снаружи крыс, и выдвигаемся, — деловито произнес он. — Если ты сможешь идти, конечно.

Чувствуя в голове легкий дурман, она соскользнула со стола. Пульсация в поврежденной ноге почти стихла, хотя место удара все равно ощущалось. Роза потерла ладони, пытаясь хоть немного согреться, и сделала несколько шагов вперед. Больно, конечно, но не критично. Один раз она не справилась с управлением, и ее придавил собственный мотоцикл — вот тогда и впрямь пришлось пролежать несколько дней. А тут похромает немного, и все пройдет. Куда большее волнение она испытала, сидя на столе. 

Надеясь, что Локи не заметил ее странную реакцию, Роза с легкой тревогой посмотрела на медленно отъезжающую в сторону дверь. Крыс не было слышно с тех пор, как она уронила чертов рюкзак, разоравшись, словно банши. И все равно этот тоннель не внушал ей доверия.

— Идем?

Локи, быстро оценивший обстановку, вернулся внутрь и теперь вопросительно смотрел на нее. Роза кивнула, с удивлением глядя, как он закидывает на плечо рюкзак. 

— Не забудь забрать светящуюся хрень. Там темно, как в Нифльхейме.

Нет, она никогда не сможет угадать, чего ждать от Локи в следующий момент. С этим просто стоило смириться.

***

Какое-то время они шли молча. Роза и впрямь немного прихрамывала, стараясь как можно меньше опираться на левую ногу. Локи, как ни странно, подстроился под ее ритм, так что их путешествие больше напоминало неспешную экскурсию по подземельям, чем поход в неизвестность. 

Роза все не могла перестать прокручивать в голове произошедшее. Она была вполне честна с собой и не могла не признать, что Локи и раньше казался ей привлекательным. Но одно дело — любоваться задницей ловца квиддичной сборной, и совсем другое — чувствовать вполне конкретное влечение к мужчине, который совершенно этого не заслуживает. Роза настолько ушла в свои мысли, что поначалу почти не услышала вопрос Локи.

— Что?

— Что ты знаешь о доме Поттера на Гриммо? — с легким раздражением повторил он.

Она ненадолго задумалась. 

— Ну, раньше он принадлежал его крестному, Сириусу Блэку. А до этого — его семье. В те времена чистота крови была в почете, и Блэки входили в «Священные двадцать восемь»…

— Это все, безусловно, крайне интересно, — перебил ее Локи. — Но я спрашивал про сам дом. Ты никогда не слышала о той двери на третьем этаже?

Роза сердито покачала головой. 

— Даже не предполагала, что в нашем мире возможны подобные порталы, если ты об этом. И не думаю, что, знай дядя Гарри об этой двери, он бы отправил тебя туда жить.

Локи фыркнул.

— Поттер вообще не видит дальше своих очков. Этот дом подарил мне то, о чем я мог только мечтать.

Самодовольство в его голосе не оставляло сомнений в том, как он гордится своей удачей. Роза даже запнулась на миг, внезапно поняв смысл его слов. 

— Дом Блэков вернул тебе магию? — с недоверием спросила она и тут же уверилась в своем предположении — от снисходительной усмешки Локи по спине пробежал холодок.

— Не сразу, конечно. Пришлось немного повозиться. Но оно того стоило.

Вопрос, почему он в таком случае не покинул ненавистный ему особняк, не успел сорваться с языка. Локи так стремительно дернул ее за руку, притягивая к себе, что она охнула от боли в ноге, на которую пришлось резко встать. 

Каменный пол, все это время бегущий вперед ровной дорогой, оборвался буквально в нескольких футах от того места, где только что находилась Роза.

— Какого черта? — пробормотал Локи, вглядываясь в пространство перед собой. — Здесь же только что были плиты!

Роза подняла бутылку повыше, но от резких встрясок Тим и так пульсировал ярче некуда. Его света вполне хватало, чтобы увидеть огромную пропасть с узким мостиком посередине. Глубоко внизу клубился густой туман, поднимаясь до самого потолка и мерцая в отблесках зеленоватыми искрами. 

Это был тупик. Ширина каменной дорожки не оставляла никакой надежды на то, что получится перейти на ту сторону. По крайней мере, Роза бы точно не смогла. Она с беспокойством покосилась на Локи, который подошел к самому краю.

— Это иллюзия, — объявил он, ставя ногу прямо в пустоту.

Глядя, как пол тут же вернулся на место, Роза с облегчением вздохнула. Интересно, тот, кто придумал эту штуку, рассчитывал, что когда-нибудь в тоннеле погаснет свет? Не будь с ними Тима, они бы прошли и даже не заметили эту пропасть. Если бы, конечно, отважились двигаться не пойми куда в полнейшей темноте.

Локи нетерпеливо обернулся, словно спрашивая, как долго она собирается тут стоять. Вздохнув, Роза побрела следом. Несмотря на то, что это была всего лишь иллюзия, она не могла подавить бессознательный страх того, что пропасть все равно может оказаться настоящей. Они прошли всего пару десятков шагов, когда впереди раздался протяжный глухой рык. Рука Локи быстро метнулась к ножу.

— Что это? — прошептала Роза, пятясь назад.

Ей очень хотелось верить, что это тоже было всего лишь очередной иллюзией.

Рычание раздалось снова, только гораздо ближе. Теперь к нему прибавились грохочущие шаги, от которых пол под ногами начал слегка подрагивать.

Кажется, Роза еще ни разу не видела страха в глазах Локи — напряженно вслушиваясь в приближающиеся звуки, он обернулся к ней. Его лицо практически посерело.

— Зеленый ублюдок, — произнес он бесцветным голосом. — Кто бы мог подумать, что он окажется здесь.

Стены тоннеля сотряс такой мощный удар, что с потолка начали сыпаться мелкие камни. 

— Беги, даже если не можешь! — крикнул Локи, приходя в себя и отталкивая Розу назад.

Как в замедленной съемке она увидела блеск ножа в его руке и стремительно расползающуюся по плитам трещину. В нос ударил запах пота и почему-то озона. Пол под ногами вздыбился, отбрасывая их назад. В голове оглушительно зазвенело. Роза сощурилась, глядя на катящийся к ней шарик, выпавший из плаща Локи. Не веря своим глазам, она подхватила его и, сжав в ладони, приподнялась, с отчаянием бросая вперед. 

Снитч ударился о грудь огромного зеленого монстра, ревевшего с такой силой, что до нее долетали капли слюны, отвратительно пахнувшие гнилью и тухлым болотом. Однако взрыва не произошло. Роза с отчаянием увидела, как серебряный шарик отлетел в сторону и скрылся где-то между сломанных плит. Она понятия не имела, как активировала снитч в прошлый раз, но сейчас он просто должен был сработать, драккл его дери!

Мощные мускулы монстра напряглись от очередного рыка. Роза не помнила, завизжала она или нет, когда он схватил Локи, несколько раз ударил об стены, а затем с силой отшвырнул от себя. Ужас обжег затылок, когда она увидела, как тварь, в ярости пробив дыру в потолке, бросилась к ней. «Это точно конец», — вяло подумала она, машинально пытаясь отползти назад. 

Огромные кулаки монстра почти коснулись ее лица, когда он внезапно пропал. Роза судорожно выдохнула и едва успела перекатиться на живот, чтобы взглянуть на Локи, когда с ужасом почувствовала, что пол под ногами начинает проваливаться. Она с усилием сделала рывок вперед и успела зацепиться за одну из вывороченных тяжелых плит, когда часть камней рухнула вниз, обдав ее парами зловонного тумана.

Очень хотелось закричать или на худой конец позвать на помощь, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы не упасть вниз. Пальцы так быстро онемели от напряжения, что Роза второй раз за минуту успела попрощаться с жизнью. Она даже не сразу почувствовала на себе цепкие холодные руки, принявшиеся тянуть ее вверх.

Локи рухнул рядом сразу же, как только вытащил Розу и отволок от края пропасти. Вид у него был неважный. Впрочем, она наверняка выглядела не лучше. Бутылка с Тимом, валявшаяся чуть в стороне, так яростно мерцала, что, казалось, в тоннеле началась дискотека с цветомузыкой. Не выдержав, Роза истерически хихикнула.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ты ненормальная? — тяжело вздохнул Локи, поворачивая голову в ее сторону и морщась от боли. — Ни одно разумное существо не найдет в подобной ситуации ничего смешного. 

Роза почувствовала, как нервный хохот переходит во всхлипывания. Лицо Локи расплылось из-за слез, застилающих глаза. Они остались живы, и все равно одна лишь мысль о том, что они только что могли умереть, заставляла ее ощущать тошнотворный ужас. Чувствуя, как ее трясет, она села, поспешно вытирая ладонями мокрое лицо.

— Кто это был?

— Халк, — отозвался Локи, тоже пытаясь принять вертикальное положение. — Кошмар из прошлого. Понятия не имею, как он здесь оказался. Я так понимаю, он провалился туда?

Роза проследила за его рукой и покачала головой.

— Он исчез _до_ того, как пол снова рухнул.

— Этого не может быть.

— Как и того, что пропасть исчезла, едва ты шагнул в нее, — заметила она. — А потом снова появилась.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. На лице Локи под непрекращающимися вспышками света то и дело проступали глубокие царапины и кровоподтеки. В глазах читалась мрачная сосредоточенность. Он был так близко, что Розе внезапно захотелось, чтобы Локи обнял ее. Но вместо этого он медленно произнес:

— Получается, я могу убрать пропасть, а ты — Халка?

Очевидно, ее все-таки неслабо приложило об пол. Роза несколько раз моргнула, пытаясь понять суть вопроса.

— В каком смысле?

— В самом прямом.

С трудом поднявшись, Локи добрел до брошенного в сторону рюкзака и, выхватив одну из бутылок с водой, принялся жадно пить.

— Ты была впереди, когда рухнул пол. Когда же на это место вступил я, все снова стало целым. И появился…

— Монстр, — тихо закончила Роза.

— Зеленый ублюдок. Однако тебе, в отличие от меня, он не причинил никакого вреда.

Она внезапно вспомнила те нечеловеческие удары, которые нанес ему Халк. После такого просто невозможно было выжить. Неужели асгардские боги и впрямь настолько неуязвимы?

— Остается проблема, — продолжал Локи, расхаживая между каменных обломков. — Как нам пройти дальше.

— Пойти вместе? — неуверенно предложила Роза.

Он на минуту задумался, глядя на клубившийся туман над пропастью.

— Есть вариант, что это место создаст то, что станет препятствием для нас обоих.

Скривившись от боли, она тоже поднялась на ноги, чувствуя легкое головокружение. Мутная бездна перед ней казалась до невозможности реальной. Она притягивала к себе, и хотелось только одного — прыгнуть в нее.

Высота пугала Розу. До дрожи в коленях и мурашек в животе. Папа всегда огорчался, что она не играет в квиддич, считая, что нет на свете лучшего времяпрепровождения, чем полеты на метле. А у Розы каждый раз ухало внутри, едва она пыталась взглянуть вниз, сидя на уроке в Астрономической башне. Какой уж там квиддич. И вот теперь эта чертова пропасть, которая была иллюзией лишь для Локи. Для нее же — смертельной опасностью.

А Локи, получается, боялся огромного зеленого монстра, пахнувшего тухлым болотом. Подумать только.

Продолжая наблюдать за клубящимся туманом, Роза вдруг заметила, что часть его как будто на долю секунды исчезла. Вместо серовато-зеленой мути на миг показалось окно величиной с небольшую книгу. 

— Локи, — начала она, не отрывая взгляд от этой точки, — если сейчас запрещена магия, то как здесь оказались эти иллюзии?

— Понятия не имею, — в его голосе послышалось раздражение. — Возможно, с помощью этих штук как раз и ловят волшебников, кто знает.

Но Роза очень сомневалась в этом. Мысли все еще слегка путались в голове, и все же вывод напрашивался сам собой: если бы иллюзии имели магическую природу, вряд ли бы таким способом можно было засечь людей со способностями того же происхождения. Что-то здесь не сходилось.

Часть тумана снова мигнула, словно заевшая пленка в кино. 

— У тебя остались еще снитчи?

Не дождавшись ответа, Роза обернулась. В глазах Локи читалось неподдельное изумление.

— Откуда ты про них знаешь?

— Один из них вывалился, когда мы упали. Я подобрала его, но не смогла активировать. По крайней мере, твоему монстру он не нанес никакого урона. Так что, есть еще?

Помедлив, он пошарил в карманах и достал еще один шарик.

— Куда ты хочешь его кинуть?

— Наверх, — Роза указала пальцем на то место, где туман периодически пропадал. — Видишь? Мне кажется, это место основано на каких-то хитрых механизмах, поскольку до сих пор нам пока еще не попадалось ничего магического. Возможно, если мы разрушим какую-нибудь их часть, все пропадет.

— Все, что можно было, здесь уже разрушил Халк, — проворчал Локи. Проигнорировав протянутую ладонь, он поочередно нажал несколько кнопок и, удостоверившись, что три из четырех лампочек налились красным светом, запустил снитч в указанном направлении. 

Через пару секунд раздался громкий взрыв. По туману пробежала рябь, превращающая его в передержанный негатив фотопленки. Зеленоватый свет исчез, уступив место серому. Прищурившись, Роза даже смогла разглядеть часть мостика, скрытого ранее. Но и он начинал бледнеть, становясь все более прозрачным. Темно-серые каменные плиты, выложенные ровной дорогой, проступали все отчетливее. 

Локи подхватил бутылку, хорошенько встряхнул ее и шагнул вперед, освещая пространство перед собой.

Как оказалось, иллюзии занимали не такую уж и большую часть тоннеля. Даже при свете студня, возмущенного таким варварским обращением, можно было разглядеть осколки разбитого стекла, усеявшие пол. За ними находились небольшие черные ящики, вделанные в стены. Чувствуя легкое удивление, Роза отобрала у Локи Тима и, уже нисколько не опасаясь новых ловушек, похромала вперед.

Проекторы. Это были самые обычные проекторы, глядящие на нее пустыми глазницами, линзы которых благополучно уничтожил крохотный снитч. В голове не укладывалось, как обычные маггловские аппараты для движущихся картинок могли создавать такие реалистичные объекты. Да еще такие жуткие. И все-таки они смогли каким-то чудом справиться со всем этим кошмаром.

Роза обернулась. Локи внимательно смотрел на нее. Если очень постараться, в его глазах можно было прочитать почти одобрение. Но она не слишком обольщалась на этот счет. Локи бы скорее проиграл Халку, чем позволил себе отвесить комплимент какой-то там смертной.

— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.

Нет, сегодняшний день был определенно из ряда вон выходящим. Роза устало вытерла лоб, собираясь присесть на один из обломков от плит, но и они все исчезли, уступив место ровной каменной дороге. Почти не удивляясь этому факту, она оперлась на стену и практически сползла на пол. Не хотелось портить впечатление, создавшееся о ней у Локи, но сил идти неизвестно сколько времени неизвестно куда просто не было.

— Может, отдохнем? — почти жалобно произнесла она.

Он не ответил, подняв голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.

— Если продержишься еще минут десять, обещаю свежий воздух и пейзаж получше, чем эти стены.

Роза недоверчиво подняла на него глаза.

— Ветер, — пояснил он коротко. — Ты разве не чувствуешь?

Возможно, какое-то слабое дуновение и впрямь коснулось ее щеки. Розе очень хотелось в это поверить. А потому она с сожалением поднялась, глядя, как Локи подбирает рюкзак и направляется к ней.

— Если через десять минут мы не выйдем наружу, понесешь меня на руках.

Шутка показалась ей совершенно не смешной, и все же Локи коротко хмыкнул, проходя мимо.

— Договорились.

На поверхность они вышли через шесть минут.

_____  
[2] «Try Nine»


	10. Глава 10

Густой запах хвои, точно ядовитый дурман, обволакивал, даря беспорядочные неясные сны. Невозможно было пошевелиться. Хотелось плыть и плыть по зыбкой реке, неохотно текущей вперед. Возможно, она вела в самое сердце Альвхейма — царства светлых эльфов и вечной магии. А может, гораздо дальше, туда, где время и пространство не подчинялось никаким законам. Там, окруженное багряным морем темно-красных капель, возвышалось абсолютно черное нечто, поглощающее алые отблески с жадностью Нидхёгга, встретившего очередную падшую душу. 

Где-то слева, совсем рядом, хрустнула ветка. Тревожные видения оборвались. Локи внезапно ощутил всю тяжесть собственного тела и дернулся, открывая глаза. 

Над головой темнели стволы деревьев. Сквозь редкие игольчатые кроны бледнело небо, нехотя наливаясь розовато-золотистыми оттенками. Даже в предрассветный час воздух оставался душным и липким. 

Локи медленно сел, мутным взглядом окидывая окружающий пейзаж. 

Они вышли из тоннеля прямо в глубокую ночь. Чернильное небо в сотнях звезд, горячий воздух и оглушительный стрекот, раздающийся со всех сторон. Несмотря на жару, Локи не мог не признать, что такой пейзаж устраивал его гораздо больше стылой непроницаемости подземных коридоров. Земля под ногами, пряно пахнущая сухой травой, через пару десятков футов обрывалась в черноту. В ней скрывался отлогий спуск, ведущий к необозримому лесу. Зазубренные верхушки высоких деревьев отчетливо выделялись на фоне ярких звезд. 

Даже если здесь и водились хищники, вряд ли они могли выйти к краю леса. По крайней мере, Локи полагал, что там можно переночевать без особых опасений. Его слова о том, чтобы спуститься вниз и пройти еще немного, не встретили большого воодушевления со стороны Розы. Но, поскольку тон его голоса не оставлял сомнений в том, что это не дружеское предложение, а окончательное решение, ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как пойти следом. 

Спуск казался неимоверно долгим. Тело ныло от недавней схватки с Халком. Чертов рюкзак то и дело задевал банками ссадины на боку и спине. Да еще девчонка, словно нарочно, то и дело пыталась упасть, так что в итоге пришлось держать ее за руку. Кажется, Роза высказала очередное ехидное замечание на тему того, что она не кошка, чтобы видеть в темноте, но Локи к тому времени так хотелось спать, что он даже не стал отвечать. Крепкий сон, хотя бы в несколько часов, всегда помогал регенерации. А потому, остановившись буквально на первой попавшейся поляне, почти со всех сторон заросшей низкорослым, но густым кустарником, он буркнул, что теперь она может отдыхать, сколько влезет. И, разлегшись в траве, практически мгновенно уснул. 

Пытаясь вспомнить странные видения, явившиеся ему этой ночью, Локи медленно потер лоб. Все путалось и обрывалось, оставляя лишь два цвета — красный на оси черного. Чаще всего сны были просто снами, но в этот раз Локи был уверен: они точно что-то значили. Фригга могла бы разгадать, она прекрасно владела этим искусством. Вот только не было ее рядом. Он застрял в этом гребаном Мидгарде. Совершенно один. Да еще умудрился попасть в не самый приятный временной период. 

Сонную тишину нарушал едва уловимый плеск воды. Очевидно, где-то через лес протекала речка. Вертя в пальцах мятый обрывок карты, Локи скользнул взглядом по деревьям, окружавшим поляну неровным полукольцом. Рядом валялся рюкзак, который он вчера едва не выкинул от досады, пока они спускались сюда. Чуть дальше — куртка Розы и бутылка со студнем. Самой девчонки нигде не было. С тех пор, как он проснулся, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы можно было сделать все свои дела и вернуться. Если она снова во что-то вляпалась, он точно прибьет ее. 

Выждав для приличия еще немного, Локи тяжело вздохнул и поднялся. Он слышал сквозь сон, как Роза уходила — кто еще мог найти в такой мягкой траве сухую ветку и непременно встать на нее? Поколебавшись, Локи оттащил вещи под самый широкий куст, усеянный темно-фиолетовыми крупными ягодами. Он не собирался, как какой-нибудь цверг, таскаться со своим добром по всему лесу. Девчонка все равно не могла далеко уйти. 

Узкая тропа плавно огибала кряжистые дубы и вековые вязы, не дающие разрастись молодой поросли. Однако елей и сосен, от которых в воздухе одуряюще пахло хвоей и смолой, тоже хватало. Чем дальше шел Локи, тем громче становился шум воды. Все чаще попадались огромные валуны, поросшие мхом. Было влажно и душно. 

В голове мелькнула смутная догадка, и Локи невольно прибавил шаг. 

За густыми темно-зелеными зарослями открывался вид на невысокие скалы. Из расщелины между крошащимися выступами с грохотом падала вода, разбиваясь на серию водопадов. Они образовывали небольшое озеро, на бурлящем краю которого стояла Роза.

Локи замер.

Тяжелые, темно-медные волосы мокрыми змеями оплетали хрупкое изящное тело. Белоснежная кожа резко контрастировала на фоне темно-серых камней и изумрудных веток папоротника. Роза стояла почти неподвижно, выгнувшись вперед и воздев кверху ладони, точно хотела обнять водопад, бьющий по ней тугими струями. Мелкие брызги отскакивали от ее рук и плеч и распадались в водяную пыль, точно танцуя. 

Вжавшись в дерево, Локи не сводил с нее горящих глаз. У него просто давно не было женщины, вот и все. Иначе почему от вида обычной обнаженной девы у него встал так, что кожаные штаны резко стали тесными? Это его обычно хотели, а не он. Локи же лишь снисходительно позволял, откинувшись на шелковые подушки и наслаждаясь процессом. После очередного асгардского пира две, а то и три девушки, краснея и хихикая, проскальзывали в его покои. Локи любил эти ночи. Но он не помнил, чтобы хоть раз испытывал такое животное желание, как сейчас. 

Роза стояла перед ним, скрытая всего лишь парой веток. Нагая и мокрая. Закрыв глаза, она опустила руки и начала медленно перебирать волосы. Как завороженный, Локи следил за ее движениями. Он провалился куда-то, представляя, как дотрагивается до ее тонкой, как батист, кожи. Прижимает к себе со всей силы, целуя жестко, жадно, не давая вздохнуть. Обводит пальцами твердые соски. Берет ее маленькую ладонь и кладет на себя, чтобы она почувствовала, как он хочет ее. Чтобы сама встала перед ним на колени, дернула за пряжку ремня и обхватила его член припухшими от поцелуев губами. Чтобы не сводила при этом с него своих пронзительно-голубых глаз. Чтобы принадлежала ему, целиком и полностью. 

Практически задохнувшись от накатившего возбуждения, Локи стиснул кулаки и, с трудом отвернувшись, изо всех сил ударил в ближайшее дерево. Плеск воды заглушил его тихий рык. С ветки вспорхнула испуганная птица, и Локи, дернувшись от неожиданности, поспешно отступил вглубь леса. Не хватало еще, чтобы девчонка его заметила. Если он снова увидит ее в таком виде, точно не сможет сдержаться. 

Чертыхаясь про себя, Локи торопливо поспешил назад. В голове все еще стояли соблазнительные видения, в паху сладко ныло. Почти физически ощущая на себе дразнящие прикосновения, он снова ударил в дерево, чувствуя, как ладонь начинает саднить. Не так уж и долго он провел в Мидгарде, чтобы возжелать смертную. Еще немного, и станет похожим на Тора. 

Резко остановившись в нескольких шагах от поляны, Локи с шумом вдохнул неподвижный лесной воздух.

— ТОР! — заорал он так, что с верхушки ближайшей сосны сорвалось еще несколько птиц. — Тор, мать твою, ты слышишь меня?! Я хочу с тобой поговорить! Немедленно спускайся! 

Никакого движения. Только едва уловимое дуновение теплого ветра, всколыхнувшего мелкие листья деревьев.

— Хеймдалл! Ты же видишь меня! — Локи запрокинул голову, с яростью глядя в бледную голубизну неба. — Передай Тору, что я ненавижу его, ты понял? Пусть провалится в Хельхейм со своей фальшивой заботой! 

Пальцы кололо так, что он зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать рвущуюся наружу магию. Будь его воля, Локи бы заморозил сейчас половину леса. Неужели Тору и впрямь плевать на него? А как же все эти пафосные заверения в том, что он не бросит его в Мидгарде? Или брат научился врать и лицемерить, взяв с него пример? 

Выжидая, пока хотя бы часть эмоций уляжется и перестанет пожирать его, Локи склонил голову, застыв на месте. Безмолвие то и дело нарушалось тихим пощелкиванием, доносившимся со всех сторон, словно лес беспрестанно напоминал самому себе, насколько обширны его границы. Мимо проползла толстая змея, равнодушно задев тупым хвостом сапоги. Справа послышалась тихая возня, которая, впрочем, тут же оборвалась. 

Локи впитывал вновь наступившую тишину. В какой-то миг ему показалось, что он растворяется в лесе, становясь его частью, и от осознания этого почему-то пришло умиротворение.

Если брат твердо решил забыть о нем, Локи и сам справится со всей этой хренью, без посторонней помощи. Он невольно снова посмотрел вверх. Белые перистые облака пересекали небо широкой полосой, складываясь в узор, отдаленно напоминающий рыбий скелет. Стая черных птиц, летевших мимо, на пару секунд изменила направление, вытянувшись вдоль скелета. Выбившись за его пределы, они вернулись на первоначальный курс. Локи нахмурился, провожая их взглядом. Складывалось впечатление, что птицы на некоторое время попали под его притяжение, что само по себе было невозможно. Облака не могли обладать такими свойствами, по крайней мере, не в мире смертных. Однако после недолгого ожидания эффект повторился — на этот раз с огромным орлом, который определенно не планировал так резко свернуть с маршрута. 

Из-за деревьев послышались шаги. Даже не поднимая головы, Локи знал, что это Роза. И все же не удержался. Обернулся. 

Девчонка стояла прямо перед ним, держа в одной руке ботинки, а другой то и дело поправляя влажные волосы, переброшенные через плечо. От нее пахло речной водой и почему-то полынью.

— Ты слышал крики? — с тревогой спросила она. 

Рукава мокрого свитера были закатаны до локтей, и Локи внезапно бросились в глаза веснушки, мелкой россыпью покрывавшие бледную кожу. 

— Нет, — буркнул он, поворачиваясь к ней спиной и направляясь к узкому проходу на поляну. — В следующий раз предупреждай, куда и на сколько уходишь. Я не собираюсь искать тебя по всему лесу.

— Ты правда хотел меня искать?

Хотел. Только не искать. А оттрахать. Да так, чтобы перестала задавать глупые вопросы. 

Пошарив под кустом, Локи вытащил рюкзак. Молча вынув из него пару банок, сел на ближайший валун и принялся деловито их вскрывать. Девчонка так и стояла рядом. С кончиков ее волос капало прямо на камень, и это почему-то ужасно нервировало. Не глядя, он передал ей одну из банок и принялся за свою.

— Ну извини! — не выдержала Роза. — Извини, что я ушла и не предупредила твое высочество до того, как оно соизволило проснуться! Но ничего же не случилось!

— А жаль, — изрек Локи, глотая скользкие куски и практически не ощущая вкуса. — Глядишь, моя жизнь наконец-то стала бы хоть немного проще.

Он по-прежнему не смотрел на девчонку, и вовсе не потому, что видел ее у водопада. Мысли крутились вокруг странных облаков в небе. Они смутно напоминали ему что-то еще, помимо рыбьих костей. Взгляд пробежался по разлапистым темно-зеленым деревьям слева. 

Они напоминали ему елку. 

Локи отбросил банку и поспешно достал карту. Вот она, линия, упирающаяся в огромную дверь. Практически такая же, как и на небе. Продолжая всматриваться в облака, он встал таким образом, чтобы взгляд шел по направлению уходящей вдаль полосы. Конечно, на горизонте не было видно ничего, напоминающего дверь. Тем более что весь обзор закрывал лес. Но едва Локи моргнул, как заметил нечто новое: часть леса перед ним словно тянулась вперед. Этот эффект практически ускользал от внимания, когда он пытался пристально вглядеться в окружающее пространство. Однако стоило слегка расфокусировать зрение, как становилось очевидным, что иглы сосен и елей ложатся в направлении плывущей вперед облачной ели. Среди беспорядочно растущих деревьев, подступавших к поляне, можно было различить затененный проход — едва различимую дорожку, невидимо пронзающую насквозь заросли леса. Даже тени, попадавшие в зону полосы, изгибались, игнорируя положение солнца. 

— Да что происходит? — раздался над ухом нетерпеливый голос.

Роза так и стояла с нетронутой банкой в руке, склонив голову и с беспокойством глядя на Локи. В ее глазах читалось нетерпение, смешанное с легким раздражением. 

— Такое чувство, словно ты мантикору увидел.

Абсолютно не интересуясь неведомыми мантикорами, Локи в порыве волнения схватил Розу за плечи и рывком поставил перед собой.

— Что ты видишь?

Она замерла. То ли не понимая, какой он ждет от нее ответ, то ли в очередной раз испугавшись его эмоций. 

— Посмотри наверх, — велел Локи. — Видишь дорожку из облаков?

Она кивнула, ткнувшись при этом затылком в его грудь.

— А теперь смотри прямо перед собой, на лес. Только расслабься.

Напряжение в ее плечах и спине говорило о том, что расслабиться Роза точно не могла. Она так и стояла, застыв на месте. Локи практически ощущал ее сердцебиение. Но ему так важно было, чтобы и она тоже заметила проход, что он не удержался и слегка встряхнул ее.

— Видишь?

— Нет!

Роза попыталась вырваться из его рук, но Локи только сильнее прижал ее к себе. Ему неожиданно вспомнилась утренняя картина, и он невольно зажмурился, стараясь не дать снова волю фантазии. Сейчас главным было убедиться, что не он один видит направление, которое с большой вероятностью привело бы их к двери.

— Прикрой глаза, — прошептал он. — Но не до конца. Не старайся рассмотреть каждую ветку. Обхвати взглядом все сразу. Теперь видишь?

Она тяжело вздохнула, но попытки освободиться оставила. Почти минута прошла в тягостном молчании. Локи уже подумал, что девчонка из вредности так и простоит полдня, когда она наконец медленно произнесла:

— Как будто дорога из теней. Ты ее имел в виду?

Внутри разлилось облегчение. Все-таки ему не показалось. 

Он опустил руки, и Роза, прихрамывая, тут же отошла в сторону. Усевшись на валун, она рассеянно принялась вылавливать из своей банки кусочки мяса. 

— И что, даже ничего не спросишь? 

— Захочешь — сам расскажешь.

По его лицу скользнула усмешка. Такая покорность даже забавляла. Неужели он настолько надоел девчонке своими придирками, что она решила изменить своей привычке лезть куда надо и не надо?

— Тебе совсем не интересно, куда я хочу отправиться?

— Иногда мне кажется, — она тяжело вздохнула, проводя пальцем по зазубренному краю банки, — что чем меньше я буду знать, тем лучше. Учитывая твои пляски с этим рисунком, облаками и странным проходом через лес, и так все понятно. Правда, я не очень представляю, как мы пойдем в выбранном тобой направлении. Лично я не собираюсь продираться сквозь колючие кусты и забираться на скалы только потому, что в ту сторону тянутся ветки и ложатся тени. 

— Не обязательно идти напролом. Тем более, мы всегда можем ориентироваться на облака.

Роза скептически посмотрела наверх.

— Ну да. Особенно, если соберется дождь. В Англии, знаешь ли, солнечная погода — большая редкость.

— Я заметил, — Локи щелкнул застежками плаща, отбрасывая его на траву. — Только, не думаю, что мы сейчас в той самой Англии. Жара стоит, как на подходе к Мусппельхейму.

— Это асгардская пустыня?

— Один из Девяти миров. Царство огненных великанов и адского пламени. 

— Не хватало только в преисподней оказаться, — пробормотала Роза, по-прежнему вертя в руках банку. — Да и не похоже, чтобы здесь водились великаны.

— Я и не утверждал, что мы туда попали. Поверь, будь мы в Мусппельхейме, ты бы поняла это сразу. 

Она нахмурилась, точно размышляя о чем-то. 

— А если… — начала она и тут же замолчала.

Локи поднял брови. Сегодня Роза удивляла его все больше и больше. Пожалуй, он еще никогда не видел ее настолько серьезной. Казалось, она борется с собой, не решаясь сказать что-то важное. Скрестив руки на груди, Локи молча ждал. В неловкой тишине слышалось ленивое жужжание — с приходом солнца лес наполнялся жизнью. И надоедливыми насекомыми.

Тяжело вздохнув, девчонка наконец подняла глаза.

— А если этот мир, в котором мы сейчас, не мой?

Вот такое он точно не ожидал услышать. 

— Я просто не знаю, — ее наконец прорвало. — Эти снитчи, которые могут устраивать взрывы. Неправильные названия на этикетках с едой. В документах, которые мы перебирали, часть слов тоже была совершенно незнакомой. И с природой что-то не так.

— А с ней-то что? — не выдержал Локи. — Лес как лес.

— В том тоннеле были растения, которые рассыпались в пыль от одного прикосновения. А сегодня я видела странный улей. Он был уродливый, словно покрытый чем-то, — Роза поморщилась. — И пчелы в нем — белые, вялые, точно больные. Это ненормально.

Локи, побывавший за свою долгую жизнь во всех Девяти мирах и немало повидавший самых разных вещей, ее слова не особо впечатлили. Этих фактов было недостаточно, чтобы поверить, что они находятся в каком-то другом Мидгарде. Да и могло ли такое вообще быть? Вот путешествия во времени — сколько угодно. Минута, проведенная в Асгарде, на том же Сакааре — мелкой искусственной планетке — равнялась целому месяцу. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что, пройдя через дверь-портал, их перебросило вперед. Вот вернуться в прошлое таким способом было гораздо сложнее.

— А самое главное, — прервала его мысли Роза, — что такого могло произойти за шесть — или сколько их там прошло лет, — чтобы магия оказалась под запретом? Слишком много непонятного для одного мира, не находишь?

Локи молчал. Он внезапно подумал о том, что Тор так и не пришел на его крики. Хотя его недавние проклятия вряд ли можно было счесть за просьбу о помощи, все равно их сложно было проигнорировать. Брат всегда оставался добряком. Даже когда дело касалось Локи. И дурацкая мысль о том, что они находятся в каком-то другом Мидгарде, где нет связи с Асгардом, только портила настроение. Стоило срочно заканчивать все эти разговоры и двигаться дальше. Девы иногда могли выдумать целый заговор на пустом месте, если их вовремя не остановить. 

— Учитывая, какая хрень у вас творилась, когда меня изгнали в Мидгард, я бы не удивился, что через какое-то время произошло то, что мы имеем сейчас, — жестко произнес он, закидывая на плечо рюкзак и пристраивая сверху плащ. — Конечно, не самый лучший расклад, но могло быть и хуже. 

— Да ты мастер утешений!

— Да-да, — Локи не терпелось отправиться дальше. — У меня много талантов. А теперь пошли. Я не собираюсь рассиживаться здесь целый день.

Роза поднялась на ноги и сердито подхватила куртку с бутылкой. Студень, лежавший в пятне солнечного света, стал практически прозрачным и теперь больше напоминал сгустившуюся воду.

— Как думаешь, с Тимом все в порядке? — задумчиво произнесла она, всматриваясь в плавающую жижу. — Мне кажется, ему вредит такая жара.

Локи, уже успевший выйти за пределы поляны, запнулся. Девчонка уже успела дать имя этой безмозглой субстанции! Нет, она точно ненормальная. Теперь он окончательно в этом убедился. Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы ничего не ответить, он зашагал вперед, продираясь сквозь высокую цепкую траву.

— Между прочим, — донеслось из-за спины, — я нашла утром небольшой водопад.

Игнорировать ее становилось все труднее. 

— Он как раз в той стороне, куда мы направляемся, — невозмутимо продолжила Роза. — Там можно помыться, если хочешь. 

— Нет.

— Я к тому, — она догнала его, — что тебе не помешало бы.

Если бы Локи мог убивать взглядом, то непременно бы использовал эту способность. Сжав челюсти, он мрачно покосился на девчонку, которая, надо отдать ей должное, не сразу отвела глаза.

— Я просто предложила, — она подняла руки. — Не надо так на меня смотреть. Хотя знаешь, когда ты злишься, от тебя такой классный холод идет. Прямо даже дышать как-то легче становится.

Розе очень повезет, если она успеет добраться до двери прежде, чем Локи убьет ее где-нибудь по дороге.

***

Они шли целый день. Солнце палило нещадно, проникая даже сквозь густую листву деревьев. А на открытых местах, где сочная трава переходила в выжженные желтые проплешины, становилось просто невыносимо. 

Локи не испытывал практически никакого дискомфорта. А вот девчонка то и дело вынимала из рюкзака бутылку, мешая идти. В итоге ему это так надоело, что он велел нести воду самой, отобрав у нее вконец расплавившийся студень, чтобы не перепутала ненароком. 

Разговоры не клеились, но Локи это даже радовало. Он полностью погрузился в собственные мысли, отрешенно глядя перед собой и лишь изредка бросая взгляд наверх, чтобы убедиться, что они идут в верном направлении. Несколько раз возникало острое желание попробовать еще раз докричаться до Тора, но Локи тут же обрывал себя. У него еще сохранилось чувство собственного достоинства. Тем более что просить о помощи в присутствии девчонки не было никакого желания. 

Он в который раз думал о брате, когда Роза внезапно сказала:

— А ты никак не можешь связаться с Тором?

Она совершенно точно не могла читать его мысли. Локи бы это почувствовал. И все же такой вопрос заставил его насторожиться.

— Нет.

— Жаль, — протянула она. — Я все думала, может, рискнуть аппарировать в свой дом. Но слишком много вероятностей того, что это не кончится ничем хорошим. А потом я внезапно вспомнила о Торе.

Локи покосился на нее. Внезапно вспомнила. Да она видела его всего один раз! 

— А какие у тебя еще магические способности, кроме иллюзий? — ей явно надоело идти молча. 

— Ты сама говорила, что чем меньше будешь знать, тем лучше, — хмыкнул он. — Но поверь, если бы я мог как-то ускорить наше возвращение, я бы давно уже это сделал. 

Лес постепенно менялся, переходя от буйной растительности к чахлым и более редким кустам и деревьям. Даже на закате солнце слепило глаза, багровея, точно в лихорадке. К тому времени, когда они добрались до небольшой ивовой рощицы, Роза уже еле передвигала ноги. Она максимально закатала штаны и рукава свитера и все равно было видно, как ей тяжело в такой одежде, совершенно не подходящей для столь убийственной жары. 

Сбросив вещи на землю, Локи огляделся. Ему не особо нравилась открытая местность, но ночевать в темной глубине леса хотелось еще меньше. Небо быстро наливалось фиолетовыми и синими красками. Серая полоса перистых облаков все еще была видна, хоть и тускнела с наступление сумерек. 

— Остановимся здесь.

Его слова, прозвучавшие как приказ, тут же потеряли свою значимость, едва он обернулся. Девчонка уже разлеглась на шуршащей траве, сбросив ботинки и подоткнув под голову куртку. Прикрыв глаза, она тихо выдохнула, устраиваясь поудобнее. Глядя на нее, Локи с трудом подавил желание тут же изменить свое решение и сообщить, что они немедленно идут дальше. 

Со вздохом усевшись под одним из деревьев, он потянулся за водой. Почти все бутылки, за исключением одной, оказались пустыми. Вовремя вспомнив, что в последней как раз студень, Локи чертыхнулся и снова поднялся. Влажная прохлада, идущая из глубины леса, оставшегося теперь по левую сторону, давала надежду на то, что где-то поблизости должен быть родник. Возможно, даже не один. 

— Я скоро вернусь.

Тихий ответ Розы заглушила трава, с шумом приминающаяся под его тяжелыми сапогами. Ночь наступала так стремительно, словно время внезапно решило прибавить ход. 

Локи едва успел дойти до небольшого ручья, бегущего между деревьями, когда в небе появились первые звезды. Вслед за ними выплыла и луна. В душном воздухе снова начали разливаться тяжелые ароматы, накопленные за день. Напившись и набрав воды, Локи присел на один из камней, подступавших к берегу. 

Возможно, девчонка была права. Что-то неправильное чувствовалось в окружающем пейзаже, хотя Локи, сколько ни вглядывался, не мог бы сказать даже самому себе, что здесь не так. Смутное ощущение тревоги, поселившееся в нем, едва он пришел к ручью, никак не отпускало. Но и уходить почему-то не хотелось. 

Сонное дыхание леса, прерываемое кваканьем лягушек и песнями цикад, нагоняло дремоту. Длинные ветви деревьев с мягкими, точно бархатными листьями то и дело касались Локи, словно напевая неслышную колыбельную. Он прикрыл глаза и в ту же секунду услышал тихий шепот. Слова неясным призывом раздавались в голове, не позволяя разобрать ни одно из них. Усилием воли пытаясь отогнать наваждение, Локи дернулся и, не удержавшись, соскользнул с камня. Ледяная вода обожгла пальцы. Не понимая, почему так сильно ощущается холод, он поднялся на ноги, вглядываясь перед собой.

Изогнутые концы веток теперь отчетливо выделялись на фоне темного неба, словно кто-то прибавил резкости. Звезды и бледный диск луны казались слишком яркими, а ночные звуки — слишком громкими. Зато теперь Локи ясно видел то, чего не заметил раньше.

За ручьем была поляна, на которой стоял круг из высоких черных камней. В центре возвышалась огромная плита, похожая на древний алтарь. Его неровная поверхность поблескивала серебристыми вкраплениями, создающими в лунном свете эффект легкого сияния.

Локи сглотнул. Все его чувства были обострены до предела, но движения при этом точно что-то сковывало. Возможно, возобновившийся шепот, который подавлял все инстинкты и теперь совершенно отчетливо призывал в каменный круг. Мысли путались.

Медленно перейдя ручей, Локи остановился перед кругом, шатаясь, точно пьяный. Даже в ночной темноте трава под ногами казалась неестественно зеленой, а камни напротив — невозможно черными. Голос в голове всхлипывал и стонал, умоляя шагнуть вперед. Какой-то частью сознания Локи понимал, что повторяется история с дверью. Но где была та дверь и что произошло потом — это уже стерлось из сознания, оставляя только мутную дымку, притупляющую остатки разума.

Он шагнул в круг.

Тело точно прошили электрические разряды. В паху начал разливаться жар. Сладостный, тягучий, переходящий в сильное вожделение, от которого дрожали пальцы и плыло перед глазами. 

Локи не помнил, как оказался на каменном алтаре. Склонившиеся над ним деревья кружились, сплетаясь в причудливые образы сотен картинок и лиц. Руины дворца, объятого пламенем, в искрах которого кривилась беззубая улыбка, осыпались, складываясь в блестящую чешую дракона. Выгибаясь, он превращался в изумрудную змею. Она беззвучно шипела и свивалась кольцами, стремительно меняя форму. И вот перед ним уже лесная русалка с манящими тонкими руками. Ее волнистые волосы развевались, словно живые, связывая Локи, не давая ему пошевелиться. Не давая вдохнуть. 

Она прижалась к нему. Сотканная из пьянящих ароматов леса. Грудь — удушающая сладость жасмина, прикосновения — цветочные ароматы диких роз.

_Люби меня._

Локи запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как его плоть твердеет. Сквозь призрачное лицо отчетливо виднелись оскаленные вершины гор, возвышающиеся над лесом. Тело, прильнувшее к нему, заерзало, точно пыталось поскорее слиться с ним. 

_Пожалуйста._

Голос начал плакать. 

_Здесь всегда очень холодно. Почему и ты такой холодный? Сжалься надо мной._

Тонкие руки скользили по телу, дразнили, заставляя задыхаться от желания. Локи едва держался на краю сознания, когда она замерла, дуновением ветра коснувшись его лба.

_Я стану для тебя, кем захочешь._

Тяжелые ароматы поблекли. В воздухе потянуло свежестью, за которой последовала горечь полыни. 

Она наслала ему видение. Самое сладкое их всех возможных. Пришла к нему в образе девчонки. 

Это Роза теперь лежала на нем, опутав мягкими волнами медных локонов. Ее бледная кожа слабо мерцала, отражая отблески звезд, пульсирующих в темной бездне. 

_Я могу предсказать твой путь. Только люби меня._

Тяжело дыша, Локи сгреб рассыпавшиеся волосы в кулак, притягивая к себе. Безумная жажда обладать ею была невыносимой, и все же он сумел собрать остатки воли, пытаясь коснуться ее разума. Если у бесплотных духов вообще был разум.

Тело, нависшее над ним, застыло, точно в безмолвном крике. Мозг Локи пронзила резкая боль. На несколько мгновений, казавшихся вечностью, наступила оглушительная тишина. Смазанные видения проносились перед глазами, но так сложно было вычленить хотя бы одно из них, что Локи с огромным трудом удерживал сознание от падения в никуда. 

В лицо ударил порыв ветра, который заглушили глухие рыдания. Образ Розы померк, растворившись в ночном сумраке.

— Предсказывай, — прошипел Локи, выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

_После._

— Предсказывай! — он сильнее прижал ее к себе, одновременно толкаясь вперед, пытаясь раздразнить. — Я могу уйти отсюда. Ты — нет!

Полувсхлип-полувздох.

_Тогда откройся._

Это было опасно. Она вполне могла захватить его разум, извратить, разрушить в угоду собственным желаниям. Но Локи уже не мог отступить.

Ветви над его головой расступились, и он словно провалился в звенящую глубину неба. Миры расступались, обжигая вихрями звезд, создавая безумные картины, наполненные скрипящими механизмами, умирающей магией и запахом пыли. Ослепительный рев и разноцветье обрывались, уступая место выжженым пустошам и глухой тишине. 

— _Шесть. Запомни это число._

— Шесть?

— _Да. На нем основано все, и все падет от шести._

— Что это значит?

— _Мы провидим лишь малые части, и тем туманится зеркало предсказаний._

— Говори все, что знаешь!

— _Существуют иные миры. Один из них — самый ценный. Но и он скоро погибнет. А тогда — тьма._

— При чем здесь я?

— _Ты оказался в нужное время в нужном месте. Ты и девочка._

— Я не собираюсь спасать никакие миры!

— _Ищите двери в главный. Ищите упоминания о Башне и розы._

— Что за башня?

— _Мы провидим лишь малые части…_

— Сука!

Молчание. В ушах снова завыл ветер. Локи чувствовал, что больше не может сопротивляться. Сил хватило только на последний вопрос.

— Что мне делать?

— _Идти вперед._

Жгучее нетерпение. 

Она нахлынула на него тяжелой тенью, полностью погребая под собой. Впилась терпкими алчущими губами, обдавая волнами похоти. Мысли растворились. Для Локи не осталось больше ничего, кроме жажды примитивного животного удовольствия, смешанного пополам с болью. 

В хаотичных движениях, похожих на борьбу двух хищников, казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он оттолкнул ее от себя, постепенно обретая ясность сознания. Чувствуя себя опустошенным и преисполненным отвращения.

_Нет! Этого мало!_

Локи резко рванулся вперед, едва не упав с алтаря. В лицо снова дохнул удушливый аромат жасмина и роз.

_Останься со мной._

— Отвали! 

Шатаясь, Локи поднялся. Почувствовав робкое прикосновение, грубо оттолкнул ее от себя и побрел к черным камням. По телу прошла волна облегчения, едва он переступил невидимую границу. И все равно оставалось ощущение, словно его осквернили. Глотая неподвижный прохладный воздух, Локи не удержался и согнулся пополам. 

Вытирая губы дрожащей ладонью, он задумался, стоило ли оно вообще того. С обычными суккубами он как-то имел дело, а вот про оракулов из их рода только слышал. Предсказатели всегда грешили туманностью слов, эта же тварь со своим неясным пророчеством только добавила проблем в его и без того нелегкую жизнь.

Локи побрел к ручью. Не оглядываясь, но зная, что она стоит перед каменной решеткой своей тюрьмы и следит за ним. Не насытившаяся до конца, но на время успокоившаяся.

Вода доходила ему до колен. Сбросив одежду и сапоги, Локи практически рухнул в нее, желая смыть с себя фантомные прикосновения чужого тела. Течение было несильным, а потому он даже не удивился, нащупав застрявшую между корней бутылку с водой. Хоть одна осталась. 

Небо уже не казалось таким густо-черным, да и звезды стали как будто меньше. Локи прикрыл глаза. 

_Ищите двери в главный. Ищите упоминания о Башне._

Он и раньше понимал, что дверей должно быть немало. Только как их искать, тем более ведущие в какой-то главный мир, было совершенно неясно. И еще эта башня…

Ноги коснулось что-то скользкое, и Локи дернулся, резко садясь в воде. На берег выпрыгнула квакша. С чувством прокляв весь ее род, он нехотя поднялся. На одежде, как ни странно, успела собраться роса. Локи задумчиво встряхнул камзол. Ему казалось, что он пробыл в ручье не так уж долго, но время этой ночью словно взбесилось, как будто спешило оставить позади все это безумие. Небо над горизонтом уже начинало тускнеть, теряя чернильные краски. 

Наспех одевшись, Локи зашагал к ивовой роще. Ему безумно хотелось спать. А над загадками твари из каменного круга он подумает потом.

Подходя к месту стоянки, ему на пару секунд показалось, что там никого нет. Трава росла так высоко, что он едва не наступил на Розу, свернувшуюся калачиком. Очевидно, она решила перебраться ближе к деревьям, низкие ветки которых создавали хоть какую-то иллюзию защищенности. Чувствуя непонятное облегчение, Локи подобрал валявшийся плащ и накрыл ее. А затем рухнул рядом. 

Воздух заметно остывал, словно с ускоренным течением времени менялась и погода. Звезды тихо гасли одна за другой. Сонно всматриваясь в них, Локи машинально прокручивал в голове неясные слова пророчицы. Перед глазами замелькали видения, уводящие в глубокий сон. 

Черное и багровое. Острое и многочисленное. Сила и защита.

Башня и розы.


	11. Глава 11

Глухой рокот автомобиля то затихал где-то в стороне, то становился громче, стремительно приближаясь. В предрассветной тишине отчетливо слышалось периодическое лязганье, то и дело изрыгаемое старым двигателем. В какой-то момент мотор резко взвизгнул, а затем все стихло. Хлопнула дверь машины.

Боясь даже пошевелиться, Роза напряженно вслушивалась в тихий шелест травы. Казалось, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как ее разбудил шум мотора. Она уже успела свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что они с Локи здесь совершенно одни, и потому появление кого-то еще теперь внушало тревогу. С другой стороны, можно было наконец узнать хоть что-то об этом времени. Если, конечно, незнакомец не окажется охотником за волшебниками.

Наступившая тишина давила на нервы. Сделав глубокий вдох, Роза осторожно перевернулась на бок. И тут же замерла под острым взглядом. Лежавший непозволительно близко Локи приложил палец к губам и медленно потянулся к поясу, на котором поблескивал нож. Протяжный скрип его кожаного нарукавника заглушил глухой раскат, прогремевший где-то очень далеко.

Шаги в траве снова возобновились. Теперь они явственно приближались, и Роза не знала, что ее беспокоит больше: встреча с незнакомцем или опасный огонек, промелькнувший в глазах Локи. Повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, она скользнула рукой по его камзолу и успела вытащить волшебную палочку за долю секунды до того, как он вскочил на ноги и бросился вперед. Послышался сдавленный вскрик и глухой удар о дерево. Чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, Роза поспешно поднялась. И едва она увидела, кого Локи прижал к дереву, желудок тут же свело.

— Отпусти его! Локи!

Но тот пропустил ее слова мимо ушей. Сжимая в руке палочку, Роза побежала к ним.

— Слышишь, что я говорю? — прошипела она, безуспешно пытаясь оттолкнуть Локи в сторону. — Убери нож!

Он мазнул по ней тяжелым взглядом.

— Ты его знаешь?

Еще бы она не знала. Побледневший, но мужественно пытающийся казаться спокойным, перед ними стоял Скорпиус Малфой. Он выглядел явно старше того Скорпиуса, к которому привыкла Роза. Ему можно было дать лет двадцать пять, а то и больше. И все же это был он, что вызывало у нее одновременно и радость, и легкое беспокойство.

Услышав новый грохочущий раскат, Скорпиус метнул быстрый взгляд в сторону леса.

— Не знаю, кто вы, — прохрипел он, поскольку Локи по-прежнему держал у его горла нож, — но если мы в самое ближайшее время не уберемся отсюда, то превратимся в куски льда. Лично меня такая перспектива не очень радует.

У Розы внутри все упало. Он не узнал ее. И это было словно предательством. Еще одним доказательством того, что этот непонятный мир действительно был другим. Чужим.

Локи наконец отступил назад, хотя выражение его лица говорило о том, что лично он не сильно обеспокоен угрозой превращения в лед. Нервно потирая шею, Скорпиус внимательно посмотрел на Розу. 

— Вообще-то я вас еще издали заметил, когда ехал к себе. Решил предупредить. Судя по звукам, он наступит меньше, чем через час. Так что если твой приятель пообещает держать себя в руках, могу предложить укрытие. 

— Кто наступит? 

— Потом объясню, — в голосе Скорпиуса слышалось нетерпение. — Так вы едете или остаетесь? 

Роза бросила на Локи вопросительный взгляд. Он медленно вертел в пальцах нож, склонив голову и прислушиваясь к завыванию ветра. Температура заметно падала, а глухой треск, звучавший все ближе, не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Ладно, — бросил он наконец. — Едем с тобой.

Машина Скорпиуса оказалась совершенно невообразимой конструкции. Поскольку они находились в будущем, Роза ожидала увидеть нечто потрясающее, однако ее взгляду предстал странный гибрид, судя по всему, собранный из всего подряд. Заляпанный грязью кузов крепился к огромной подвеске с массивными двойными колесами, явно когда-то принадлежащими грузовику. На крыше и дверце багажника были приделаны непонятные металлические сооружения, но Роза не успела их рассмотреть — Скорпиус так спешил, словно за ними гналась сама смерть.

Несмотря на неказистый внешний вид и подозрительный стук в двигателе, автомобиль разогнался довольно быстро и помчался вперед с такой скоростью, что пейзаж за окном почти смазался. Толстые колеса не спасали от глубоких ям и камней, попадавшихся на пути, поэтому машину трясло так, что Роза изо всех сил вцепилась в переднее кресло. Она не могла поверить, что Скорпиус может настолько лихо управляться с маггловским транспортом. Его резкая и жесткая манера вождения не могла не восхищать, а адреналин, бурлящий в крови, только усиливал впечатления. Резкий рывок вжал ее в спинку сиденья. 

— Так ты его знаешь? — обжег ухо отрывистый шепот. 

Роза повернула голову и тут же пожалела об этом. В последнее время Локи то и дело нарушал ее личное пространство, хотя она каждый раз старалась не придавать этому особого значения. И все же у нее было смутное подозрение, что он прекрасно знает, какую бурю эмоций вызывает в ней своими маленькими провокациями. Вот и теперь, несмотря на напускную холодность, в глубине его глаз явственно виднелась насмешка. Машину снова дернуло, и Роза мысленно выругалась, пытаясь отодвинуться от Локи как можно дальше. Правда, учитывая размеры салона, попытка не достигла никакого результата.

— Кажется, я задал тебе вопрос, — он цепко схватил ее за плечо и наклонился еще ближе. — Кто он? 

Понимая, что Локи не отстанет, Роза слегка повернула голову: 

— Скорпиус Малфой. Мой бывший.

Прищурившись, Локи посмотрел на него, а затем перевел взгляд на дорогу. Даже сквозь оглушительный рев двигателя позади слышался глухой рокот, становившийся все громче. Очевидно, температура упала до нуля, поскольку окна запотели, и Скорпиус включил печку. Роза ожидала новых вопросов или ехидных комментариев — изучив Локи за это время, она уже могла предугадать, что он скажет, но тот продолжал молчать. 

Через несколько минут машина сделала крутой разворот, и лобовое стекло заслонили темные стены двухэтажного дома.

— Черт, пропадет ведь, — Скорпиус порывисто стукнул рукой по приборной панели. — Ладно, может потом и заведется, когда все кончится. Кто ее знает. Пойдемте. 

Он выбрался наружу и помог Розе, которая даже со второй попытки не смогла открыть дверь. Ветер дул с такой силой, что сбивал с ног. Оглушительный треск, похожий на пулеметную очередь, казалось, приближался со скоростью света. До входа в дом было не больше десяти шагов, но Роза все равно успела дико замерзнуть. Прижимая ладони к онемевшему от стужи лицу, она с волнением наблюдала за Скорпиусом, который уже запер входную дверь и теперь быстро закрывал ставни на окнах. Его движения, хоть и поспешные, были ловкими и уверенными, словно он уже не раз сталкивался с подобным напором стихии.

— И как долго нам придется здесь пробыть? — Локи набросил на дрожащую Розу свой плащ и придирчиво осмотрелся по сторонам. 

— Лет десять назад я бы сказал, что два-три дня точно, — Скорпиус уже разжигал огонь в камине. — А сейчас не угадаешь. Мир настолько сошел с ума, что стыловей и за полдня может закончится. Но он всегда приходит слишком неожиданно. Главное, успеть вовремя спрятаться. И иметь достаточное количество дров, чтобы не окоченеть от холода. 

Он подмигнул Розе и направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Располагайтесь. Я закрою наверху окна и вернусь.

С любопытством оглядываясь вокруг, Роза дошла до камина и протянула к нему руки. Тяга в трубе завывала как зверь, да и за окном, судя по ужасающему реву, наступила самая настоящая буря. Входная дверь вздрагивала, ритмично стуча и пропуская в щели студеные струйки воздуха, но пока держалась. Неведомый стыловей, судя по всему, был свирепой ледяной бурей, и Розе даже не хотелось знать, что сейчас творилось снаружи.

Дом Скорпиуса казался небольшим. Первый этаж, насколько можно было судить в полумраке, состоял всего из одной комнаты, которая играла роль и гостиной, и кухни, и, учитывая заваленный разными приборами стол, рабочего кабинета. Ничто не указывало на то, что здесь есть вещи из будущего. Более того, повсюду находилось слишком много маггловских предметов. И Роза уже начинала подозревать, что магией здесь и не пахнет.

— Мне он не нравится.

Она обернулась. Локи кружил по комнате, хаотично беря все, что попадалось под руку, осматривая и быстро ставя обратно. Он напоминал гончую, которая почуяла несколько следов сразу и никак не могла выбрать, по какому следовать.

— Ты про Скорпиуса или стыловей?

Локи хмыкнул, вращая на ладони маленькое устройство, похожее на треугольный компас. 

— Угадай с трех раз.

— Между прочим, он спас нас от смерти.

— Мы вполне могли переждать метель в лесу, ничего бы не случилось.

Его слова заглушил пронзительный скрежет. На крышу упало что-то тяжелое и покатилось, дробно стуча по черепице. Роза подняла брови и выразительно посмотрела на Локи.

— Не все могут так легко выдержать природные катаклизмы, особенно контрастные температуры, — она нахмурилась, внезапно вспомнив кое о чем. — Кстати, а где Тим? 

Он пожал плечами, рассматривая стоявший на одной из полок радиоприемник с изогнутой антенной.

— Только не говори, что забыл его под деревом!

— Как скажешь.

— Локи!

На лестнице послышались быстрые шаги, и через пару секунд к ним спустился Скорпиус. 

— Успел все закрыть, — его жизнерадостность была почти заразительной. — Может, теперь познакомимся?

Роза кивнула, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд Локи. Она почти слышала, как он мысленно приказывает ей, чтобы не болтала лишнего. Как будто она собиралась сразу спрашивать про волшебников и магию! Но ведь рано или поздно эта тема непременно бы всплыла.

— Я Роза, а это Локи, — она вымученно улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, мы не сильно тебя напугали.

— Врать не буду, первое впечатление оказалось не слишком приятным, — в его серых глазах блеснули знакомые смешинки, и Роза внезапно почувствовала легкую тоску. — Но в моей жизни всякое случалось. Кстати, я Скорпиус.

Казалось, Локи проигнорирует рукопожатие. Но в итоге он все-таки протянул руку. И все же Розе очень хотелось, чтобы буря закончилась как можно раньше. За несколько дней вынужденного заточения Скорпиус и Локи запросто могли поубивать друг друга. В этом можно было даже не сомневаться.

***

— И часто у вас такие метели?

Они сидели возле камина и ели разогретые на огне консервы. Розе они уже начали надоедать, но в горячем виде хотя бы вкус становился более приятным.

— Это не метель, — покачал головой Скорпиус, разливая по кружкам дымящийся напиток, похожий на кофе. — Стыловей — беспощадный ледяной ураган, от которого мгновенно гибнет все живое. Приходит редко, но начинается всегда внезапно. Обычно перед ним наступает неестественная жара, но на нее мало кто обращает внимание. У нас и так довольно теплый климат. Единственный знак, что грядет ураган — глухой треск деревьев, словно под землей взрываются снитчи. 

Роза покосилась на Локи, но тот продолжал бесстрастно смотреть в огонь, делая вид, что его ни капли не интересуют подобные истории.

— Там, где проходит полоса стыловея, все мгновенно смерзается в лед, — продолжил Скорпиус, набросив ей на плечи шерстяное одеяло и протягивая кружку. — В течение часа температура так резко снижается, что птицы падают прямо в полете, а трава обращается в стекло. Прибавьте к этому шквальный ветер, который ломает деревья, как спички, и получите полную картину. 

Сложно было представить подобное зрелище. Но за окном по-прежнему бесновалась и тоскливо завывала буря, так что если у Розы и были какие-то сомнения, ей не хотелось их проверять. Даже толстые каменные стены дома не сильно защищали от стужи — стоило отойти от камина на несколько шагов, как тепло тут же сменялось пронизывающим холодом.

Она не знала, как затронуть интересующую ее тему. Тем более что Локи, в очередной раз замкнувшийся в себе, мешал это сделать одним своим присутствием. Грея ладони о чашку, она искоса взглянула на Скорпиуса. Он снова подкидывал дрова в огонь, и Роза залюбовалась им, невольно сравнивая с тем, другим Малфоем, которого помнила. Эта версия нравилась ей куда больше. И все же она никак не могла решиться спросить хотя бы о снитчах, хотя он сам о них и упомянул.

— Раз уж нам все равно нечем заняться, может, расскажете о себе? Здесь на много колес вокруг нет даже намека на жилые селения, так что встреча с вами была более чем неожиданной.

В последних словах явно был намек в сторону Локи, но тот лишь поморщился.

— А сам-то ты что здесь забыл?

Роза почувствовала неловкость и поспешно вмешалась.

— Вообще-то мы немного заблудились. Ты не мог бы сказать, что это за место? 

И какой сейчас год, чуть не сорвалось у нее с языка. Скорпиус бросил на нее изучающий взгляд, точно оценивал. На какой-то миг у Розы мелькнула глупая надежда, что он все-таки узнал ее. Но вместо ответа прозвучал негромкий вопрос:

— Вы ведь волшебники, верно? Я видел у тебя в руках палочку.

Локи шумно вздохнул, и Роза мгновенно почувствовала обжигающую волну холода, от которой не мог защитить даже самый огромный в мире камин. Но она не собиралась все время прятать свою магию. И если бы утром на них напал целый отряд, волшебная палочка точно не помешала бы, уж это он должен был понимать.

— Знаю, в этом мало кто признается, — Скорпиус поднял руки, расценив ее молчание по-своему, — я просто полюбопытствовал. Никогда не видел настоящих магов.

Роза опустила голову. Последняя надежда на то, что это ее мир, рухнула окончательно. Скорпиус был одним из лучших учеников Хогвартса, и она просто не могла поверить, что он теперь не волшебник. Не хотела.

— Откуда тогда знаешь про них? — насторожился Локи. — И кстати, ты так и не ответил на мой предыдущий вопрос. 

— Твой приятель всегда не в настроении? 

Чувствуя новую волну холода, Роза прикрыла глаза, залпом допивая горьковатый напиток. Если они дойдут до выяснения отношений, она точно их заколдует. Причем обоих. Растащит в стороны Щитовыми чарами, а лучше крепко свяжет. В такую метель никакой датчик не засечет магию. А если и засечет, то все равно никто сюда не доберется. Ее сейчас волновали куда более серьезные проблемы, чем отвратительное настроение Локи, который то и дело срывал все ее попытки подобраться к нужной теме.

— Раз у нас теперь нет никаких тайн, давайте поговорим начистоту, — звонко произнесла она. — Я устала от неизвестности. И мне уже все равно, затронет это события прошлого и будущего или нет. Я хочу знать, куда мы попали и что происходит.

Она посмотрела на Локи, желая убедиться, что тот не начнет снова спорить. В его глазах сквозило неприкрытое раздражение. Роза уже хотела было отвести взгляд, когда внезапно услышала голос. Он был тихий, но явственно раздавался прямо у нее в голове.

_Мы даже не знаем кто он. А ты решила довериться ему только потому, что когда-то с ним трахалась!_

Голос оборвался так же резко, как и появился. Роза моргнула, озадаченно глядя на Локи, но тот быстро отвернулся и, поднявшись, отошел к запертому окну. 

Это было ненормально. Она не могла читать его мысли, да еще с такой легкостью. А Локи абсолютно точно не мог психовать только из-за того, что у Розы когда-то были отношения со Скорпиусом. Сложно было даже решить, что казалось более диким. И все же она невольно задумалась над его словами. Возможно, действительно не стоило рассказывать о себе сразу. Сначала следовало узнать, в каких они оказались условиях.

— Расскажи о своем мире, — попросила она. — Какой сейчас год? И где мы находимся? 

В глазах Скорпиуса появилось странное выражение. Он провел рукой по лицу и бросил быстрый взгляд на Локи, который продолжал стоять в стороне.

— Вы что, из другого времени?

Роза нервно кивнула. Ей не терпелось услышать правду, а Скорпиус словно нарочно тянул время.

— Теперь все ясно, — задумчиво произнес он, но тут же добавил более деловым тоном. — Что ж, тайн здесь нет. Сейчас осень две тысячи тридцать первого года. А находитесь вы на южном склоне Пеннинских гор, в Англии. Это название тебе о чем-то говорит?

Роза снова кивнула. Она не была сильна в географии, но эти горы знала прекрасно. Несколько лет назад они приезжали с родителями в национальный парк «Скалистый край», находившийся как раз в том районе. Она прикрыла глаза, прогоняя непрошенные воспоминания, и наконец решилась на самый важный вопрос.

— Раз вы знаете о волшебниках, почему магия под запретом?

— С чего ты это взяла? — Скорпиус долил в чайник воды и снова поставил его на огонь. 

— Нас пытались поймать, когда я наколдовала обычный стакан, — тихо произнесла Роза. — Мою магию засекли каким-то прибором, мы едва успели убраться оттуда. Но и того, что услышали, хватило, чтобы понять: волшебников здесь не жалуют.

— Это не совсем так. Они нам очень нужны. 

Роза напряглась. Последняя фраза ей абсолютно не понравилась. Заметив ее беспокойство, Скорпиус мягко рассмеялся.

— Я имею в виду, что без магии все давно бы погибло. Когда-то она была повсюду, но со временем начала вырождаться. Волшебников почти не осталось. Наш мир рушится, поэтому их магия так необходима для поддержки равновесия. 

Что-то в его словах не сходилось. Роза смутно помнила, что в разговоре тех парней явственно прозвучала угроза в их адрес. Возможно, они с Локи тогда были слишком напуганы и не так все поняли. В это хотелось верить куда больше, чем в то, что их могли убить. К тому же не было причин не верить Скорпиусу. По крайней мере, его двойник из этого мира вызывал у Розы куда больше положительных эмоций.

Пытаясь переварить услышанное, она потерла лоб. От жаркого огня и полумрака вокруг ее слегка клонило в сон. Ветер за окном стал как будто тише, но по-прежнему выл, врезаясь в окна россыпью ледяных осколков. 

— А куда делся Локи? — нахмурился Скорпиус, оглядывая комнату.

— Ушел наверх пару минут назад, — зевнула Роза. — Ему явно с нами скучно. И если у тебя есть книги, то он наверняка уже сидит с ними где-нибудь. Холод ему не страшен, а читать он любит. 

Судя по всему, Скорпиуса эта информация мало обрадовала.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — пообещал он, наливая ей новую порцию обжигающего напитка. — Просто проверю, что он там делает.

Прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли сверху подозрительный шум, Роза отпила из чашки и снова задумалась. Несмотря на симпатию к Скорпиусу, ей казалось, что она что-то упустила в его словах. Возможно, ей передалась подозрительность Локи, но ведь Малфой действительно не рассказал ничего о себе. Пытаясь отмахнуться от чувства тревоги, Роза отставила чашку и, закутавшись в одеяло, принялась ходить по комнате. 

В левом углу расположилась кухонная тумба с примыкавшим к ней небольшим холодильником. Судя по всему, он работал от какого-то генератора, потому что розеток поблизости не наблюдалось. Напротив расположился широкий стол, но свет от камина почти не долетал до него, и потому сложно было понять, что за приборы на нем лежат. Но даже в полумраке было ясно, что обстановка довольно скудная. Очевидно, Скорпиус жил здесь периодически, потому что даже в Малфой-мэноре было больше домашнего уюта, чем в этом доме.

Со второго этажа донесся глухой удар, словно упало что-то тяжелое. В тумбе звякнула посуда. Роза вздрогнула и едва не выронила записную книжку, которую только что взяла в руки. Однако больше никаких звуков не последовало, и она почти успокоилась. Несмотря на взаимную неприязнь Локи и Скорпиуса, она надеялась, что они обойдутся без драк. 

Подождав еще с полминуты и убедившись, что все в порядке, Роза начала осторожно листать страницы. Она вовсе не хотела вмешиваться в личную жизнь Скорпиуса, но неясная тревога все сильнее разрасталась внутри. Из-за ярко пляшущих языков пламени тени прыгали, мешая прочитать написанное. Сощурившись, Роза вернулась к камину и, допивая остатки согревающего напитка, разглядела ряды непонятных цифр и букв — то ли шифр, то ли просто названия каких-то моделей. Как она уже успела понять, в этом мире почти у каждой вещи был свой номерной знак. Вторая половина страниц была занята нарисованными от руки картами, в одной из которых Роза с удивлением узнала схему подземного тоннеля, по которому они прошли с Локи. Он начинался как раз возле прямоугольников с надписью «База 6» и заканчивался выходом в лес. Как оказалось, в нем было целых три склада с продовольствием. Даже странно, что Локи нашел только один.

Роза поспешно принялась листать дальше. Она была уверена, что здесь непременно должна быть полная карта, ведущая к той самой двери, которая была их целью. Вернее, она была в основном целью Локи, но Роза уже почти смирилась с его планом. Чувствуя жар и легкое головокружение, она отошла от камина, продолжая поиски. Однако легче почему-то не становилось. А когда на одной из страниц появилась смутно знакомая руническая надпись, под которой было выведено: _«Передать Г. Поттеру»_ , к горлу подступила тошнота.

Скрип ступеней заставил ее резко развернуться. Едва не упав, Роза вцепилась в стену. Перед глазами заплясали черные точки. 

— Какие же вы все любопытные.

В голосе Скорпиуса больше не слышалось прежнего дружелюбия. Подойдя быстрым шагом, он вырвал у нее записную книжку и толкнул к дивану. Роза упала, чувствуя, как по телу разливается свинцовая тяжесть. Она глубоко вдохнула и с трудом повернула голову. Скорпиус наклонился так близко, что она могла видеть отблески пламени в его серых глазах. Пошарив руками по ее одежде, он вынул из кармана волшебную палочку и внимательно осмотрел ее. 

— Неплохо, — изрек он. — Жаль, всего одна. Я так понимаю, твой приятель потерял свою?

— Он не волшебник, — Роза не понимала, почему вообще отвечает на этот вопрос. Куда больше ее волновало, что этот придурок сделал с Локи. Как он вообще мог с ним что-то сделать? Она тихо застонала, чувствуя, что неизбежно проваливается в сон.

— А вот это хреново, — протянул Скорпиус, отходя в сторону. — От меня ждали двух волшебников. Но и ты сойдешь.

Последнее, что запомнила Роза — как ей связывают руки. А потом наступила тьма.


	12. Глава 12

В приглушенном свете танцующие тени казались гуще, а позолота на стенах искрилась зловещими отблесками. Зал был пропитан тяжелыми запахами вина, благовоний и пота. От факелов, вздернутых на почерневших от копоти скобах, шел удушливый дым.

Локи скользнул рукой по ребристой колонне, делая шаг вперед и пытаясь понять, кто все эти люди и что они празднуют в столь странной обстановке. Один любил пиршества. Но он никогда бы не впустил во дворец столько полуголых юношей и дев, макияжем и татуировками больше похожих на демонов и суккубов, чем на асов. Все они танцевали, ели, пили, о чем-то разговаривали, но Локи не слышал ни музыки, ни звона бокалов, ни пьяного смеха. Тишина была такой жуткой, что хотелось кричать.

Казалось, его никто не замечает. В дальнем углу, изогнувшись на мягких подушках цвета запекшейся крови, в объятиях пятерых мужчин дергалась золотоволосая девушка. Глаза ее были закрыты, голова безвольно откинута назад. Локи отвел взгляд. Несмотря на любовь к всевозможным оргиям, это зрелище почему-то вызвало у него отвращение. Медленно идя вдоль зала, он пытался найти в толпе хоть одно знакомое лицо. Тяжелая ладонь, резко опустившаяся на плечо, заставила его вздрогнуть.

— Локи! Пришел полюбоваться делом рук своих?

Хеймдалл. Он выглядел как безумец, впиваясь в Локи слепыми белыми глазами. Полуголый, без своего рогатого шлема и золоченых доспехов он стоял перед Локи, скривив рот в подобии усмешки.

— Смотри, что ты наделал, приемыш Одина.

Локи чувствовал смрад, исходивший от Хеймдалла. Темные ладони, вцепившиеся в его плечи, казались холоднее льдов Йотунхейма.

— Ты с ума сошел, — пробормотал он, тщетно пытаясь высвободиться. — Где Тор? Где Фригга?

— Разве ты не видишь? — выкрикнул тот, обводя рукой зал. — Мы все давно мертвы! И все из-за тебя, сын Лафея! Ты предал Асгард и обрек на погибель все Девять миров!

Яркая вспышка, и Локи снова остался один. Несколько танцовщиц обернулись и в упор посмотрели на него. Глаза их тоже были белыми и пустыми, а из тонких порезов на шее и груди каплями сочилось красное вино, искрившееся в кубках, словно ядовитые рубины. 

Стены зала глухо дрогнули, с потолка посыпались мелкие камни и пыль. От их прикосновения яркие свежие фрукты морщились на глазах, превращаясь в червивую труху, бокалы шли трещинами и разлетались острыми осколками. Локи с ужасом смотрел, как они впиваются в тела продолжавших танцевать асов и расцветают на покрытой испариной коже кровавыми цветами. Его взгляд упал на девушку, которую по-прежнему поочередно имели пятеро. Ее руки, безвольно свисавшие вдоль тела, ясно говорили о том, что она либо без сознания, либо…

Мертва.

Зал продолжал сотрясаться, распадаясь на куски. Одна из чаш с огнем вспыхнула ярким светом, заливая все вокруг жидким пламенем.

Локи рванул к выходу, стараясь не споткнуться о падающие тела и осколки золотых колонн. В ушах по-прежнему стоял обвиняющий крик Хеймдалла. Внезапно пол перед ним накрыла огромная тень. Развернувшись, Локи успел понять, что потолок окончательно рухнул. Перед глазами мелькнула фреска Игдрассиля, магического древа, соединявшего все Девять миров. Треснув у самого основания, она накрыла Локи, насадив его тело на острые края вздыбленных плит.

Сокрушительная боль озарила последнюю секунду его жизни.

***

Он очнулся от сильного толчка в грудной клетке. Вокруг было темно и холодно, лицо засыпало снежной крошкой. Где-то рядом завывал ветер.

Морщась от боли, Локи попробовал повернуться и тут же понял, что крепко связан. Тело ныло от долгого лежания на твердом полу, а мысли путались и никак не хотели сложиться в общую картину.

Танцы мертвецов в пиршественном зале Асгарда, обвинения Хеймдалла и его собственная смерть. Локи еще никогда не снились столь реалистичные кошмары. Этот ублюдок накачал его какой-то дрянью, не иначе. Дернувшись еще раз и убедившись, что абсолютно не может пошевелиться, Локи тихо выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Черт бы побрал все эти человеческие чувства и ощущения! В нем сейчас клокотала такая буря эмоций, от которой Тора с его примитивным восприятием мира разорвало бы в клочья. И преобладала в этом коктейле огромная злость.

Ему сразу не понравился этот выродок. И дело было не только в Розе, в глазах которой то и дело читалось восхищение, едва она бросала взгляд на Малфоя. Вернее, дело было вообще не в девчонке, Локи был в этом более чем уверен. Но его бесила одна лишь мысль о том, что он все-таки оказался прав, а его не послушали. Малфой был похож на кого угодно, только не на доброго самаритянина, который дает приют каждому, кто пытается его зарезать. И Локи очень жалел, что не успел тогда довести дело до конца.

Конечно, он сам виноват. Отвлекся на снежную бурю за окном и воспоминания из детства, в которых Фригга пела ему колыбельные под шум ледяных дождей и завывания ветров. Казалось, протяни руку — и очутишься в собственных покоях, где под темно-зеленым балдахином расцветают песни и сказки матери. Локи настолько затосковал по тем временам, что просто не мог больше смотреть на Розу и Скорпиуса, тихо разговаривающих возле камина. Он везде был изгоем, как бы ни пытался заслужить восхищение окружающих.

А потом он нашел то, что меньше всего ожидал увидеть на втором этаже обычного с виду дома.

Сначала Локи даже не понял, куда попал. Никаких окон, которые так спешил закрыть Малфой, не было и в помине. Только огромный люк в потолке, запертый на замок. Вместо мебели все пространство занимали громоздкие установки. В центре высилась огромная чаша, похожая на один из тех спутников, которыми когда-то было облеплено здание ЩИТа, пока Локи не разрушил его до основания. Вдоль стен на подставках высились приборные панели. Часть из них вяло мигала разноцветными лампочками. На стене, судя по очертаниям рисунка, висела огромная карта. Больше Локи не успел ничего рассмотреть. Из-за шума бури он не расслышал шагов Малфоя, а когда повернулся, тот уже стрелял в него из странного пистолета. Несколько острых игл впились в шею, пронизывая жгучей болью. Дальше воспоминания обрывались.

Локи не знал, сколько с тех пор прошло времени. Ветер по-прежнему выл и стонал, пытаясь пробиться сквозь щели люка. Где-то рядом тихо пищали приборы, невыносимо действуя на нервы. С трудом повернув голову, Локи прижался ухом к деревянному полу. Снизу не доносилось ни звука. И ему это очень не понравилось.

В голове все еще стоял туман. Руки настолько затекли, что он даже не мог шевельнуть пальцами. Правда, будучи привязанным к толстой трубе, тянущейся вдоль стены, нечего было и мечтать, чтобы дотянуться до ножа. Который этот змееныш наверняка унес с собой. В очередной раз вспомнив, как Роза с благодарностью принимала его наигранную заботу, Локи поморщился. Но как странно она посмотрела, когда он мысленно высказывал ей все, что думал в тот момент!

Безуспешно стараясь хоть как-то сдвинуться с места, Локи от нечего делать попытался воссоздать в памяти тот эпизод. Казалось невозможным, но девчонка _действительно_ прочитала его мысли. Теперь он вспомнил. Это было то самое неуловимое ощущение, возникающее каждый раз, когда кто-то пытался влезть к нему в голову. Не то чтобы это случалось часто, скорее Локи сам грешил подобным. И все же от волшебников из мира смертных он такого не ожидал. Более того, если хорошенько покопаться в памяти, нечто подобное случалось и раньше. Роза спрашивала про Тора именно тогда, когда про него думал и он. Пару раз ее настроение резко менялось, всего на несколько мгновений, и Локи тогда не придавал этому особого значения. Но что, если она просто считывала его эмоции? Возможно, совершенно неосознанно. И все же…

Эта теория показалась ему такой любопытной, что Локи на какое-то время даже забыл, в каком находится положении. Он не сомневался, что подобная связь, если она все-таки существовала, должна работать в обоих направлениях. Осталось только сосредоточиться и попробовать представить себя внутри мыслей Розы.

Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы принять относительно удобное положение, в котором не болели бы затекшие ноги и спина. Глубоко вздохнув, Локи закрыл глаза.

Сначала ничего не происходило. Но он обладал достаточным терпением, если конечная цель имела ценность. Тем более что времени было хоть отбавляй — казалось, буря за окном даже не думала затихать.

Локи почти уснул, когда спустя некоторое время в голове зазвучали тихие голоса. Он вздрогнул, опасаясь новых кошмаров, но, уловив знакомые интонации, тут же расслабился, вливаясь в поток мыслей Розы.

Скорее, это были даже не мысли, а нечто большее. Он каким-то образом мог видеть ее глазами. Правда, очень размыто, словно через грязное стекло. Но зато отлично слышал все, что происходило в комнате.

— Значит, я даже закончил школу чародейства и волшебства? — в голосе Малфоя, звучавшем где-то слева от яркого пятна камина, слышалась ирония. — И кем же я работал в _твоем_ мире? Фокусником?

— В нашу последнюю встречу ты рассказал мне, что поступил на службу в отдел борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии.

Даже не заглядывая в мысли Розы, Локи отчетливо уловил необъяснимое волнение, которое царапало ее изнутри. Да и сам тон этого мерзавца был странным, лишенным той благожелательности, в которой он полдня рассыпался. Они что, успели поссориться, пока он там прохлаждался? Причем прохлаждался в самом буквальном смысле этого слова.

— Как символично, — хохотнул Малфой. — Собственно, почти этим я и занимаюсь всю свою жизнь. Поттер непременно оценит твои рассказы. Особенно тот, в котором он является твоим родным дядей и работает охотником на темных волшебников.

Вот идиотка! Она что, уже все ему успела про себя сообщить? Локи снова почувствовал накатывающую злость. Его мало волновало, подействуют сейчас его эмоции на Розу или нет. Он лежит там один, в темноте, связанный и беспомощный, а она рассказывает о своем чертовом мире! Ни одной мысли о нем, даже не заметила его отсутствия!

Раздалось громкое пиканье, вслед за которым что-то щелкнуло. То ли деревянная шкатулка, то ли небольшой сундук, сложно было разобрать.

— Крепкая палочка. Учитывая силу твоего потенциала, вы с ней долго продержитесь.

Локи затопила жгучая паника пополам с отчаянием. До этого он даже не представлял, как сильно могут чувствовать смертные. Да что вообще там происходит?

Очевидно, он слишком громко задал себе этот вопрос. Потому что вихрь беспорядочных мыслей, мелькавших со всех сторон, внезапно застыл в немом напряжении.

_Локи?_

_Ну… В общем-то да._

_Ты живой!_ — пульсирующий страх на секунду сменился полупрозрачным облегчением, но тут же вернулся. — _Или нет?.. Почему я тебя слышу?_

_Не хочу даже вникать в подобные вещи. Но мне приятно, что ты наконец обо мне вспомнила._

_Дурак._

— Ты чего притихла? Истории закончились?

Локи снова почувствовал тревогу Розы.

_Может, перестанешь вести светские беседы с этим уродом и чем-нибудь оглушишь его? Я, между прочим, лежу прямо над твоей головой. И, что особенно неприятно, крепко связанный._

_Меня тоже связали, если ты не заметил._

_У меня есть доступ к твоим мыслям, но не телу._

В голове расцвел букет новых эмоций. Локи бы никогда не подумал, что можно испытывать одновременно смущение и возбуждение. Если бы он мог, то непременно бы усмехнулся. Но сделать это в ментальном смысле было сложновато. Зато теперь он понял, что произошло. Все оказалось хуже некуда.

— Такая разговорчивая была весь день, — Малфой с грохотом отодвинул стул. — А теперь заскучала.

_Когда закончится буря, приедет Гарри Поттер,_ — мысленный поток девчонки накрыл его с головой. — _Я пока не до конца поняла, что он делает с волшебниками, но исход не самый приятный. Я не знаю, что делать. Не знаю, как разговорить Скорпиуса. Ему совершенно неинтересно, что в моем мире он был волшебником, а я…_

— Может, развлечемся?

Свет камина заслонила неясная фигура. Окружающее пространство закачалось, точно карусель.

— Убери руки!

— Да брось. Ты сама говорила, что мы когда-то встречались. Пусть это был и не совсем я, зато теперь есть шанс сравнить. Ну же, не дергайся. Тебе понравится.

Дикая паника прожгла Локи насквозь. Его выбросило назад в собственное сознание с такой силой, что какое-то время перед глазами все плыло.

Снизу донесся надрывный крик, который тут же оборвался.

Не обращая внимания на пульсирующую боль в голове, Локи дернулся, совершенно забыв о веревках. В крови закипал чистый гнев. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, на которых снова скопился снег.

Иногда необходим какой-то толчок, чтобы наконец все пришло в движение. И Локи только что понял, о чем совершенно забыл.

Он так привык, что в последнее время его магия то и дело была под запретом, что утратил часть собственных инстинктов, которыми всегда гордился. Даже Тор и тот не был таким идиотом.

Кончики пальцев закололо. Холод на втором этаже был ничем в сравнении с тем холодом, который сейчас пронизывал его тело, окрашивая посиневшую кожу сплетением выпуклых узоров. Пол вокруг Локи покрывался тонким слоем инея. Тугие веревки, обвивавшие руки, превращались в лед, теряя свою прочность и становясь хрупкими, как замерзшие ветки.

Буря за окном, казалось, впитала его ярость, с новой силой вцепляясь во все, что еще уцелело. На крышу то и дело что-то падало, глухо врезалось в стены, скреблось в окна. Что бы ни происходило сейчас в доме, ни один звук не мог перекрыть зверство разбушевавшейся стихии. Но Локи это было только на руку.

С хрустом разорвав веревки вместе с куском трубы, он с трудом сел и быстро освободил ноги. Часть одежды при этом тоже пострадала — заледеневшие края сапогов отломились и разлетелись в разные стороны. Поднявшись, Локи тут же едва не упал, чувствуя, как онемевшие мышцы сводит судорогой. Он громко выругался и, сцепив зубы, помчался к лестнице.

В беспокойных отблесках пламени на полу судорожно дергались две фигуры. Локи даже не успел осознать, что происходит, а из ладоней уже вылетели две ледяные стрелы, вонзившись точно в спину Скорпиуса Малфоя.

Тот взвыл, словно раненый зверь, и рухнул на Розу, окончательно придавив ее к полу. Рванув вперед, Локи сгреб его и отшвырнул в сторону. Красная пелена гнева застилала глаза. Этот червяк теперь не отделается какой-то там смертью. Уж Локи об этом позаботится.

Не обращая внимания на всхлипывания Малфоя, скорчившегося в углу, он повернулся к Розе. Она тяжело дышала. Рот был заткнут какой-то тряпкой, свитер частично разорван, на руке виднелись царапины. Но штаны, хоть и расстегнутые, были на месте. Он успел.

Схватив лежащий на столе нож, он наклонился к Розе и попытался перевернуть ее набок, чтобы освободить связанные сзади руки, но она тут же замычала, пытаясь вывернуться. От его прикосновений на тонкой коже мгновенно появились синие отметины.

— Прости, — выдохнул он, мгновенно возвращая себе прежний вид.

Сложно было разрезать тугие веревки и не поранить Розу, когда ее так трясло, но он справился. Неловко подтянув к себе руку, она с усилием вынула изо рта кляп и тут же разрыдалась.

— Она же говорила, что ты не волшебник!

В нескольких шагах от них, покачиваясь, стоял бледный Малфой. Знакомый пистолет был направлен прямо в лицо Локи.

— Впрочем, это не имеет никакого значения, — прохрипел он, поддерживая дрожащую руку другой. — Я и не с такими уродами справлялся.

Склонившийся над Розой Локи растаял в тот самый момент, когда Скорпиус начал стрелять. А в следующее мгновение он уже стоял позади него, вонзая нож в его правый бок.

Раскаты очередного удара о крышу перекрыли глухой стон и грохот выпавшего из ослабевших рук оружия. Но даже несмотря на сотрясавшиеся стены дома и плачущую на полу Розу, Локи подумал, что уж теперь-то все точно будет в порядке. Иначе и быть не могло.

***

— Как долго он протянет?

Роза пожала плечами. Ее уже перестало трясти, но она по-прежнему куталась в одеяло, стараясь не смотреть на лежащего без сознания Малфоя.

— Смотря, куда ты попал ножом и насколько глубокая рана.

— Мне нужно всего-то пару часов, не больше.

Она наконец подняла глаза на Локи. Губы мелко подрагивали.

— А что потом? Пусть умирает?

Он тяжело вздохнул. И это вся благодарность. Смертные не уставали удивлять его. Жажда насилия как-то ухитрялась соседствовать в них с жалостью и тягой к милосердию. Проживи Локи еще столько же сотен лет, он никогда этого не поймет.

— Я не говорю, что мне его жалко, — Роза отвела взгляд и обхватила себя за плечи. — Но не считаю, что он заслужил смерть.

— Снова читаешь мои мысли?

— Нет. Просто знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь.

Локи откинулся на спинку дивана. Рубашка Малфоя уже почти наполовину пропиталась кровью, но он не собирался отказываться от своего плана. Перестав вертеть в руке палочку, найденную на столе, он протянул ее Розе.

— Подлечи его и приведи в сознание. Только сначала свяжи. Поттер все равно знает, что мы здесь, так что можно и поколдовать немного.

Она с недоумением посмотрела на него, но палочку взяла.

Локи вовсе не был склонен к альтруизму, тем более к прощению своих врагов. Но для того, чтобы выудить из этого ублюдка всю информацию, требовалось как минимум привести его в чувство. А Локи мог только калечить и убивать.

Наблюдая за тем, как Роза присела возле Малфоя и принялась водить вдоль его тела палочкой, шепча себе под нос заклинания, он испытывал какое-то извращенное чувство удовлетворения. Ему нравилось, когда девчонка делала то, что он приказывал. Было в этом что-то притягательное. Наверняка Фригга сказала бы на это, что Локи всегда переоценивал значимость всевластия. Но она была слишком мягкой, чтобы в полной мере прочувствовать, каково это — когда весь мир у твоих ног. К сожалению, он пока ни на йоту не приблизился к своей мечте. Так что приходилось довольствоваться малым. 

Спустя некоторое время Малфой зашевелился, и Роза судорожно вздохнула, поворачиваясь к Локи.

— А теперь отойди, — бросил он, присаживаясь рядом и проверяя, крепко ли тот связан. — У нас намечается мужской разговор.

— Обещай, что не убьешь его.

В свете пламени ее глаза, казалось, отливали золотом. Такие же были и у Хеймдалла. Невольно вспомнив его и тот жуткий сон, Локи поежился, пытаясь отогнать неприятные воспоминания.

— Почему я должен это обещать?

— Гарри ждет, что ему передадут двух волшебников, да еще с палочками. Как я понимаю, они представляют не меньшую ценность, чем сами маги. И когда он не обнаружит ни тех, ни других, не сомневаюсь, что Скорпиус получит свое наказание.

— А ты знаешь толк в страданиях, — усмехнулся Локи. — Еще немного общения со мной, и сможешь без угрызений совести пытать всех, кто тебе перейдет дорогу.

Но Роза не оценила его юмор. Покачав головой, он молча отошла назад.

— Ты… — сдавленный голос Малфоя заставил его резко обернуться. — Сволочь…

— Я о тебе того же мнения, — Локи грубовато приподнял его и прислонил к стене. — А теперь давай поиграем в игру. Я задаю вопросы — ты отвечаешь. Все просто.

В ответ тот презрительно скривился и перевел взгляд на Розу.

— Не отвлекайся, — Локи с силой ударил его по лицу. — Вопрос первый. Для чего вам на самом деле нужны волшебники?

Вместо ответа Малфой попытался плюнуть в него, но промазал.

— Ответ неверный.

— А не пошел бы ты на хрен?!

Конечно, Локи не сомневался, что тот откажется что-либо рассказывать. Но попробовать поговорить по-хорошему все же стоило. Хотя бы для того, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Он с удовлетворением отметил волнение в глазах Малфоя, когда снова сменил свою сущность. Магия йотунов так и скользила между пальцев. Главное, сдержаться и не покалечить его раньше времени. Информация прежде всего.

— Я могу повторить вопрос, если ты не запомнил с первого раза, — промурлыкал он, наклоняясь и проводя указательным пальцем по шее Скорпиуса.

Тот зашипел от боли, пытаясь увернуться. На коже появился темно-синий рубец.

— Если ты думаешь, что вам удастся сбежать отсюда прежде, чем приедет Поттер, то глубоко заблуждаешься, — даже если он и испытывал страх, то тщательно это скрывал. Локи это тоже понравилось. Он ломал и не таких.

— Тогда вопрос номер два, раз уж первый тебе не понравился. Каким образом ты сообщил ему о нас? Та техника наверху как-то связана с этим?

На этот раз Малфой взревел от боли. На его груди отчетливо виднелся выжженный отпечаток ладони.

— Считаю до трех, — предупредил Локи, разрывая на нем рубашку и создавая из кружащих между пальцев снежинок тонкое белое лезвие. — Иначе я проверю, как много рун может поместиться на твоей коже.

На этот раз он даже не стал ждать ответа. Хищно улыбнувшись, провел острым краем по груди, вдавливая лезвие как можно глубже и наблюдая, как алые капли стекают по бледной коже. Скорпиус захрипел.

— Локи, прекрати!

Голос Розы пробила дрожь. Она стояла позади дивана, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в его спинку, и огромными глазами смотрела на них обоих.

— Просто не смотри и все, — процедил Локи. — Закрой уши, если хочешь.

— Я могу попробовать проникнуть в его память и собрать всю информацию, которая тебя интересует, — в ее глазах предательски заблестели слезы. — Мне хватило за последние сутки потрясений. Я просто не выдержу, если он снова начнет кричать.

Вообще-то Локи только начал. Но побледневшая Роза, стоявшая перед ним в порванном свитере, казалась такой несчастной, что он тяжело вздохнул. Его кожа медленно начала приобретать обычный для людей цвет. При всей своей ненависти к корчившемуся рядом Малфою, Локи не хотел, чтобы Роза страдала из-за него. Из-за _них_.

— Я и сам могу покопаться в его памяти, — буркнул он. — Побереги силы. Нам еще предстоит решить, как выбраться отсюда с минимальными потерями. А если этот козел прав, нам предстоит веселая встреча с твоим дядей.

— Вряд ли он может им считаться в этом мире, — она шмыгнула носом, но голос уже стал чуть спокойнее.

— Вот и прекрасно. Чем меньше привязанностей, тем лучше.

Удивительно, как девчонка влияла на него. Локи не чувствовал, что она как-то воздействовала сейчас на его мысли или эмоции. Но острое желание продолжить пытки начало угасать. Он повернулся к тяжело дышащему Малфою.

— Считай, что тебе повезло, — объявил он. — Сейчас в твою голову залезет древнее божество. Постарайся вести себя гостеприимно, если не хочешь сойти с ума.

Неприятно улыбнувшись, он дотронулся до его головы и закрыл глаза.

***

Это было слишком просто. Локи лениво перебирал картинки-воспоминания Скорпиуса, который, в силу своей примитивной природы, не мог оказать ему никакого сопротивления.

Он никуда не торопился. Время сейчас замедлилось настолько, что Роза едва успеет сделать вдох, когда Локи уже закончит знакомиться со всем, что его интересовало.

В какой-то степени встреча с Малфоем оказалась редкостной удачей. Он был кладезем информации. Путеводителем по этому странному миру, в котором, как выяснил Локи, процветала техника и наука и почти полностью отсутствовала магия.

Как он и предполагал, установки на втором этаже оказались чем-то вроде научной лаборатории. Огромный локатор, находившийся в центре, фиксировал малейшие колебания магического фона, передавая данные в компьютер. А тот уже обрабатывал полученные сигналы, выделяя на карте те места, которые стоило проверить. Такие базы были разбросаны по всей Англии. За Малфоем было закреплено четыре, находившихся друг от друга на расстоянии пары десятков миль. Или колес, как было здесь принято говорить. 

О чем Локи не догадался, так это о том, как их нашли. А все оказалось до смешного простым. Его бурная встреча с оракулом не осталась незамеченной. Очевидно, в этой местности и впрямь не так часто встречались люди, раз жаркий секс с суккубом и небольшое предсказание оказались достаточными для поднятия тревоги.

Скривившись, Локи перебирал картинки с оружием, имевшимся у Малфоя. Пистолеты с ампулами, начиненными транквилизаторами. Пакетики со снотворным и легкими ядами. Дымовые гранаты с усыпляющим газом. На первый взгляд все казалось крайне примитивным, но, как показала практика, весьма действенным. Приборы для измерения магического потенциала пойманных волшебников и их палочек соседствовали рядом с воспоминаниями, от которых у Локи пошли мурашки по коже.

Он увидел, что происходит с волшебниками. Малфой почти не соврал, когда сказал, что их магия помогает спасти этот мир. Но забыл уточнить, что магов и колдунов используют как силовые источники.

Кожаные кресла. Бесчисленные провода, подведенные к изголовьям. Яркие вспышки и крики боли. Огромный столб энергии, устремляющийся вверх. К тому самому лучу из скелетообразных облаков, который Локи заметил благодаря нарисованной карте. Кстати, карты у Малфоя тоже имелись. Все это хранилось в записной книжке, которую надо было потом найти и тщательно изучить. Человеческая память оказалась слишком слабой, чтобы вместить в себя все детали и подробности. Но основное Локи понял: дверь с того рисунка действительно существовала. И вела в довольно любопытный мир, который показался ему смутно знакомым. Он не успел сосредоточиться на нем, потому что поток бесчисленной информации все нагромождался.

Стараясь выхватить все самое ценное и полезное, Локи смотрел и запоминал, прокручивая ненужное и приближая то, что пригодилось бы им, чтобы выжить и добраться до двери.

Вынырнув из памяти, он уперся руками в пол и помотал головой. Если он так сильно устал, то что, интересно, чувствовал смертный? Малфой, как и следовало ожидать, оказался без сознания.

— Что ты узнал?

Локи повернулся. На его губах играла задумчивая улыбка.

— Кучу интересного. И я уже знаю, как мы выберемся отсюда. Осталось дождаться, когда закончится стыловей.


	13. Глава 13

Вода была такой ледяной, что сводило пальцы. Закрыв кран, Роза взяла полотенце и осторожно вытерла руки, стараясь не задевать болезненные красноватые пятна, появившиеся на месте обмороженных участков кожи. 

Малфой, оставивший на ее теле ссадины и царапины и пытавшийся изнасиловать, несомненно, представлял собой куда большую опасность. И все же Роза, касаясь следов на руке, не могла перестать думать о Локи, ворвавшемся в комнату в самый последний момент. С голубовато-синей кожей, которую пересекали узоры-линии, и красным блеском в горящих глазах. Такое зрелище не скоро забудется. Кажется, именно в тот момент она наконец-то смогла поверить рассказу отца о теракте в Нью-Йорке. В какой-то миг Розе, обессилевшей от страха и борьбы, даже показалось, что следующей жертвой станет она сама. Локи, метнувшийся к ней с ножом в руке, казался древним демоном, жаждущим истребить все живое. От его прикосновений по коже разлилась такая боль, словно Розу прожгло насквозь. И все же он в очередной раз спас ее, причем с помощью магии, о которой она не имела ни малейшего представления. И это не говоря уже о странной ментальной связи между ними. 

Критически осматривая себя в зеркале, Роза тяжело вздохнула. О глобальных проблемах она подумает потом. Сейчас ее больше беспокоила порванная одежда, в которой стало ощутимо холодно. В гардеробе Скорпиуса нашлись лишь тонкие рубашки и несколько футболок. Размышляя, как долго продержится свитер, если его трансфигурировать из одеяла, Роза заметила красную клетчатую ткань, висящую на дверце узкого шкафчика. Потянув за край, она обнаружила старую, но довольно плотную шерстяную рубашку. Просто подарок судьбы! Застегнув пуговицы и подвернув слишком длинные рукава, Роза натянула поверх свою кожаную куртку. Стало гораздо теплее. 

Выйдя из ванной комнаты, она по привычке бросила взгляд в тот угол, где лежал Малфой. Кажется, Локи выпустил в него из пистолета всю обойму транквилизаторов. Поначалу Роза всерьез опасалась, что теперь Скорпиус точно умрет — если не от кровопотери, то от передозировки лекарства, но тихое сопение доказывало, что он все еще жив и просто спит. Порывшись в кухонном столе, она нашла пачку печенья и устроилась на диване. Было странное ощущение, что они в этом доме уже целый месяц, а не вторые сутки. 

Локи до сих пор так ничего и не объяснил. Все, что он соизволил сказать после того, как влез в память Скорпиуса, — до приезда Поттера покинуть дом и впрямь будет довольно проблематично. Как оказалось, Малфой успел не только сообщить о поимке двух волшебников, но и включить какое-то силовое поле, благодаря которому выход наружу стал невозможен. Роза предложила аппарировать, но Локи лишь покачал головой, сказав, что поле создано как раз для того, чтобы не дать волшебникам сбежать. 

— Я примерно понял, как отключить систему изнутри, но мне нужно время. А ты пока присмотри за этим выродком. Я ему даже в таком состоянии не доверяю. 

Роза не стала спорить и говорить, что Малфой сейчас безобиднее флоббер-червя. Она слишком устала. Пусть Локи решает, что делать дальше. Тем более, если так задуматься, он всегда был в роли главного. Розе только и оставалось, что следовать за ним и выполнять приказы, но даже на это не было сил злиться. Все, чего ей сейчас хотелось — выбраться из этого чертового места как можно скорее. К тому же буря за окном наконец-то начала как будто стихать. 

От нечего делать Роза принялась листать записную книжку Скорпиуса. На глаза снова попалась руническая надпись с отметкой _«Передать Г. Поттеру»_. Закругленные символы были совершенно незнакомыми и не походили ни на один из древних алфавитов, которые она изучала в школе. И все же создавалось странное чувство, что она где-то уже их видела. 

Посидев с минуту, она наконец поняла, что это за руны: именно такие знаки были на двери, через которую они с Локи попали в этот мир. Но как это было связано с дядей Гарри, было совершенно непонятно.

Чем дальше, тем больше вопросов. И пока что ни одного ответа. Кроме разве что даты — две тысячи тридцать первый год. Но и это не проясняло практически ничего. Роза до сих пор не могла определить уровень развития этого мира. Вроде бы множество видов самой разной техники, но не настолько совершенной, какую можно было ожидать от мира будущего. Некоторые виды и вовсе отсутствовали — судя по всему, Скорпиус готовил на огне, поскольку в доме не нашлось даже простенькой плитки. С другой стороны, представления о будущем всегда были более радужными, чем оказывалось на самом деле.

Роза как раз нашла полную версию той самой карты, которая вела к двери, когда наверху скрипнула лестница. Локи молча прошагал мимо нее к окну и, раздвинув ставни, резко распахнул его. В комнату тут же ворвался сильный ветер, отчего пламя в камине лихорадочно затанцевало, грозясь вот-вот погаснуть. Не обращая внимания на снежную метель, трепавшую его волосы, Локи осторожно вытянул вперед руку. Убедившись, что никакой преграды нет, он чуть ли не по пояс высунулся наружу. 

— Защита снята, — объявил он, закрывая окно и поворачиваясь к съежившейся под одеялом Розе. — Как только все стихнет, можем выдвигаться.

На его бледном лице, ставшем голубоватым, опять проступили узоры, которые, впрочем, тут же начали исчезать. 

— Здорово, — выдавила из себя Роза, пытаясь унять дрожь. То ли от холода, то ли от того, что Локи снова едва не превратился в синего монстра. Она до сих пор была в замешательстве от увиденного. Хотя, стоило признать, влечение к нему не убавилось ни на йоту. Скорее наоборот. 

И это было полной катастрофой.

— Ты не рада? — он поднял брови, садясь рядом. — Или переживаешь за судьбу этого смертного?

— У меня слишком много других проблем, чтобы думать еще и о Малфое. 

Локи скрестил ноги и, лениво откинувшись на спинку дивана, посмотрел на нее. 

— Например?

— Даже не знаю, с чего и начать, — притворно вздохнула она, пытаясь не отводить взгляд. — Если вкратце, то я, в отличие от тебя, до сих пор не знаю, что мы будем делать дальше.

— А что бы ты хотела? — он двусмысленно улыбнулся и внезапно придвинулся ближе.

Локи не обязательно был нужен зрительный контакт, чтобы прочитать все мысли Розы, которые после заданного вопроса резко пошли не в том направлении. И все же она поспешно поднялась с дивана, делая вид, что хочет поставить чайник.

— Услышать, что ты узнал от Малфоя, — Роза очень надеялась, что голос не выдал ее с головой. — Будешь кофе? Я нашла нормальный, а не ту отраву, которой он нас поил.

— Кофе… — задумчиво протянул он. — Можно и кофе, раз ничего другого не будет.

Руки дрогнули, и часть воды пролилась на стол. Чертыхнувшись, Роза поспешно вытерла лужу, едва не уронив при этом сахарницу. Покосившись на камин, перед которым продолжал восседать Локи, она достала волшебную палочку и направила ее на чайник. Тот мгновенно засвистел, из носика повалил горячий пар.

— А что до твоего Малфоя, то он и впрямь оказался отличным информатором. 

— Он не мой.

Локи обернулся. 

— Так и будешь там стоять? Я предпочитаю видеть собеседника, а не говорить в пустоту. 

Розу буквально разрывало от противоречивых желаний снова оказаться рядом с Локи и в то же время держаться от него подальше. Сдавшись под его пытливым взглядом, она взяла чашки и вернулась к дивану. 

— С чего бы начать свой рассказ… — он сделал большой глоток и поморщился. — Ну и гадость! Это можно как-то улучшить?

Роза усмехнулась. Напиток и впрямь был невкусным, но хотя бы пах приятно. Нашарив под одеялом пачку с печеньем, она протянула ее Локи.

— Можешь заесть, если настолько невыносимо.

Он с недовольным видом вынул несколько штук.

— Что ты знаешь о Башне?

— О чем?

Локи коротко вздохнул.

— Башня. Как я понимаю, так ее именуют в вашем мире. Центр Вселенной, ось мироздания, называй как хочешь. Для нас это Игдрассиль — древо, соединяющее все Девять миров. Но в Мидгарде, как обычно, все извратили.

— Первый раз слышу, — пробормотала Роза. 

Волшебники верили в Мерлина, магглы — в сотню различных религий, о чем не раз рассказывала мама. Но ни о какой Башне она никогда не слышала. Да и про дерево тоже. 

Локи допил кофе и покосился на нее.

— А вот Поттер очень даже слышал. Более того, именно из-за него и Башни и происходит вся эта хрень.

— Ты расскажешь наконец, в чем дело, или нет? — Роза заерзала от нетерпения. — Я сейчас с ума сойду!

По лицу Локи пробежала еле заметная усмешка.

— Ладно. Но если будешь перебивать и постоянно задавать вопросы, пеняй на себя.

Роза закатила глаза, но спорить не стала. Ветер за окном выл уже гораздо тише, а значит, времени на долгие разговоры оставалось не так уж и много. Даже в доме становилось гораздо теплее. Расстегнув куртку, она устроилась поудобнее, приготовившись слушать. И тут же замерла, заметив недобрый огонек, мелькнувший во взгляде Локи.

— Ты что, надела _его_ рубашку? 

— Свитер был порван. Предлагаешь мне ходить полуголой? — съязвила Роза.

_Я был бы не против._

Голос, прозвучавший в голове, не имел никаких эмоций. И все же от этих слов на нее накатила волна жара.

— Прекрати, — выдохнула она.

— Что именно? — в бесстыжих глазах Локи плясали черти.

— Залезать ко мне в голову. 

_Как скажешь._

Он отлично умел провоцировать. Розе стоило больших усилий удержать себя в руках. 

— Как у тебя это вообще получается?

Локи небрежно пожал плечами.

— Так же, как и у тебя. Понятия не имею, почему так происходит.

— Никогда больше так не делай.

— Если тебя это настолько раздражает, непременно как-нибудь повторю, — ухмыльнулся он. — Тем более что такая связь уже один раз спасла тебя от неприятностей. Кстати, и снова я не получил ни слова благодарности.

Роза отвернулась, глядя в камин. Воспоминания о том, что едва не случилось, резко испортили атмосферу в комнате.

— Ладно, — Локи посерьезнел. — Я расскажу все, что узнал. Возможно, ты сможешь заполнить некоторые пробелы.

Как оказалось, Малфой не соврал. Его мир действительно когда-то был таким же, как и мир Розы. Но все это было слишком давно. Магия выродилась, уступив место сначала паровым машинам, а потом компьютерам и робототехнике. Остались лишь маленькие волшебные народцы да несколько десятков колдунов, но все они предпочли скрыться от людей. Те же, кто безвозвратно лишился своих способностей, не теряли надежду вернуть магию.

Гарри Поттер родился как раз в одной из тех семей, для которых это стало едва ли не главной целью в жизни. Его родители участвовали в экспедициях, пытаясь разыскать выживших магов и понять, почему тем повезло больше, чем всем остальным. Но со временем, разочаровавшись, ушли в науку, стараясь найти новые источники энергии, которой, учитывая развитие роботехники, катастрофически не хватало. И хотя Поттер и пошел по стопам родителей, он всю жизнь мечтал стать волшебником. Его первые изобретения воспроизводили эффект некоторых заклинаний, о которых сохранились данные, роботы создавались по образу и подобию магических существ, а на ящиках с оружием было изображение самого Поттера с волшебной палочкой в руке. Со временем поставки оружия стали его основной деятельностью. Они давали Гарри деньги, авторитет и возможность без особых проблем завладевать территориями, подходящими для его экспериментальных исследований — любовь к изобретательству никуда не делась.

А потом мир начал ломаться. Одна за другой техногенные катастрофы, эпидемии, природные катаклизмы — список был обширным. Рушились города, умирали десятки тысяч людей. Родители Гарри тоже погибли. Правда, не из-за болезни или взрывов, а из-за магии. Той самой магии, к которой они стремились всю жизнь. Никто не знал, где они нашли черный хрустальный шар, и что произошло потом — камеры в лаборатории перестали вести запись до того, когда Лили и Джеймс превратились в два обугленных трупа, усеянных черными скорлупками стекла. Для Гарри это было таким потрясением, что он на какое-то время бросил все и уехал в Загорье. А вернувшись, сообщил о новом проекте, который должен был изменить все. 

Малфой не знал точно, каким образом Поттер выяснил, что причина разрушения мира в Темной Башне — мифическом источнике абсолютной энергии, обеспечивающем существование Вселенной. Лично он никогда не верил ни в нее, ни в существование шести магических Лучей, на которых она держалась. Однако Поттер отдал приказ искать волшебников, и они подчинились. Многие считали его Избранным, и дело было не только в неоспоримом авторитете. Просто людям хотелось верить, что есть человек, который может решить все их проблемы. Пусть даже кардинальными методами.

Поначалу было трудно. Города превратились в груды развалин, леса по ночам светились от повышенной радиоактивности, а техники, необходимой для поисков, и вовсе не существовало. 

Первый волшебник, найденный группой Малфоя в горах Шотландии, оказался молодым парнем лет восемнадцати. Его привезли на базу, которую Поттер построил буквально за несколько месяцев. Установка для извлечения магической силы была еще довольно примитивной — парня хватило минут на пять, прежде чем его крики оборвались, а голова безвольно повисла вниз. 

Все служит Лучу, говорил Поттер, а на конце стальной вышки, к которой были подведены провода от кресла, где все еще сломанной куклой застыло тело неудачливого волшебника, собирались красноватые молнии. Они с грохотом устремлялись в небо, пронзая бесконечно длинное перистое облако, похожее на рыбий скелет. Дожди после таких экспериментов переставали разъедать камни и отравлять воду в реках, животные возвращались в леса, а люди больше не умирали от странной сыпи, прозванной Красной смертью.

Магия исчезла слишком давно, чтобы списать на нее разрушение Луча и, соответственно, этого мира. Но факт оставался фактом — чем больше волшебников отдавало ему свои силы, тем более стабильным становилось все вокруг. 

Локи замолчал. Но Розе не хотелось задавать вопросов. Сцепив пальцы, она невидящими глазами смотрела на пламя в камине, пытаясь в полной мере осознать услышанное.

Гарри Поттер из этого мира так мечтал стать волшебником!.. А в итоге возненавидел магию и начал истреблять ее, потому что именно она сломала его жизнь. Но не мог же он вечно кормить Луч, разрушавшийся по неизвестной причине — волшебников, судя по всему, осталось не так уж и много. Хотя Скорпиус почти не удивился, узнав, что они с Локи прибыли из прошлого. Возможно, они не первые маги, путешествующие во времени. Роза взглянула на Малфоя. Он сказал, что она с ее потенциалом долго продержится. Теперь до нее в полной мере дошел смысл этих слов. По телу пробежал озноб.

— Получается, — произнесла она севшим голосом, — мы с тобой движемся в направлении того самого Луча, которому скармливают волшебников? 

— Тебя смущает только это?

Роза подняла глаза. На лице Локи не было и намека на насмешку.

— Мне в принципе сложно поверить в такое. Как магия вообще могла выродиться?

— Понятия не имею. Тем более что она все-таки частично еще существует.

— Пока Гарри всех не изжарил, — мрачно заметила Роза.

— Зато у нас, в отличие от прочих, есть шанс выбраться отсюда.

В его словах звучала горькая правда. Роза не была героем, чтобы искать и спасать оставшихся волшебников. И все же при мысли о том, что Гарри продолжит питать Луч их силой, на нее накатывала острая грусть.

— Через ту самую дверь?

— Да. Причем не обычную, а созданную Поттером.

Розе казалось, что ее уже мало что может удивить, но Локи все-таки это удалось.

— В каком смысле?

— В самом прямом, — хмыкнул он. — Как я уже сказал, Поттер двинулся на магии. После эпохи волшебников остались двери-порталы. Но со временем и они перестали работать, и Поттер изобрел технодвери. По крайне мере, так их именует Малфой. По сути, те же порталы, но работают от каких-то искусственных источников энергии, я не вдавался в подробности. 

— И куда она ведет? — с напряжением спросила Роза.

— В весьма интересное место. Я бы сказал, нам практически повезло. Поттер вывел проход на одну из небольших планет, которые, судя по воспоминаниям этого смертного, мне относительно знакомы. Так что шанс вернуться в наши миры велик как никогда.

— Наверняка дверь под наблюдением.

Локи поморщился.

— Не хотел говорить раньше времени, но есть и плохая новость — она несколько лет как перестала работать. 

— Тогда как мы ее откроем?

— У меня _всегда_ есть план. Это все, что тебе пока нужно знать.

— Звучит не слишком убедительно, — заметила Роза.

— Ты можешь хотя бы ради разнообразия начать немного доверять мне? 

Она только и делала, что доверяла Локи. Потому что выбора не было. Словно прочитав ее мысли, он снисходительно улыбнулся и встал с дивана.

— Раз у тебя пока нет новых вопросов, пойдем наверх. Я хотел кое-что проверить.

***

Обилие компьютерного оборудования с множеством мониторов и приборных панелей напомнили Розе фантастические лаборатории из кинофильмов, которые были так популярны среди магглов. Она обогнула огромный металлический локатор и подошла к карте, раскинувшейся чуть ли не на всю стену. 

Между тонкими извилистыми линиями дорог и темно-зелеными участками лесов тут и там были вделаны маленькие лампочки. Под каждой — порядковый номер, выведенный каллиграфическим почерком. 

— Карта северной Англии, — пояснил Локи. — С целой сетью поисковых баз — точно таких же, как этот дом. Каждая из них контролирует определенную область, выявляя малейшие всплески магии. Собственно, благодаря этой штуке нас и засекли.

Он похлопал рукой по краю локатора. Датчик, торчавший посередине, едва слышно загудел.

— Но мы же не пользовались магией, — возразила Роза. — Тем более что моя палочка вообще была у тебя.

Локи предпочел проигнорировать ее вопрос.

— Меня больше интересует, сколько баз, находящихся рядом, могут зафиксировать твою магию. 

До нее начало доходить.

— Ты просишь меня поколдовать?

— Обычно я не прошу, — Локи остро улыбнулся. — Но разве ты откажешься лишний раз помахать своей палочкой? Удиви меня.

Это напоминало экзамен на седьмом курсе, когда глава волшебной экзаменационной комиссии попросила Розу «создать что-нибудь необычное». Подобные задания всегда выбивали из колеи. И хотя Роза не страдала отсутствием фантазии, она тогда впала в полное замешательство. Спасло заклинание, которое они как-то вычитали с Джеймсом в школьной библиотеке, когда писали сочинение на тему «Виды огненной магии». Оно было довольно сложным и требовало огромной концентрации, что в условиях экзамена создавало еще бóльшие сложности. Но Роза справилась. Поначалу робкие оранжевые искры, выскочившие из ее волшебной палочки, заставили комиссию разочарованно поморщиться. Но вскоре их подхватил поднявшийся ветер и увлек за собой, превращая в огненные узоры, танцующие в воздухе все быстрее и быстрее. Оценка «Превосходно» была обеспечена. Дядя Джордж мог бы гордиться подобным самодельным фейерверком. 

К сожалению, там, где сейчас находилась Роза, нельзя было провернуть подобный фокус — как минимум, она бы устроила пожар. Локи по-прежнему выжидающе смотрел на нее, и это было просто невыносимо. Она понятия не имела, чем можно удивить того, кто создавал реалистичные иллюзии и стрелял ледяными стрелами. Хотя…

Сжав в руке палочку, Роза прикрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах заклинания. Оно было необычным, поскольку являлось сочетанием сразу нескольких магических формул, отличающихся друг от друга своей природой. Джеймс только фыркал, не понимая, зачем Роза учит такие бесполезные вещи. Но ей всегда нравились контрасты. 

Возможно, именно поэтому ее так привлекал Локи.

Из палочки вырвалась струйка белого тумана. Руку тут же окутал холод. Послышалось тихое потрескивание, в воздухе запахло озоном. Склонив голову, Роза не отрывала взгляда от расползающейся по полу изломанной молнии, покрывавшей все переливающимся инеем. Он похрустывал, поднимаясь по стенам и ножкам столов, вырастал снежными дорожками между кнопок, сыпался белоснежной пыльцой с потолка. Чувствуя, что больше не может наращивать заклинание, Роза опустила палочку и посмотрела на Локи.

Его лицо выражало целый спектр эмоций — изломом бровей и губ, легким прищуром глаз. Если бы она решилась сейчас прочитать его мысли, наверняка бы нашла в них неподдельный восторг. 

— Неплохо.

Возненавидеть Локи было так же легко, как и очароваться им.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? 

Вместо ответа он перевел взгляд на карту. Заснеженная лампочка, находившаяся неподалеку от серого края гор, загорелась ярко-красным цветом. Еще три, расположившиеся вокруг нее на равном друг от друга расстоянии, начали еле заметно мерцать. Сложно было сказать, действительно ли они почти не улавливали магию Розы, или сигнал был слабым из-за непогоды. Издав громкий гудок, лампочки погасли, а на одном из мониторов побежали строчки с рядами цифр и мелкого текста.

— Если хочешь комплимент, то для смертной ты очень даже ничего, — Локи повернулся к ней и едва уловимым движением провел пальцами по воздуху. 

Температура в комнате резко упала еще градусов на двадцать. Легкий иней Розы вздыбился острыми иглами, образовывая на стенах причудливый рисунок из переплетений льдистых деревьев и цветов. Воздух точно застыл, удерживая в себе сотни тысяч снежинок, блестящих в приглушенном свете покрывшихся льдом ламп. 

Это было безумно красиво. Даже колючий холод, пробиравший до костей, не мог испортить впечатления. Как и Локи, который успеть сменить облик и теперь смотрел на нее с вызовом. Роза выдохнула облачко пара и поежилась. Она так замерзла, что, казалось, даже сердце замедлило свой бег. 

— Мне кажется, это ты напрашиваешься на комплимент.

Он ухмыльнулся, делая шаг вперед.

— Ты невнимательна. Я показал тебе свою магию не для этого.

В голове мелькнула догадка, и Роза быстро посмотрела на карту, очертания которой уже едва были видны из-за наслоений льда. Лампочки не горели.

— Что ж, хоть кому-то из нас можно безнаказанно колдовать, — заметила она, пытаясь унять дрожь. Еще немного, и простуда ей обеспечена.

Она перевела взгляд на Локи и забыла, о чем только что думала. Он стоял слишком близко. В полумраке комнаты его алые глаза казались темными, а синеватая кожа, исчерченная тонкими узорами — хрупкой, точно стекло. 

Забыв о том, что Локи уже один раз обжег ее холодом, Роза протянула ладонь в бессознательном порыве коснуться его лица. Он мгновенно перехватил ее руку, успев изменить цвет своей. 

_Сумасшедшая._

Сердце билось гулко, отдаваясь ударами во всем теле. Продолжая упрямо смотреть в глаза Локи, Роза осторожно провела пальцами по краю воротника. Она уже почти не чувствовала холода, исходившего от его кожи. Стылый воздух с трудом проникал в легкие, ресницы и волосы покрылись белоснежным инеем. Мысли загустели. В голове образовалась звенящая пустота. 

Кажется, Локи что-то спросил. А потом, не дав ей упасть, выволок на площадку перед лестницей и, усадив на деревянный ящик, бросился вниз.

— Пей.

В руки ткнулась кружка. Едва удерживая ее онемевшими пальцами, Роза подняла глаза. Локи слегка расплывался, но все равно было заметно, что он снова вернул себе человеческий облик.

— Пей, я сказал!

Прохладная темная жидкость показалась ей кипятком. Закашлявшись, Роза наклонилась вперед. Все тело нещадно ломило, особенно ноги и руки. На плечи опустилось тяжелое одеяло, и Локи, снова появившийся в поле ее зрения, негромко спросил:

— Жива?

Она молча кивнула, чувствуя, как организм медленно начинает согреваться. О чем она вообще только думала?

— Посиди здесь, — он поднялся на ноги. — Я пока немного приберусь.

В голове все еще был сумбур. Пытаясь понять, зачем Локи вообще захотелось этим заняться, Роза сделала еще один глоток. Напиток абсолютно не пах алкоголем, но согревал не хуже выдержанного огневиски. Она едва успела расслабиться, чувствуя, как тело обволакивает приятное тепло, когда за стеной раздался оглушительный взрыв. Лампочки в коридоре несколько раз мигнули, и одна из них с треском погасла. Яростный звон бьющегося стекла вперемешку со льдом, грохот разлетающихся на куски приборов и скрежетание металла сотрясали дом не хуже землетрясения. 

Застыв с кружкой в руке, Роза то и дело вздрагивала, когда Локи уничтожал что-то особенное громоздкое. Кажется, он перепутал понятие уборки с тотальным разрушением. Решив, что безопаснее будет переждать все это где-нибудь подальше, она осторожно поднялась, все еще чувствуя легкое покалывание в ногах, и спустилась вниз. 

Малфой так и не пришел в себя. Его длинные ресницы вздрагивали, словно он видел какой-то яркий сон. Отойдя к окну, Роза приоткрыла ставни. Из-за бушевавшей в доме стихии по имени Локи она пропустила окончание стыловея — ветер уже не свистел, а тихо шуршал. Небо стало гораздо светлее. Но то, что творилось за окном, представляло собой пугающее зрелище: все видимое глазу пространство было завалено ветками и стволами упавших деревьев. Трава на подернутых инеем белесых кочках напоминала мутное стекло. Падавшие за окном капли были подозрительного красно-бурого цвета, и Роза отвернулась. Ей не хотелось думать, что на крыше дома сейчас медленно оттаивает труп какого-нибудь животного или птицы.

На ум снова пришел рассказ Локи, и Роза потянулась к записной книжке. Он говорил о том, что Гарри уезжал в некое Загорье. Кажется, она встречала это название на одной из карт. И точно: искомое слово, написанное огромными зелеными буквами, начиналось сразу после серых гор, недалеко от которых и находились базы Скорпиуса. Оно занимало огромную область, появляясь возле перечеркнутых волнистых линий, проходя через группу домиков и оканчиваясь в разбросанных мелких точках. И у Розы закрадывалось сильное подозрение, что там была пустыня.

Загорье. Место, которое им предстояло пересечь, чтобы попасть к двери. Нерабочей, но такой нужной. Страшно представить, сколько недель им предстояло идти — путь был явно неблизким. Роза тяжело вздохнула, машинально засовывая книжку во внутренний карман куртки. Ее снова начали одолевать размышления насчет Гарри и волшебников. 

Мама на третьем курсе путешествовала во времени, чтобы спасти две жизни. Ну и чтобы успевать в учебе, конечно, но этот пункт не казался столь важным. Главное, что в ее действиях была определенная цель. Странную дверь в доме Блэков нельзя было сравнить с хроноворотом, тем более что Роза уж точно не планировала никуда отправляться и кого-то спасать. И все же ее терзали сомнения. Она всегда верила, что все в мире случается не просто так. Кто знал, возможно, они оказались здесь именно для того, чтобы помешать Гарри истребить оставшихся волшебников. Вот только Локи никогда не согласится с этой теорией, тем более не станет пытаться воплотить ее в жизнь.

Словно в ответ на ее мысли за спиной раздались тяжелые шаги.

Спустившийся Локи подхватил открытую бутылку, стоявшую на кухонном столе, и залпом выпил половину содержимого. Там, где он прошел, растеклись небольшие лужицы. 

— Все разнес? — поинтересовалось Роза, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить неловкую тишину. 

— А ты хотела оставить что-нибудь на память? — прищурился он.

На рабочем столе Скорпиуса что-то громко запищало, и они синхронно повернулись в ту сторону. Локи оказался быстрее. Подхватив небольшое устройство, напоминавшее маггловский карманный телефон, он бросил взгляд на крошечный экран и помрачнел. 

— Поттер уже в дороге. 

Отбросив прибор, Локи окинул оценивающим взглядом комнату и повел рукой. По стенам пробежало зеленоватое свечение, и Роза издала тихое восклицание. Беспорядок, который они устроили за время пребывания, полностью исчез. Не осталось ни грязной посуды, ни разбросанных книг, вылетевших из шкафа, когда Локи швырнул в него Малфоя. Да и сам Малфой теперь лежал на диване, небрежно прикрытый одеялом. Пустая бутылка рядом с ним создавала впечатление, что тот мертвецки пьян. 

— И так сойдет, — вынес вердикт Локи, хватая Розу за руку. — Пошли.

За неприметной узкой дверью, частично скрытой стеллажом с полуразобранным оружием, обнаружился выход во внутренний двор. Тающий под ногами снег пополам с грязью громко чавкал, но погода определенно менялась. В воздухе явно чувствовалось тепло. 

Локи быстро дошел до невысокого сарая, сложенного, как и дом, из каменных плит. Пробежав пальцами по кнопкам, он отпер дверь и втащил Розу внутрь.

— Сможешь завести?

Она округлила глаза, глядя на огромного металлического монстра, занявшего почти все пространство.

Это был самый необычный мотоцикл, который Роза когда-либо видела. Рама была сделана из незнакомого матового металла и имела такую причудливую форму, что казалась огромным скелетом с заключенными внутри деталями-органами. Из передней подвески в разные стороны тянулись толстые провода в разноцветной обмотке, а угрожающе высокий руль напоминал огромные рога доисторического дракона. Длинный, с небольшими колесами на тонких шинах, он казался произведением какого-то сумасшедшего механика. Приборная панель пестрела таким множеством лампочек, кнопок и маленьких экранов, что Роза с трудом нашла датчик топлива. Хвала Мерлину, стрелка была почти на самой высокой отметке.

— Нужны ключи, — отозвалась она, обходя мотоцикл по кругу.

— Ты волшебница или кто?

Локи явно нервничал, и Розе автоматически начала передаваться его тревога.

— Я не могу знать заклинания на все случаи жизни, — отрезала она, выходя из сарая и быстрым шагом направляясь обратно к дому.

— У нас нет времени на поиски!

Не тратя время на споры, Роза приоткрыла дверь и махнула палочкой.

— Акцио, ключи от мотоцикла!

С тихим звоном из глубины комнаты к ней вылетела небольшая связка ключей. Поймав их на лету, Роза хлопнула дверью и поспешила назад.

— Стоило так нервничать, — укоризненно произнесла она, вставляя наугад один из ключей в маленькую замочную скважину.

Локи, несомненно, съязвил в ответ. Но его слова заглушил такой мощный рев двигателя, что Роза почувствовала, как под ногами задрожал пол. Да сколько цилиндров в этом чудовище?

Перебросив ногу через сиденье, она положила руки на руль, пытаясь привыкнуть. Он был слишком высоким и оттого неудобным, но делать было нечего. Молясь про себя, чтобы управление этого мотоцикла не отличалось от обычного, Роза осторожно тронулась с места. 

— Отойди! — крикнула она Локи, выезжая во двор. Из-за маленькой скорости машина дергалась и тряслась так, что у Розы все внутри уже вибрировало. Поездка явно будет не из приятных. Затормозив, она обернулась, чтобы сказать о том, что можно ехать, но Локи был занят тем, что запирал сарай и маскировал следы шин, отпечатавшихся в мокрой грязи.

— А как мы поедем дальше? — Роза попыталась одной рукой застегнуть куртку, чтобы не так дуло. — В дороге тоже будешь накладывать иллюзии?

— Не твоя забота, — он сел сзади, отчего мотоцикл слегка просел. — Видишь горы справа? Нам надо доехать хотя бы до них.

Роза рванула вперед, стараясь сосредоточиться на переключении скоростей, а не на том, что рука Локи слишком крепко обхватила ее за талию. Бросив взгляд в боковое зеркальце, она заметила зеленоватое свечение, стелящееся за ними, словно магический шлейф. Кажется, можно было не слишком беспокоиться по поводу того, что ей снова нельзя пользоваться магией. Способности Локи полностью перекрывали эту проблему.

Из-за размытой дороги невозможно было развить большую скорость. Мотоцикл периодически буксовал, а на поворотах Роза едва удерживала его, то и дело боясь, что они вот-вот упадут. Однако спустя некоторое время земля начала становится все более сухой, да и поваленных деревьев, мешающих проехать, было все меньше. Вскоре полоса стыловея и вовсе ушла вправо, и Роза перешла на максимальную скорость, больше не опасаясь, что они попадут в аварию.

Ветер выл в ушах, даря почти забытое чувство свободы. Чувствуя спиной Локи, прижавшегося к ней, Роза не смогла сдержать улыбку. Они все-таки выбрались из этого дома. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что и дальше им будет везти.


	14. Глава 14

Локи до сих становилось не по себе при мысли о том, что он едва не убил Розу.

Она была слишком соблазнительной в созданном им скромном царстве снега и льда: мраморная кожа, покрытая колким инеем, и побелевшие на концах огненно-рыжие волосы серебрились, тонкие пальцы бездумно скользили по его плечам, совершенно не боясь холода, в голубых глазах горело возбуждение. Последнее льстило Локи больше всего.

Он не нравился асгардским девам, когда, желая чего-то нового, принимал частичный облик йотуна. Они смотрели на него с ужасом и пытались вырваться, что не приносило Локи никакого удовлетворения. Поначалу ему казалось, что Роза тоже не в восторге от его второй сущности. Он и не собирался пугать ее в той комнате, просто решил проверить, как она себя поведет. И результат превзошел все ожидания.

Она бы сделала все, что он приказал. И даже больше.

Локи был настолько увлечен осознанием этого, что даже не сразу заметил, как ее кожа приобрела неестественно белый цвет, а зрачки резко сузились. Он совершенно забыл, что смертные не выносят такого сильного холода. Вернуть человеческий облик удалось с большим трудом.

Он ненавидел себя, когда лихорадочно вскрывал бутылку с надписью «Бодроперцовый бальзам», примеченную им ранее, и едва не разбил ее. Когда Роза не смогла удержать стакан, так сильно ее знобило. Когда понял, как быстро она испортила его, совратила своими человеческими чувствами. Укутывая девчонку шерстяным одеялом, Локи невольно подумал, что все это как-то слишком похоже на заботу. На слабость. А он отнюдь не собирался становиться таким же, как Тор.

Уничтожение компьютерных установок все равно входило в его планы. А потому он с особой мстительностью замораживал и разбивал все, что попадалось под руку, пытаясь выгнать из головы фантазии, которые продолжали терзать его разум.

И все-таки девчонка по-прежнему оставалась одним из главных желаний Локи на данный момент.

Они ехали уже несколько часов. Небо окончательно прояснилось, так что следовать Лучу не составляло никаких проблем. Ветер, хоть и сильный, был теплым. Локи сощурился, когда очередной порыв бросил в них горсть серого песка. Чем ближе они подъезжали к горам, тем суше и невыразительнее становилась местность. По его подсчетам, основанным на тех знаниях, которые удалось вытянуть из памяти Малфоя, до прохода в Загорье оставался еще час езды. А Локи уже давно было скучно.

Он перевел взгляд на Розу, сидящую перед ним. Мотоцикл был явно великоват для ее комплекции, и она, каждый раз входя в поворот, сильно нагибалась вперед. Что не могло не показаться крайне привлекательным.

— Возьми чуть левее, — он наклонился к ней, мазнув губами по краю уха.

Мотоцикл резко вильнул в сторону, но девчонка быстро выровняла его, вцепившись в руль и с силой поворачивая на себя ручку газа. Локи усмехнулся. Продолжалась его любимая игра.

По-прежнему придерживая левой рукой Розу за талию, он скользнул второй под ее куртку. Отодвинув край рубашки, медленно провел пальцами по гладкой коже. Дернувшись, она по инерции подалась назад, толкнувшись ему прямо между ног. Локи мгновенно опустил руки на ее бедра, прижимая к себе еще ближе. В голове мелькнула неясная вспышка. Но он тут же подавил ее, наглухо закрыв сознание — девчонка явно пыталась воспользоваться ментальной связью. А он вовсе не собирался упрощать правила игры.

Ритмичное рокотание мотоцикла под ними только добавляло остроты. Наклонившись еще ниже, Локи переместил ладони вперед и небрежно надавил пальцами на внутреннюю сторону ее бедер, жалея, что на Розе сейчас эти треклятые штаны. Хотя даже в них она не могла не почувствовать, как он возбудился. Доказательство упиралось прямо в нее. А больше всего Локи заводило то, что девчонка ничего не могла сделать, — они по-прежнему мчались с такой бешеной скоростью, что от ветра закладывало уши. Останови она мотоцикл, он бы сразу перешел к более решительным действиям. Ему надоело ждать.

Словно в ответ на его мысли Роза щелкнула педалью и начала быстро тормозить. Но Локи даже не успел порадоваться этому факту. Машинально посмотрев вперед, он заметил стаю каких-то животных, показавшихся из-за ближайшей гряды невысоких холмов. Они смутно напоминали собак. Гладкая шерсть на массивных телах бликовала в лучах солнца, точно смазанная маслом. Тот, что стоял к ним ближе всех, склонил тяжелую голову. Раздался громовой рык.

— Нам обязательно ехать именно этой дорогой? — тяжело дыша, Роза повернула к Локи раскрасневшееся лицо. — Что-то мне не нравятся эти псы.

Ему они тоже не нравились.

Откинувшись назад, Локи медленно поднял руки, концентрируя в ладонях заряд магии. Едва первые собаки рванули вперед, земля перед ними вздыбилась, выбрасывая вверх десятки толстых ледяных игл. Пронзенные насквозь тела, извиваясь, яростно лаяли и щелкали острыми зубами, хватая воздух. Едва Локи расслабился, как один из псов внезапно выгнулся, с грохотом ломая лед, и встал на лапы. Остальные последовали его примеру, и уже через пять секунд вся стая, вздыбив шерсть, снова двинулась на них. На спинах и боках чернели неровные дыры, но это, казалось, не причиняло им никакого беспокойства.

Роза поспешно достала волшебную палочку, но Локи перехватил ее руку.

— Здесь уже опасно колдовать.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — в голосе девчонки слышалась растущая паника.

— Бежать, — он надавил на ее плечи, заставляя опуститься на сиденье. — Не стоило останавливаться. Поехали!

Роза успела сорваться с места как раз в тот момент, когда несколько собак щелкнуло зубами возле самых ног. Обернувшись, Локи послал в них порцию ледяных стрел, но с тем же успехом он мог запустить ими в камни. Стая бесшумно мчалась за ними, синхронно делая длинные прыжки и абсолютно не обращая внимания на помехи, отскакивающие от груди. Несмотря на мощный рокот двигателя, с каждой секундой ревущего все сильнее, псы приближались.

— Попробуй петлять! — крикнул Локи, прикрывая глаза.

Роза послушно выкрутила руль влево. В это же время от их мотоцикла отделилась точная копия, по-прежнему мчавшаяся вперед. Большая часть псов продолжила преследовать сидящих на ней двойников, однако остальные успели сориентироваться и свернули вслед за настоящими беглецами.

Наверняка Малфой знал про этих тварей. Жаль, Локи тогда счел эту информацию незначительной. Бросив наугад за спину еще несколько зарядов, Локи внезапно с ужасом понял, что падает — именно в этот момент девчонка сделала особенно крутой поворот, наклонив мотоцикл под таким критичным углом, что можно было коснуться рукой земли. Инстинктивно вцепившись в нее, он с облегчением ощутил, как машина снова выравнивается. Однако они явно отклонились от нужного курса. Сосредоточившись, Локи мысленно произнес:

_Постарайся доехать вон до той черной скалы, видишь?_

_Вижу. Мы только что едва не упали из-за тебя. Следи за равновесием, будь добр._

_Я стрелял по собакам._

_Так себе оправдание._

_Доберемся до прохода, а потом будем выяснять отношения, идет?_

Она не ответила, пытаясь на полной скорости сменить направление, потому что псы снова приблизились почти вплотную.

Горы стремительно вырастали перед ними, расползаясь в стороны и перекрывая небо. Локи прищурился, пытаясь найти глазами узкий проход, ведущий внутрь. Для следующего маневра им нужно было максимально оторваться от псов, чтобы выиграть хотя бы пару минут. Драться с механическими монстрами в узком тоннеле совершенно не входило в его планы. Лихорадочно размышляя над этим, он снова коснулся мыслей Розы.

_Мы можем ехать еще быстрее?_

_Издеваешься?_

Склонившись над ее плечом, Локи вгляделся в приборную панель. В правом углу вспыхивал красный экран, стрелка одного из датчиков обогнала цифры на шкале и дрожала, упираясь в невидимый край. Дураку было понятно, что машина и так работала на пределе возможностей. Однако маленькая наклейка в виде хорошо знакомого мальчика с волшебной палочкой свидетельствовала о том, что в мотоцикле должна быть спрятана хотя бы парочка сюрпризов.

Локи слегка привстал и вытянул руку, пытаясь дотянуться до синей кнопки с интригующей надписью «Турбо Максима». Но в ту же секунду мотоцикл с силой тряхнуло — одна из собак пошла на таран. Роза резко откинулась вправо, пытаясь удержать равновесие и абсолютно не обращая внимание на острые зубы в опасной близости от своей головы.

Локи с силой запустил в пса таким сгустком магии, что тот, застыв в глыбе льда, с грохотом рухнул вниз. Остальные, издав неестественный рык, похожий на скрежет металлических пластин, быстро перестроились, и только ускорили свой бег. Сцепив зубы, Локи снова подался вперед. В этот раз ему удалось добраться до кнопки. Мгновение, и они рванули вперед так стремительно, что он едва не слетел на землю. Спину обдало волной жара. Обернувшись, Локи увидел огромное пламя, почти полностью закрывшее обзор — выхлопная труба была похожа на пасть адского дракона.

_Локи, какого хрена?!_

Роза изо всех сил цеплялась за руль, почти вжавшись в дребезжащий корпус.

_Я всего лишь немного нас ускорил. Теперь дело за тобой. Надо въехать в трещину между двумя камнями._

_Совсем спятил?!_

Он понимал ее негодование, пусть в ментальном общении и не было почти никаких интонаций. Проход, который являлся его целью, даже на близком расстоянии казался слишком узким, чтобы въехать в него на огромном мотоцикле. Но другого варианта у Локи просто не было.

_Если мы умрем, я убью тебя._

Роза снова переключила какой-то рычаг. Скалы неслись прямо на них. Локи напряженно всматривался вперед, стараясь не вмешиваться в мысли девчонки. Он только собьет ее, если попытается помочь. Несколько тягостных секунд, и она, выбив краем выхлопной трубы искры из камней, влетела в тоннель. Визг шин, троекратно усиленный эхом, заставил Локи поморщиться. Под потолком тут же загорелась небольшая лампа. Описав полукруг, Роза остановила мотоцикл и оперлась на левую ногу, вглядываясь в проем. Вдали виднелись черные точки, стремительно приближающиеся к ним.

Локи скатился с мотоцикла. Ему до сих пор казалось, что они все еще едут — пол словно разъезжался под ногами. Неужели смертным действительно нравились подобные способы передвижения?

Коротко выдохнув, он провел руками по воздуху, создавая изображение глухой каменной стены, а затем начал выстраивать перед ней глыбы льда, слой за слоем отрезавшие их от внешнего мира. Меньше, чем через минуту, снаружи раздался приглушенный лай и царапанье жестких когтей. Судя по всему, обычными иллюзиями этих тварей было не провести. Хорошо, что он подстраховался.

— Ты думаешь, это их остановит? — с сомнением спросила Роза, вглядываясь в мечущиеся снаружи тени.

Послышался глухой удар. Потом еще один. Через несколько секунд воцарившуюся тишину разрезал непрерывно шуршащий треск. Неясные силуэты заслонило багровое марево, облизывающее огненными языками стену льда. Теперь Локи даже не сомневался, кто был создателем этих тварей — только Поттеру могла прийти в голову такая безумная идея. Кажется, тот был помешан не только на магии.

— Что ж, тогда запасной план.

— Снова будем убегать? — в голосе девчонки явственно слышалась издевка. И когда только научилась.

— Тактический отход в него тоже входит, — Локи извлек из кармана снитч.

Роза округлила глаза.

— Ты точно псих, — заявила она. — Хочешь, чтобы нас тут погребло заживо?

— Поэтому, чтобы мой план сработал, ты не будешь задавать лишних вопросов и быстро поедешь вперед, — Локи сел на мотоцикл, привычно обнимая ее левой рукой. — А когда я скажу, снова нажмешь на синюю кнопку.

Но девчонка не спешила трогаться с места. Обернувшись, она с вызовом посмотрела на него.

— Долго еще будешь мне приказывать?

— Не самое подходящее время для подобных разговоров.

— Чтобы ты знал, у нас осталось не так много топлива. Твой маневр только что сожрал треть бака.

Половина льда уже растаяла, и теперь силуэты собак виднелись более отчетливо. Они возобновили попытки разрушить стену, бросаясь на нее с такой силой, что та пошла трещинами.

Опустив голову, Локи лихорадочно попытался воскресить в голове обрывки воспоминаний Малфоя и прикинуть, как долго им предстояло ехать. Гора в этом месте была не слишком длинной, и, учитывая скорость металлического монстра под ними, они могли выехать на ту сторону минут через двадцать. При условии, что синяя кнопка сработает, как надо, и они не встретят по дороге никаких сюрпризов. На другой план не было времени.

— Просто сделай, что я говорю!

Выпрямившись, Локи встретился с испытующим взглядом Розы. Ее лицо было совсем близко. Понимая, что теряет драгоценные секунды, он резко подался вперед. Но она тут же отвернулась и, щелкнув педалями, тронулась с места. Он мог бы поклясться, что увидел в ее глазах насмешку.

Когда они выберутся наружу, девчонке будет не до шуток.

Тоннель, к счастью, не был заброшенным, чего Локи так опасался. Малфой проезжал здесь слишком давно, а потому их могло ждать что угодно — заваленный вход, отсутствие света, люди Поттера, в конце концов. Но пока все шло гладко. Лампы на потолке, оснащенные датчиками движения, ритмично вспыхивали и гасли, так что со стороны могло показаться, что мотоцикл едет в огромном пятне света.

Из-за оглушительного грохота мотора, заполняющего все пространство, Локи не сразу различил далекое эхо машинного лая. Он планировал устроить обвал ближе к концу и понятия не имел, какую часть пути они успели преодолеть. Оставалось только надеяться, что им снова повезет.

_Ускоряйся._

_Нет! Топливо на исходе!_

Локи подался вперед, прижав девчонку к приборной панели, и с силой ударил по кнопке. Тоннель мгновенно озарило медными отблесками вырвавшегося из выхлопной трубы пламени. Пробежав пальцами по выступам на снитче, Локи с силой зашвырнул его назад. Пять томительных секунд они продолжали нестись, а затем рев двигателя заглушил мощный взрыв. В спину ударила теплая волна, осыпая их каменной крошкой. Несколько ламп впереди тут же погасло. Мотоцикл вильнул в сторону, но Роза поспешно выровняла его, по-прежнему низко склоняясь над рулем.

Тоннель глухо вздрагивал, отчего поездка превратилась в сплошную тряску. С потолка то и дело откалывались крупные куски, грозя проломить им головы, плиты разрывались ломаными трещинами, бегущими уже далеко впереди. Грохот позади все нарастал, и Локи внезапно понял, что на этот раз он и впрямь слишком рисковал. Если они попадут в аварию, его спасет регенерация, а вот Роза…

Выпрямившись, он крепко сжал ногами бока мотоцикла и повел ладонями в стороны. Острые камни перестали лететь в лицо — белесые дорожки крепкого льда прочертили на потолке длинную полосу, временно сдерживая разрушение. Укрепляя тоннель, он не заметил, как пол впереди неожиданно вздыбился.

На несколько секунд их подбросило в воздух.

Приземление получилось не из мягких — они снова едва не врезались в одну из стен. Но у Розы была очень хорошая реакция, а впереди наконец-то забрезжил свет, и Локи с тихим облегчением выдохнул. Все-таки успели.

Мотоцикл заглох в тот момент, когда до выхода оставалось всего ничего. Несколько раз дернувшись вперед, он замер. Из оплавившейся выхлопной трубы с тихим шипением выплывали остатки сизого дыма. По-прежнему крепко держась за руль, Роза медленно опустила голову

— Ну, вот мы и доехали, — негромко произнес Локи, откидываясь назад.

Ни слова не говоря, она слезла, едва не задев его ногой, и направилась к широкому проему, сквозь который виднелось темно-голубое небо.

Понятия не имея, как удержать мотоцикл в вертикальном положении, Локи без сожалений отбросил его на пол и поспешил следом.

— Ты как, в порядке?

По-прежнему не глядя на него, девчонка сунула руки в карманы и ускорила шаг. Локи прищурился, пытаясь коснуться ее разума, но на этот раз она закрылась от него. Это было уже слишком.

— Да в чем дело? — догнав Розу, он схватил ее за руку. — Мы стали на шаг ближе к двери, отделались от псов, да еще перекрыли проход для Поттера. Разве это не здорово?

— Здорово? — ее голос напряженно звенел. — Здорово?! Да мы едва не погибли! Может, вы там в своем Асгарде и привыкли рисковать жизнями по сто раз на дню, но я на такое не подписывалась!

— Все было под контролем.

— Ни хрена подобного!

Не собираясь дальше спорить, Локи резко развернул ее лицом к тоннелю и сухо произнес:

— Между прочим, для тебя старался.

Почти весь потолок был стянут перекрещенными ледяными наростами, с которых теперь звонко капало — огненные выхлопы мотоцикла успели частично испортить картину. Но Локи все равно считал, что выглядит довольно эффектно.

— Класс, — пробормотала Роза, сбрасывая его ладони с плеч и отходя в сторону. — Еще бы руки свои не совал, куда не надо, и вообще было бы замечательно.

— Ты это о чем?

Она обернулась, не реагируя на его двусмысленную ухмылку.

— Ты понятия не имеешь об управлении машинами! Кнопка ускорения при повторном использовании вполне могла перегрузить систему — все бы взлетело на воздух и без снитча, причем вместе с нами! И я говорила, что топлива не хватит!

— Но его хватило. И мы не взорвались.

Бросив взгляд на валяющийся неподалеку мотоцикл, Роза поджала губы и отвернулась.

Настроение резко упало. Локи до сих пор не мог понять, почему девчонка так разозлилась. На его взгляд, все вышло даже удачнее, чем он предполагал. Стоило ли переживать из-за того, что могло бы случиться, но так и не произошло? Тем более что он, черт возьми, _действительно_ защитил ее. А Локи никогда и ни для кого этого не делал. Исключением была Фригга. При мысли о ней снова накатила тоска. Даже если они выберутся отсюда, вряд ли Один позволит ему вернуться в Асгард.

Стараясь не думать об этом, чтобы не впасть в еще большее уныние, он поискал глазами Розу. Расстелив на полу куртку, она сидела, скрестив ноги, и сосредоточенно изучала корпус мотоцикла, водя пальцами вдоль сиденья. Чувствуя острое желание бросить ее прямо здесь и отправиться дальше одному, Локи вышел из проема. Ему срочно нужно было проветриться.

Горизонт, подернутый предвечерней дымкой, синел темной густотой лесов и холмов, вздымающихся, словно застывшие волны. Облако Луча пронзало сгущающееся в оранжевых и фиолетовый красках небо, уходя влево. Заметив частые столбики дыма, выплывающие из-за ближайших изумрудных островков полей, между которыми были разбросаны дороги-ниточки, Локи достал потрепанный рисунок и сверился с картой. Наверняка в том месте находилось некое поселение. Вот только путь к нарисованным домикам проходил через две перечеркнутые линии, которые могли означать что угодно.

Локи сделал еще несколько шагов, осторожно ступая по твердой земле, круто уходившей вниз. Он примерно догадывался, что ожидает его там, и все-таки был впечатлен.

Широкая дорога, выходившая из тоннеля и петлявшая по выступам огромного холма, спускалась к огромному мосту. Правда, он не производил впечатление надежной конструкции — слева его вертикальные тросы безвольно обвисли, а справа, казалось, звенели от напряжения. Настил в некоторых местах зиял черными дырами, сквозь которые проглядывали темные воды реки, поблескивающей в лучах клонившегося к закату солнца. В общем и целом это сооружение мало подходило для пешей прогулки, но перила, как успел разглядеть Локи, были на месте. Так что им, в случае чего, будет хотя бы за что держаться. И если постараться, получится дойти до поселения даже сегодня.

Локи понимал, что Роза измотана до предела. Но еще он понимал, что они давно не ели. И чем скорее доберутся до какого-нибудь жилья, тем лучше. Местные базы по отслеживанию магии были полностью автоматизированными, а люди, проживающие в Загорье, не были связаны с Поттером. По крайней мере, в сознании Малфоя они числились едва ли не дикарями, и Локи не сомневался, что завоевать доверие малообразованных смертных будет проще простого. Осталось только заставить себя первым сделать шаг к перемирию.

Роза стояла под одной из огромных сосулек, свисающих с потолка, и держала сложенные в ковшик ладони. Каким бы у Локи ни было настроение, он не мог не улыбнуться. На девчонку невозможно было долго обижаться.

— Что делаешь?

— Сам-то как думаешь? — она выпила собранную воду и снова вытянула руки.

— Снаружи есть небольшой родник. Если соизволишь выйти, утолишь жажду гораздо быстрее. Заодно увидишь, куда нам дальше идти. Тебе понравится.

Локи не сомневался, что вид на Загорье с такой высоты восхитит Розу. Девам вообще не так много было нужно, чтобы сильно впечатлиться. Вряд ли она видела подобное в своем городишке, полном унылых домов и серых красок. Здешний вид даже чем-то напомнил ему Асгард тысячелетней давности, не хватало только золоченого дворца где-нибудь на горизонте. 

Выйдя из проема и сделав несколько шагов, Роза застыла. Локи усмехнулся. Он знал, что пейзаж более чем сказочный. Но девчонка внезапно стремительно развернулась и, попытавшись вернуться назад, тут же врезалась в него. В глазах читалась самая настоящая паника. Локи машинально обхватил ее за плечи, не давая упасть назад. Опустив голову, Роза уткнулась ему в грудь, и от этого доверчивого жеста внутри него как будто что-то дрогнуло.

— Что случилось?

— Слишком высоко, — глухо произнесла она.

Он просто идиот. Та история с ловушкой страхов в подземном коридоре совершенно вылетела у Локи из головы. Роза боялась высоты так же сильно, как он — зеленого ублюдка. А это говорило о многом.

По-прежнему придерживая ее за плечи, Локи отступил к тоннелю. Дальнейший путь усложнился теперь в несколько раз. И это должно было волновать его куда больше, чем то, что девчонка крепко прижималась к нему, цепляясь за рукава камзола. Предзакатные лучи золотили ее спутанные волосы, отчего Локи казалось, что он держит в руках само солнце.

Не удержавшись, он медленно провел руками по огненным локонам, оттягивая их назад и заставляя Розу взглянуть на него. В ее глазах плескалось слишком много эмоций, чтобы понять, о чем она сейчас думает. Но Локи не хотелось снова касаться ее мыслей. Непредсказуемость и спонтанность он любил почти так же, как и разжигание конфликтов между Одином и Тором.

Он плавно очертил пальцами лицо Розы, а потом внезапно сжал тонкую шею. Ее дыхание резко участилось, зрачки расширились. Локи чувствовал, как внутри скручивается магия, обдавая волнами жара и холода. Ему стоило огромных усилий держать себя в руках. Но растягивать момент и наблюдать, как ее глаза темнеют от возбуждения, доставляло не меньшее удовольствие. Ослабив хватку, он коснулся ее губ, надавливая на них большим пальцем и заставляя приоткрыть рот. Роза мазнула по нему кончиком языка, слегка прикусывая и лукаво глядя в ответ. 

Рыкнув, он толкнул ее к стене, разводя коленом ноги и упираясь между ними. Локи мог бы поклясться, что в глазах девчонки на какой-то миг вспыхнуло самое настоящее пламя. Она шумно выдохнула, сжимая бедра и ерзая на нем, а затем вдруг привстала на носочки и порывисто обхватила его за шею, наклоняя к себе. Поцелуй был жадным, но слишком мягким. Локи еще сильнее надавил коленом и с чувством прикусил ее нижнюю губу, наслаждаясь каждым стоном, который она выдыхала ему в зубы.

Роза сама сделала выбор, он всего лишь направил ее. И от понимая того, что она сейчас кончит от одних только прикосновений, Локи победоносно ухмыльнулся.

Резко отстранившись и глядя в ее блестящие глаза, он одним движением распахнул — почти разорвал — ненавистную красную рубашку. Мелкие пуговицы с дробным стуком покатились по каменным плитам. Роза лихорадочно потянулась к его поясу, но Локи быстро пресек ее попытки. Он не раз фантазировал, как она раздевает его, но сейчас на это не было времени. Девчонка слишком долго провозится со сложными застежками его костюма, а Локи буквально с ума сходил от животного желания взять ее прямо сейчас.

Стянув одежду с себя и с Розы, он рывком подхватил ее и посадил себе на бедра, с силой впечатывая в неровную стену. Она охнула, морщась от боли, но тут же обхватила его ногами, наклоняясь за очередным поцелуем. Дразнящими движениями он коснулся ее языка своим, словно только теперь вспомнив, что давно хотел попробовать Розу на вкус. Но этого было слишком мало.

Тонкие дорожки инея, выступившие под его пальцами на разгоряченной коже, быстро таяли, стекая вниз. Девчонка выгнулась от удовольствия, и Локи мгновенно вошел в нее, сразу же начиная стремительно и размашисто двигаться. Она выглядела настолько соблазнительно, чуть прикрыв глаза и закусив губу, что он, не сдержавшись, вцепился зубами в ее шею.

Роза всхлипнула, судорожно хватая его за плечи и оставляя на них болезненные царапины. Она не сдерживала стонов и, в отличие от асгардских дев, кажется, вообще не имела ни капли смущения. В какой-то момент Локи почувствовал, как она тянет его левую руку, кладя себе на грудь. В затуманенном взгляде мелькал призыв. Продолжая насаживать ее на себя, он расставил пальцы, нажимая одновременно на оба соска. Девчонка шумно выдохнула, запрокидывая голову, и Локи мгновенно наклонился к ее шее, зализывая на солоноватой коже яркие отметины.

Он не мог сказать, как долго Роза стонала под ним, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и толкаясь навстречу его движениям. Мир сжался до точки сплетения их тел, окрашиваясь в багрянец искусанных губ и белизну смерзшихся вокруг стен. Чувствуя накатывающую волну блаженства, Локи опустил голову, ведя языком по вздымающейся груди, и втянул в рот горошину соска. Укус был явно болезненным — девчонка буквально вскрикнула и тут же снова изогнулась в его руках, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

Оргазм накрыл обоих яркой вспышкой. Сердце билось с бешеной скоростью, отдаваясь пульсацией в каждой клетке, а из легких, казалось, выбило весь воздух. По-прежнему крепко сжимая Розу, Локи прикрыл глаза. Ему было чертовски хорошо. И, судя по частому дыханию и обмякшему на руках телу, — девчонке тоже.

***

— Теперь еще и рубашка порвана.

— Она все равно тебе не шла.

Роза перевела на него взгляд. В огромных глазах отражались сотни звезд, рассыпавшихся в ночном небе.

— Рыжим очень идет красный цвет, у тебя просто нет вкуса. 

— У меня он есть. А вот желания видеть тебя в вещах этого выродка — никакого, — Локи перекатился на бок и задумчиво посмотрел на нее. — Да и без одежды ты мне больше нравишься.

Подцепив пальцами ее подбородок, он потянулся к ней, одновременно опрокидывая на спину. Девчонка мгновенно зашипела от боли, пытаясь вывернуться.

— У меня живого места на спине нет!

— Прости.

Она изумленно взглянула на него.

— Ты что, действительно извиняешься?

— Нет, тяну время, чтобы придумать, в каком положении тебе будет более удобно.

— Лучше принеси воды. И будем спать, — она запахнула куртку и тяжело вздохнула. — _Спать_ , Локи. Это когда люди закрывают глаза и отдыхают до утра.

Он не стал напоминать ей, что не является человеком, а потому может делать все, что захочет, — Роза действительно выглядела слишком уставшей.

Представляя себе красочные картины того, что сделает с ней в следующий раз, Локи неспешно поднялся и направился к небольшому ручью, стекавшему между выступов прямо у входа в тоннель. Девчонка обнаружила в мотоцикле небольшой багажник, так что теперь в их распоряжении был еще один нож, поцарапанная зажигалка и маленькая фляга. Правда, последняя оказалась абсолютно пустой, но зато теперь можно было сделать хотя бы небольшой запас воды.

Ожидая, пока та наполнится, Локи вгляделся в крохотные огоньки, пробивавшиеся далеко внизу сквозь черноту ночи. Определенно, там жили люди. И это не могло не радовать. Роза уже два раза пожаловалась на то, что хочет есть. И почему-то не удовлетворилась его предложением перебить это желание другим, куда более интересным занятием. Не переставая улыбаться, Локи закрутил пробку и пошел обратно.

Ему стоило больших усилий уговорить девчонку переночевать не на холодных камнях тоннеля, а снаружи, на теплом песке. Пришлось возвести иллюзию небольшой хижины, стены которой скрывали весь обзор на ужасающую высоту. Однако Роза не была бы Розой, если бы уже через пять минут не попросила убрать крышу, чтобы полюбоваться звездами. Но Локи был в таком хорошем расположении духа, что готов был и замок для нее построить. Эти мысли и навели его на решение проблемы перехода на ту сторону реки.

Беспрепятственно пройдя сквозь ненастоящие стены, он протянул флягу Розе и прилег рядом.

— Не передумала?

— Насчет чего? — она сделала несколько глотков и, заметив его многозначительный взгляд, закатила глаза. — Даже не надейся. У тебя и так сегодня был слишком удачный день.

— А у тебя разве нет?

Подтянув к себе левую ногу, девчонка растянулась на животе и попыталась скрыть улыбку. Сейчас она напоминала сытую кошку, и Локи, не удержавшись, провел пальцами по разметавшимся волосам.

— Весьма неплохой, — пробормотала Роза, блаженно прикрывая глаза. — По крайней мере, закончился он куда лучше, чем начался.

Она быстро заснула, а Локи так и лежал, уставившись в небо над головой и пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах, которые тугим комком разрывали сознание. Для него по-прежнему оставалось загадкой, как можно было относиться к кому-то из смертных даже с намеком на увлечение. Никаких привязанностей — вот что всегда было его твердым принципом. И все же девчонка, тихо сопящая рядом, вызывала в Локи крайне непривычные для него эмоции. Он закинул руки за голову, устраиваясь поудобнее и пытаясь не думать об этом. Главное, что Роза теперь полностью была в его власти. А все остальное не имело значения.

Они проспали несколько часов, прежде чем земля под ними глухо содрогнулась.

А потом начался настоящий кошмар.


	15. Глава 15

Комната была круглой и абсолютно пустой. Шесть дверей, вделанных в стены на равном расстоянии друг от друга, призрачно светились в полумраке черного камня.

Роза огляделась, пытаясь вспомнить, как попала сюда. Низкий потолок нависал, точно бездонная пасть, а темная плитка на полу змеилась запутанными дорожками, бегущими сразу во всех направлениях. И только двери, окрашенные в яркие цвета, выделялись на этом мрачном фоне.

Сделав несколько шагов вперед, Роза подошла к огромному металлическому полотну насыщенно-фиолетового цвета. За ним что-то рокотало, взрывалось, свистело и ударяло. Круглые клепки то и дело вздрагивали, из овальной замочной скважины вылетали мелкие камни, которые, едва касаясь пола, тут же исчезали.

Желтая и оранжевая двери были странно-зыбкими, но в то же время абсолютно непроницаемыми. Тихий шепот, смутная тоска и невыносимая тяжесть — все это обволакивало, заставляя забыть о чем-то важном и погрузиться в длинный бесконечный сон. Роза с усилием отошла от волнообразных поверхностей, по которым то и дело пробегали искры, хватая за одежду, словно цепкие когти.

Громкое тиканье и шелест ветра, доносившиеся из-за соседней стеклянной двери, то стихали, то становились громче. Зеленые вихри песка, клубившиеся по ту сторону, совершенно не позволяли рассмотреть, что находится внутри. С опаской дотронувшись до холодной поверхности, Роза почувствовала тихое гудение где-то внутри себя. Это был голос. Он нарастал, будто пытался что-то сказать, но вместо слов в голове внезапно закрутился калейдоскоп незнакомых картинок. Они были смазанными, но наводили такой ужас, что Роза, отдернув руку, попятилась назад.

Спина уперлась в еще одну дверь. Сигнальные гудки машин, шаги людей по мостовой, смех, чириканье, шелест бумаги, мечтательное пение женского голоса — все это казалось таким привычным и родным, что Роза поспешно обернулась, желая попасть туда и покинуть эту комнату, которая теперь откровенно пугала ее. Но на узком полотне красного дерева не оказалось даже замочной скважины. Безуспешно пытаясь хоть как-то открыть ее, она с отчаянием огляделась по сторонам. Взгляд упал на последнюю, пожалуй, самую необычную дверь. Она одновременно и стояла, и висела в воздухе. Приложив к ней ухо, Роза внезапно осознала, что лежит на полу, а ярко-голубой контур под ней каждую секунду меняет очертания, то становясь выпуклым, то частично проваливаясь квадратами в никуда. Стены и потолок то и дело менялись местами. Чувствуя, что полностью теряет ориентацию в пространстве, Роза откатилась в сторону и тут же упала на настоящий пол. Она попыталась подняться, но в это время комнату пронзил чудовищный вопль. Он перемежался со звоном колокольчиков и тихим нежным пением, которое не мог заглушить разрушительный треск, с каким комната начала разрываться на части.

Роза почувствовала, как она проваливается куда-то вниз и падает прямо в бездну, не имея возможности даже закричать. Ужасающее чувство падения парализовало ее полностью.

Она не сразу поняла, что сон закончился. Все вокруг по-прежнему ревело и сотрясалось, а над головой раздавался грохот падающих камней. Дернувшись, Роза с облегчением почувствовала под собой твердую землю. Где-то рядом в темноте промелькнула зеленая вспышка, вслед за которой раздалось гневное восклицание Локи на незнакомом языке. В спину дохнуло холодом. Роза попыталась встать, но от очередного толчка тут же упала обратно. Наколдованных стен уже не было, и в свете неестественно горящих звезд перед ней открылось жуткое зрелище.

Вся долина превратилась в живое море. Земля перекатывалась волнами, вздымалась и опадала, точно тело гигантского спрута, и громкий треск ломающихся пополам деревьев и расползающейся тверди долетал до самых гор. Небо беззвучно пронзили чудовищные молнии, на несколько мгновений осветив каждый дюйм ослепительной сине-желтой вспышкой. Короткая пауза, и воздух взорвался раскатами грома, принесшего с собой свежий запах озона.

Роза не могла отвести взгляда от того, что творилось внизу. Земля под ней то и дело вздрагивала, и ей казалось, что склон, и без того слишком крутой, все сильнее наклоняется вперед. К горлу подступила тошнота. Высота снова гипнотизировала ее.

Упасть. Просто расслабиться и дать пустоте поглотить себя.

Резкий рывок назад вернул Розу к действительности. Локи втащил ее под какой-то навес и повел руками, возводя со всех сторон толстые полупрозрачные стены. Через пару секунд они оказались внутри огромного ледяного шара. Грохот снаружи сразу же стал немного тише, хотя снизу по-прежнему продолжали доноситься глухие удары.

— Что это? — выдохнула Роза, со страхом глядя наверх — в неровный купол только что врезалось что-то огромное.

— Надеюсь, обычное землетрясение, — буркнул Локи, быстро заделывая образовавшуюся трещину. — Но я уже жалею о том, что мы не успели спуститься и перейти на ту сторону.

— Ты разве не видел, что творится внизу?

— Видел. Но если на нас сейчас упадет скала…

Он не договорил, и так все было ясно. Вздрогнув от громкого стука камней, в очередной раз задевших их временное убежище, Роза подтянула к себе колени и мысленно воззвала к Мерлину и всем, хоть как-то к нему причастным. Ей казалось, что они находятся в этом мире уже целую вечность. Проблемы только нагромождались, а времени, чтобы их решить или хотя бы просто выспаться, с каждым разом становилось все меньше.

Вслед за грозой пришел ливень. Он с такой силой колотил по стенам шара, что Роза через некоторое время почувствовала, как начинает сходить с ума. Казалось, тяжелые капли монотонно бьют прямо по голове, затекают за шиворот, остужают воздух. Она понимала, что замерзла от сужающихся ледяных стен, которые Локи то и дело обновлял, потому что те стремительно таяли, и все же иллюзия того, что их скоро поглотит бесконечный дождь, все сильнее давила на психику.

Сцепив руки и стараясь не вслушиваться в то, что творилось снаружи, Роза внезапно почувствовала, как по левому боку растекается тепло. Она выпрямилась и распахнула куртку, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте. Ощупывая край рубашки и шаря по карманам, она сощурилась от ярких вспышек, друг за другом пробежавших по небу, но успела заметить серый дым, тонкими струями выбивающийся из волшебной палочки.

Поспешно вытащив ее, Роза повернулась к Локи, неподвижный силуэт которого чернел на фоне льдистых стен.

— У нас проблема.

— Еще одна? — с сарказмом отозвался он. — Может, отложим ее на потом?

Не нужно было ждать еще одну молнию, чтобы увидеть, как древко быстро начало покрываться ярко-красными прожилками. Роза поспешно отбросила палочку на песок, мотая обожженными пальцами.

— Я не знаю, что с ней!

— Хочешь сказать, это не ты?

— Конечно нет! — огрызнулась она. — Если бы я захотела использовать магию, придумала бы что-нибудь посущественнее искр!

Земля снова заходила ходуном. Палочка внезапно задрожала, а затем, несколько раз подпрыгнув, выстрелила вверх. Ярко-красный луч с треском пробил купол и устремился в небо. Пытаясь прикрыться от хлынувшего дождя, Роза сощурилась, наблюдая сквозь пальцы, как в небе вспыхивает огненный цветок. Раздался оглушительный грохот.

Палочка треснула и разлетелась на части.

А затем все резко закончилось.

В наступившей тишине, нарушаемой лишь слабым журчанием воды, стекающей с гор, Локи негромко произнес:

— Значит, не ты. Ну-ну.

— Это просто совпадение, — пробормотала Роза, наклоняясь вперед и дрожащими руками пытаясь наощупь собрать обломки. — Я не умею останавливать стихии. 

— Тогда это сделала твоя палочка.

— Они не колдуют сами по себе! И вообще, с чего ты взял, что это _она_ все остановила? Может, наоборот — _ее_ уничтожила какая-то дрянь, из-за которой и произошло землетрясение?

— В любом случае, я рад, что все закончилось, — отозвался Локи.

Розе бы тоже следовало этому порадоваться, однако утрата палочки перевесила все остальное. И неважно, что ею было нежелательно пользоваться — учитывая все обстоятельства, Роза не сомневалась, что однажды наступит такой момент, когда способностей Локи окажется недостаточно. Хотя дело было даже не в этом. Без волшебной палочки она чувствовала себя настолько беспомощной, словно у нее отобрали большую часть магической силы. Роза никогда не задумывалась, как сильно полагалась на эту защиту. Которой больше не было.

Сзади раздался громкий треск разбивающегося льда — Локи разрушил уцелевшую часть шара и выбрался наружу.

Небо медленно светлело, теряя краски ночи. Зябко передернув плечами, Роза отвернулась и снова посмотрела на то, что осталось от палочки. В предрассветных сумерках на ладони виднелись шесть обуглившихся кусочков темного дерева. Мрачно подумав о том, что теперь дядя Гарри точно не сможет их выследить, она осторожно поднялась на ноги и, стараясь не смотреть вниз, повернулась лицом к горе.

Если не думать о том, что теперь спуск стал еще более сложным, то было почти не страшно. Однако, едва Роза взглянула на заваленный вход в тоннель, ей снова стало не по себе. Сложно было даже сказать, где начинался проход — раскисшую землю сплошь усеивали вывороченные скалы и каменные обломки вперемешку с крупными градинами. Кажется, стоило сказать Локи спасибо за то, что настоял переночевать снаружи. Вряд ли бы даже с его способностями они смогли выбраться из-под такого завала.

— Мост почти не пострадал, — деловитый тон позади ясно давал понять, что Локи уже готов идти дальше. — Да и в целом все внизу выглядит лучше, чем можно было ожидать.

Роза прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как желудок скручивает спазмом. То ли от голода, то ли от того, что им, оказывается, предстояло пересечь еще и какой-то мост. Который _почти_ не пострадал. Зная Локи, эти слова могли означать что угодно, и Роза склонялась к наиболее худшему варианту.

— И мы, конечно же, бодрым шагом отправимся туда прямо сейчас, — вздохнула она.

— А ты сможешь снова заснуть?

Конечно же, она не могла. Несмотря на полную разбитость, сна не было ни в одном глазу, да и мерзлая земля с глинистыми потоками теперь все равно не годилась для отдыха. Тяжело вздохнув, Роза покачала головой.

— Но и спускаться я не готова. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это страшно.

— Я уже все придумал, — в его голосе послышались нотки самодовольства. — Обернись, тебе понравится.

— Когда ты сказал это в прошлый раз, все получилось хуже некуда.

— Разве? — Локи коротко усмехнулся. — Мне показалось, ты осталась довольна.

Роза прожгла его взглядом.

— У меня вся спина в ссадинах, чтобы ты знал.

— В следующий раз придумаем что-нибудь менее травматичное, — блеснувший в глазах опасный огонек явно свидетельствовал об обратном.

— А кто сказал, что будет следующий раз?

На его лице проступило замешательство, и Роза едва сдержала улыбку. Несмотря на сильное влечение к Локи, она вовсе не собиралась так быстро сдаваться. Ее жизнь уже пытался сломать один эгоист, и впускать в нее второго было бы верхом идиотизма. Правда, дело осложнялось тем, что Локи был дьявольски привлекателен, и игнорировать его было довольно непросто. Невольно вспомнив, что он вчера вытворял с ней, Роза почувствовала, как низ живота снова предательски тянет. Пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, она вздохнула и решительно обернулась назад.

Земля, круто уходившая вниз, через десять футов терялась в тумане — таком густом, что казалось, за этой завесой сразу начиналось небо.

— Это ты сделал? — Роза с недоверием посмотрела на Локи. Он неопределенно пожал плечами, словно говоря, какая разница.

— Подумал, тебе так будет проще спуститься.

Она осторожно сделала несколько шагов вперед. Туман мгновенно отступил вниз, открывая вид на несколько камней, преграждавших дорогу.

— С ума сойти, — выдохнула Роза. Ей все еще было страшновато, но зато теперь хотя бы не кружилась голова. Обернувшись, она протянула руку.

— Поможешь? Или так и будешь стоять?

Судя по отчужденному выражению лица, Локи действительно обиделся. Молча взяв ее ладонь, он начал спускаться боком, стараясь выбирать наиболее плотные участки земли. Усмехнувшись, Роза последовала за ним. Она и не подозревала, как сильно можно было задеть его самолюбие одной лишь невинной фразой.

***

Казалось, склон никогда не кончится. Бледное небо уже подсвечивалось тусклым солнцем, а они все шли, то и дело проваливаясь в вязкую грязь. Роза теперь не знала, чего хочет больше: поесть, вымыться или просто полежать хотя бы пять минут в теплой мягкой кровати. Все тело ныло, а желудок то и дело разражался громким урчанием. Пытаясь не думать о том, сколько им еще предстоит идти, чтобы добраться до жилой местности, она решила хоть как-то разрядить обстановку.

— Как думаешь, мою палочку засекли?

Локи, который за все это время произнес лишь пару фраз, да и то для того, чтобы помочь ей правильно поставить ногу, перелезая через очередной валун, нахмурился.

— Не знаю, — ответил он наконец. — Я думал об этом, но все зависит от того, был ли сам факт колдовства. Возможно, ее просто шарахнуло молнией.

— Ты же видел, что все было не так, — заметила Роза. — Это _из нее_ вылетел луч света, а не _в нее_.

— Значит, остается надеяться, что это чертово землетрясение уничтожило хотя бы часть баз, и Поттер никогда не узнает, где мы находимся.

— Думаешь, он нас ищет?

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Локи. — Я просто уверен, что мы теперь его цель номер один.

Роза меньше всего хотела услышать подобное. Судя по тем фактам, что она узнала за это время, Гарри Поттер был хуже Пожирателей Смерти, о которых рассказывали родители.

— В любом случае, он не сможет быстро добраться до нас, — она постаралась вложить в эти слова как можно больше уверенности. — После такого землетрясения все дороги завалило.

— А кто сказал, что он не может передвигаться по воздуху?

Перелезая в это время через скользкое бревно, Роза на миг замерла. Локи в два счета мог убить всякую надежду на лучшее. И все же он был прав: Поттер вполне мог создавать не только мотоциклы и механических псов.

Через несколько минут туман резко оборвался, и Роза наконец увидела тот самый мост, о котором говорил Локи.

Огромный, изогнутый из-за полуоборванных тросов, он угрожающе поскрипывал под порывами ветра, еле заметно качаясь из стороны в сторону. Над провалами в бетонном настиле вилась мошкара. Роза попыталась сглотнуть, но у нее пересохло в горле.

— Мерлин великий! — выдохнула она. — Ты всерьез думаешь, что я пойду по этой штуковине?

На бесстрастном лице Локи проступило подобие улыбки. Но в ней не было ни капли теплоты: словно ясный луч солнца скользнул по предательски тонкому льду и погас.

— Хочешь остаться здесь?

Она отступила на несколько шагов, стараясь не смотреть на реку, укрывшуюся далеко внизу под клочьями серой пены.

— Я не пойду, — она помотала головой. — Можешь сколько угодно наложить иллюзий.

— Даже не собирался. Мне нужна реалистичная картина, чтобы перейти мост вместе с тобой и никуда не провалиться.

Что-то в словах Локи заставило Розу насторожиться. А в следующую секунду она громко охнула, когда он резко забросил ее на плечо и двинулся вперед.

— Твою мать! — заорала она, в тщетной надежде ударить его побольнее. — Немедленно отпусти меня! Я не хочу утонуть только потому, что у тебя начисто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения!

Поудобнее перехватив ее и как будто случайно скользнув ладонью между ног, Локи вступил на мост.

— Будешь дергаться, — предупредил он, — и мы точно провалимся. Так что вся ответственность на тебе. Побудь хотя бы полчаса послушной девочкой.

_Сволочь!_

Роза изо всех сил вцепилась в складки его плаща и зажмурилась. Сердце билось так громко, что, казалось, пробьет грудную клетку. В надежде переключиться и избавиться от жгучей паники, она попыталась разозлиться на Локи еще сильнее, но это не помогало. Мерзкое ощущение того, что они вот-вот упадут вниз, никак не хотело ее покидать.

Даже не ступая по мосту, Роза чувствовала, как его раскачивает. От очередного порыва ветра над головой что-то звякнуло — так лопается гитарная струна, которую слишком долго растягивали. Послышался жалобный металлический стон канатов, и Локи замер, выжидая, пока все успокоится.

Тяжело дыша, Роза вслушивалась в поскрипывание перил и плеск воды, гадая, как много они уже успели пройти. Они на за что не посмотрит сама и уж тем более не спросит об этом у Локи. После такого предательства ей вообще больше не хотелось с ним разговаривать.

— Мы почти на середине, — услышала она негромкий голос. — Еще немного, и сможешь снова проклинать меня и пытаться переломать все ребра.

— Хватит читать мои мысли! — огрызнулась Роза.

Локи слегка встряхнул ее, обхватывая ладонью за ягодицы.

— Даже не собирался. Ты просто слишком громко думаешь.

Она устало вздохнула, чувствуя, что они снова двинулись вперед.

Спустя еще минут пятнадцать, показавшихся Розе вечностью, Локи аккуратно поставил ее на землю.

— Спасибо, Локи, — провозгласил он, выпрямляясь и насмешливо глядя ей в глаза, — что мы благополучно перебрались через мост и с нами ничего не произошло! Какой же ты все-таки молодец!

У Розы не было сил среагировать на его слова. Ее все еще тошнило, а от пережитого страха тряслись руки.

— Как жаль, что палочка сломана, — она плюхнулась прямо на землю, которая на этой стороне уже успела подсохнуть. — Непременно бы прокляла тебя на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Ну, это вряд ли. У меня впереди еще тысячи лет — тебе сил не хватит наколдовать несчастий на такой длительный срок, — он опустился рядом. — Кстати, ты же не взяла с собой обломки?

Роза хотела было сказать, что нет, но рука машинально дернулась к карману куртки.

— Немедленно выкини, — в голосе Локи послышались металлические нотки.

— И не подумаю.

— Не должно быть никаких доказательств того, что ты волшебница.

Локи явно хотел учесть все варианты развития событий — даже таких, в которых Поттер их все-таки поймает. Но Роза не считала, что отсутствие палочки как-то спасет ее. Тем более что Малфой все равно знал об их магии.

— Нет, — сказала она твердо. — Я хочу, чтобы у меня осталась хоть какая-то память о доме. 

— Мы и так скоро доберемся до твоего мира, — он подался вперед, но Роза быстро увернулась и поспешно вскочила на ноги.

— Я уже ни в чем не уверена, — ее голос задрожал. — Ты хоть знаешь, куда нам идти? А вдруг нас попытаются убить те, кто здесь живет? Те, кто знает, как еще в этом мире можно вычислить волшебников?

Глаза Локи резко сузились, и Роза поспешно отступила назад. Но он смотрел явно не на нее.

— Я же говорила! — за спиной раздался высокий старческий голос.

Из-за поломанных кустов выбралась пожилая женщина в домотканом платье. На морщинистом загорелом лице читались недоверие пополам с ликованием. Стряхнув с себя руку спутника, пытавшегося удержать ее на месте, она бодро засеменила к Розе.

— И я была права, — она перевела взгляд на Локи, напряженно застывшего с ножами в руках. — Милостивые боги, неужели мы наконец дожили до этого дня!

Роза не могла произнести ни слова. Внезапное появление старухи среди вывороченных деревьев и изуродованной земли и вполовину не удивило ее так, как мужчина, топтавшийся позади и настороженно глядевший на них.

Высокий, плечистый, в грязноватой рубахе и с небольшим молотом в руке перед ними стоял Тор.

***

— Вот уж воистину добрая встреча, — Талита, как велела себя называть старуха, мерно раскачивалась в такт езде, сложив на коленях ссохшиеся ладони. — Никто мне не верил. Никто. А я сразу догадалась, что это вы самые и есть.

Роза покосилась на Локи. Но тот неотрывно смотрел на широкую спину Тора, управлявшего повозкой, и абсолютно не реагировал на разговоры. Казалось, его вовсе не смутило, что какая-то старуха знала об их появлении и отправилась за ними сразу же, едва только закончилась буря. Да еще с Тором. Такое удачное стечение обстоятельств казалось подозрительным и уж очень походило на встречу с Малфоем, с той лишь разницей, что Талита не скрывала о том, что знает о волшебниках.

— Он наверняка уже ищет вас, — вздыхала она, и Роза не сомневалась, кого та имела в виду. — Так что если не хотите, чтобы вас поймали, как новорожденных цыплят, поехали быстрее. Глядишь, они не будут здесь долго искать, и все обойдется.

Угрюмость и неприветливость Тора тоже сбивали с толку. И, кажется, не только Розу — Локи выглядел таким задумчивым, словно на него обрушились все проблемы мира. Однако он не задал ни одного вопроса, а лишь повел руками в странном приветственном жесте, от которого глаза Талиты на миг расширились.

— Вот это воспитание, — удовлетворенно заметила она, покачнувшись на каблуках стоптанных туфель. — Не знала я, что в этом мире еще остались молодые люди, знающие этикет старого времени.

Дорога была неровной. Повозка то и дело подскакивала на кочках и мелких ветках. Один раз она и вовсе угодила в яму, но Тор практически без усилий тут же вытащил застрявшее колесо. Роза даже забыла про голод, так много в ее голове вертелось вопросов, однако мрачная сдержанность Локи мешала начать даже самый безобидный разговор.

— Поживете пока у меня, — не терпящим возражения тоном проговорила Талита, когда они огибали небольшой холм, усеянный мелкими трупами темно-синих птиц. — Ко мне все равно мало кто заходит, а Тор у нас не болтун.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на Локи, Роза сцепила пальцы. Но он и на этот раз ничего не спросил.

— Сама же всей деревне растрепала, что возле гор есть волшебники, — негромко пробасил Тор. — А теперь хочешь сделать из этого тайну.

— Поговори мне еще! — старуха обернулась и ткнула его кулаком в спину. — Смотри на дорогу да езжай быстрее!

Остаток пути прошел в неловком молчании. Талита рассматривала Розу с таким любопытством, что та не знала, куда деть глаза. Локи, скрестив руки на груди, казалось, задремал. Но едва вдали послышалось громкое мычание, как он встрепенулся и принялся с жадностью смотреть по сторонам.

Сквозь редкие деревья виднелись небольшие дома, сложенные по большей части из дерева, но встречались и каменные. Почти все они устояли, только с самого края поселения находился огромный разлом, из которого торчали куски изгородей и серых стен. Рядом с ними паслись странного вида черные коровы и щипали траву, которую теперь так легко было ухватить со вздыбившихся пластов земли. Роза заметила маленького мальчика, который, присев под кустом, глядел на их телегу во все глаза. Поддернув закатанные до колен штаны, он сорвался с места и побежал в сторону домов, громко чавкая грязью.

Кажется, теперь о них и правда узнает вся деревня.

— Вот спасибо, — ухватив Тора за руку, Талита не без труда сошла на землю возле широкого низкого дома, стоявшего практически на отшибе. — Уважил старуху, не отказал.

— Тебе откажешь, — пробурчал тот, косясь на Локи. — Может, мне остаться?

— Иди, — она махнула рукой. — Сам говорил, у тебя работы полно. Да, передай Фолкору, пусть пришлет мне с Шими продуктов.

Склонив голову, Тор медленно вернулся к повозке. А Талита тут же повернулась к Локи и Розе.

— Успеете еще налюбоваться местными видами, идите в дом.

Розе до сих пор казалось, что ей все это снится. После стольких происшествий, свалившихся на них за последние сутки, теплота дома и запах еды просто сводили с ума.

— Сначала трапеза, потом разговоры, — приговаривала Талита, расставляя на длинном столе горшки и тарелки. — Конечно, я не готовилась встречать гостей, но на скромный обед хватит. А уж вечером поедим на славу.

Подкинув в печь несколько веток, она махнула в сторону одной из дверей.

— Слева стоит кадка, можете помыть руки. Потом нормально помоетесь, у меня в сарае как раз была припасена бочка воды для стирки. А Шими еще натаскает, он парень крепкий.

За дверью оказался выход на противоположную сторону дома. Чуть в стороне стояло несколько маленьких сооружений, на крышах которых вовсю зеленела трава. Из того, что находился ближе всех, внезапно раздалось хриплое рокочущее мычание, и Роза едва не выронила ковшик с водой.

— Ты какой-то слишком спокойный, — негромко произнесла она, наблюдая, как Локи умывается. — Поверить не могу, что тебя ничего не настораживает. Когда нас подобрал Малфой…

— Это другое.

Он сдернул кусок светлой ткани, висящий на сучке, и принялся сосредоточенно вытирать руки. На лице не было ни единой эмоции. Роза не сводила с него глаз, надеясь, что Локи не выдержит и продолжит разговор. Хотя в голове уже мелькали смутные догадки того, что она может сейчас услышать. Животное в сарае снова взревело, и он тяжело вздохнул.

— Буйволы. Подумать только, они снова держат их в качестве коров.

— Ты бывал здесь раньше?

Локи протянул ей полотенце и толкнул дверь.

— Судя по всему, мы попали в убогую версию Асгарда.

Роза простояла во дворе еще несколько минут, точно громом пораженная. Она подозревала нечто подобное, и все же… В ее представлении Асгард был местом, где живут боги, которые целыми днями разгуливают по роскошным дворцам и садам, пьют сладкие вина, едят фрукты и устраивают бесконечные праздники. А эта деревня никак не вязалась с подобными образами. Да и Локи явно воспитывался в более высоком обществе. Но зато теперь Роза прекрасно понимала его угрюмость: когда твой мир меняется до неузнаваемости, это всегда страшно. Вздрогнув от очередного громогласного мычания, она вернулась в дом.

Талита, как и все пожилые люди, поскромничала, сказав, что ей нечем кормить гостей. Половина стола, за которым бы уместилось человек двадцать, была уставлена разномастными мисками, супницами и тарелками, наполненными всякой снедью. На одном из блюд лежали пучки зелени, на другом высилась гора вяленого мяса, тут же лежали ломти серого хлеба и стоял кувшин, от которого шел сильный аромат яблок.

Слова Локи на время отошли на второй план.

Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наложить себе всего и сразу, Роза опустилась на скамью и тут же протянула руку к сыру, нарезанного толстыми неровными кусками.

— Бери, бери, не стесняйся, — Талита поставила перед ней дымящийся горшочек, в котором плавали кусочки темного мяса вперемешку с какими-то овощами. — Боюсь представить, сколько вы не ели.

— Не так уж и долго, — заметил Локи, сверля Розу взглядом — та как раз сооружала себе трехслойный бутерброд. — Благодарим тебя, матерь, за угощение и гостеприимство.

Он трижды коснулся ладонью шеи. Старуха всплеснула руками, а Роза с изумлением воззрилась на него. Она еще никогда не слышала, чтобы Локи разговаривал с кем-то настолько почтительно. Тем более с людьми, которые по положению были гораздо ниже его. 

— Как складно ты говоришь, — Талита прищурилась. — Уж не из наших ли ты, часом?

— Вряд ли, — он ловко подцепил ложкой нечто длинное и скользкое, похожее на маринованные стебли какого-то растения, и положил себе на тарелку.

Глядя, с каким изяществом Локи поливает их красным соусом, который она приняла за варенье, Роза почувствовала себя полной свиньей. Стол вокруг нее уже был усеян крошками, а возле горшочка блестела лужица подливки. Тяжело вздохнув, она отодвинула чашку с каким-то прозрачным отваром и, протянув руку к кувшину, налила себе ароматной пенящейся жидкости, параллельно прислушиваясь к разговору за столом.

— И все-таки я еще не встречала волшебников, которые бы знали наши обычаи, — не унималась Талита. — Однако же меня больше интересует, не откуда вы, а куда держите путь.

Роза внезапно поперхнулась — яблочный напиток оказался довольно крепким и так обжег горло, что у нее на несколько секунд перехватило дыхание. Локи быстро отобрал у нее кубок и отставил его в сторону.

— Талита специально для тебя заварила чай, — тихо процедил он. — Греф слишком крепкий для смертных.

Она уже и сама почувствовала это. В голове неприятно зашумело, а по спине одна за другой пробежали волны жара.

— Все в порядке, — пробормотала она, принимая из рук Талиты чашку с травяным настоем. — Я просто не знала, что в том кувшине.

Та что-то ответила ей, погладив по голове, но Роза уже не могла понять, что именно. Комната поплыла перед глазами, покачиваясь, точно мост, по которому Локи тащил ее утром. Она хотела было рассказать об этом и пожаловаться на него доброй славной Талите, но мысли никак не хотели складываться в слова. Уронив на скрещенные руки голову и глядя расфокусированным взглядом на огромный лист салата, Роза почувствовала, как ее с головой накрывает что-то большое, теплое и очень приятное.

***

Где-то издалека раздавалось звяканье посуды. А может, это было совсем близко. В воздухе стоял потрясающий запах свежей выпечки, и Роза, чувствуя, как затекла шея, с досадой подумала о том, что она снова заснула на кухне. Иногда приходилось допоздна писать отчеты для мистера Бланта, и утром мама находила ее спящей прямо за столом.

Голова просто раскалывалась. Усиленно пытаясь вспомнить, какой сегодня день недели, Роза открыла глаза и тут же увидела Талиту, которая вынимала из печи огромный противень.

— Проснулась? — она подошла к столу и с грохотом поставила перед ней высокий кубок с чем-то белым. — Выпей, полегчает.

Морщась от громких звуков, Роза осторожно отпила и едва не выплюнула содержимое на пол. Маслянистая жидкость была на вкус просто отвратительной.

— Что это? — просипела она.

— Молоко буйвола с горицветом и куриным жиром. Очень хорошо помогает от похмелья, — старуха принялась лепить новую партию пирожков. — Когда ты заснула, я попросила Локи отнести тебя на кровать, но он отказался, заметив, что это будет тебе уроком не пить что попало. Вредный характер, нелегко с таким жить. Я бы и сама попробовала тебя перетащить, но годы уже не те.

— А сам он где? — чувствуя тихий гнев, Роза мужественно сделала еще несколько глотков.

— На озеро ушел. Но ты можешь помыться здесь, я и для тебя нашла одежду, — она пожевала губами. — От детей и внуков осталась. Хоть кому-то теперь пригодится.

Роза не решилась спросить, что случилось. Очевидно, здесь у всех было тяжелое прошлое, а она пока была не готова к очередной порции грустных историй.

Отставив пирожки в сторону, Талита повела ее к одному из домиков. Сквозь толстые щели между бревнами пробивались яркие лучи солнца, освещая невысокую широкую бочку, наполненную до краев водой. Стены были увешаны связками сухой травы, смотанной наподобие мочалок, тут же висели темные шкуры. На длинной скамье под ними лежала стопка вещей.

— Чем богаты, как говорится, — Талита кинула одну из шкур на пол перед бочкой. — Тебе помочь вымыться?

— Нет, спасибо, — Роза была ей за все очень благодарна, но принимать ванну все-таки предпочитала самостоятельно.

Дождавшись, пока та уйдет, она начала раздеваться, оглядываясь по сторонам. В дальнем углу были свалены какие-то странные металлические штуковины, о назначении которых можно было только догадываться. Роза уже сняла штаны, когда в дверь снова заглянула Талита.

— Забыла сказать, там на полке стоят пузырьки — это для волос… — она осеклась. — Милостивые боги, кто это тебя так?

Прижимая к груди штаны, Роза медленно обернулась. Оставалось только догадываться, насколько зрелищно сейчас выглядела ее спина. Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать правду, она протянула:

— Ну…

— Как вернешься, я тебе мазь дам, — пообещала Талита. — Не буду мешать.

Радуясь, что наконец-то осталась одна, Роза с наслаждением погрузилась в воду и, откинувшись назад, закрыла глаза. Несмотря на головную боль, ей сейчас было так хорошо, как давно уже не было. Подсознание сразу же услужливо подбросило картинку в виде обнаженного Локи, но Роза усилием воли отогнала ее прочь. Вот уж кто теперь точно не был достоин ее внимания. А ведь она почти поверила, что он начал меняться к лучшему. Конечно, чуда не произошло, но перемены явно намечались. А потом Локи снова начал вести себя, так, как будто Роза была его вещью.

Невольно продолжая думать о нем, она вскрыла один из пузырьков, про которые говорила Талита. В нос мгновенно ударил сильный запах хвои. Жидкость была прозрачной, но на удивление хорошо пенилась. Чувствуя себя на вершине блаженства, Роза намылила волосы и с головой опустилась под воду.

Все звуки сразу же стихли. Лучи солнца, казавшиеся сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки разноцветные пятнами, внезапно напомнили Розе о странном сне. Почему ей постоянно снились какие-то двери? Причем каждый раз непременно происходило что-то ужасное. Она никогда не была сильна в разгадывании сновидений, считала их несерьезными. Но теперь вся жизнь зависела от этих дурацких дверей. Возможно, Талита могла бы что-нибудь разъяснить.

Она вынырнула, отфыркиваясь и протирая глаза, и внезапно увидела застывшего в дверях юношу. Он во все глаза таращился на нее, держа в руках какой-то бесформенный тряпичный ком. Покраснев до ушей, он резко отвернулся.

— Ох, мисс, простите! Здесь было так тихо, я думал, вы уже ушли.

Но Роза в который раз за день потеряла дар речи. Она готова была встретить здесь кого угодно, только не Джимми.

Маггловского парня, который работал в ее любимой кофейне, варил потрясающий кофе и дарил бумажные розы.


	16. Глава 16

Когда Роза уснула, Локи придвинул к себе ее кубок и залпом выпил остатки золотистой жидкости. Действительно, вкус практически ничем не отличался от того грефа, который Тор пил бочками на пирах. Заметив на себе пристальный взгляд Талиты, он криво усмехнулся. 

— Так что, это была проверка или ты действительно забыла, что он валит с ног обычного человека?

Она неопределенно пожала плечами.

— К нам не так уж часто приходят гости из Внутреннего мира, чтобы помнить об их слабостях. А ты, значит, все-таки один из нас, хотя я даже не сомневалась в этом.

Локи оценивающе посмотрел на нее. Несмотря на кажущуюся простоту, старуха оказалась не так уж глупа. Хотя он сам подставился, выразив ей почтение в свойственной для асгардцев манере. Это произошло совершенно спонтанно, и виноваты в этом были только голубые глаза Талиты, так сильно похожие на глаза Фригги. Локи одновременно хотел и боялся узнать, кем она была. И что произошло с Тором, у которого вместо Мьёльнира теперь был обычный кузнечный молот.

— Я _никогда_ не был одним из вас. Ты меня даже не знаешь.

— Это правда, — отозвалась она, и Локи почувствовал невольное разочарование. 

Он и сам не знал, почему в нем жила затаенная надежда на то, что в этом мире существовал его двойник — если здесь был Тор, почему не мог быть и еще один Локи? Встреча с ним была бы крайне интересной, правда, ее последствия, скорее всего, носили бы самый печальный характер. И все же во взгляде Талиты он увидел столько волнения, словно она встретила старого знакомого, который был связан с давно забытыми, но приятными воспоминания.

— Тогда почему ты была так рада нас видеть? — невольно вырвалось у него. — Или думала, что сможешь напоить нас и сдать Поттеру? Если так, то ты просчиталась.

Хрипловатый смех Талиты был похож на шорох листьев.

— Осторожность — это хорошо, — несмотря на улыбку, в прищуренных глазах была задумчивость. — Но нет, Локи, я меньше всего хочу, чтобы вы попали в руки этого мерзавца. И я приложу все силы, чтобы этого не случилось, у вас с девочкой и без того тяжелая ка.

— Ка?..

Она вздохнула и принялась растирать в пальцах тонкую веточку с узкими длинными листьями. По комнате поплыл резкий запах хвои и лимона.

— Не думала я, что придется объяснять даже это. В отличие от Розы ты не похож на чужака, а потому я ждала от тебя… а впрочем, я и сама не знаю, чего ждала. У меня странное ощущение, что ты можешь рассказать о нас больше, чем я сама, — дрожащей ладонью она смела оторванные листья на пол. — Я хотела отложить этот разговор, но, видимо, чем скорее мы это обсудим, тем лучше.

Локи молча ждал, совершенно не представляя, что сейчас услышит. Предчувствия были самыми неприятными, а интуиция редко когда подводила его.

— Ка — почти как судьба, только в более широком понятии, — Талита чуть прикрыла глаза. — Можно сказать, долг, предназначение. Если судьбу иногда можно попытаться изменить, то ка неизбежна.

Чувствуя неимоверное раздражение, Локи сжал челюсти. Он меньше всего ожидал услышать еще одно упоминание о некоем великом предназначении.

— Еще скажи, что у тебя хранится пророчество о нас, — ехидно произнес он. — Могу поспорить, в нем говорится о спасении миров или чем-то подобном, не менее масштабном.

Старуха выпрямилась и внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Так и есть. Но прежде, чем ты снова перебьешь меня, _сын Одина_ , подумай: не проще ли знать, что тебя ждет, чем идти вслепую?

Одного только упоминания о Всеотце хватило, чтобы Локи мгновенно забыл о предсказаниях и загадочной ка. Ненавистные слова обожгли, точно удар кнутом.

— Я не его сын! — прорычал он, с силой ударяя по столу. — И если Асгард пал, превратившись в это жалкое подобие деревни именно благодаря Одину, то я нисколько не жалею о случившемся! Он это заслужил!

В наступившей тишине, прерываемой потрескиванием веток в очаге, раздалось тихое бормотание — Розе явно что-то снилось.

— Отнеси девочку в соседнюю комнату, — сухо сказала Талита, лицо которой превратилось в застывшую маску. — Пусть поспит на кровати, подальше от твоих криков.

Но Локи был настолько охвачен жаждой узнать все до конца, что даже не посмотрел в ее сторону.

— Будет ей уроком не пить что попало. Так что, это правда? Мы действительно в Асгарде? А Один теперь подвизается стригалем овец или сколотил трон из ближайшей изгороди и по-прежнему считает себя царем?

Оглушительная пощечина заставила его скривиться, а Талита уже медленно опускалась на скамью, не сводя с Локи горящих от гнева глаз.

— Муж моей дочери умер, защищая свой народ, и никто не смеет очернять память о нем!

Фригга смотрела точно также, когда спорила с Одином, пытаясь в очередной раз оправдать Локи. Он видел тогда ее лицо, скрывшись за тяжелым золотистым занавесом и чувствуя странное волнение, словно ему действительно было жаль. Вот и сейчас внутри растекалось замешательство, заставляющее злиться на самого себя.

— Почему ты назвала меня так?

Старуха поджала губы.

— Все асгардцы считаются детьми Одина, независимо от кровного родства и возраста. Он пожертвовал собой, даровав нам жизнь — разве этого недостаточно, чтобы считать его Всеотцом? Даже ты, не питающий к нему надлежащего уважения, должен это понимать.

— А Фригга?.. — тихо спросил Локи, уже заранее зная ответ.

— Погибла вместе с ним. Как и ее братья, — Талита наклонилась вперед, опершись на стол. — А теперь скажи мне, как ты можешь знать их имена, но не знать, что с ними произошло?

— Потому что я из другой версии вашего мира, — он пожал плечами, чувствуя какую-то всепоглощающую усталость. — Один — царь Асгарда, защитник Девяти миров, отец могучего Тора, которому вот-вот дарует свой золотой трон, и все в таком духе. Список титулов велик, но я не собираюсь перечислять все, хватит и этих. Да и народ у нас живет куда лучше, чем здесь. Можно сказать, почти всеобщая идиллия.

— Выходит, там, откуда ты пришел, моя дочь по-прежнему жива?

— Лучшей царицы Асгард еще не видел.

По морщинистому лицу Талиты потекли слезы. Она порывисто сжала его ладонь, и Локи внезапно почувствовал неизъяснимую горечь. Так странно было видеть перед собой эту женщину, которая вполне могла когда-то вместе с Фриггой обучать его колдовским искусствам. Мать никогда не упоминала о своем прошлом, а Локи был слишком увлечен собственной жизнью, чтобы интересоваться чьей-то еще. Он помрачнел, снова вспомнив о том, что его изгнали и он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет задать Фригге вопросы. Но, по крайней мере, в его мире она была жива и счастлива. Хотя насчет последнего Локи иногда сомневался.

— Как она погибла?

Но Талита лишь покачала головой, дрожащими пальцами вытирая глаза.

— Я не хочу об этом вспоминать. Слишком тяжело. Одно только радует: мне удалось спасти Тора и некоторых его братьев.

— Братьев? — Локи не смог скрыть удивления.

Скорее всего, Одина не стало до того, как он должен был добраться до льдов Йотунхейма и подобрать брошенного ледяными гигантами младенца — потому-то, полагал Локи, его и не существовало в этом мире. Однако тот факт, что Всеотец успел одарить Фриггу другими наследниками, почему-то сильно возмутил его.

— У меня было много детей, — вывела его из размышлений Талита. — Можно сказать, половина асгардцев, живущих в Срединном мире, является частью моего рода. В этом нет ничего удивительного — большие семьи всегда почитались. Жаль только, Тору чужды эти традиции — как был одиночкой с самого детства, так и остался.

Роза глухо застонала, и Локи наконец обратил на нее внимание. Вытянув руку, он коснулся пальцами ее затылка. Сновидения были неясными, смазанными, но нагоняли такую тревогу и безысходность, что становилось не по себе. Вздрогнув от громкого хлопанья дверей где-то на краю сознания, Локи мысленно превратил этот бессвязный поток образов в густой туман, который медленно начал исчезать, оставляя после себя чернильную тишину. Он не мог создавать приятные сны, да на это сейчас и желания не было. Поймав на себе изучающий взгляд Талиты, он поднял брови.

— Что?

— Я не настолько постарела, чтобы не заметить телепатическую связь между вами, — она невесело усмехнулась. — Еще одно доказательство того, что вы ка-тет — жизни, связанные ка для служения общей цели.

Это было уже чересчур. Локи рывком поднялся на ноги и, обогнув стол, направился к задней двери. Он не собирался продолжать дурацкий разговор о предсказаниях, с которого все и началось.

— Здесь есть речка или озеро?

— А то как же, — старуху откровенно позабавила его реакция. — Только если захочешь утопиться, ничего не выйдет: у ка на тебя другие планы.

Локи мог много чего сказать по этому поводу, но решил не искушать судьбу, чтобы Талита не успела вывалить на него то, что он и слышать не хотел. Однако она не дала ему спокойно уйти — заставила ждать во дворе, пока искала чистую одежду на смену грязному камзолу. К тому времени, когда Талита снова вышла из дома, Локи с досады превратил траву на крыше ближайших сараев в снежные шапки, покрытые длинными острыми наростами. Буйволы в загоне даже перестали мычать, очевидно, понимая, что дело может дойти и до них.

— Ты что творишь! — старуха швырнула в него мешок с вещами. — Разве не знаешь, что нельзя колдовать?!

— Мне можно, — он осклабился и, лениво шевельнув пальцами, возвел между собой и Талитой узорчатый ледяной забор. — Моя магия в этом мире чужеродна, и никакой Поттер ее не обнаружит. Не провожай, дорогу найду сам. 

Ответом ему были такие выражения, которым позавидовали бы свартальвхеймовские кузнецы, но Локи только хмыкнул. Несмотря на все попытки старухи испортить ему настроение, она заведомо проигрывала.

***

Узкая тропинка, петлявшая между карликовыми соснами, вывела его к высоким холмам, за которыми и обнаружилось озеро. Оно было совсем небольшим, скрытым почти со всех сторон горной грядой из серого песчаника с редкими островками зелени. Из-за прошедшего ливня спуск к берегу оказался затопленным, и Локи пришлось раздеваться прямо среди колючих кустов можжевельника. Черно-зеленый камзол был в весьма плачевном состоянии, а про сапоги и говорить не стоило — с тех пор, как верхняя часть голенищ после случайной заморозки разлетелась на куски, они почти никуда не годились. Отшвырнув их в сторону, Локи вошел в воду и медленно поплыл.

Тишина вокруг стояла такая, что, казалось, он совершенно один на этой земле. В какой-то степени так оно и было. Локи всегда и везде был один, и, к своему собственному удивлению, он почти свыкся с этим.

Размышляя в очередной раз о том, чем займется, когда они с девчонкой наконец вернутся в привычные для них миры, он нырнул почти на самое дно. Вода в озере оказалась прозрачной, и каждый камень был отчетливо виден сквозь голубоватую толщу воды. Огромные темные валуны напомнили Локи каменный круг, в котором он получил сомнительное предсказание о мифической Темной Башне. Но даже тогда, на пике эмоций, он не собирался придавать услышанному большого значения — когда приходится иметь дело с теми, кто способен предсказывать будущее, всегда рискуешь. Поэтому Локи никогда не доверял оракулам, хоть те и неспособны были лгать — их слова чаще всего оказывались настолько туманны и многозначны, что не стоило и пытаться разгадать тайный смысл. К тому же предсказания, в отличие от пророчеств, имели свойство изменяться, а то и вовсе никогда не сбываться. Да и мысли Локи обычно занимали более практичные вещи — возможность воспламенить чью-нибудь душу, вкусное вино, хороший секс.

Конечно, Талита все-таки немного подпортила настроение своими намеками об имеющемся у нее пророчестве и неведомой ка, но он не собирался так просто сдаваться. Покинуть этот чертов мир — вот, что было для него самым главным. Ну или почти главным. Еще существовала девчонка, которая сводила с ума своими выходками. Локи нравилось, что податливость в Розе сочеталась с безграничной внутренней силой, но все-таки он ожидал от нее куда большей привязанности. Она была смертной, а, значит, более слабой. И то, что девчонка, несмотря на явное влечение к нему, умудрялась диктовать свои правила, просто выводило из себя. Локи понимал, что завелся на пустом месте, но неистребимое желание подчинить ее себе целиком и полностью с каждым днем становилось только сильнее.

Отфыркиваясь от воды, он направился к берегу, но не успел наклониться за одеждой, как тут же услышал сдавленное хихиканье.

Чуть выше по склону, среди разноцветных шапок люпина, стояли две девы и таращились на Локи во все глаза. Одна из них, поймав на себе его взгляд, не удержалась и громко прыснула. Вторая молча дернула подругу за руку и потащила прочь, то и дело оглядываясь назад с явным интересом. Скрывшись за ближайшим валуном, они громко расхохотались и побежали вверх — их светлые платья то и дело мелькали среди редких стволов деревьев.

Локи закатил глаза и принялся торопливо одеваться. Зная женский пол, если не поспешить, скоро здесь соберется полдеревни, чтобы поглазеть на него. С другой стороны, он и сам хотел поближе познакомиться с местными, хотя бы для того, чтобы наконец узнать другую историю Асгарда. И это не было праздным любопытством — если в какой-то из версий встречался подобный исход событий, он желал исключить его в собственном мире. Как минимум ради Фригги. Цивилизации все время менялись — расцветали, а затем снова приходили в упадок, и невозможно было предугадать, когда начнется новый виток истории. А Локи предпочитал иметь планы на все случаи жизни, даже самые непредсказуемые.

Помимо светлой туники, штанов на завязках и башмаков из мягкой кожи, на удивление подошедших по размеру, среди вещей обнаружилась серая накидка, сколотая с правой стороны фибулой. Бронзовый полукруг в виде оскалившейся змеи пронзал длинный меч, удерживая ткань на плечах и не стесняя движений при ходьбе. И все-таки этим вещам было далеко до той одежды, к которой привык Локи. Чувствуя себя жалким простолюдином, не имеющим даже пары карманов, чтобы переложить в них несколько ценных вещиц, хранившихся в подкладке камзола, он свернул старую одежду в узел и направился в сторону холмов, за которыми скрылись хихикающие девы.

При ближайшем рассмотрении поселение выглядело не так удручающе, как показалось на первый взгляд. Низкие дома были старыми, но крепкими, во дворах стояли чисто выскобленные столы, на острых кольях изгородей тут и там досушивались коричневые пласты овечьих шкур. Земля была неровная, и потому особенно глубокие канавы, частично затопленные водой, прикрывали деревянные мостки. Возле одного из них сидел темноволосый мальчишка и с усердием пытался выловить лягушку. Заметив приближающегося Локи, он округлил глаза и выронил палку.

— Вы волшебник!

— А вот и нет.

— А вот и да!

Окинув его оценивающим взглядом, мальчишка поднялся на ноги.

— Говорят, что старая Талита привезла к себе двух волшебников, — он шмыгнул носом и поспешно вытер его кулаком. — Только не все в это верят. А я верю!

— Ну и зря, — отозвался Локи. Он вовсе не собирался демонстрировать кому-либо, кроме Талиты, свою магию, особенно детям — самым надоедливым и неугомонным существам во всех мирах. — Я самый обычный путник, который был бы не прочь промочить горло. У вас в деревне есть какая-нибудь таверна?

На лице мальчишки проступило легкое разочарование.

— Там, — он неопределенно махнул рукой за спину. — Хотите, провожу?

— Нет.

— Я все-таки провожу! А то мне скучно. Мама говорит, я ей только мешаюсь в доме, а для выгона овец я еще слишком мал — братья не берут с собой. А вы видели, какая ночью была буря? Я думал, мы провалимся в самое сердце земли и останемся там навеки!

Локи подумал, что все бы от этого только выиграли. Он никогда не встречал таких болтливых детей, от которых нельзя было избавиться даже с помощью угроз. Мальчишка в ответ только фыркал и все спрашивал, правда ли Локи сможет зашвырнуть его на самый верх горы, и если да, тогда он точно волшебник.

Шагая по извилистым улицам, Локи то и дело ловил на себе изучающие взгляды. По большей части это были старики, плетущие сети, или уставшие от вечных хлопот женщины, пытавшиеся навести порядок во дворе после прошедшего землетрясения. В разгар рабочего дня основная часть жителей ушла в горы или на реку, что блестела тонкой лентой с левой стороны, и потому деревня казалась полупустой. Идея найти в таверне подходящего рассказчика уже не казалась Локи столь удачной. Кого он там сейчас найдет, кроме мух и, возможно, старого пьяницы, от которого все равно не будет никакого проку?

Мальчишка продолжал болтать обо всем на свете, и казалось, что дорога никогда не кончится. Локи уже хотел было развернуться и пойти назад, но внезапно в потоке ненужных сведений различил знакомое имя.

— А тут у нас кузница. Тор обещал сделать подковы для моей лошади. Ну… когда мне ее подарят, конечно. Лошадей у нас почти нет, и…

Локи уставился на каменное строение с крохотными закопченными окнами. Из приоткрытой двери доносился громкий стук молота. Что ж, это был не самый лучший вариант из всех возможных, но почему бы и не попробовать поговорить с _этим_ Тором.

— Думаю, я тоже закажу что-нибудь у вашего кузнеца, — он развернулся к мальчику. — А таверну сам потом найду. Можешь идти.

— Я с вами! Сэй Тор не против, если я к нему иногда забегаю.

— Зато против я, — Локи так посмотрел на него, что тот попятился. — Иди, тебе говорят!

Надув губы, мальчишка одернул грязноватую жилетку и медленно побрел назад, то и дело оглядываясь в напрасной надежде, что его позовут обратно.

В кузнице было жарко, как в самом Мусппельхейме. Душная волна горячего воздуха ударила в лицо, и Локи едва не закашлялся от едкого запаха раскаленного железа. Мощная фигура брата в полумраке освещалась багровым сиянием, отбрасываемым ревущим пламенем в огромной печи. Швырнув шипящую подкову в холодную воду, Тор выпрямился и тут же нахмурился, заметив гостя.

— Что-то с Талитой?

— Нет, — осматриваясь, Локи заметил блестящие кинжалы, висящие на стене рядом с инструментами. Длинные, острые, с удобной рукоятью — мечта, а не оружие. — Но она сказала, что у тебя можно найти кое-что интересное. Вот я и зашел.

Тор проследил за его взглядом и отбросил со лба налипшие волосы.

— Чужакам не продаю.

— А если я предложу нечто более ценное, чем презренные монеты?

— Мне ничего от тебя не надо.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что я хочу предложить.

— Пошел вон!

Тяжелый молот полетел в ящик с инструментами. Наблюдая, как Тор вытирает грязные от пота и сажи руки собственной рубахой, Локи едва слышно вздохнул. Местная версия брата была даже хуже предыдущей. Того хотя бы можно было направить в нужное русло хитростями и лестью, да и мылся он все-таки почаще. Этот же казался полнейшей дубиной.

— Может, хотя бы просто поговорим?

Прорычав что-то невнятное, Тор быстрым шагом подошел к нему и, схватив за плечи, с силой встряхнул.

— Я тебе только одно скажу: убирайтесь из наших мест. От волшебников всегда одни только проблемы.

— Ну какие мы волшебники, — стараясь не морщиться от боли, Локи многозначительно улыбнулся. — Всего лишь обычные люди, пытающиеся найти безопасное место — разве это плохо?

— Не только Талита заметила вашу магию, — в глазах Тора по-прежнему читалась неприязнь. — Я не спал и тоже все видел. Огромный луч красного света, который остановил землетрясение, как раз в той стороне, откуда вы появились. Может, я и простой кузнец, но не дурак.

Насчет последнего Локи мог бы поспорить, но обстоятельства для этого были не самыми подходящими. 

— Из-за вас теперь у всей деревни могут быть неприятности, — продолжал Тор. — Так что говорю в последний раз: чем скорее вы уйдете отсюда, тем лучше. Для всех.

Он отошел в сторону и, вынув остывшую подкову, принялся бить по ней другим молотом, явно не собираясь продолжать разговор. Локи молча смотрел на него, гадая, стоит ли доводить задуманное до конца или нет. С одной стороны, ему было плевать и на эти земли, и на их жителей, но в то же время видеть брата _таким_ было крайне тягостно. Тор действительно был достоин стать царем. Даже сейчас в нем чувствовалась та мощь и сила, которую боялись во всех Девяти мирах, пусть в его руках сейчас и не было Мьёльнира. И как бы Локи ни пытался превзойти брата и доказать, что может быть лучше его, мысль о том, что Тор тоже достоин, всегда жила где-то на краю сознания. Так почему бы не дать ему шанс?

— Как же так вышло, что сын великого Одина живет в грязи и работает для скота?

Молот с грохотом опустился на стол. Медленно стянув через голову кожаный фартук, Тор обогнул стол и двинулся вперед. На его лице читалась мрачная решимость убить Локи прямо здесь. В горне треснуло полено, рассыпав по каменному полу раскаленные угли. Часть из них попала на руку Тора, но он даже не почувствовал этого.

— Ты забыл лицо собственного отца. Забыл, какая тебе дана сила, Тор, _бог грома_.

Фигура Локи исчезла в зеленоватом свечении ровно в тот самый момент, когда брат замахнулся для удара.

— Ты! — Тор развернулся и схватил тяжелый топор. — Не смей колдовать!

— Базы Поттера не фиксируют эту магию, потому что вы похоронили ее вместе со своим прошлым, — Локи снова пришлось прибегнуть к иллюзиям, чтобы увернуться от стремительного броска. — А ведь ты до сих пор хранишь в себе мощь Асгарда, только смелости не хватает, чтобы выпустить ее наружу! Трус!

Взревев, Тор бросился вперед, но Локи наперед знал приемы брата. Обманув его очередным фантомом, он скользнул вдоль стены, прихватив по дороге один из висевших на ней кинжалов, и быстро обернулся. С грохотом отбрасывая упавшие на него инструменты, Тор уже поднимался на ноги. В ладонях заискрили первые молнии.

— Ты мог бы править этим миром, убив Поттера одним взмахом руки, — вкрадчиво произнес Локи, медленно отходя к двери. — Всеотец, будь он жив, именно так бы и поступил.

Глаза Тора зажглись электрическим голубым светом. Сгустившийся воздух начал потрескивать, и Локи почувствовал, как у него зашевелились на голове волосы. Маленькая кузница была совершенно неподходящим местом для того, чтобы пробуждать подобные силы, но дороги назад уже не было.

— Он бы никогда не пошел на убийство! — прорычал Тор, с яростью ударяя кулаком о наковальню.

Слепящие белоснежные молнии брызнули во все стороны, высекая искры из металлических поверхностей, разбивая окна и обваливая ветхую крышу. Один из ударов пришелся прямо в грудь, и Локи, ошалев от боли, рухнул на пол.

Он не помнил, как оказался на улице. Где-то вдали слышались взволнованные крики, пахло горелой соломой и каленым железом. Над головой распластались бледные облака, сквозь которые по-прежнему тянулся перистый след Луча. Локи пошевелился и тут же охнул — было такое ощущение, будто он еще раз встретился с Халком. Причем снова неудачно.

— Милостивые боги, что случилось?

С трудом приподнявшись, Локи увидел нескольких женщин, которые с тревогой смотрели на то, что осталось от кузницы — три покосившиеся стены еще худо-бедно держались, а четвертой не было вовсе. Остатки травяной крыши медленно догорали среди разбросанных тут и там инструментов.

А Тор хорош.

— Печь взорвалась, — пробасил тот, оглядывая кучу обломков. — Наверное, слишком сильно натопил. Ничего, заново отстрою.

Терпеливо выслушав причитания соседок и повторно заверив, что все в порядке, Тор наконец спровадил их и не спеша подошел к Локи. В светлых глазах читалась задумчивость.

— Говоришь, это колдовство незаметно для машин Внутреннего мира? И оно теперь всегда будет со мной?

Усмехнувшись, Локи ухватился за протянутую руку и поднялся на ноги. В голосе брата слышалась заинтересованность, а значит, с ним теперь можно договориться, хоть и не стоило ожидать полного доверия.

Осмотрев дымящиеся руины и убедившись, что опасности распространения пожара нет, Тор внезапно произнес:

— Ты должен мне все рассказать. Я хочу знать, что произошло. И учти, я всегда чувствую ложь, так что даже не вздумай врать.

Локи едва сдержал улыбку. Брат вечно поддавался на провокации, а уж от этого экземпляра и вовсе не стоило ожидать проницательности. Но вместо ответа лишь сдержанно кивнул.

— Тогда пошли, — Тор покосился на мальчишек, с любопытством выглядывающих из-за чахлых кустов, растущих через дорогу. — Здесь теперь все равно нормально не поговорить.

Его дом находился почти в самом конце деревни. Серый, ничем непримечательный, он походил на большой сарай — даже забора, и того не было. Правда, с таким хозяином вряд ли кто-то осмелился бы залезть в него без спроса. Чуть в стороне, помахивая хвостами, паслись две лошади. Недалеко от них стояла уже знакомая повозка, справа от которой находилась лестница, сколоченная из тонкоствольной березы. Она доходила до самой крыши, по которой бродила черная коза и мирно щипала траву, растущую под ногами. Локи поднял брови, но снова решил ничего не комментировать. Он пришел сюда не затем, чтобы учить брата вести хозяйство.

Тор между тем поднял огромную бочку, наполненную дождевой водой, и с легкостью вылил ее на себя. От громкого всплеска коза вздрогнула и жалобно заблеяла. Не обращая на нее внимания, он сорвал висевшую у входа серую ткань и, набросив себе на плечи, первым вошел в дом.

Обстановка внутри была крайне спартанской, но Локи и ожидал увидеть что-то подобное: широкая скамья, служившая, судя по всему, еще и кроватью, небольшой стол и печь. Разбавляла эту картину коллекция оружия, занимавшая едва ли не целую стену. Присвистнув, Локи подошел ближе, разглядывая огромную секиру, рукоять которой состояла из повторяющейся руны Эйваз, символизирующей Иггдрасиль. Тонкая работа. 

— Ничего не трогай, — предупредил Тор.

— Я всего лишь смотрю.

— Ты уже на один мой кинжал посмотрел. Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты его стащил?

Локи лениво обернулся.

— Мы будем препираться из-за какого-то ножа или все-таки поговорим о более важных вещах?

Тор тяжело опустился на скамью.

— Был бы кинжал _каким-то_ , ты бы не позарился на него.

— Можешь считать это комплиментом своему мастерству.

— Бьюсь об заклад, ты даже не умеешь с ним обращаться, — хмыкнул Тор и тут же пожалел о своих словах — острое лезвие пролетело в опасной близости от его лица и вонзилось в стену между двумя бревнами. — Совсем спятил?!

По его рукам снова пробежало несколько молний, и грязное окно рядом гулко треснуло.

— Тебе стоит научиться контролировать свою магию, если не хочешь взорвать полдеревни, — весело заметил Локи. — А теперь, раз мы выяснили, что я вполне достоин твоих творений, может, наконец обменяемся нужной информацией?

Судя по лицу Тора, тот сильно жалел о том, что не убил Локи еще в кузнице. Но, взглянув на свои ладони, из которых теперь в любую минуту могла вырваться магия, тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

— Но ты рассказываешь первый.

Снисходительно улыбнувшись, Локи присел рядом. Возможно, брат не был так уж безнадежен, каким казался в начале, и в нужных руках из него действительно мог выйти толк.

***

Сложно было решить, какую часть истории стоило открывать Тору. Особенно учитывая его твердую убежденность в непогрешимости Всеотца. Этим он сильно напоминал того, другого Тора, и Локи едва сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. Однако были и плюсы — убедить брата, что отец в детстве наделил его магической силой именно для того, чтобы тот стал достойным защитником своего народа, не составило никакого труда. Осознание, что он способен искоренить творящуюся повсюду несправедливость, изменить жизнь к лучшему, ошеломило Тора. А повторное объяснение, почему никакие приборы не смогут зафиксировать его магию, окончательно сломили подозрительность. Он даже не спросил, откуда Локи все это знал. Просто сидел и невидящими глазами смотрел перед собой, упершись мощными руками в колени.

— Ты мог бы вывести из строя все отслеживающие устройства в округе одним взмахом руки, — тихий голос Локи, казалось, проникал в самую душу. — Только представь: никаких обысков и опасения, что на вас нападут из-за фокусов бродячего волшебника или магической твари. Поттер теперь ничего не сможет вам сделать — ты гораздо сильнее его. И, кстати, ты вполне мог бы его убить.

Тор вздрогнул и резко повернулся к нему.

— Чисто гипотетически, конечно, — быстро добавил Локи. — Кто знает, на что он может пойти в попытке добиться тотального контроля над вами. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы народ снова пострадал, как тогда. Когда погибли твои родители.

— Тогда было по-другому.

Локи замер. Он знал, что ничего не добьется, если спрашивать напрямую. Нужно лишь создать нужный настрой и немного выждать, и брат сам захочет рассказать о случившемся. Тор всегда был слишком предсказуем.

— Я почти не помню, как все произошло, — он опустил голову. — Дым, пламя, крики тех, кто не успел убежать и сгорал заживо. Почерневший от копоти мост, который всегда так ярко переливался разноцветными огнями. Какой-то огромный летучий дом, тесный, пахнущий металлом и подпаленной кожей. А потом мы оказались здесь. Позже я узнал от Талиты, что Асгард сгубил Рагнарёк, предсказанный несколько тысячелетий назад. Многие погибли. В том числе и мои родители.

Локи слышал о Рагнарёке — такое пророчество действительно существовало. И от панической мысли, что прямо в эту самую минуту оно может настигнуть и его мир, по спине пробежала неприятная дрожь. Не это он рассчитывал услышать от брата. С любой другой напастью можно было худо-бедно справиться. Даже нашествие ледяных гигантов казалось детской забавой в сравнении с тем, что ждало богов в конце их пути. Однако Локи не любил слишком долго думать о плохом. В данный момент он уж точно не мог ничего изменить, а потому решил оставить возможную угрозу для своего мира на потом. Проблем хватало пока и без этого.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — произнес он негромко. — Но ты можешь занять достойное место своего отца, став великим царем.

— Кем? — спросил недоверчиво Тор.

Пожалуй, с царем он поторопился.

— Начни хотя бы с этих земель, — Локи похлопал его по плечу. — Здесь уйма отслеживающих баз, которые только и ждут, чтобы их разнесли на куски. Поверь, это сразу поднимет твой авторитет. Народ будет в полном восторге.

На лице Тора проступило замешательство — он явно не видел здесь никакой связи, но Локи не слишком об этом беспокоился. Брат никогда не страдал умственной деятельностью, так что скоро он снова переключится на более обыденные проблемы. Куда больше Локи занимал тот факт, что в ближайшее время у Поттера и его людей начнется крайне веселая жизнь. Разрушение техники неизменно повлечет за собой приезд этого урода, а там стоит лишь один раз разозлить Тора, чтобы тот поджарил всех до единого. Конечно, жаль будет пропустить подобное зрелище — Локи всегда нравилось любоваться делом рук своих, но даже ради этого он не собирался здесь задерживаться. Неясная тревога, поселившаяся внутри из-за рассказа брата, никак не хотела проходить.

— Что ж, — он поднялся на ноги, — привыкай теперь к своему дару. А я, пожалуй, больше не буду злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством.

— Подожди, — Тор встал следом за ним. — Я все равно собирался отвезти Талите четвертину буйвола. У нас после землетрясения погибла часть скота, мясо некуда девать. А она готовит отличный калопс [3], самый вкусный во всей округе.

Они вышли во двор, и Локи внезапно вспомнил про свой камзол. Легко было догадаться, где он его оставил — когда из тебя пытаются выбить дух магическими молниями, забудешь собственное имя. И все-таки нельзя было взять и бросить те штуки, которые он стащил у Малфоя. С их помощью Локи надеялся открыть сломанную технодверь, а значит, Тору просто придется проехать мимо кузницы, хочет он того или нет.

— Не боишься, что мальчишки растащат твои инструменты? — спросил он невинным тоном, забираясь в повозку. — Да и кинжалы все-таки неплохие, я бы еще парочку взял.

— Хватит с тебя и этого, — проворчал Тор, укрывая тканью здоровенный кусок туши. — А дети слишком слабые, они и раскатку не поднимут.

— Ну не знаю. Когда мы уходили, двое из них как раз держали в руках какую-то длинную штуку наподобие клещей.

На лице брата проступило беспокойство.

— Ладно, сделаем небольшой крюк, — решил он. — Я проверю, все ли на месте. Но на кинжалы даже не рассчитывай.

— Как скажешь, — покладисто согласился Локи, откидываясь назад и всматриваясь в дымчатое облако Луча, подсвеченное снизу оранжевыми отблесками предзакатного солнца.

Он все равно получит то, что хочет, нравится это Тору или нет. 

_____  
[3] Калопс - мясное блюдо из говядины, тушеной в моркови с душистым перцем. 


	17. Глава 17

Несмотря на возражения Талиты, Роза настояла помочь ей с ужином. Не то чтобы она горела желанием нашинковать чудовищных размеров кочаны капусты — без волшебной палочки ей и картошку было почистить довольно проблематично, однако желание узнать о Джимми перевесило все остальное.

— Ладно, — сдалась наконец старуха. — Все равно от Шими в этом деле мало толку. Ему проще натаскать воды на целый месяц, чем аккуратно порезать овощи. Бедный мальчик.

Она вздохнула и, придвинув к себе миску с зелеными листьями, похожими на шпинат, принялась их перебирать. Розе ужасно хотелось спросить, почему Джимми в этом мире звали другим именем, и, понимая, что подобные расспросы покажутся странными, усиленно старалась придумать, как продолжить разговор.

— Он ваш…

— Не родственник. Мои внуки и правнуки давно разъехались по всему Срединному миру. Те, которые остались в нашей деревне, давно обзавелись своими домами и семьями, но мне так даже проще — меньше шума по утрам и споров, кто главный на кухне, — несмотря на бодрый тон, в глазах Талиты мелькнула тоска. — А Шими появился у нас не так давно, лет пять назад, может. Даже не знаю, что с ним случилось — он ничего не помнил и был так обессилен, что я всерьез опасалась за его жизнь. Но мы с Тором его выходили, придумали имя, а Фолкор, который держит здесь таверну, взял его к себе в помощники. Шими славный мальчик, хоть и с особенностями. Он даже в собственный выходной не против поработать — кому дров наколоть, кому письмо отнести. А вот запомнить, что ко всем следует обращаться «сэй», а не «мистер» или «миссис», никак не может.

Даже за те несколько секунд, что Роза видела Джимми, она успела заметить, что он практически не изменился. Разве что тоже казался чуть старше. И слова Талиты не могли не огорчить. Казалось ужасно несправедливым, что ему и в этом мире приходилось страдать от собственной неполноценности.

— А откуда пришел Шими? — спросила она, пытаясь незаметно для Талиты вытащить застрявший в капусте нож — кажется, тот засел намертво.

— Из Внешнего мира, откуда и вы. Хотя, насколько я понимаю, ваш настоящий дом куда дальше.

Роза подняла глаза. Врать не имело никакого смысла — судя по взгляду Талиты, Локи уже успел ей кое-что рассказать. И как бы теперь ни было страшно доверять людям из этого мира, Розе очень хотелось поговорить хоть с кем-то, кто мог бы пролить свет на творящиеся события.

— Все так сложно, — пробормотала она. — Иногда мне кажется, что я попала в какой-то кошмар, и он никак не закончится. Если только существуют кошмары, внутри которых снятся другие, еще более ужасные.

Талита молча забрала у нее кочан и ловким движением разрезала его на две половинки.

— Расскажи мне все. Возможно, я смогу кое-что объяснить.

У Розы было смутное подозрение, что старуха и так знает больше, чем показывает, однако вероятность получить хоть какие-то объяснения казалась слишком заманчивой. К тому же ей уже давно хотелось выговориться.

Она не планировала рассказывать слишком много, особенно о том, что утаивала даже от родителей. Но то ли Талита была прекрасным слушателем, то ли обстановка располагала к откровениям — Роза не заметила, как, начав с краткого описания собственного мира, перешла к историям о перебоях с магией, странных снах и о встрече с Локи, после которой все вообще пошло наперекосяк. Старуха молчала, размеренно нарезая капусту, и не перебивала до тех пор, пока не услышала про дверь-портал, которая привела их во Внутренний мир.

— Говоришь, на ней была руническая надпись? — она отложила нож и задумалась. — Ты бы смогла воспроизвести ее?

— Нет, но она есть в записной книжке, которую мы… нашли по дороге, — Роза решила, что подробный рассказ про Малфоя может подождать — тайна двери была куда важнее. — Ой, кажется она осталась в моей куртке…

— Я ее уже почистила и отнесла в твою комнату, — Талита пошарила в фартуке и протянула ей ключ. — Я не слишком переживаю, что ко мне нагрянут воры, но предпочитаю держать все под замком, даже то, чем давно не пользуюсь. На твоей двери руна в виде молнии, не ошибешься.

Роза кивнула и вышла из кухни. Ноги то и дело путались в тяжелом подоле сарафана, надетого поверх длинного платья и перевязанного несколькими поясами. Едва не споткнувшись на пороге, она решила, что непременно выпросит себе какие-нибудь штаны и рубаху, пусть даже они будут мужскими — многослойная одежда местных женщин ей определенно не подходила.

Куртка действительно лежала на кровати. Вынимая из внутреннего кармана книжку, Роза услышала тихое шуршание — на пол упала бумажная роза, которую Джимми когда-то подарил ей. Шими, тут же поправила она себя, наклоняясь и подбирая смятый бутон. Почти все лепестки поломались, превратившись в крошащиеся обрывки. Бережно разгладив их, она переложила розу к сломанной палочке. Локи мог сколько угодно говорить о том, что не стоит хранить всякий хлам — у Розы была на это совершенно другая точка зрения, и она не собиралась расставаться с этими вещами, пусть даже они и вызывали тоску по дому.

Вернувшись, она услышала чьи-то голоса, доносившиеся со двора. Талиты на кухне уже не было — в проеме закрывающейся двери как раз мелькнула завязка ее синего фартука.

Дом стоял почти возле самой дороги, не имея даже простенькой ограды, однако две девушки, с любопытством озиравшиеся по сторонам, все равно не решались подойти слишком близко. Роза хорошо их видела через открытое окно: высокие, стройные, с длинными белокурыми волосами, перехваченными лентами, они чем-то напоминали вейл. Даже простые однотонные платья сидели на них безупречно. Следовало признать, что асгардские девушки были в высшей степени красивыми. Даже слишком.

— Кого я вижу! — старуха всплеснула руками, но в ее тоне не слышалось и капли дружелюбия. — Неужели наконец вспомнили про старую Талиту? Или решили проверить, не померла ли я часом?

— Ну что ты, сэй, — отозвалась одна из них, делая несколько шагов вперед и опуская на траву плетеную корзину, накрытую вышитой тканью. — Мы просто услышали, что у тебя гости, вот и решили…

— Лично все разнюхать, — перебила ее старуха и повернулась к окну, точно знала, что Роза наблюдает за ними. — Пожалуй, мне стоит поблагодарить вас с Локи — сто лет не получала такого внимания!

— Так его зовут Локи? — быстро спросила вторая, но тут же осеклась и густо покраснела.

— Ах вот оно что. Небось на озеро ходили? — Талита громко фыркнула. — Вам что, в деревне мужиков мало?

— Ну, это уж слишком! — рассердилась первая. — Мы к тебе с дарами пришли, а ты оскорбляешь нас! 

— И в мыслях не было. Только не припомню, чтобы за последние годы ко мне приходил кто-то из вас, да еще с подношениями. Вот мужья ваши заглядывали, даже зачем-то топоры приносили, но у меня с такими храбрецами разговор короткий. Кстати, Раннвейг, как рука Скегги, зажила?

Одна из девушек поджала губы.

— Он из-за тебя едва калекой не стал! 

— Твой муж с рождения увечный, причем на всю голову. Разболтал всем глупости, что я пустила к себе бродячего колдуна и собираюсь вместе с ним вызывать духов. А потом еще выгонять его пришел со своими дружками. Зря ты думаешь, что если Тор живет отдельно от своей бабки, то она не справится в одиночку с непрошеными гостями.

Раннвейг принялась горячо спорить, но Роза уже не слушала. Тот факт, что Талита была бабушкой Тора — а значит, и Локи тоже, — многое объяснял, но все же оказался крайне неожиданным. Продолжая стоять возле окна, она поймала на себе неприязненный взгляд второй девушки и подняла брови. Неужели они действительно пришли только ради того, чтобы посмотреть на Локи? Хотя, если Талита права, и его действительно кто-то видел на озере, можно было не удивляться подобной популярности. Перед глазами пронеслась весьма живописная картина, и Роза невольно вздохнула. Перестать думать о Локи было так же сложно, как избавиться от назойливого мотива популярной песни.

Не собираясь становиться свидетельницей семейных разборок, она вернулась к столу и принялась листать записную книжку в поисках рунической надписи. У Талиты имелся шикарный запас отборных ругательств и едких оскорблений, так что выяснение отношений вряд ли грозило затянуться надолго. Однако крики длились еще добрых пятнадцать минут, прежде чем смолкли с такой внезапностью, что Роза всерьез забеспокоилась — не случилось ли чего. Заложив нужную страницу веточкой розмарина, она поспешно выглянула в окно.

Со стороны дороги, спускающейся из деревни, доносился грохот колес, то и дело прерываемый ржанием лошадей. Даже издалека была видна широкоплечая фигура Тора, и Роза могла понять девушек, на лицах которых читался неподдельный интерес — он действительно притягивал к себе внимание. Но когда спустя всего пару минут повозка развернулась и подъехала почти к самому дому, стало понятно, в чем истинная причина такого воодушевления. Вернее, в _ком_.

Тор, уже не казавшийся таким замкнутым и даже как будто слегка оживленный, натянул поводья, останавливаясь напротив входа. Позади него сидел Локи, окруженный сразу пятью девицами. Все они держали на коленях корзины и периодически хихикали, когда он произносил вслух очередную шутку или остроумное замечание. Даже не слыша, о чем они разговаривают, Роза не сомневалась: Локи был в центре внимания. Он умел вызвать интерес в ком угодно и смог бы расположить к себе даже дьявола, если бы захотел. А уж с местными девушками можно и не стараться — стоило посмотреть на их блестящие глаза, чтобы понять, в каком они восторге от подобного знакомства.

— А мы к тебе с гостями, — пробасил Тор, спрыгивая с повозки и протягивая руку одной из девушек, чтобы помочь ей спуститься. Та неохотно приняла его ладонь, с досадой поглядывая на Локи, которого обступили остальные.

— Долгих дней и приятный ночей, тетушка Талита! — наперебой заверещали они.

— Не могу пожелать того же, — казалось, старуха даже не сразу нашлась, что сказать. — Я никого не ждала. Это что еще за балаган?

— В деревне узнали, что у тебя гости, — Тор поискал глазами, куда бы привязать лошадей, но потом махнул рукой и бросил поводья на край сиденья. — Вот, некоторые решили выразить свое почтение. Я говорил, что могу довезти продукты, но дочери Бальдра и Браги вызвались отнести сами. А мы не могли их не подвезти.

От такой наивности Роза невольно фыркнула.

— Ты ведь сама часто жалуешься, что никому не нужна, — неуклюже закончил он. 

Даже находясь на расстоянии, можно было почувствовать, _как_ Талита посмотрела на внука. От нее буквально исходили волны негодования.

— Интересно, когда это я так говорила, — протянула она, но ее слова заглушили громкие восклицания — платье одной из девушек зацепилось за край повозки, и она практически упала в объятия Локи. Усмехнувшись, он ловко выдернул застрявшую ткань и аккуратно поставил ее владелицу на землю. Девушка зарделась и, словно невзначай, снова оперлась на его плечо.

— Исгерд, бесстыжая девка! — громкий окрик Талиты заставил вздрогнуть даже Тора. — Хватит прижиматься к нему, у тебя муж и трое детей дома! Ринд, тебя это тоже касается! Или вы забыли лица своих отцов?

Прислонившись к деревянной раме, Роза с вежливым интересом наблюдала, как они молча отходят на несколько шагов в сторону, пристыженные этими словами. Локи, похоже, совершенно не смущало, что на него вешались замужние женщины — он небрежно поправил съехавшую с плеч накидку и бросил быстрый взгляд на Розу.

Она прекрасно понимала, что не имеет на него совершенно никаких прав. Более того, сама ведь решила, что не будет впускать Локи в свою жизнь. А теперь смотрела в его бесстыжие глаза и чувствовала, как внутри снова разрастается целая буря эмоций. С усилием закрыв собственные мысли, она медленно подняла руку и показала ему средний палец.

Губы Локи мгновенно растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке.

Сволочь.

Захлопнув окно, Роза уселась на скамью и принялась с ожесточением дорезать оставшуюся капусту. У Талиты все выходило так ловко, что, казалось, ничего сложного в этом не было. Однако широкий нож то и дело соскальзывал, грозя отрубить половину пальцев, а полученные кусочки выходили кривыми и толстыми. Но Розе было плевать. Внутри все кипело, и она не могла понять, на кого злится больше — на Локи или на себя.

Со двора еще какое-то время доносился звучный голос Талиты, который не мог перебить даже бас Тора — судя по обрывкам слов, тот уговаривал пригласить всех на ужин.

— Сто лет их не видела и могу еще столько же не видеть! Пусть оставляют, что принесли, и возвращаются обратно! А корзины я потом с Шими верну, мне они ни к чему, пусть не переживают.

Дверь распахнулась, и в дом вошли Тор и Локи, доверху нагруженные всякой снедью. За ними шествовала Талита, торжественно неся в руках лукошко с крупными яйцами.

— И все-таки нехорошо, что ты не разрешила мне отвезти их обратно, — Тор выгрузил свою ношу на стол, едва не свалив при этом противень с пирожками. — У Бергторы ноги слабые, ей тяжело в гору подниматься.

— Я смотрю, там все немощные, — Талита уже придирчиво изучала содержимое корзин, — Причем настолько, что вспоминают обо мне, только если затронуты их собственные интересы. Не смей больше привозить их сюда. Только настроение испортили. И куда, скажи на милость, мне теперь девать твоего буйвола?

— Там всего четвертина, — буркнул Тор. — Дел на полчаса.

— Вот и будешь сам готовить, — она покосилась на печь, из которой уже доносился аппетитный аромат запеченного мяса. — Все равно сегодня не успеем. Пойдем, покажу, куда ее пока пристроить.

Хлопнула задняя дверь. Роза придвинула к себе очередной кусок капусты, буквально кожей ощущая взгляд Локи. Не замечать этого и делать вид, что все в порядке, было сродни пытке.

— Ты неправильно держишь нож.

— Тебя не спросила.

Издав тихий смешок, он сел напротив.

— Я думал, ты проспишь дольше. Асгардский греф — вещь довольно убойная.

— Ну прости, что разочаровала!

Заметив, что Локи потянулся за книжкой, лежащей на краю стола, Роза быстро накрыла ее длинным лезвием ножа и придвинула к себе.

— Это мое.

— Записи Малфоя? — он поднял брови. — Не знал, что ты успела их забрать.

— Не только ты можешь присваивать все, что плохо лежит.

Локи широко улыбнулся.

— И что, мне даже нельзя взглянуть на них?

— Нет. Мы с Талитой вполне справимся без тебя.

— Справитесь с чем?

Роза с удовлетворением отметила в его голосе настороженность. Молча ссыпав ненавистную капусту в широкий таз, она не удержалась и посмотрела на Локи.

— Со всем. И с дверями, и с моими ночными кошмарами, и с этим проклятым миром. Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что она сможет объяснить если не все, то очень многое — по крайней мере, хотя бы тайну двери, через которую мы попали сюда. Так что пока ты там развлекаешься в приятной компании, я узнаю у нее о Темной Башне и сама решу, стоит ли вообще следовать этому твоему Лучу или есть другой способ выбраться отсюда.

Выпалив эту тираду, Роза поморщилась от внезапной боли — Локи явно попытался воспользоваться ментальной связью, которую она с таким трудом заблокировала.

— И хватит постоянно залезать ко мне в голову! У тебя есть язык, чтобы сказать все вслух!

— У меня он не только для этого, — невозмутимо заметил Локи. — Я лишь хотел узнать, какие кошмары ты видишь. Несколько часов назад тебе тоже снилось что-то не слишком приятное, правда, я не разобрал, что именно, но там определенно были двери. Пришлось немного поколдовать над ними, чтобы не беспокоили.

Это было уже слишком. Роза впервые пожалела о том, что когда-то наплевала на слова дяди Гарри и не прошла базовый курс окклюменции, который тот вел в школе для авроров. Она полагала, что рядовому служащему Министерства эти знания совершенно не пригодятся, но теперь, когда постоянно приходилось иметь дело с эгоистичным, помешанным на собственном величии богом, такая защита оказалась бы как нельзя кстати. Роза считала сны вещами даже более личными, чем мысли, и потому такое вмешательство переполнило чашу ее терпения.

Конечно, раньше она никогда не делала этого специально, а потому плохо представляла, как работает подобная связь. Но Локи сам напросился.

Он был настолько самоуверен и расслаблен, что влезть в его сознание не составило никакого труда. Перед глазами мелькнули яркие картинки, обрушившие на Розу целую лавину фантазий Локи относительно нее самой. Будь она в более спокойном состоянии, вряд ли бы упустила шанс узнать все его остальные мысли, но сейчас внутри горело мстительное желание вывалить на Локи все, что он так стремился узнать.

Самым плохим в ее снах было даже не то, что неизменным окончанием становилась смерть — они не забывались, вот в чем беда. Роза могла с легкостью воссоздать любые фрагменты, которые собирались в общую картину, пропитанную гарью, электричеством и страхом. Двери, несущие в себе разрушение, зависящие от переплетения проводов и стальных кожухов, не защищавшие ни от металлической шрапнели осколков, впивающихся в кожу, ни от падения в бездну. Они гудели, предвещая очередной взрыв, рассыпались болезненным звоном колокольчиков и разрывали пространство треском собственных тел, в которых насмешливо моргали угловатые разноцветные шестерки.

Чувствовать засевшие внутри куски стекла и соленый вкус крови, стекающей по лицу, было не страшно. Гораздо страшнее биться в агонии, зная, что все, закончившись, непременно повторится снова. И Роза в полной мере обрушила на Локи ту панику и безысходность, которая пронзала ее каждый раз, когда сознание билось в цепких лапах очередного кошмара.

Она вынырнула из липкой круговерти образов и звуков, ощущая на плечах жесткую хватку чьих-то рук.

— Вы что здесь устроили?

Это была Талита. Она выглядела очень рассерженной, хотя в глазах все-таки читалось беспокойство.

— Думаете, эта связь дана вам для развлечения? Локи, я с тобой разговариваю!

Если бы не головная боль и тошнота, подступившая к горлу, Роза бы даже рассмеялась. Неужели со стороны действительно казалось, что это _он_ решил свести ее с ума, а не наоборот? Она бы сочла это даже забавным, если бы не сидящий напротив Локи, побледневшее лицо которого покрыла мелкая испарина. Пожалуй, он действительно дурно на нее влиял, раз такое зрелище вызвало у Розы мрачное удовлетворение, а не сочувствие. Зато теперь он сто раз подумает, прежде чем захочет без спроса влезть в ее голову.

Талита продолжала громко возмущаться, твердя про какой-то ка-тет и грозясь, что завтра их ждет серьезный разговор, хотят они этого или нет.

— А сегодня я планирую спокойный замечательный вечер, — свирепо сообщила она. — Мы соберемся за столом, преломим хлеб, наполним кубки и возрадуемся тому, что скоро в наши миры вернутся добро и свет. И если кто-то еще раз испортит мне настроение, пусть пеняет на себя.

Наблюдая за тем, как вернувшиеся Тор и Шими терпеливо переставляют стол подальше от печи, чтобы было не так жарко, а потом несут из сарая новые скамьи, потому что эти оказались привинченными к полу, Роза невольно подумала о том, что выдержать такую бабушку, как Талита, под силу только настоящему асгардцу.

***

Как ни странно, ужин прошел в относительном спокойствии, хотя поначалу в воздухе висела неловкая тишина: Шими то и дело краснел, едва только его взгляд падал на Розу, Локи погрузился в собственные размышления, и даже Тор, запивающий баранью ногу невообразимым количество грефа, был крайне задумчивым. Вернувшаяся из погреба Талита быстро разрядила обстановку, напомнив ему, что ждет не дождется, когда он наконец женится.

— У нас есть и нормальные девушки, а не эти стрекозы, которых вы сегодня привозили, — она водрузила рядом со сладкими пирогами тарелку, на которой красовалась шапка взбитых сливок. — Сиф, например. Очень хорошая, а как готовит! Я была бы рада видеть ее твоей женой.

— У меня теперь есть заботы поважнее.

— Это еще какие?

Роза не могла не заметить, как при этих словах Локи напрягся и бросил на брата предупреждающий взгляд. Не зря ей показалось странным, что они теперь на дружеской ноге, хотя еще буквально утром все было иначе. Оставалось только гадать, чем Тор, будучи обычным кузнецом, мог быть полезен — Роза практически не сомневалась, что в ином случае Локи не стал бы так поспешно налаживать с ним отношения.

— Потом расскажу, — отозвался тот, накладывая себе третью порцию картофеля. — И вообще, не следует женщине лезть в мужские дела.

— Видишь, как я живу? — Талита повернулась к Розе. — Никакого уважения к старшему поколению!

Она еще какое-то время пыталась разговорить Тора, но, так ничего и не добившись, переключилась на более общие темы. Рассеянно слушая ее сетования на слишком большое количество диких кроликов, массово уничтожающих ценные травы и растения, Роза подлила себе чая и посмотрела на Локи. Тот практически не притронулся к еде, но отрешенность на лице сменилась затаенным нетерпением. Поймав ее взгляд, он молча поднял брови, точно в немом вопросе. Роза по привычке ожидала услышать в голове его голос, но Локи, очевидно, теперь и впрямь решил сохранять дистанцию. Они словно поменялись ролями, и это не могло не забавлять. Ее губы дрогнули в еле сдерживаемой улыбке.

_Ты что-то хотел?_

_Я всегда чего-то хочу._

Раздался громкий звон — Шими внезапно выронил кубок, и тот расколол часть блюда с остатками капустного салата.

— Простите! — он вскочил и принялся суетливо наводить порядок, но Талита его остановила.

— Все в порядке, — почти ласково сказала она, усаживая его обратно и собирая глиняные черепки. — Это всего лишь посуда, Шими, никто не умер.

Вытирая красноватую лужицу морса, растекшуюся между тарелками, Роза снова почувствовала неимоверную грусть. Ее каждый раз угнетало, когда она сталкивалась с несправедливостью. Шими мог бы столько всего добиться в жизни, а теперь сидит и едва не плачет только из-за того, что не удержал в руках кубок. Не сдержавшись, она протянула руку и погладила его по плечу.

— На моей родине считается, что если кто-то разбил посуду, то это на счастье. Только представь: ты только что принес в этот дом немного счастья, разве не здорово?

Его карие глаза распахнулись, словно Роза сказала нечто совершенно удивительное.

— Правда? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Конечно, — подтвердила Талита, вытряхивая мелкие осколки и возвращаясь к столу. — У меня даже спина почти перестала болеть. Но это не значит, что стоит злоупотреблять таким способом.

Шими, потянувшийся было к миске из-под овощей, смутился и спрятал руки под стол.

За окном уже давно стемнело, когда Тор, съевший едва ли не половину всего, что было на столе, засобирался домой.

— Завтра вставать рано, — пояснил он в ответ на возражения Талиты. — А у меня кузница малость развалилась, теперь надо восстанавливать.

— В каком смысле развалилась?

Тор пробубнил что-то неразборчивое и попытался скрыться за дверью, но старуха быстро догнала его и продолжила допрос уже во дворе. Шими явно почувствовал себя неловко в оставшейся компании, а потому, сообщив, что ему тоже пора, поспешно вышел следом.

Роза перевела взгляд на Локи, который, улыбаясь краешком рта, пожал в ответ плечами. Можно было даже не сомневаться, что он замешан в этом деле. Покачав головой, она встала и молча принялась собирать грязную посуду.

— Оставь, Талита сама помоет. В Асгарде не принято, чтобы гости убирали со стола, это неуважение к хозяевам.

— А обжиматься с замужними женщинами у вас принято?

— Ревнуешь?

С грохотом опустив тарелки в деревянное корыто, Роза повернулась к Локи.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что мир не вертится вокруг тебя?

— Ни разу, — с убийственной серьезностью ответил он.

— Значит, я буду первой.

Вернулась Талита, громко сетовавшая на то, что никто с ней не разговаривает и вообще не ценит. Роза попыталась ее утешить, возразив, что на самом деле все не так плохо, как кажется, но та отмахнулась.

— Даже с тобой не получилось нормально поговорить — сначала этот цирк во дворе, потом Тор со своим буйволом, а там уже и вечер наступил. Я совсем забыла, что мы хотели расшифровать надпись на двери, — Талита рассеянно оглядела кухню. — А где Локи?

Роза поспешно обернулась — она была более чем уверена, что раз он успел уйти, то непременно прихватил с собой и записную книжку, однако тонкий кожаный переплет с торчащей из него зеленой веточкой по-прежнему лежал на краю стола. И как только не соблазнился, просто удивительно.

— Понятия не имею, — отозвалась она. — Давайте я помогу вам прибраться, а потом покажу ту надпись. Все равно пока спать не хочется.

— Еще ты мне посуду не мыла, — фыркнула старуха. — Да и не умеешь небось, как надо.

Можно было не сомневаться, в кого пошел Локи. Судя по всему, колкие замечания и завуалированные оскорбления — это у них семейное.

— Ладно, поможешь донести посуду до сарая, — смилостивилась Талита, накрывая остатки пирогов льняной салфеткой. — А потом отдыхай. День был тяжелым, так что отложим все разговоры на завтра, тем более что мне все равно нужны вы оба — я не собираюсь повторять дважды.

Несмотря на теплую погоду днем, ночи здесь оказались довольно контрастными. Роза даже успела слегка замерзнуть, пока ходила туда-сюда с кубками и мисками. Ей было неловко, что Талита будет одна перемывать такую гору, но старуха и слышать не хотела о том, чтобы ей помогали.

— Иди в дом, там теплее, — она повесила фонарь на стену и сняла с полки несколько щеток. — Я сама управлюсь.

Дойдя до своей комнаты, Роза с облегчением развязала многочисленные пояса и сняла тяжелый сарафан. Она совершенно забыла попросить у Талиты какую-нибудь другую одежду. Взгляд упал на небольшой резной шкаф, стоявший в углу, но внутри не нашлось ничего подходящего — только разномастные платья в пол и шали, пахнущие пылью и старостью. Размышляя о том, сколько людей здесь когда-то жило, и продолжая перебирать вещи, Роза наткнулась на светло-голубую тунику, явно мужскую. Та была задвинута в самый дальний угол вместе с порваными черными штанами, прикрытыми стопкой шерстяных сарафанов. Возможно, в этом доме когда-то жила еще одна свободолюбивая личность, которая предпочитала комфорт вековым устоям. Или же у нее просто был любовник — кто их разберет, этих асгардских девиц. Вон как вешались сегодня на Локи.

Убеждая себя, что на самом деле ей должно быть все равно, кто там на него вешается, Роза быстро переоделась. Туника оказалась теплой и на удивление мягкой, не то что грубое платье, в котором нещадно чесалась спина. Правда, нижний край едва доходил до середины бедер, так что ногам мгновенно стало холодно. Но у Розы в распоряжении имелась огромная кровать, заваленная покрывалами из овечьей шерсти, а потому она могла не беспокоиться о том, что замерзнет.

Подняв валявшуюся куртку, она запихнула ее в шкаф и тут же вспомнила о записной книжке. Пожалуй, не следовало оставлять ее на столе. И дело было вовсе не в Талите.

На кухне царил полумрак, разгоняемый лишь слабыми отсветами догорающего пламени. Прихватив по дороге кусок пирога, Роза протянула руку за книжкой, но пальцы неожиданно прошли сквозь нее и коснулись пустой столешницы. Секунда, и прямоугольник черного переплета исчез в ярком зеленом свечении.

Не сдержавшись, Роза ударила кулаком по столу. Она практически видела, как Локи с наглой улыбкой проделывал этот фокус прямо за ее спиной. Как же он надоел своими выходками!

Несмотря на негодование, полыхающее внутри, было ясно, что он забрал эту злосчастную книжку не для того, чтобы почитать на сон грядущий. И пойти сейчас за ней значило бы поддаться на очередную провокацию. Но Локи, хоть он и считал себя великим божеством, способным править мирами, был в первую очередь мужчиной. И Роза, развернувшись, отправилась обратно. Пусть не думает, что один такой умный.

Дом Талиты был одноэтажным, но достаточно большим, чтобы вместить в себя с полтора десятка всяких комнат и кладовых. Однако искать долго не пришлось — в темноте сложно было не заметить еще одну дверь, из-под которой явственно пробивался свет. Шумно выдохнув, Роза толкнула ее и вошла внутрь.

Локи развалился на кровати, вальяжно устроившись на толстых меховых шкурах, которые тускло блестели в свете небольшого фонаря, и листал записную книжку. Посмотрев на Розу с доводящим до бешенства хладнокровием, он облизнул палец и перевернул еще одну страницу.

— Не спится?

Из одежды на нем были только штаны, и Роза с трудом отвела взгляд от рельефного, бледного, как мрамор, тела. Намеренное отсутствие в его позе малейшей напряженности выводило из себя, но она не собиралась поддаваться эмоциям. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Кажется, я запретила трогать записи Малфоя.

— Не было такого. Ты сказала, что они твои, а это несколько другое.

Локи расслабленно потянулся и, словно только теперь заметив короткую тунику, с интересом уставился на ее голые ноги.

— Книжку, — Роза подошла к нему и протянула руку.

— А что я получу взамен?

Не отводя глаз, она медленно опустилась на кровать и провела пальцами по узорчатому поясу на штанах.

— Договоримся.

Недоверчиво ухмыльнувшись, Локи попытался притянуть ее к себе, но Роза шлепнула его по рукам.

— Не двигайся или я уйду.

Кажется, он даже не понял _что_ она увидела сегодня в его голове, перед тем как увлечь в мир собственных кошмаров. Хотя большая часть его фантазий шла в совершенно противоположном направлении, Роза успела выхватить видение, в котором Локи был бы не против _ее_ контроля над собой. И этот вариант сейчас был как нельзя кстати.

Усевшись сверху и потянув на себя завязки кожаных штанов, она с удовлетворением заметила, как быстро потемнели его глаза.

— Как думаешь, что я сейчас с тобой сделаю? — промурлыкала Роза, наклоняясь и замирая в сантиметре от его губ.

Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, потому что не сорваться в такой момент было практически невозможно. Локи с шумом выдохнул, пронизывая ее плотоядным взглядом и комкая валявшиеся под руками шкуры. Его стояк упирался прямо между ног, и Роза невольно сжала бедра, чувствуя накатывающее возбуждение. Мерлин, во что она вообще ввязалась?

Взгляд упал на валявшуюся записную книжку, и в голове немного прояснилось. Пожалуй, Локи заслужил маленькую месть. И не только за это.

— Закрой глаза, — шепнула она. — И лежи тихо.

Неестественное спокойствие на его лице напоминало плотину, сдерживающую внутри мощный шквал эмоций. Только учащенное дыхание говорило о том, что Локи едва контролирует себя. Роза подобрала книжку и медленно привстала, отодвигаясь к краю кровати. Боясь, что он поймет все раньше времени, она набросила на фонарь валявшуюся в стороне накидку. Пусть думает, что ей хочется немного романтики.

Пол под ногами едва слышно скрипнул, когда она вышла за порог, мягко закрыла дверь и повернула торчащий в замке ключ, который Локи даже не потрудился вынуть.

Все. Назад дороги не было.

Сделав несколько шагов вперед, она вздрогнула от оглушительного грохота.

— Ведьма!

Роза даже не успела порадоваться тому, что ей наконец-то удалось переиграть Локи — покосившаяся от второго удара дверь мгновенно испортила полученное удовлетворение. У нее как-то вылетело из головы, что он не человек и обладает сверхъестественной силой.

Вот это она влипла.

Практически бегом добравшись до своей комнаты, Роза заперлась изнутри и, не зная, как погасить фонарь, задвинула его в угол и накрыла подушками. Боясь, что Локи снова воспользуется ментальной связью, она опустилась на кровать и сжала голову руками, стараясь успокоиться и поставить мысленную защиту. Идиотка, просто идиотка.

Тишина, воцарившаяся в доме, пугала даже больше, чем если бы Локи сейчас выламывал дверь в ее комнату. Роза прекрасно изучила его характер, чтобы понимать — добром все это не кончится.

Прошло добрых десять минут, показавшихся вечностью, прежде чем она решилась встать и осторожно подойти к двери. Ни звука.

— Думала, я тебя не найду?

Сердце пропустило удар. Торопливо обернувшись, Роза уставилась на Локи, узнаваемый силуэт которого чернел посередине комнаты. Он молча шагнул к ней, и она, не успев сообразить, что делает, лихорадочно повернула ключ в двери, выбегая назад в коридор.

И попадая в руки настоящего Локи.

Все произошло слишком быстро. Роза даже не успела понять, как оказалась на кровати, придавленная тяжестью его тела.

— Поиграть захотелось? — горячий шепот обжег шею, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками.

Сцепив зубы, она попыталась оттолкнуть его, и Локи неожиданно отстранился. Позволив ей перевернуться на живот, он сгреб в кулак волосы и снова прижал ее, вдавливая щекой в жесткий матрас.

— Что же теперь _мне_ с тобой сделать, — задумчиво протянул он, задирая подол туники и выводя на ее пояснице обжигающие узоры.

Роза охнула, когда Локи скользнул ладонью между ее ног и ввел сразу два пальца. Она уже давно была мокрой, но не настолько, чтобы не ощутить сладкую боль, которую вызвали первые толчки. От неторопливых скользящих движений, очерчивающих каждый изгиб и заставляющих задыхаться от желания, можно было сойти с ума. Громко всхлипнув, Роза дернулась назад в попытке ощутить его пальцы еще глубже, но Локи, усмехнувшись, не дал ей сдвинуться даже на сантиметр.

— Если чего-то хочешь, ты должна об этом попросить.

С головы до ног пробежала неудержимая дрожь, и Роза зажмурилась. Хрена с два она доставит ему такое удовольствие. Однако когда Локи, почувствовав, что ее вот-вот накроет, внезапно убрал руку, она непроизвольно застонала. В ушах беспорядочно шумело, и единственная мысль, которая сейчас пьяно билась в голове — чтобы он продолжил ласкать ее.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло выдохнула она.

— Пожалуйста — что?

— Не останавливайся...

Роза ненавидела в этот момент и себя, и Локи, который мог делать с ней абсолютно все, что захочет.

Его пальцы издевательски медленно огладили бедра, замерли, а затем все-таки снова скользнули внутрь. Нескольких порхающих движений хватило, чтобы тягучая волна наслаждения накрыла с головой. Рвано дыша, Роза протяжно застонала и выгнулась. По телу словно пробежал электрический ток. Локи наконец ослабил хватку и рывком снял задранную тунику. Отшвырнув ее на пол, он наклонился, и Роза ощутила на шее болезненно-острый поцелуй. У нее пока не было сил, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать на новые прикосновения, и когда Локи слишком сильно прикусил еще не до конца зажившую кожу, она лишь судорожно всхлипнула. 

Почувствовав, как он приподнимает ее бедра и широко разводит ноги, Роза попыталась было привстать, но Локи снова прижал ее голову, не давая подняться до конца.

В воздухе разлился холод, и спину покрыли сотни острых льдинок, которые мгновенно плавились, стекая вдоль позвоночника и создавая невыносимый контраст с разгоряченной кожей. Локи вжался в нее, обводя свободной рукой талию и поднимаясь к груди, словно ненароком задевая набухшие соски. Казалось, он вовсе не спешил продолжать начатое, и Роза понимала, к чему все идет. Это было крайне унизительно. Твердый член упирался прямо в нее, и от мучительного желания почувствовать его внутри у Розы буквально подгибались колени.

_Сам-то сколько продержишься?_

Локи слегка толкнулся вперед.

_Дольше, чем ты._

Он тоже был на грани. Роза отчетливо видела черно-красные всполохи, которыми горели его мысли, когда она коснулась их. Собрав остатки сил, она послала ему такое сладостное видение, что Локи, тихо зарычав, до боли сжал ее бедро и резко вошел.

Наигранная сдержанность уступила место жгучему желанию.

Двигаясь грубо, в размеренном, тяжелом темпе, он заставлял Розу задыхаться от боли, неотделимой от невыносимого удовольствия, когда мышцы откликаются на каждый толчок, отдаются пульсацией по всему телу. Кажется, не только она успела незаметно покопаться в его голове — Локи умело воплощал все ее скрытые желания, и беспомощное наслаждение раз за разом высекало из ее тела искры.

Его бедра напряглись, безжалостные толчки превратились в яростные конвульсии. Роза пронзительно вскрикнула, когда пальцы Локи снова надавили между ног, хаотичными движениями выбивая из головы остатки разума. Руки внезапно обожгло, а вслед за этим в воздухе разлился пронизывающий холод. Послышалось странное потрескивающее шипение, а дальше все было как в тумане. Ее прошило насквозь сладкой судорогой, и Локи, застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы, обрушился сверху, тяжело дыша ей в шею.

Роза не знала, сколько пролежала вот так, вдыхая терпкий аромат его тела и ощущая приятное опустошение. В скупом свете фонаря, с которого частично съехали подушки, на потолке и стенах мерцал сверкающий иней. Она поежилась — обнаженная кожа быстро остывала в холодном воздухе. Слегка отодвинувшись, Локи притянул меховое покрывало и накрыл их обоих.

— Ты только что едва не сожгла дом, — шепнул он, по-хозяйски кладя ей руку на талию и снова прижимая к себе. — Я, конечно, все понимаю, но это уже перебор.

Непривычное тепло, исходившее сейчас от него, убаюкивало, не давая осознать до конца весь смысл сказанных слов. Некоторое время Роза еще лежала, прислушиваясь к размеренному сердцебиению Локи, а затем до нее наконец дошло.

— В каком смысле? — она резко повернулась к нему лицом, только теперь замечая легкий запах жженого дерева и паленой шерсти.

Вместо ответа он молча указал глазами на одну стен. Приподнявшись, Роза заметила почерневшие пятна, рваные края которых сдерживали ледяные наросты. В полумраке эта картина выглядела немного жутковатой.

Конечно, стихийная магия встречалась и у взрослых волшебников, однако с Розой еще ни разу не случалось ничего подобного. Даже когда она на седьмом курсе протащила Скорпиуса под Гремучей ивой в Визжащую хижину и устроила ему незабываемый день рождения на целую ночь.

Тяжело вздохнув, она откинулась на кровать.

— Не надо так на меня смотреть. Это ты во всем виноват.

— Я? — хмыкнул Локи. — С какой стати?

Роза изогнулась, устраиваясь у него под боком и натягивая покрывало едва ли не до ушей — в комнате до сих пор стоял пронизывающий холод.

— Потому что ты невыносим.

— Как и ты.

Улыбаясь про себя, Роза закрыла глаза, чувствуя, что вот-вот вырубится. Ей было слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжать спорить, к тому же с Локи это всегда было заранее проигрышным делом.


	18. Глава 18

Локи любил, когда все складывалось удачно, особенно если заранее этого не планировал. Полагая, что Роза до сих пор спит, он даже не мог предположить, какой эффект произведет их приезд. Сложно отказать хорошеньким девам, особенно когда они в открытую проявляют свой интерес. Даже Тор, который все-таки заметил пропажу еще пары кинжалов, перестал ворчать и слегка оживился. Локи буквально упивался оказанным ему вниманием — как давно никто не смотрел на него с таким восхищением, не пытался понравиться, не считал его в высшей степени обаятельным. Роза была не в счет, потому что чаще отталкивала, чем подпускала к себе. И хотя это не могло не привлекать, Локи подчас не хватало именно слепого обожания. Он даже на какой-то миг пожалел, что помог Тору. Возможно, следовало остаться в этом мире и самому привести все в порядок, получив всеобщее уважение и любовь, и стать царем. С помощью брата, разумеется, а с того бы и участия в устранении Поттера хватило, ему много не надо. 

Но едва Локи бросил взгляд на окна дома, прочие мысли вылетели из головы. Что толку в переливчатом смехе Исгерд или недвусмысленных намеках ее подруги, имя которой он даже не запомнил, когда на него смотрели _такие_ глаза! Дай девчонке нож, и она бы перерезала половину девиц, сидящих возле него. По крайней мере, Локи позабавила такая мысль. Как бы Роза ни пыталась скрывать свои эмоции, ей это практически никогда не удавалось. Жаль только, была слишком упрямой, чтобы наконец сдаться. Пришлось пойти на очередную хитрость и стащить у нее из-под носа записную книжку, которая самому Локи была не так уж и нужна. Лишь бы пришла.

Пожалуй, он слишком сильно желал девчонку и потому не сразу догадался, что она задумала, придя к нему в таком виде. Сложно было не обмануться, когда она уселась сверху, и ее короткая туника задралась выше некуда. А уж когда Роза велела ему не шевелиться и наклонилась к самому лицу, едва не касаясь губ, Локи и вовсе едва с ума не сошел от возбуждения. Достаточно было одного неверного движения или слова, чтобы он не выдержал и сорвался. Но девчонка превзошла саму себя — такого с ним еще ни одна дева не вытворяла. Заслышав поворот ключа и мгновенно все поняв, Локи в первую секунду подумал, что теперь ей точно не жить. Он убивал и за меньшее.

Но перехватив Розу в коридоре и мельком коснувшись ее спутанных мыслей, понял, что с этим можно и подождать. Гораздо приятнее было поменяться ролями и продолжить начатую ею же игру. Пусть знает, во что ввязалась.

Улыбаясь собственным воспоминаниям, Локи потянулся. Судя по солнцу за окном, стоявшему высоко в небе, время уже близилось к полудню, а он до сих пор беззастенчиво спал. Собственно, ему давно так хорошо не спалось. С тех самых времен, когда Всеотец изгнал Тора в Мидгард, а сам впал в сон, невольно предоставив Локи в распоряжение собственный трон. Славные были дни. Жаль, потом вернулся брат и все испортил. Вернее, не совсем он, но Локи находился в слишком благодушном настроении, чтобы вспоминать неприятные подробности своего добровольного изгнания из Асгарда. Где-то под боком спала девчонка, и было куда интереснее заставить ее проснуться от собственных стонов, чем копаться в прошлом.

Локи перевернулся набок, и мечтательная улыбка спала с лица — не считая скомканного покрывала, кровать оказалась пустой. Взгляд упал на черные подпалины на стенах, и настроение окончательно испортилось. Ни один из них вчера не подумал о том, что Роза применила магию. Неосознанно, конечно, но все же. И пусть теперь их мог защитить Тор, Локи не хотелось рисковать. Он и сам удивлялся, почему с некоторых пор все чаще предпочитал адреналину в крови спокойствие и комфорт. Возможно, потому что этот мир уже до чертиков надоел ему, и задерживаться здесь, тратя силы на очередную попытку выжить, совершенно не хотелось.

Подхватив валявшиеся на полу штаны, Локи направился было в свою комнату, но в коридоре столкнулся с Талитой.

— А я уж хотела тебя будить, — она бросила на него оценивающий взгляд. — Да ладно, не прикрывайся, чего я у вас там не видела.

— Женщина должна проявлять больше такта, встретив в коридоре обнаженного мужчину, — оскорбился Локи.

— Я бы сказала, что в таком случае должна делать женщина, но, боюсь, тебе это не понравится, — фыркнула старуха. — Еще вздумал меня жизни учить! Давай одевайся и иди завтракать. Скоро и Роза вернется.

— Откуда вернется?

Талита прищурилась.

— Все тебе расскажи. У девочки, может, свои дела.

— Нет у нее никаких дел.

— А вот это уже не тебе решать, — она обогнула Локи и заглянула в комнату. — Óдин сохрани, а _здесь_ вы что делали? Сначала я нахожу обломки двери, теперь полуобгоревшие стены. Я чего-то не знаю? Мне казалось, вы занимались несколько другими вещами.

Проигнорировав вопросы и угрозы о том, что ему теперь придется чинить половину дома, Локи счел за лучшее оставить Талиту возмущаться в одиночестве и отправился к себе. Даже при дневном свете прогнувшиеся бревна вокруг выломанного дверного проема и усеянный щепками пол не казались ему достаточной причиной, чтобы кричать на весь дом. Видела бы старуха, что он устроил в Нью-Йорке — вот где было зрелище! Конечно, Локи тогда находился под влиянием скипетра и не мог контролировать собственные порывы, возведенные Камнем разума в такую степень, что он, пожалуй, и мать бы убил без зазрения совести. И все-таки какая-то часть его души до сих пор смаковала испуганные выражения лиц мидгардцев и чувство собственного превосходства, когда через портал на Нью-Йорк стала слетаться армия читаури. _Его_ армия. Пусть она и считалась таковой всего несколько часов.

Наскоро одевшись, Локи вышел в кухню. На столе стояли блюда с остатками вчерашних пирогов, холодного мяса и печеного картофеля. Тут же красовалась миска свеженарезанного салата, украшенная ярко-красными ягодами брусники. Талита, неизвестно как поспевавшая везде и всюду, уже сидела за столом и скоблила ножом деревянное корыто. Не прерывая работы, она ворчливо заметила:

— Шими вчера принес много воды, так что можешь пройтись до бани, если хочешь. Слева висят чистые полотенца. 

Но Локи вовсе не собирался мыться в каком-то сарае.

— Я лучше схожу на озеро.

— Ну уж нет! Опять потом вернешься через несколько часов с толпой девиц или снова набедокуришь в деревне. Шими утром рассказал мне, какие слухи там ходят.

— И какие же? — насторожился он.

Отложив нож, старуха скептически посмотрела на него.

— А то сам не догадываешься.

Локи невозмутимо приподнял брови. Жизнь научила его не сдаваться до самого конца, даже если дела совсем плохи. А он сильно сомневался, что Талите известно истинное положение вещей.

— Ну так слушай. Говорят, в деревню пришел некий колдун и не поладил с Тором, да так сильно, что в ходе драки развалилась целая кузница. Несколько мальчишек видели, как прямо из окон вырывались самые настоящие молнии. Магия так и искрила в воздухе! Что, скажешь, неправда?

Хмыкнув, Локи толкнул дверь, ведущую на задний двор.

— Истинная правда, матерь, все так и было.

— Совесть у тебя есть или как? — крикнула ему в спину старуха. — Даже с твоей какой-то там особенной магией нельзя колдовать на глазах у всех, тем более взрывать дома!

Самое смешное, что он даже не соврал. Просто Талита не совсем поняла общую картину, но кто он такой, чтобы указывать на ошибки столь почтенной женщине.

— И ты не сможешь постоянно избегать неприятных разговоров, слышишь меня?

К сожалению, это было правдой. Морщась от ее криков, Локи пересек двор и остановился возле низенького домика, гордо именуемого баней. Можно было все бросить и действительно уйти на озеро, но, заметив вдали знакомую фигурку с огненно-рыжими волосами, Локи мгновенно передумал.

Не хотелось признаваться даже самому себе, что он решил смириться и выслушать все, что так не терпелось рассказать старухе. А все из-за девчонки и ее снов, в которые она вчера окунула его с такой яростью. Если Локи до сих пор умудрялся отмахиваться и делать вид, что его собственные сны ничего не значат, то после увиденного пришлось признать: все хуже, чем можно было себе представить. И дело было даже не странной реалистичности — танцующие мертвецы в пиршественном зале Асгарда тоже казались более чем настоящими. Проблема заключалась в том, что кирпичный тоннель с взрывающимся огромным цилиндром был тем самым местом, который Локи видел в голове Малфоя.

Местом, куда они стремились попасть. Местом, где их ждала технодверь — та самая, к которой Роза каждый раз не могла подобрать код, умирая в страшных мучениях. И Локи все это очень не нравилось.

Он долго вчера думал над увиденным. И пришел к неутешительному выводу, что их с Розой сны имеют гораздо больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Пусть даже обвинение Хеймдалла в предательстве Асгарда и Девяти миров пока не имело никакой связи с дверями, Локи отчетливо помнил еще один обрывок сна: Темная Башня, захлебывающаяся в море кроваво-красных роз. Вряд ли бы она приснилась ему только из-за слов пророчицы — башни в представлении Локи выглядели несколько иначе, чем та, которая ему привиделась. Так что стоило все выяснить, прежде чем их с Розой могла настигнуть незавидная участь быть пронзенными тысячей металлических осколков.

Одно лишь утешало: если действительно существовало некое пророчество, которое, судя по намекам Талиты, содержало в себе нечто значительное для всех миров, возможно, не стоило всерьез опасаться столь скорой смерти. Вряд ли они успеют его исполнить до того, как доберутся до заброшенной базы.

Размышляя обо всем этом, Локи не без труда вымылся, с тоской вспоминая не только роскошные бассейны Асгарда, но и небольшую мраморную ванную на площади Гриммо. Даже она казалась теперь куда лучше, чем пахнущие сыростью скользкие доски. Тихо ругаясь, он брезгливо вытерся жестким полотенцем, с которого только что согнал блестящее насекомое, похожее на крупную мокрицу. Поскорее бы уже оказаться в каком-нибудь более комфортном и приятном месте. Локи был согласен и на Ванахейм, тем более что этот мир, хоть и несколько уступал Асгарду в развитии, издревле считался его главным соперником по части магических искусств. Лучше и не придумаешь: затеряться в небольших городах, узнать последние новости Девяти миров, может, даже раздобыть пару полезных артефактов. А там уже решить, как увидеться с Фриггой, избежав чрезмерного внимания Хеймдалла и Одина.

Он как раз завязывал пояс на штанах, когда раздался негромкий стук в дверь.

— Талита просила узнать, не утонул ли ты там.

Локи коротко усмехнулся и, потянувшись за туникой, спросил:

— А она очень на это надеется?

— Не думаю. Ты ей пока нужен живым.

Распахнув дверь, он уставился на девчонку. Вернее, на невыносимо яркую красную рубашку с кучей разномастных пуговиц — явно Талита пришила. Вчерашний наряд простолюдинки, конечно, тоже никуда не годился, хотя та короткая туника вечером оказалась очень даже ничего, но чертова рубашка Малфоя была последней вещью, которую Локи хотел видеть на Розе.

— Где ты была?

— А что, успел соскучиться? — она откинула за спину мокрые волосы.

— Не уходи от ответа.

Он ожидал, что после вчерашнего девчонка станет чуть более мягкой в общении. Или наконец-то посмотрит на него без вызова в глазах, с покорностью, но уж никак не с насмешкой. По крайней мере, Локи, хорошо изучивший женщин, рассчитывал на нечто подобное. Но в случае с Розой статистика совершенно не работала.

— С твоим умом мог бы и сам догадаться, — она скрестила руки на груди и отступила назад.

— Значит, тебе можно пойти на озеро, а мне нет?

— Ко мне больше доверия, — на ее лице появилась лукавая улыбка. — Смирись с этим.

Локи порывисто шагнул к ней, но в этот самый момент из окна дома высунулась Талита.

— Вы еще долго будете там стоять? Я с самого утра жду, когда мы наконец поговорим! А потом хоть сарай разламывайте!

После этих слов девчонка все-таки смутилась и порозовела. Хмыкнув, Локи надел тунику и словно невзначай приобнял Розу, заставляя ее идти рядом.

— Думаешь, я не порву твою рубашку во второй раз? — негромко произнес он, шагая к дому. — Кажется, мы обсуждали, что она мне не нравится.

— Предпочитаю твоим интересам собственное удобство. Или мое мнение не считается?

— Тебе вчера было мало доказательств?

Девчонка попыталась вывернуться, но Локи лишь сильнее сжал пальцы.

— Я думал, тебе приятно мое общество.

— Знаешь, для чего люди обнимаются? — внезапно спросила она, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Просвети.

— Чтобы согреться. А у тебя настолько холодные руки, что даже теплая рубашка Скорпиуса не спасает.

Скорпиуса, значит.

При мысли о том, что из них двоих Роза бы предпочла Малфоя, у Локи потемнело в глазах. Не соображая, что делает, он, не останавливаясь, рывком влез в ее сознание.

Сколько Локи ни пытался понять истинное отношение Розы к себе, каждый раз приходил к разным выводам. Иногда на какой-то миг начинало казаться, что она становится как будто более мягкой, но через секунду он тут же убеждался в обратном — девчонка явно получала удовольствие, дразня его и выводя из себя своими выходками. Несмотря на явный интерес к Локи, в ней почему-то не чувствовалась восторженная влюбленность, которая с легкостью улавливалась в других девах, впечатленных его обаянием. Где-то в глубине своей беспокойной души он понимал, что и сам не подарок, но такое положение вещей его словно бы оскорбляло.

В голове Розы было слишком много эмоций. Локи так и не привык к тому, как сильно и ярко могут чувствовать смертные. Пожалуй, неудивительно, что они столь мало живут — от такого количества переживаний и частой смены настроения можно было сойти с ума. Разбивая одну за другой хрупкие преграды, которые девчонка в панике пыталась выставить в качестве защиты, он с удовлетворением отметил, что на самом деле Малфой практически не занимал ее мыслей. Так, несколько блеклых воспоминаний из прошлого и попытка забыть все, связанное с двойником из техномира, ничего особенного.

Что для Локи стало настоящим открытием, так это собственный образ, бесконечно повторяющийся в самых разных вариациях. Странно было смотреть на самого себя через призму чужого восприятия, и все же это завораживало. Но если поначалу чувствовалась вполне предсказуемая заинтересованность его внешностью, манерами и огромной тайной, скрывавшей прошлую жизнь, то чем дальше Локи углублялся в сознание Розы, тем большее изумление начинал испытывать.

Каждая мелочь, будь то забытая куртка, которую он вернул ей в тоннеле или ловко вскрытая банка с консервами, не говоря уже о более глобальных поступках, надежно хранилась в ее памяти. Локи никогда не называли заботливым или доброжелательным — такая характеристика подошла бы ему в самую последнюю очередь. И потому он с удивлением ощутил самую настоящую привязанность Розы, благодарность по отношению к себе: за то, что закрыл собой от Халка, а потом не дал упасть в пропасть; за то, что молча нес тяжелый рюкзак и спас от Малфоя; укутал в одеяло и заставил выпить обжигающий напиток, когда она замерзла в лаборатории; защитил от землетрясения. Терпел все колкости и насмешки, за которыми девчонка до сих пор скрывала свои настоящие чувства...

Так умело его еще никто не обманывал.

Локи едва успел понять, _чего_ он только что коснулся, когда все прервалось. Дымчатый образ Розы, с нежностью перебиравшей его темные волосы, пока он спал сегодня утром, скомкала другая картина — полутемная комната, скорчившийся на полу Малфой и собственный холодный голос: _«Чем меньше привязанностей, тем лучше»_.

— И кто тебя только просил!

Болезненный тычок под ребра заставил его прийти в себя. Локи едва успел сфокусировать зрение, чтобы увидеть мелькнувшие на пороге дома рыжие волосы. В голове шумело, словно это в его мозгах сейчас покопались, вытащив наружу все потаенные мысли. Видят норны, он не хотел, чтобы все так получилось.

А чего Локи хотел, он и сам теперь не знал.

***

— Вы меня в могилу загоните, — Талита тяжело опустилась на скамью и укоризненно посмотрела на Локи, стоявшего возле окна. — Что ты опять сделал с девочкой?

— Ничего.

— Хорошенькое ничего, — старуха достала из кармана передника свернутый пергамент и со вздохом положила его на стол. — Может, объяснишь, что у вас произошло?

Не сводя взгляда с ярко-синей птицы, которая с усердием выщипывала клочки шерсти из сохнущей во дворе шкуры, Локи подумал, что был бы не против, если бы _ему_ кто-нибудь все объяснил.

Он всю жизнь отчаянно жаждал признания и внимания, чтобы хоть кто-то, кроме Фригги, разглядел в нем нечто большее, чем неиссякаемый источник проблем и неприятностей. Локи научили разбираться в управлении государством, военном деле и магических искусствах. Сам он неплохо поднаторел в манипулировании теми, кто был глупее и ниже его по рождению, — а таких было подавляющее большинство, — и рано понял, что рассчитывать можно только на самого себя.

А вот любить его так никто и не научил.

На кухню вернулась девчонка и молча бросила рядом с пергаментом записную книжку. Если Локи и полагал, что после случившегося она запрется в своей комнате, сочтя себя оскорбленной, то снова ошибся. Кажется, Роза была не из тех, кто сдавался, даже если проигрывал. А в том, что она себя считала таковой, сомневаться не приходилось — Локи успел и это подметить в ее мыслях, прежде чем его вышвырнуло из сознания с такой силой, что до сих пор болела голова.

Оставалось загадкой, как девчонка вообще могла влюбиться в него, если он только и делал, что игнорировал ее просьбы, пренебрегал интересами и в принципе не был склонен хранить верность во всех смыслах этого слова.

— Да, вижу, — протянула Талита, глядя на раскрытые Розой страницы. — Что ж, вот вам и разгадка. Или Локи не объяснил тебе смысл этих рун?

Он буквально почувствовал, как девчонка напряглась, и поспешно подошел к столу.

— Я не знаком с подобной вязью, матерь.

— Ты из какого-то неправильного Асгарда, — фыркнула старуха. — Впрочем, из наших тоже мало кто сможет перевести эту надпись, да я и сама сейчас вряд ли точно передам смысл на современный язык. Но если упрощенно, то эта надпись переводится как «двойная магия».

— Что это значит? — нарушила молчание Роза. — Дверь могут открыть только двое волшебников?

— Не совсем. Вот эта руна, — старуха указала пальцем на круглый символ, похожий на цветок, — означает скорее природу, чем количество. Я бы сказала, что ее могут открыть двое с _разной_ магией.

В этом был смысл. Портрет Вальбурги Блэк ясно дал понять, что дверь не открывали много столетий, если это вообще когда-либо происходило. Оно и ясно: откуда в Мидгарде появиться другой магии? И все-таки Локи не хотелось признавать, что только они с Розой прошли бы через нее. В дом на Гриммо мог прийти кто угодно, тот же Поттер, и они наверняка тоже попали бы в этот мир. Так что это вовсе не значило, что они с девчонкой особенные.

— У этой надписи есть еще одно значение, — Талита внезапно улыбнулась. — Куда более важное. Но, думаю, вы сами догадаетесь, когда увидите перевод пророчества. Подождите-ка, я найду бумагу и все запишу.

Она поднялась и, шаркая, вышла в коридор. Локи бросил взгляд на девчонку, которая, сцепив руки, неподвижно сидела к нему спиной.

— Роза…

— Нет.

— Почему сразу нет? — не удержался он, хотя еще секунду назад даже не знал, что скажет после того, как произнесет ее имя.

— Потому что я не собираюсь ничего обсуждать.

Переступив через скамью, Локи сел рядом. Но Роза, по всей видимости, действительно не собиралась с ним разговаривать. Резко поднявшись, она отошла к дальнему концу стола и принялась разливать по кружкам чай. Ее сосредоточенно-хмурое лицо казалось до того серьезным, что Локи невольно усмехнулся.

— Так и знала, что тебе все это покажется смешным, — пробормотала девчонка, бросая на него быстрый взгляд. — Собственно, чего еще от тебя ждать.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну хватит! — Роза подхватила одну из кружек. — Ты прекрасно все понимаешь!

А вот тут она ошибалась. Даже зная мысли девчонки, Локи совсем не понимал, в чем его сейчас обвиняют. Прищурившись, он развернулся к ней и облокотился о стол.

— Так и будешь притворяться, что ненавидишь меня? Все равно ведь теперь не поверю.

В её глазах промелькнуло что-то странное. По-прежнему сжимая в руке деревянную кружку, она медленно двинулась в его сторону, и в голову пришла дикая мысль, что Роза сейчас поцелует его. Но она вдруг сделала быстрое, едва уловимое движение рукой, и Локи дернулся, чувствуя, как лицо обдала теплая жидкость, которая тут же начала стекать за воротник. Оставалось только радоваться, что чай успел остыть.

— Никакого притворства, — ответила она, с убийственным спокойствием наблюдая, как он пытается вытащить из волос размокшие листья. — Я искренна, как никогда.

Это чувствовалось. Локи даже начал сомневаться в своих выводах насчет ее истинного отношения к нему. Нормальные девы, если любят, не обливаются чем попало и не угрожают кинжалами.

Стоп.

Локи, вскочивший в порыве эмоций, едва успел затормозить — острый конец лезвия упирался ему прямо в грудь. Сомнений не было, Роза держала в руках один из тех ножей, которые он честно украл у Тора.

— Воруешь?

— Он валялся возле моей кровати, — она пожала плечами. — Решила, почему бы не подобрать. Палочки у меня нет, а жизнь нынче такая опасная штука, что хочется хоть как-то обезопасить себя.

Локи машинально провел руками по поясу — так и есть, одного кинжала не хватало.

— Вообще-то он мой.

— Теперь нет.

— И что дальше? — Локи широко ухмыльнулся. — Зарежешь меня? Ты даже кухонным ножом не умеешь пользоваться.

— Что здесь происходит?!

Они синхронно повернули головы в сторону крика. Опираясь о дверной косяк, на пороге кухни стояла Талита и во все глаза таращилась на них. Судя по замешательству на лице, она не могла поверить увиденному. Воспользовавшись тем, что Роза отвлеклась, Локи быстро перехватил ее запястье и вывернул руку, одновременно отбирая кинжал. Та охнула и попыталась ударить его, но, поскольку не была сильна в ближнем бою, довольно быстро оказалась обездвижена. Выпавшая из рук кружка с дробным стуком покатилась по полу.

— А ну прекратили оба! — гаркнула Талита. — Оставила вас на пять минут, а вы уже устроили драку!

Локи мотнул головой, пытаясь одновременно убрать с лица мокрые волосы и удержать девчонку, которая все еще не оставляла попыток пнуть его.

— Не знай я о тех рунах на двери, начала бы сомневаться, что вы именно те, кому предназначено спасти Темную Башню, — старуха подняла кружку и с грохотом поставила ее на стол. — А теперь отошли друг от друга! Я не буду повторять дважды.

Роза все-таки успела хорошенько двинуть Локи по ребрам, прежде чем обогнула стол и села напротив, откидывая назад взлохмаченные волосы. Потирая ушибленный бок, он от души посочувствовал мидгардским мужчинам. Вот и еще одна причина, почему смертные долго не живут — попробуй выдержать больше века, если рядом постоянно находится подобная фурия.

— Читайте, — Талита шлепнула на стол пергамент.

Локи даже не успел протянуть руку — девчонка первой схватила перевод и принялась с жадностью изучать написанное. Пытаясь подавить в себе острое желание убить хоть кого-нибудь, он тяжело вздохнул и от нечего делать принялся следить за выражением ее лица. Роза несколько раз пробежала глазами текст, то хмурясь, то скептически поднимая брови. Наконец она пожала плечами и отодвинула пергамент.

Так и не дождавшись никаких комментариев, Локи повернул к себе текст.

Буквы были странными, непохожими ни на привычные руны Асгарда, ни на мидгардский алфавит, но почему-то все равно знакомыми. Поспешно написанные строки складывались в стихотворение без рифмы:  
_  
Крылами мощными миры все накрывает  
Тьма, что поднялась из рук титана,  
Рожденного для празднования смерти  
И разрушения миров и звезд.  
  
Падет с небес на землю гибель,  
Исчезнет вся волшба, за нею солнце  
Свой час расплаты понесет,  
И камни навсегда погубят башню.  
  
Но если пленник царства золотого  
Успеет повстречать колдунью,  
Отмеченную знаком льва и пса,  
Придет заря эпохи новой.  
  
Их путь начнется на исходе  
Сначала первого, потом второго,  
Но третий смогут удержать,  
А с ним закончится паденье.  
  
Поднимутся миры из океана,  
Реальностью воссозданные вновь,  
И равновесие наступит на земле,  
Покуда вспять не повернут приливы._

Закончив читать, Локи вздохнул и тоже отложил пергамент. Вот поэтому он и не любил пророчества. В них частенько обещались страшные муки и ужасные катастрофы, но в таком запутанном виде, что не поймешь — касается ли это отдельного города или всех миров разом. А уж про условия, как этого избежать, и говорить не стоило. Догадывайся сам, как хочешь.

— Ну? — нарушила тишину Талита. — Что скажете?

— Все это крайне занятно, — отозвался Локи, — вот только я не вижу никакой связи с нами.

— По-моему, как раз с пленником все ясно, — фыркнула девчонка. — Разве не ты просидел в асгардской тюрьме? Я слышала от папы: судя по рассказам Тора, у вас там все в золоте, от пола до потолка.

— Что-то я не заметил на тебе никаких знаков льва и пса, ни в одном месте — парировал он.

Роза гневно сверкнула глазами.

— А я и не утверждаю, что являюсь той самой колдуньей. Бьюсь об заклад, ты еще не раз окажешься в более приятной и подходящей компании, чем я.

— Значит так, — прервала их Талита, усевшись рядом с Локи и кладя на стол еще один пергамент, более старый и потрепанный. — У меня уже голова болит от ваших споров, так что просто замолчите и слушайте.

Она указала пальцем на несколько закругленных рун в оригинале пророчества.

— Ничего не напоминает?

Локи присмотрелся. Те самые, что были на двери, только здесь они шли в обратном порядке, если считать две строчки за одно предложение. Он перевел взгляд на соседний пергамент, пытаясь соотнести оба текста.

— Пленник и колдунья, — негромко произнес он.

Торжество на лице старухи было ему неприятно, как будто она лично составляла это дурацкое пророчество, вписав рунами их судьбу. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Талита произнесла:

— Ка неизбежна.

— И это все, что вы нам скажете? — не выдержала Роза. — Больше никаких пояснений не будет? Что это за камни, которые погубят башню? Может, здесь просто имеется в виду неудачное строительство какой-то обычной башни, маяка, например.

— Кому надо писать о подобных глупостях! — фыркнула Талита.

— А что за исход первого и второго? И как удержать третий?

— Отличные вопросы, — заметил Локи. — А главное, нужные.

Девчонка поморщилась. Наверняка вспомнила, как он укорял ее за постоянные расспросы обо всем на свете.

— Я думала над этим, — казалось, Талиту ничем нельзя было смутить. — И считаю, что имеются в виду Лучи. Вы знаете, что это?

Локи кивнул, тут же вспоминая то, что узнал от Малфоя.

— Так вот, — продолжила она. — Они разрушаются. Роза рассказывала мне, что в ее мире начали происходить вещи, странные даже для волшебников. Я полагаю, именно тогда разрушился первый Луч. Хотя не могу утверждать наверняка — у нас катастрофы, знаменующие его падение, начались лет шесть назад.

— Как и у нас, — глухо отозвалась Роза. — Когда мы попали сюда, я нашла газету с датой. Разница с моим миром как раз в шесть лет.

Локи лихорадочно принялся перечитывать пророчество, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то опровержение и не поддаваться общему настроению связать все факты воедино. Он хотел сказать, что в Асгарде-то все было нормально, но внезапно вспомнил слова Тора, когда они спорили посреди мидгардского поля, на которое Локи вышвырнуло с Биврёста. Кажется, брат что-то упоминал о странностях, творящихся во всех мирах. Вот так просидишь в тюрьме и даже не узнаешь, что наступает конец света. Поморщившись, Локи повернулся к Талите.

— Если это и был исход первого, то второй мы как-то пропустили.

Та покачала головой.

— Вы что, думаете, у нас каждую неделю случаются подобные землетрясения? Полагаю, нам сильно повезло, и мы оказались в стороне от основных разрушений. Учитывая, сколько бедствий принесла потеря первого Луча, последствия второго еще проявят себя.

— Моя палочка! — внезапно воскликнула Роза.

— Какая палочка? — не поняла Талита.

— Если разрушение этих Лучей отражается во всех мирах, ясно, почему она сломалась! — выпалив это, девчонка вдруг осеклась и помрачнела. — Мерлин великий… Не хочу даже представлять, что сейчас происходит в моем мире.

Чувствуя, что еще немного, и он тоже начнет паниковать, Локи притянул к себе кувшин с грефом.

— Даже если поверить в то, что вы сейчас придумали, остается главный вопрос: как остановить всю эту хрень?

— Я не знаю, — просто ответила Талита. — В пророчестве ясно сказано, что третий Луч устоит благодаря вам, значит, вы непременно справитесь.

Вывод был чисто женским и не давал никакой надежды. На пророчество и вовсе не стоило рассчитывать — сколько ни пытайся вникнуть в смысл строк, только больше запутаешься.

За окном раздался чей-то топот, а через несколько секунд в дом буквально ввалился Шими. Его красное от бега лицо выражало неподдельный ужас.

— Они там, — выдохнул он. — В деревне, на всех улицах, везде. Ищут.

— Кого ищут? — напряглась Талита.

— Волшебников, — Шими зажмурился. — Плохие люди. Они сажают на стул и делают больно.

Локи перехватил взгляд Розы. Они оба знали, о ком шла речь.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что они делают? — старуха встала и попыталась усадить его, но Шими помотал головой.

— Я их вспомнил, — прошептал он. — У них были комнаты со страшными змеями, которые жалились и что-то забирали у меня. Много змей. Очень больно.

_Нам надо уходить_.

Локи было плевать и на этого парня, и на то, что снова нарушил слово и воспользовался ментальной связью. Он не мог быть уверен на сто процентов, что Тор сможет задержать людей Поттера, не имея пока никакого опыта в обращении с собственной магией, тем более не собирался лично вступать с ними в бой. Если их действительно много, то дело плохо.

_Мы не можем бросить Талиту._

_Ей ничего не будет, а нам с тобой поджарят мозги, как этому дурачку, если не хуже_.

— Наверное, у меня действительно мало мозгов, но я не дурачок, — неожиданно произнес Шими.

Локи вздрогнул. Он никак не ожидал, что их мысленный диалог с девчонкой услышит кто-то еще.

— Ты легилимент? — удивилась Роза.

— Я не знаю, что это, мисс. Но я умею слышать, что думают люди. И создавать дыры, чтобы прятаться.

— Дыры? — с волнением переспросила она. — Порталы?

— Я не…

— Ты можешь увести нас отсюда? — перебил его Локи.

— Думаю, да, — кивнул он. — Теперь я вспомнил, что умею так делать. Но я никогда не знаю, куда выведет дыра. Придется полагаться на удачу.

— А если я покажу тебе место, куда нам нужно? — Локи помнил, что база с неработающей дверью могла представлять определенную опасность, но он скорее бы выбрал ее, чем совершенно незнакомое место.

— Можно попробовать, — застенчиво ответил Шими. — Покажите мне.

Не зная, будет ли достаточно мысленного образа, Локи решил подстраховаться и, шагнув вперед, коснулся ладонью его лба. Картинка, взятая из головы Малфоя, была не слишком четкой, но все же запоминающейся: ржавый ангар, пересекающий выжженое поле и уходивший куда-то под землю, крышу которого покрывали прямоугольные камни, неизвестно для чего выложенные ступеньками.

Краем уха Локи слышал, как Роза уговаривает Талиту пойти с ними, но та спокойно заверила ее, что с ней все будет в порядке.

— Древняя старуха с парой буйволов не представляет для них никакого интереса, — она покачала головой. — Побродят здесь да уйдут.

Если Тор не перебьет их раньше, хмыкнул про себя Локи. Впрочем, он надеялся именно на такой исход и старался не думать о том, что все может произойти наоборот.

— Только возьмите Шими с собой. Ему теперь здесь тоже не место.

Подобная перспектива не слишком радовала, но спорить было некогда.

Локи быстро дошел до комнаты и вытащил из грязного, наполовину обгоревшего камзола металлические штуковины, являющиеся какими-то мощными источниками энергии. Запихав одежду обратно под кровать, он вернулся на кухню.

— Я готов, — объявил он и повернулся к Талите. — Не могу обещать, что мы когда-нибудь еще увидимся, тем более выполнить твое пророчество, но благодарим тебя за все, матерь.

— Ты достойный сын своего отца, — отозвалась она, и Локи почувствовал странную неловкость, словно бы ее слова действительно были правдой. — Идите назначенной вам дорогой, и пусть вас минуют все беды и горести. Благословляю вас.

Ее голос задрожал и сорвался на последнем слове. Поклонившись и трижды коснувшись ладонью шеи, Локи кивнул Шими и взял Розу за руку, которая с беспокойством смотрела на него.

— Мы не можем просто взять и сбежать, — растерянно произнесла она. — Так не поступают.

— Обещаю выслушать все твои доводы, почему героями быть лучше, но давай обсудим это после.

Шими встал позади и положил руки им на плечи. Чувствуя, как в голове словно что-то шевельнулось, Локи сильнее сжал ладонь Розы и вошел в новый мир, разворачивающийся перед ними с ужасающей быстротой.

Они едва успели пройти несколько шагов, когда сзади раздался смутно знакомый низкий голос:

— Ну наконец-то.

Спину пронзило жгучей болью. Где-то рядом охнул Шими, с глухим стуком падая в рыхлый песок. Локи дернулся, чувствуя, как из его руки выскальзывают пальцы Розы. А потом и сам рухнул, на последней секунде сознания понимая, кто поджидал их возле базы.


	19. Глава 19

Придя в себя, Роза поняла, что крепко привязана к большому креслу, стоявшему возле стены. Ноги и плечи затекли, в затылке угнездилась боль. Она медленно обвела глазами участок комнаты, который был доступен взгляду.

Окон не наблюдалось. Вдоль обшарпанных кирпичных стен вытянулись металлические столы, над которыми висели ряды шкафов и полок. Предметы, стоявшие на них, было практически невозможно рассмотреть — под потолком горела всего одна лампочка. Сбоку от кресла темнела груда деревянных ящиков, но и на них не оказалось никаких опознавательных знаков. Роза попыталась дернуться, но стальные браслеты, крепко обхватившие руки и ноги, не дали сдвинуться на ни дюйм. Она прикрыла глаза, чувствуя противную слабость в мышцах. Последним из воспоминаний был болезненный укол в шею. Очевидно, их снова накачали какой-то дрянью.

Сглотнув противный комок, стоявший в горле, Роза попыталась мысленно дотянуться до Локи, но его сознание оказалось настолько спутанным и обрывочным, что она на какой-то миг даже испугалась. Через несколько секунд паники до нее дошло, что он, должно быть, пока еще в отключке. Наверное, как и Шими, с которым и вовсе нельзя было установить никакой связи. Сложившаяся ситуация казалась безвыходной. Откинув голову назад, Роза приказала себе успокоиться. Несмотря на все неприятности, случившиеся за последнее время, им с Локи до сих пор везло. Так что оставалось верить, что и в этот раз все будет хорошо.

Сзади резко распахнулась дверь, и сердце от неожиданности пустилось вскачь. Невольно вцепившись в широкие подлокотники, насколько это позволяли браслеты, Роза замерла, с напряжением ожидая, когда перед ней покажется тот, кого она одновременно хотела и боялась увидеть.

Но это оказался какой-то незнакомый мужчина с проседью в волосах. Молча окинув ее цепким взглядом, он развернулся и тут же вышел.

_Локи!_

В ответ лишь вязкая чернильная тишина. Роза практически оцепенела, вслушиваясь в нее.

У нее не было палочки. Ее приковали в каком-то подвале. И даже Локи, к постоянному присутствию которого во всех смыслах этого слова она так сильно привыкла, был недоступен. От кончиков пальцев по всему телу начал расползаться страх.

Лихорадочно оглядывая кресло, Роза заметила небольшие кнопки по бокам подлокотников. Наверняка они открывали браслеты, но дотянуться до них не представлялось возможным. Едва не рыча от злости, она попыталась изогнуться, чтобы хоть как-то достать их бедром или боком, но в это время дверь, тихо скрипнув, снова открылась. Медленные тяжелые шаги отдавались эхом. Казалось, вошедший специально не торопился, точно хотел создать еще более гнетущую атмосферу. И пока у него это прекрасно получалось. 

Сцепив зубы, Роза сосредоточилась на звуках — единственном, что ей оставалось. Раздался тихий щелчок, и через несколько секунд по воздуху поплыл терпкий аромат дорогого табака. Снова тишина.

— Может, наконец покажешься? — не выдержала Роза и тут же почувствовала странное облегчение, словно испортила незнакомцу весь эффект. — Или ты настолько страшный, что предпочитаешь прятаться в темноте?

Она понимала, что говорит полную чушь. Но от тяжелого дурмана в голове, смешанного с волнением, слова бежали впереди мыслей.

— Или ты не знал, что здесь кто-то есть и просто зашел покурить? Так вот, сообщаю: здесь я, и было бы очень здорово, если бы ты помог мне…

В пятно света наконец вышел мужчина, и Роза замерла, так и не договорив.

Это был он.

Знакомое лицо, только чуть более старое. Борода длиннее, очки в другой оправе. И все-таки перед ней стоял тот самый Гарри Поттер, которого она знала всю жизнь. Нет, тут же поправила себя Роза, быстро отмечая висевший на поясе пистолет, отсутствие шрама на лбу и тяжелый непроницаемый взгляд. Это определенно _не ее_ дядя, так что не стоило даже и мечтать, что он сейчас отпустит ее.

— И чем же я могу помочь?

Гарри пинком пододвинул к себе один из ящиков, опустился на него, сделав очередную затяжку, и оценивающе оглядел Розу с ног до головы. Она поежилась. Ожидание в неизвестности пугало до дрожи, но сейчас, когда они все-таки встретились, не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вдохнуть поглубже и начать импровизировать. Розе всегда удавалось быстро приспособиться к обстоятельствам, и потому, чувствуя странное вдохновение, она указала глазами на браслеты.

— Не люблю, когда меня ограничивают. Может, освободишь?

— Посмотрим, — спокойное лицо и обманчиво расслабленная поза не смогли скрыть настороженности в голосе. — Зависит от результатов нашего разговора.

— Я больше люблю общаться, если не связана по рукам и ногам, — Роза чувствовала себя чертовски беспомощной и очень надеялась, что со стороны не было видно, как ее трясет.

— Значит, в твоих интересах как можно быстрее и наиболее подробно ответить на все мои вопросы.

Затушив сигарету носком сапога и порывшись в карманах куртки, Гарри достал записную книжку Малфоя, из которой торчал коричневый пергамент. Роза мысленно выругалась. Лучше бы она и ее забыла в доме, как куртку.

— Интересное стихотворение, — заметил он, меланхолично разворачивая перевод пророчества. — А главное наконец проясняет путаные слова Талиты. Жаль, мне не довелось прочитать его раньше, многое бы понял.

Роза даже забыла о неудобном положении. Поймав на себе ее удивленный взгляд, Гарри хмыкнул.

— Значит, я правильно понял: вы появились из Загорья. Из маленького поселения, где живет болтливая старуха, жаждущая рассказать каждому встречному о Темной Башне и том, что всех нас ждет конец света, который может предотвратить только магия. Кстати, кто из вас умеет перемещаться в пространстве?

Но она словно не услышала вопроса. Мозг отказывался верить в то, что именно благодаря Талите Гарри стал тем чудовищем, которого боялись как волшебники, так и обычные люди. Возможно, все получилось совершенно случайно, и старуха даже не предполагала, какие последствия принесет подобный разговор — Поттер сам только что признал, что не все понимал. И все-таки факт их знакомства стал для нее полной неожиданностью.

Из задумчивости Розу вывело странное покалывание по всему телу. Оно длилось всего лишь секунду или две и шло откуда-то снизу.

— Я не люблю спрашивать дважды, — Гарри убрал руку от кнопок на стене, находившихся возле его головы. — В следующий раз разряд будет посильнее. Итак?..

По телу мгновенно разлилась новая волна страха. Да он ненормальный!

— Это я перенесла нас, — произнесла она и тут же скривилась от секундного ощущения, словно внутри пробежала колонна муравьев.

— Врать тоже не советую. Волшебники не могут делать это без своих волшебных палочек, а при тебе ее не было.

— Ты спросил, кто умеет, — не удержалась Роза. — А в теории я как раз…

Она не договорила. В голове противно зазвенело, а пальцы на руках и ногах скрючились сами собой. Вспышка боли, и все закончилось. Тяжело дыша, Роза подняла глаза. Во взгляде Гарри читалась скука.

— Кто перенес вас сюда? — с расстановкой произнес он.

Она опустила голову, ненавидя себя за то, что из боязни получить еще один разряд так быстро сдается.

— Шими.

— Светловолосый?

— Да.

— Мне кажется, я его где-то уже видел, — протянул он задумчиво. — Впрочем, он не столь важен. Куда больше меня интересуете вы с Локи. Скорпиус говорил, что вы не просто из другого времени, а из мира, где сохранилась магия. Это правда?

Роза молча кивнула. Малфой наверняка пересказал все, что она тогда в панике вывалила на него, лишь бы разговорить и заставить поверить, что волшебником быть не так уж плохо. Словно прочитав ее мысли, Гарри выпрямился и произнес:

— Целый мир волшебников и магов. Подумать только. Я слышал, там есть наши с Малфоем двойники. Они тоже умеют колдовать?

— Да, — уныло повторила она.

Не сводя с нее задумчивого взгляда, Поттер достал еще одну сигарету.

— Как вы собирались вернуться в свой мир через эту дверь? — он махнул рукой куда-то позади себя, и до Розы наконец дошло, где они находятся.

— Понятия не имею, — ответила она и, заметив, что Гарри снова потянулся к кнопкам, быстро добавила: — Я действительно не знаю! 

От нового удара током выгнуло спину, перед глазами заплясали радужные пятна. Роза громко закричала от боли, вцепляясь скрюченными пальцами в исцарапанную древесину подлокотника. 

— Скорпиус, конечно, полный идиот, но у него есть хорошая особенность: высокая сопротивляемость к парализующим и усыпляющим веществам. Один из моих ранних экспериментов. Впрочем, сейчас важно не это. Он сумел вовремя выйти из того состояния, в которое его вогнал твой приятель, и частично услышать ваш разговор, поэтому я знал, куда вы собирались отправиться. И чуть было не поверил, что вы погибли в том обвале — мотоцикл перестал отслеживаться, базы по ту сторону гор не зафиксировали ни один всплеск магии, — Гарри подался вперед. — Но я все-таки решил приехать сюда и немного подождать. Терпения у меня хоть отбавляй. А когда ночью мне поступил сигнал о том, что в одной из деревень обнаружена магия, я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии устроить небольшую облаву. Знал, что если это вы, то найдете способ уйти от моих людей и как можно быстрее отправиться сюда. И не прогадал.

Его широкая улыбка была до того неприятной, что Роза скривилась.

— Вы так стремились сюда, так спешили. Однако мир, находящийся за этой дверью совершенно не похож на тот, который ты описала Скорпиусу. И теперь мне очень интересно, есть ли в твоих словах вообще хоть капля правды?

Треск. Разряд. Жестокий, как молния. Роза не закричала, даже челюсти расцепить не сумела. Боль прекращалась быстро, но была настолько изнуряющей, что желанное облегчение после того, как все заканчивалось, не наступало. Сердце билось часто и гулко, мысли склеились в бессвязный липкий комок. Наверное, так на волшебников действовало Круцио.

Не в силах поднять голову, Роза отрешенно наблюдала, как по рубашке ползет капля слюны, и думала о том, сколько еще выдержит. Умирать не хотелось, тем более от рук этого подонка. А он, судя по всему, останавливаться не собирался.

Сквозь непрерывный шум в ушах послышались чьи-то торопливые шаги.

— Мистер Поттер, у нас проблемы.

— В чем дело, Нотт?

— Я не совсем понимаю, что произошло, но… все наши в отключке.

— В каком смысле?

— Мы с Флинтом вышли покурить, вернулись, а все лежат.

Гарри выругался и, рывком поднявшись, вытащил из-за пояса пистолет.

— Маги на месте?

— Вроде да.

Хлопнула дверь, и все стихло.

Роза медленно пошевелила дрожащими пальцами, словно проверяя, слушаются ли они ее. Сейчас бы ей очень пригодился стихийный выброс магии. Самый простенький, чтобы только нажать на кнопку одного из браслетов и освободить руку. Хотя, если она все правильно поняла, взрыв волшебной палочки из-за разрушения второго Луча ознаменовал собой исчезновение магии в ее мире, так что не стоило и надеяться выбраться из этого чертового кресла. Теперь даже Локи не спасет.

Вспомнив о нем, Роза зажмурилась, чувствуя, что еще немного и расплачется. Как же ей сейчас не хватало его! Пусть бы ворвался сюда с горящими глазами, как в тот раз на базе, и перебил всех до единого, она уже и на это была согласна. Но связаться с Локи по-прежнему не получалось, и надежда на то, что он вот-вот появится и спасет их, таяла, как дым.

Пытаясь не впасть в полное отчаяние и хоть как-то отвлечься, Роза принялась перебирать в памяти все едкие фразы, когда-либо сказанные Локи. Это бодрило не хуже огневиски.

_«Выглядишь нелепо»._

_«От тебя слишком много шума»._

_«Ты только что едва не сожгла дом»._

Широко открыв глаза, Роза уставилась перед собой.

Она действительно едва не сожгла дом Талиты, но сделала это уже _после_ того, как разрушился второй Луч, значит, ее магия никуда не делась, и в теории Роза по-прежнему могла колдовать. Почему ей вообще пришла мысль, что волшебники разом потеряли силу? Ведь тогда бы это, скорее всего, отразилось и на Локи. Конечно, опять становилось неясным, что же все-таки произошло с волшебной палочкой, но об этом можно было подумать и потом.

Роза попыталась собраться с силами и сконцентрироваться, чтобы кнопка нажалась сама собой, но добилась только того, что голова стала болеть еще сильнее. У нее и невербальные-то заклинания никогда не получались, а тут попробуй поколдуй без палочки, да еще в таком состоянии. Желание выжить было неплохим стимулом, но, очевидно, Роза находилась не в том эмоциональном диапазоне, чтобы извлечь из себя хоть искру магии. Чувствуя, как от напряжения из носа тонкой струйкой потекла кровь, она выругалась и устало откинула голову назад. И тут же услышала, как кто-то идет по коридору.

В двери щелкнул замок, и сердце снова понеслось вскачь. У Розы не было сил на еще один подобный допрос.

— Мисс Роза? — раздался тихий шепот.

— Джимми! — выдохнула она, зачем-то называя его старым именем и чувствуя, как на глазах предательски выступают слезы. — Я здесь!

Он появился перед ней и с каким-то странным выражением посмотрел на кресло. В глазах мгновенно зажегся страх.

— Плохой стул, — прошептал Шими и резко попятился. — Очень, очень больно.

— Стой! — Роза поймала его взгляд и, стараясь говорить спокойно, произнесла: — Этот стул ничего тебе не сделает. Он безобидный. Просто подойди и нажми на кнопки возле моих рук, видишь?

Но он по-прежнему не двигался с места, словно боялся, что кресло оживет и набросится на него.

— Джимми, пожалуйста, — голос Розы дрогнул. — Ты же такой смелый, правда?

Что-то в его глазах изменилось. Шими моргнул, и на лице как будто на долю секунды мелькнула какая-то осознанность. Он молча подошел к ней и разом нажал на кнопки, щелкнув браслетами, а потом опустился, освобождая и ноги.

— Ты молодец, — всхлипнула Роза, — Какой же ты молодец, Джимми.

Она попыталась встать и тут же едва не упала — ноги до боли свело судорогой. Он быстро подхватил ее и прижал к себе.

— Я молодец, — тихо повторил Шими. — Но нам надо уходить отсюда, потому что не все спят.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — она запрокинула голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я попросил всех крепко заснуть, как мистера Локи, и они согласились.

Несмотря на усталость и тревогу, Роза невольно улыбнулась — так его еще никто не называл.

— Он тоже спит?

— Да, его боятся и постоянно заставляют спать. Я пытался разбудить мистера Локи, но у меня ничего не вышло. А потом пришли еще двое. Один сразу куда-то убежал, а второй остался и согласился развязать меня и потом тоже заснул. Я испугался, что тот, первый, принесет плохой стул, и решил тоже уйти. А потом вспомнил про тебя и начал искать. И нашел.

— Спасибо, — чувствуя, что уже может стоять без посторонней помощи, Роза отступила назад. Голова гудела от полученной информации.

Судя по всему, Джимми оказался превосходным легилиментом, раз сумел провернуть такое. Если она правильно поняла, он смог погрузить людей Поттера в глубокий сон. Всех, кроме Нотта, прибегавшего сюда в панике, и самого Гарри.

— А ты не можешь на расстоянии попросить кого-то заснуть? — спросила она.

— Не знаю, мисс. Я до вчерашнего дня не помнил, что вообще умею что-то подобное, — он нахмурился и на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза. — Думаю, у меня получится. Я помню того, кто ушел, могу дотронуться до его мыслей.

— Тогда пусть он тоже уснет. И Гарри Поттер вместе с ним.

— Я не знаю, как выглядит Гарри Поттер и что у него в голове, — с сожалением ответил Шими, открывая глаза после небольшой паузы. — Это очень сложно.

— Ладно, главного злодея оставим себе, — пробормотала Роза и добавила: — Ты не видел по дороге какую-нибудь комнату с оружием? Нам бы сейчас все пригодилось.

— Оружие — это плохо.

В его голосе было столько серьезности, что Роза тяжело вздохнула, но спорить не стала. Лихорадочно оглядываясь вокруг, она заметила ящик с инструментами и принялась в нем копаться. Было бы верхом глупости выйти навстречу Гарри, ничего не имея при себе в качестве защиты. Хотя, будь у нее даже пистолет, вряд ли бы она попала с первой попытки.

— Как только мы встретим кого-нибудь, быстро проси его уснуть, — сказала она, вооружаясь тяжелой металлической палкой, раздвоенный конец которой был загнут в виде крюка. — А теперь отведи меня к Локи, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — шепотом повторил Шими, с беспокойством глядя на нее.

Роза очень надеялась на то, что он усыпил всех на базе, но предпочла перестраховаться — лучше сразу обговорить, что следует делать. Осторожно подойдя к двери, она затаила дыхание и прислушалась. Тишина. 

В коридоре было так же мало света, как и в комнате с креслом, а низкие потолки словно еще больше сужали пространство. Крепко сжимая в руке тяжелый инструмент, Роза с неожиданным пессимизмом подумала, что шансов на успех у них крайне мало. Даже учитывая невероятные способности Шими. Сейчас был тот самый случай, когда приходилось смотреть на вещи реалистично: у Поттера имелся пистолет и еще Мерлин знает какое оружие, а за каждым поворотом их могли ждать камеры или ловушки. Хотя, учитывая, что база была заброшенной, а лампы горели одна через пять, последнего вряд ли стоило опасаться. И все-таки абсолютная тишина очень угнетала. С того момента, когда уснул Нотт, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Гарри окончательно взбесился и отправился искать их по всем коридорам. Но кроме собственного сердцебиения и шаркающих шагов Шими не было слышно ни звука. Роза едва ли не желала, чтобы хоть что-нибудь произошло, поскольку от тянущегося ожидания каждый нерв был на пределе.

Ей уже начало казаться, что они заблудились, так долго шли, сворачивая то налево, то направо. Наконец Шими остановился перед огромной металлической дверью, обвешенной, словно сейф, кучей различных засовов.

— Это здесь, — сказал он, часто моргая.

— Отлично, — Роза вытерла вспотевшую ладонь о край рубашки и поудобнее перехватила свое импровизированное оружие. — Я пошла.

Но Шими с неожиданной мягкостью сжал ее плечо и, оттеснив в сторону, первым вошел внутрь.

***

Помещение оказалось большой лабораторией. Прямо возле входа лежало трое человек, чуть дальше — еще четверо. Роза с удивлением подняла брови, узнав в одном из мужчин коллегу отца, мистера Дэвиса. Он частенько передавал Розе и Хьюго небольшие сувениры из разных стран, поскольку часто бывал в разъездах — работал телохранителем при высокопоставленных маггловских чиновниках. Присев на корточки, она осторожно вынула из крепления на его поясе небольшой пистолет с длинным стволом и взвесила на ладони. Тяжеловат. Но лучше он, чем размахивать налево и направо металлической палкой, все равно драться не умеет. Прицелившись в разбитый фонарь на стене, она нажала на спусковой крючок, как это делали герои в фильмах. Раздался тихий щелчок, и от кирпичей отскочил маленький дротик. Удовлетворившись этим, Роза поднялась и наконец заметила Локи.

Очевидно, Малфой во всех красках описал свою встречу с ним, потому что Поттер подготовился на славу. Локи не просто связали, его практически приковали к широкому столу, из-под которого тянулись длинные толстые провода, змеящиеся по полу к рядам компьютерных установок, похожих на те, что были на базе Малфоя. Правда, ни один из приборов не горел, а мониторы чернели выключенными экранами — то ли они были сломаны, то ли не хватило энергии, чтобы включить все эти штуки. В любом случае, Роза не могла не порадоваться, что до экспериментов над Локи дело не дошло.

Подойдя ближе, она едва не поскользнулась на мелких ярко-оранжевых дротиках, валявшихся возле стола. Несколько штук все еще торчало из шеи Локи. Со злостью выдернув их, Роза зачем-то прочитала длинное незнакомое название препарата, прежде чем отшвырнула в сторону. Пусть только Гарри войдет сюда, она в него тоже всю обойму выпустит. Хотя лучше бы к этому времени Локи уже пришел в себя. У него все-таки лучше получались подобные вещи.

Склонившись, Роза в который раз попыталась коснуться его сознания. Сколько же ампул потратили на Локи, если даже у них с Шими не получалось вывести его из этого дурацкого состояния! Она положила руку на холодный лоб и сосредоточилась, усиленно стараясь вывести его из этой безмолвной пустоты.

_Локи, ты меня слышишь? Немедленно просыпайся! У нас большие проблемы. И если мы оба умрем, имей в виду, я превращу твою загробную жизнь в ад. Тебе некуда будет от меня деться, так и знай! Я злопамятная и мстительная, так что ты целую бесконечность будешь жалеть, что когда-то вовремя не проснулся и не спас нас!_

Никакой реакции.

Роза открыла глаза и, не сдержавшись, с досадой толкнула Локи в плечо.

— Ты можешь еще раз попробовать разбудить его? — спросила она и обернулась.

Шими не было.

Сжав пистолет, Роза медленно двинулась в сторону выхода. Но не успела дойти до середины комнаты, как дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Поттер.

— Как предсказуемо, — протянул он, целясь ей в грудь. — Брось на пол или я стреляю.

На его лице нельзя было прочитать ни единой эмоции, но Роза не сомневалась, что блефовать Гарри не станет. И хорошо, если в его пистолете тоже окажутся дротики с транквилизаторами, а не настоящие пули.

Она послушно разжала пальцы, и оружие с грохотом упало на каменные плиты.

— А где третий? — его глаза быстро обежали лабораторию. — Это ведь он всех усыпил, верно?

Мысли метались, точно сумасшедшие. Роза не знала, что ей делать. Надеясь, что Шими вот-вот вернется, она нервно сглотнула. Если снова начать говорить всякую чушь, это вряд ли поможет, но существовали и другие способы потянуть время. Хоть она и не училась в школе авроров, но некоторые базовые знания в голове все-таки были, спасибо папе.

— Это он всех усыпил, верно, — спокойно повторила за ним Роза, на всякий случай подняв руки.

Поттер прищурился, словно не до конца понимая, врет она или говорит правду.

— И где он?

— Я не знаю, он только что был здесь. Возможно, куда-то вышел. Вы могли столкнуться с ним в коридоре.

Ее дружелюбие и готовность отвечать на вопросы явно сбивали Гарри с толку. Быстро обернувшись и убедившись, что коридор пуст, он снова посмотрел на Розу и, не опуская руку с пистолетом, шагнул в лабораторию, закрывая за собой дверь.

Мерлинова борода, а вот это плохо.

— Сядь в кресло, — приказал он.

Проследив за его взглядом, Роза вздрогнула: возле одного из столов стояло еще одно кресло, точно такое же, из которого ее только что освободил Шими.

— Хорошо, — она медленно двинулась в ту сторону, с беспокойством размышляя, выстрелит ли Гарри, если сделать вид, что падает. В нескольких футах от нее лежал темноволосый мужчина с винтовкой, и Роза не сомневалась, что смогла бы до нее дотянуться. Страшно было думать о том, чтобы стрелять по живому человеку, но ситуация была критичнее некуда.

Она уже почти решилась, ставя ногу на один из валявшихся дротиков и собираясь сгруппироваться, чтобы было не так больно падать, когда дверь позади Гарри щелкнула и распахнулась.

Роза как в замедленной съемке увидела побледневшее лицо со спутанными светлыми волосами, а в следующую секунду раздался громкий выстрел.

— Нет!

Несколько мгновений она смотрела в удивленные карие глаза, а потом Шими издал какое-то тихое восклицание и осел на пол. На серой тунике быстро расплывалось темно-красное пятно.

— НЕТ!!!

Виски сдавило, перед глазами заплясали радужные круги, словно через тело снова пропустили электричество. Роза пошатнулась, успев почувствовать, как внутри концентрируется магия, а потом произошло что-то непонятное.

Поттер даже не успел прицелиться во второй раз — оружие выпало из скрюченных пальцев и отлетело куда-то под стол. Лицо побагровело. Задыхаясь и с отчаянием пытаясь снять со своей шеи что-то невидимое, он уперся спиной в стену. Роза поймала его мечущийся, наполненный ужасом взгляд и уставилась в глубину пульсирующих зрачков. У нее не было ни капли сочувствия к его страданиям, внутри все кричало от горя и бессилия. Этот подонок просто взял и выстрелил в Шими, взял и выстрелил!

Эта мысль стала последней для Гарри. Хриплые стоны прервал булькающий звук, а потом он с глухим стуком рухнул на пол. По искаженному судорогой лицу начала расползаться синева.

Сотрясаясь от глухих рыданий, Роза подбежала к Шими и опустилась перед ним на колени. «Ранение не тяжелое, — повторяла она про себя, с ужасом глядя на кровь, пропитавшую одежду и начинавшую стекать на пол возле неподвижного тела. — Он не может умереть. Так не бывает».

Всхлипывая и бессвязно бормоча какие-то слова в попытке успокоить не то себя, не то Шими, который едва заметно дышал, она дрожащей рукой отбросила с покрытого испариной лба влажные волосы. И тут же услышала в голове тихий голос.

_Я услышал шум и пошел на него. Но ошибся и не успел. Прости, мисс Роза_.

— Шими! — выдохнула Роза. — Все хорошо, не надо извиняться, все будет хорошо!

_Я видел сон... Надо разбить… Когда придет время, тебе надо будет его разбить_.

— Кого разбить?

Он судорожно вздохнул и затих. Спустя несколько минут, показавшихся бесконечностью, Роза наконец поняла, что Шими больше никогда не ответит.

Вцепившись в его руку, она привалилась к стене, мутным взглядом обводя лабораторию. Выброс магии забрал последние крохи сил, даже плакать уже не получалось. Тишину, давящую со всех сторон, начал перекрывать неприятный звон в голове. Роза шумно выдохнула — от металлического запаха крови ее начало мутить. Чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, она тихо прошептала:

— Прости меня, Шими.

***

— Роза! Роза!!!

Она дернулась и тут же поморщилась, чувствуя жуткую боль во всем теле. Кто-то с силой тряс ее за плечи. Горло саднило, и Роза закашлялась, пытаясь произнести хоть слово. В воздухе мерзко пахло чем-то сладковатым и гнилостным.

— Не кричи, — пробормотала она, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на лице, склонившемся над ней.

Локи отодвинулся в сторону, и в глаза тут же ударил яркий свет ламп на потолке. 

— Драккл тебя дери, — Роза зажмурилась, чувствуя, как в горлу подступает тошнота. — Сначала будишь, потом в лицо светишь, это как называется?

В следующую секунду она охнула, потому что Локи внезапно рывком прижал ее к себе и так крепко обнял, что из легких едва не выбило воздух.

— Не смей больше так меня пугать, — сердито произнес он ей на ухо.

Машинально обхватив его за плечи, Роза ошеломленно оглядела лабораторию. 

Локи устроил знатный погром.

Стол, к которому его приковали, был развален на части. Лабораторные стойки лежали на боку, на полу сверкало битое стекло вперемешку с острыми металлическими обломками. Кое-где еще виднелись куски льда, в которых темнели вмерзшие предметы. В дальнем углу друг на друге валялись люди, крепко связанные толстыми разноцветными проводами, безжалостно вырванными Локи из компьютерных установок. Множество мелких оранжевых пятен на их телах свидетельствовало о том, что все пистолеты с транквилизаторами разряжены подчистую.

— Ты просто псих, — прошептала Роза, удивляясь, как не проснулась от того, что здесь происходило.

Он отстранился и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Мы не совпали в желаниях. Они хотели снова меня вырубить, а я хотел, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Я выиграл.

— Оно и видно, — она нервно усмехнулась и тут же почувствовала, как губы скривились, а по лицу побежали горячие слезы. — Гарри… он убил Шими.

— Я понял, — сдержанно произнес Локи. — А его самого кто убил?

Роза отвела взгляд. Ей не хотелось признаваться даже самой себе, _что именно_ произошло. Но перед глазами словно нарочно возникло темно-красное задыхающееся лицо Гарри. Это было жутко.

— Кажется… я.

— Ясно.

Велев не смотреть направо, он помог ей встать на ноги и вывел в коридор.

— Мы должны похоронить Шими, — тихо произнесла Роза, цепляясь за его руку. Ее все еще мутило от запаха, пропитавшего лабораторию.

— Успеем, — бросил Локи. — Сначала нужно привести тебя в порядок. Выглядишь просто ужасно.

— Ну спасибо. Ты тоже, знаешь ли, не красавец.

Он хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил.

Воды в трубах не было — вентили прокручивались впустую, а из кранов с тихим шипением высыпалась лишь горстка песка. Но Локи это не смутило. Исследовав ближайшие к лаборатории помещения, он довольно быстро обнаружил подсобку с небольшим запасом бутылок, знакомых Розе по складу в тоннеле — «Трай найн». Очевидно, Поттер действительно был здесь уже несколько дней, потому что на полках нашлась и еда, и даже несколько блоков с сигаретами.

Напившись от души, Роза кое-как вымыла остатками воды лицо и руки. Одежда тоже была испачкана, а правая штанина, пропитавшаяся кровью Шими, противно липла к ногам, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Будешь? — Локи протянул ей пачку с печеньем.

Она помотала головой. Ее все еще мутило. Пожав плечами, он отпил из своей бутылки.

— Долго я спал?

— Не знаю. Здесь ни окон, ни часов, так что я даже не уверена, день сейчас или ночь, — Роза устало привалилась к полке и принялась подворачивать грязные рукава рубашки, манжеты которых тоже побурели от подсохшей крови. — С того момента, как я пришла в себя, прошло, наверное, часа четыре. А может и больше, сложно сказать. После того кресла я вообще потеряла чувство времени.

— Какого еще кресла? — в его голосе послышалось напряжение.

— Потом расскажу. Только не залезай ко мне в голову, у меня нет сил сейчас заново переживать весь этот кошмар.

Несколько секунд Локи о чем-то думал, пристально глядя на нее, но потом едва заметно кивнул.

— Я хочу выбраться наверх, — произнес он спустя какое-то время. — Когда в нас стреляли, у меня из руки выпало несколько предметов. Думаю, они до сих пор где-то в песке. Их нужно найти, чтобы двигаться дальше. Заодно я похороню Шими. Ты здесь подождешь или пойдешь со мной?

Как бы Роза ни чувствовала себя плохо, она не собиралась оставаться одна на этой проклятой базе. К тому же нельзя было не проводить Шими в последний путь. Он столько для них сделал.

— Я пойду. Только…

— Что?

Она подняла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на Локи.

— Что находится за технодверью? Ты говорил, это выход на одну из планет, и мне казалось, она хотя бы немного похожа на мой мир. А Гарри сказал, что там все совершенно по-другому. Куда мы попадем?

— Название тебе все равно ни о чем не скажет, — недовольно ответил Локи, поднимаясь с ящика, на котором сидел. — Тем более что мы все равно не станем там задерживаться, а быстро переправимся в другое место, где как раз будет проход в Мидгард. Вы что, успели поболтать с Поттером?

— Успели, — огрызнулась Роза. — Если допрос на электрическом кресле можно назвать этим прекрасным словом.

По лицу Локи пробежала тень.

— Жаль.

— В каком смысле?

— Жаль, что я не проснулся раньше и не убил этого сукиного сына вместо тебя. У него была бы самая долгая и мучительная смерть за всю историю человечества.

— Между прочим, я пыталась тебя разбудить, — пробурчала Роза, поднимаясь и следом за ним выходя из подсобки. — Но ты вообще не реагировал.

— Значит, плохо пыталась, — заметил Локи, шагая по коридору. — Надо было выбрать какой-нибудь другой, более действенный способ.

— В следующий раз ударю тебя по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым, — пообещала она. — Может, и впрямь сработает.

***

Складывая на коленях лист бумаги, Роза отчужденно наблюдала, как Локи возводит небольшой холм из песка, под которым теперь покоился Шими.

Когда они выбрались наружу, у нее возникло смутное ощущение дежавю: огромное небо в ярких звездах, горячий душный воздух и пение цикад, доносившееся из темноты со всех сторон. Совсем как в тот раз, когда они вышли из тоннеля к лесу. Только здесь не было ни одного силуэта дерева — все покрывали сплошной песок, казавшийся в полумраке серебристым, и редкие камни.

Вслушиваясь в ночные звуки, Роза думала о Шими и о том, что он успел передать ей. Не было никаких сомнений, что его слова как-то связаны с пророчеством и Темной Башней. Все складывалось к одному, куда бы они с Локи ни шли и что бы ни делали. Понять бы лишь, к чему все приведет. И что следует разбить.

Заметив, что Локи закончил копать, Роза поднялась на ноги и, утопая по щиколотку в песке, направилась к нему. Будь у нее с собой куртка, она бы непременно положила на импровизированную могилу красную бумажную розу, которую ей когда-то подарил Джимми. Опустившись на колени, Роза расправила неровные листья цветка, сделанного из вырванной страницы записной книжки, и осторожно воткнула его у изголовья. По щекам снова потекли слезы.

Посидев так какое-то время, она шумно вздохнула и поднялась на ноги.

— Пошли, — хрипло произнесла она стоявшему чуть в стороне Локи. — Надо теперь найти комнату с той дверью.

— В этом вся проблема, — отозвался он. — Прежде чем мы отправимся туда, я бы хотел кое-что обсудить.

Роза напряглась. Когда кто-то произносил подобную фразу, не стоило ждать ничего хорошего.

— Ты не нашел те штуки?

— Нашел. Но дело не в этом.

— Тогда в чем? — разозлилась она. — То эта дверь становится едва ли не смыслом твоей жизни, а то, едва мы подходим к ней, начинаешь тянуть время. Мы вот-вот можем пройти через нее и выбраться в свои миры, что не так?

— Помнишь, ты показала мне свой сон? — медленно произнес Локи.

Она поняла все еще до того, как он договорил.

Только не это.

Они ни за что не пойдут туда.


	20. Глава 20

— А раньше ты не мог этого сказать?

Роза сердито пнула камень под ногами и отвернулась.

— Знал, к чему мы придем, и все равно велел Шими перенести нас сюда, — в ее голосе послышалась горечь. — А теперь и он умер, и мы сами в шаге от этого. Прекрасно!

— Я не виноват в его смерти, — оборвал ее Локи. — К тому же, если ты не заметила, в последнее время нам некогда было сесть и нормально поговорить.

— Зато сейчас времени хоть отбавляй!

— Успокойся.

— А не пошел бы ты! — вспыхнула она. — Вечно что-то не договариваешь и скрываешь, а потом обрушиваешь на меня очередной шокирующий факт и еще хочешь, чтобы я была спокойной?!

— Я бог хитрости и обмана, чего ты еще ждала?

Несколько секунд Роза смотрела на него, а потом тяжело выдохнула и ссутулилась, словно истратила на этот спор последние силы.

— Я устала. От всего. Сколько бы я ни сомневалась, правильно ли мы идем, во мне все равно жила дурацкая надежда, что мы благополучно вернемся домой. Но ты сам видел, что случается при попытке пройти через ту дверь.

— Почему ты думаешь, что твой сон — пророчество, а не подсказка?

Пожалуй, подобный вариант ни разу не приходил ей в голову. Рассеянно потирая лоб, девчонка сделала несколько шагов вперед, а затем уселась на песок и обхватила себя за плечи. Порадовавшись тому, что она так быстро перестала истерить, Локи опустился рядом. На самом деле, он сам только что пришел к такому выводу. Но ведь это было даже логично: какой смысл видеть несколько раз собственную смерть, если ее нельзя избежать? К тому же самого Локи в том сне не было, значит, суть крылась именно в том, _как_ пройти через дверь, а не кому было суждено умереть в той комнате. 

— Что-то я не вижу никаких подсказок, — призналась Роза спустя несколько минут. — Любая набранная цифра становилась шестеркой. Мне кажется, само устройство сломано, так что дверь в принципе не открыть, даже если мы введем правильный пароль. А я его не знаю. Да и времени у нас будет не так много.

Локи задумался и принялся снова прокручивать в голове детали сна, вертя в руке один из своих кинжалов, найденных в кабинете Поттера. Металлические штуковины, с трудом найденные среди песка, скорее всего запускали тот самый цилиндр, который питал дверь. И который неизбежно должен был взорваться, так что времени действительно будет в обрез. Что-то перегорит или сломается, и вся система выйдет из строя.

— А если шестерки и есть пароль? — внезапно спросил он.

В блекнущих сумерках было видно, как девчонка скептически подняла брови.

— Ты серьезно? Вряд ли у Гарри была _настолько_ примитивная фантазия. У тебя, наверное, еще отходняк после снотворного.

— Спасибо, что так высоко ценишь мои умственные способности, — оскорбился Локи. — Но если мисс Зануда хотя бы попробует подумать, то поймет, что слишком много завязано на этом числе.

— Например?

— Шесть Лучей, которые разрушаются. Мы перенеслись на шесть лет вперед, — он немного помедлил и нехотя добавил. — И есть еще одно… пророчество о Темной Башне, где упоминается это число.

Встреча с суккубом — последнее, о чем Локи хотел бы говорить, но раз уж они наконец-то решили все обсудить, придется упомянуть и об этом.

Роза подтянула к себе колени и опустила голову.

— Прекрасная новость, — глухо произнесла она. — Раз у нас ночь откровений, может, есть еще что-то, о чем мне бы тоже стоило знать? Не стесняйся, добивай, раз начал.

— Когда я его услышал, то не придал особого значения, — сухо ответил Локи. — И даже не пытайся вызвать во мне чувство вины, все равно не получится. Я не знал, что все _настолько_ связано между собой.

— Ты оправдываешься, — с ехидством заметила девчонка. — Так что за пророчество? Или уже жалеешь, что начал, и пытаешься придумать, как бы не сказать лишнего? Не переживай, я не собираюсь копаться в твоей голове и проверять, что ты еще скрываешь от меня.

Ей уже даже не надо было пользоваться ментальной связью, чтобы уловить, о чем он думает. С каждым днем Роза все лучше чувствовала Локи. И мысль о том, что кто-то может понимать и принимать его таким, какой он есть, вводила в ступор.

— У меня просто пока нет на это сил, — внезапно добавила она и, широко зевнув, улеглась на песок. — Хотя когда-нибудь я все-таки сделаю это.

— Тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь, — покачал головой Локи.

Девчонка повернулась к нему. В ее глазах читалась какая-то бесконечная усталость.

— Ты просто боишься.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Забудь, — она сжала пальцами переносицу и поморщилась. — Просто расскажи уже свое дурацкое пророчество и будем думать дальше.

Роза больше не была похожа на ту дотошную девчонку, что вечно портила ему настроение своими дурацкими замечаниями и расспросами. Казалось, она словно повзрослела за то недолгое время, что они провели в этом мире. Локи внезапно захотелось лечь рядом с ней на теплый песок и просто смотреть на звезды. Молча. Зная, что она все равно поймет. Но им действительно нужно было наконец-то во всем разобраться.

Борясь с желанием послать все куда подальше, Локи прикрыл глаза и попытался воскресить в памяти слова оракула.

— Шесть. На нем все основано, и все падет от шести, — негромко произнес он. — Существует некий главный мир, который скоро погибнет. А за ним и остальные. Мы с тобой якобы оказались в нужное время в нужном месте. Нам следует искать упоминания о Башне и розах, но я понятия не имею, где их можно найти. В твоем мире нет чего-то, связанного с этими предметами?

Девчонка долго молчала, и он уже начал подозревать, что она просто уснула, когда тишину наконец разрезал задумчивый голос:

— В доме на Гриммо вроде бы висела картина с башней. Хотя я могу ошибаться.

Но Роза не ошибалась. Локи помнил темную картину в углу гостиной, в смазанных очертаниях которой от скуки представлял самые разные пейзажи. Значит, на ней все-таки была изображена Башня. И если она действительно имела значение, они вернутся к тому, с чего начали. Бред какой-то.

— Все основано на шести Лучах, это и так ясно, — прервала его мысли Роза. — Получается, от них же все и падет? А как же пророчество Талиты? Там «камни башню уничтожат» или что-то типа того.

— Не знаю. Может, и здесь они имеются в виду. Шесть камней разрушит шесть Лучей — логично.

— Ничего себе камешки, — она медленно села и принялась отряхивать с себя песок. — Ладно, мы убедились, что число шесть — сакраментальное. Что дальше? Шансов на то, что оно подойдет в качестве пароля, практически нет.

— Я попробую открыть дверь один, — Локи устало поднял ладонь, потому что девчонка предсказуемо открыла рот, чтобы возразить. — Если все начнет рушится, а я не успею покинуть помещение, в любом случае выживу. Не забывай, я все-таки…

— Да-да, бог хитрости, обмана и огромных амбиций, — не дала ему закончить Роза. — Вот только дверь снилась мне, значит, и проблемы, связанные с ней, тоже мои. Так что вместе пойдем.

Локи усмехнулся. Ее склонность к героизму до сих пор забавляла.

— Это значит, что я тебя убедил? — спросил он, вставая и протягивая ей руку.

— Это значит, что я тоже кое-что вспомнила, связанное с цифрой шесть. Не хочется признавать, но, пожалуй, ты прав насчет кода.

— Я всегда прав.

Фыркнув, девчонка зашагала по направлению к базе, то и дело пошатываясь и увязая в мягком песке. Едва сдерживая улыбку, Локи быстро догнал ее и подхватил под руку.

— Так что ты вспомнила?

— Не скажу.

— Брось, это уже ребячество.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Раз такая вредная, я сейчас посмотрю ответ в твоей голове.

— Ну хорошо! — сдалась Роза, миновав входную дверь и начиная спускаться по крутым ступенькам. — Это бутылки с водой, доволен?

То ли она издевалась, то ли действительно думала, что после этой фразы все сразу станет понятно. Не желая признавать, что не видит никакой связи, Локи дождался, пока девчонка скроется в туалете, и отправился в подсобку. Однако как бы он ни вертел бутылку, не видел на ней ничего, связанного с цифрой шесть.

— Второе слово перевернуто, — Роза ткнула пальцем в название «Трай Найн» на этикетке. — Получается не «Попробуйте Девять», а «Попробуйте Шесть». Или ты думаешь, я пытаюсь притянуть факты к теории?

Если честно, ее версия и впрямь выглядела не слишком убедительно. Хотя Локи уже ни в чем не мог быть уверен на сто процентов. Может, в этом мире действительно были разбросаны подобные подсказки, кто знал. Сжав в ладони источники энергии, он поставил воду на полку и повернулся к Розе.

— Сейчас проверим.

***

Помещение, где находилась технодверь, практически ничем не отличалось от того, которое Локи видел в сознании Малфоя и в кошмаре Розы. Но только в реальности можно было оценить его масштабы. Огромное, величиной с хороший ангар для самолета — из такого действительно не успеешь выбежать, если произойдет серьезная авария. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что их никто не поджидает, Локи шагнул внутрь.

У дальней стены тускло поблескивал гигантский цилиндр, перед которым синел прямоугольник двери. Помещение действительно казалось заброшенным: тут и там валялись обрывки проводов, покрытые толстым слоем пыли, часть фонарей на закопченных кирпичных стенах не горела, а то и вовсе была разбита. В огромной трубе, проложенной по полу, едва слышно гудел ветер. Размышляя о том, почему Поттер перестал здесь работать, и разглядывая высокую тележку, застывшую на рельсах, Локи заметил застрявший под колесами лист бумаги. Это оказался измятый чертеж какого-то боевого автомата. Судя по силуэту, что-то из разряда протонных пушек, которыми так любил баловаться Старк.

Локи догадывался, что именно оружие и было причиной, по которой Поттер одно время пользовался этой дверью. А потом прекратил поставки, потому что Тиван — или Коллекционер, как обычно его звали — пресытился партиями пистолетов и винтовок из другого мира. Он был не из тех, кто собирал все подряд, отдавая предпочтение только лучшему. Наверное, именно поэтому базу и закрыли, хотя, учитывая количество лабораторий, ее деятельность явно не ограничивалась одним лишь сбытом оружия. Впрочем, Локи не слишком интересовало, что и почему здесь произошло. Он покосился на девчонку, которая застыла в нескольких шагах от постамента, на котором возвышалась технодверь. Сказал же ей подождать у входа, пока все не проверит, но кто бы его слушал!

— Как-то она не слишком внушает доверие, — встав рядом с Розой, Локи внимательно осмотрел неровные стальные пластины, кое-как скрепленные между собой в виде огромного прямоугольника. — Такая развалится от первого удара.

Он сделал несколько шагов вперед и провел пальцами по круглым кнопкам. Выдавленные на них цифры были четкими, яркими, и только шестерка казалась как будто слегка грязноватой. Вот и еще одно доказательство. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Локи обогнул дверную коробку, к которой были подведены два толстых кабеля, и тихо присвистнул. Пол сплошным ковром усеивали провода, ведущие к многочисленным панелям, расположенным на стене позади цилиндра. Попробуй разберись, как их запустить. Сейчас бы очень пригодился Тор со своими молниями — пара секунд, и вся техника работает. Если разом не перегорит, конечно. У брата всегда все было по максимуму.

— Они не здесь включаются, — Роза перешагнула через моток черных кабелей, с опаской поглядывая на застывший цилиндр, верхушка которого терялась во мраке потолка. — Где-то рядом должно быть еще одно помещение, из которого можно управлять этими штуками.

Локи нахмурился. Он не помнил ее сон настолько подробно, слишком много перекрывала эмоциональная составляющая.

— Ты уверена?

— Перед тем, как включался цилиндр, за стеной раздавался гул. Думаю, там и происходил запуск.

И действительно, за одной из арок, условно разделяющих ангар на несколько частей, обнаружилась неприметная дверь. Незапертая, как ни странно. Локи сощурился, всматриваясь в полумрак, царивший в тесной круглой комнате. Тусклого света, доносившегося снаружи, едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть громоздкую компьютерную установку, занимавшую почти все пространство. Ее толстые провода тянулись вверх и исчезали в круглых отверстиях, высверленных в металлической обшивке стен.

— Я же говорила, — Роза тоже заглянула внутрь. — Осталось только понять, куда вложить твои штуки.

Но Локи уже нащупал едва заметную выемку под широким монитором и с тихим скрипом выдвинул ящик с небольшой прямоугольной нишей посередине. В верхней и нижней части виднелись крохотные микросхемы. Надеясь, что у него достаточное количество, чтобы все заполнить, Локи принялся осторожно вставлять внутрь один за другим блестящие многогранники. Можно было даже не удивляться, что вошло ровно шесть штук. Едва последний элемент соприкоснулся с гладкой стенкой выемки, установка щелкнула и громко загудела, хотя экран по-прежнему оставался черным. Локи обернулся и едва не ослеп от вспышки, на пару секунд озарившей ангар. Гул перешел в монотонное потрескивание, словно где-то рядом начали зарождаться молнии. Теперь надо было действовать быстро.

— Если все начнет ломаться раньше, чем мы откроем дверь, вернешься сюда и запрешься изнутри, — бросил он, оборачиваясь и глядя на побледневшую Розу. — Тут крепкие стены, думаю, от взрыва защитят.

— А ты? — прошептала она.

— А я иду вводить этот чертов код!

Он тоже нервничал, потому что в воздухе уже запахло горелым. То ли от того, что те штуки не подходили для питания этой станции, то ли здесь и впрямь все было давно и безнадежно сломано.

Панель на двери слабо светилась. В крайнем окошке мигал курсор. Локи ткнул в заветную кнопку и едва не вздохнул с облегчением: появившаяся на экране красная шестерка через секунду загорелась зеленым. Он угадал.

Шесть. Шесть. Шесть.

Черт.

— Почему ты остановился? — голос Розы едва перекрывал грохот дребезжащего купола цилиндра.

— Уходи в ту комнату! — рявкнул он, краем глаза замечая, что с правой стороны что-то дымится. — Быстро!

Гребаная кнопка вдавилась внутрь, практически слившись с пластиной на двери. Не сдержавшись, Локи со злостью ударил кулаком по маленькому экрану, на котором застыли четыре электронные шестерки. Мгновенно покрывшееся инеем стекло пошло трещинами. Словно в ответ на его действия со всех сторон пронзительно завыла сирена.

— С ума сошел? — крикнула Роза, пытаясь оттолкнуть его в сторону. — Только и можешь, что все ломать!

— Уж такой я родился! — он почувствовал, как кожа на руках холодеет, покрываясь жгучими узорами. — И если тебе что-то во мне не нравится, сама виновата! Я далеко не такой, каким ты меня считаешь!

Пол под ногами вздрогнул, и часть фонарей на стенах разом погасла.

— Я считаю тебя идиотом, и уж тут ошибиться никак нельзя!

В глазах девчонки читалась злость, почти такая же, какая полыхала в самом Локи.

— Немедленно уходи! — прошипел он. — Сейчас все взорвется!

Но Роза внезапно резко шагнула вперед и, задрав край его туники, вынула один из кинжалов, закрепленных на поясе.

— Сам уходи, — бросила она дрожащим голосом, садясь перед дверью и пытаясь поддеть тонким лезвием заевшую кнопку.

Дребезжание цилиндра уже перешло в непрекращающийся грохот. В воздухе удушающе пахло гарью и раскаленным металлом, а с потолка сыпалась мелкая каменная крошка. Локи буквально трясло от того, что девчонка в очередной раз проигнорировала его слова, а он даже не мог дотронуться до нее, чтобы оттащить в безопасное место — вернуть человеческий облик никак не получалось. Понимая, что не может сделать ничего другого, кроме как попытаться снова укрыть их защитным куполом, он опустил голову и сосредоточился, возводя вокруг платформы с дверью ледяные стены. Только бы успеть до того, как прогремит взрыв. Вряд ли бы это сильно защитило их, но Локи не собирался просто стоять и бездействовать.

Наблюдая, как Роза с упрямством, достойным осла, возится с дверью, он не выдержал.

_А вот я точно превращу твою загробную жизнь в ад._

Она вздрогнула, но попыток вытащить кнопку не прекратила.

_Значит, ты все-таки тогда все слышал?_

_Слышал. И если ты сейчас погибнешь, я тебе этого никогда не прощу._

Ойкнув, девчонка выронила кинжал и прижала к себе правую руку, пальцами левой быстро нажимая что-то на двери.

Воздух раскалился настолько, что треснувшее стекло на панели уже давно оттаяло, и Локи с изумлением увидел, что все шесть окошек горят зелеными цифрами.

А потом раздался взрыв.

***

У Локи всегда была хорошая реакция. Пожалуй, это их и спасло. Это и возведенный купол, который подарил несколько спасительных секунд, чтобы толкнуть дверь и вместе с Розой вывалится на ту сторону.

В этот раз не было звона колокольчиков, хотя на долю секунды, когда он находился на границе двух миров, Локи снова показалось, что его как будто разрезало надвое. А потом какая-то гигантская сила словно вывернула его наизнанку. Ноги подогнулись, а мгновением позже он уже упал на колени, не в силах сдержать жуткий приступ рвоты. Булькающие звуки справа от него свидетельствовали о том, что Роза тоже не слишком хорошо перенесла переход.

— Мерлин, — выдохнула она после того, как ее стошнило в третий раз. — Это когда-нибудь кончится?

Локи не ответил. Он лежал на холодной металлической решетке, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы к горлу не подкатил новый спазм. Если у всех технодверей был подобный побочный эффект, он не завидовал тем, кто пользовался ими.

Когда мерзкое состояние наконец начало отступать, Локи медленно сел и огляделся. Повсюду возвышались шкафы с прозрачными стенами, похожие на стеклянные клетки. В некоторых из них неподвижно темнели силуэты фантастических существ, другие же были пусты или наполнены мутной водой. Оставшееся пространство занимали груды ящиков с семенами котати, сваленные в кучу детали межпланетных кораблей и прочий набор самых разных вещей и предметов, которые Тиван гордо именовал своей коллекцией.

— Ну и что это за место? — Роза поднялась на ноги и тут же прикрыла рот ладонью, борясь с новым позывом.

— Забвение, — негромко произнес Локи, вставая следом. — Небольшая станция, построенная в отсеченной голове одного из Целестиалов. Я бы назвал это место собранием космического мусора, но через Коллекционера иногда проходят действительно ценные артефакты. Если с ним договориться, можно обзавестись чем-нибудь крайне полезным.

Она молча кивнула и прислонилась к ближайшему шкафу, в котором находилось нечто, похожее на огромную водоросль. В полумраке ее изможденное лицо казалось еще более бледным. Похоже, девчонке действительно было плохо, если она даже не задала ни одного вопроса. Локи подошел к ней и мягко обнял, прижимая к себе. Его переполняло слишком много эмоций, пожалуй, почти столько же, сколько обычно ощущала сама Роза. Вцепившись в его плечи, точно боясь, что вот-вот упадет, она едва слышно всхлипнула. Чувствуя, как от ее правой ладони идет странное тепло, Локи опустил глаза.

— Тебя все-таки задело? — резко спросил он, глядя на рукав туники, стремительно темнеющий от крови.

— Нет, порезалась, когда вынимала кнопку, — буркнула она, поспешно убирая руку.

— Так сильно?

— У всех свои таланты.

Вдали послышался какой-то шум, разнесшийся эхом среди завалов, и Роза тут же замолчала, напряженно вслушиваясь в наступившую тишину.

— Этот Коллекционер не убьет нас?

— Ну это вряд ли, — хмыкнул Локи, выбирая относительно чистый край туники и решительно отрывая его. — Давай руку, а то истечешь кровью, а мне потом объясняй, почему без тебя вернулся.

Девчонка как-то странно посмотрела на него.

— Ты тоже вернешься в Мидгард?

И тут же зашипела от боли, потому что Локи сильно сдавил ладонь.

— Дай я сама, — она отняла у него ткань и принялась неумело наматывать ее. — Сначала чуть спину мне не прожег, когда в дверь толкнул, а теперь хочешь руку сломать.

— Ты опять начинаешь? — сощурился он. — Я услышу от тебя хоть раз слово благодарности за то, что в очередной раз спас от смерти, или это выше твоих принципов?

Шум возобновился. На этот раз его источник как будто приблизился, и Локи машинально потянулся к кинжалам. Коллекционер действительно не был для них опасен, однако среди его клиентов попадались не самые приятные личности, встреча с которыми грозила большими неприятностями. Локи не очень-то любили во всех Девяти мирах. Роза хотела что-то спросить, но он приложил палец к губам и жестом показал ей спрятаться за одним из контейнеров. Лучше перестраховаться и удостовериться, что проснулся один из живых экспонатов Тивана, чем попасть в новую передрягу. У Локи не было сил даже на схватку с тупым кронанцем.

Бесшумно ступая по металлическим решеткам, заменяющим здесь пол, он дошел до огромной ракеты, лежавшей здесь, судя по всему, уже несколько столетий, и прислушался. Где-то рядом зазвучали голоса. Тиван был не один.

— Камень реальности здесь, у тебя. Отдашь — избежишь немыслимых и ненужных страданий, — бесстрастно произнес низкий голос.

Локи прижался лбом к холодной обшивке ракеты. Он знал, _кто_ сегодня пришел к Коллекционеру. Как невовремя они переместились сюда!

— Говорю же, он продан! Иначе зачем бы я лгал тебе?

— Думаю, иначе ты просто не можешь.

Раздался отчаянный вскрик, переходящий в натужные хрипы. Локи не выдержал и наклонился, вглядываясь в узкий просвет между днищем ракеты и грудой мусора, скопившимся под ним.

На полу корчился Тиван, судорожно цепляясь пальцами в белых перчатках за огромный сапог, сдавливающий его грудь.

— Я не самоубийца!

— Рад это слышать. Ты бы никогда не расстался с чем-то столь ценным.

— Я не знал, что это такое…

— Тогда ты глупее, чем я думал, — оборвал его Танос и внезапно повернул голову в сторону Локи. Тот резко отпрянул влево, стараясь даже не дышать. — Последний шанс, Тиван. Говори, где Камень.

Коллекционер пронзительно закричал, словно ему ломали кости. Стараясь не вслушиваться в его вопли, Локи быстро огляделся по сторонам, прикидывая, что делать дальше. Тивану явно оставалось недолго. Как только Танос прикончит его, то либо начнет здесь поиски, либо, что вероятнее, взорвет все к чертям. На его левой руке блестела огромная золотая перчатка, и Локи успел заметить два ярких самоцвета, вделанных в нее. Два Камня бесконечности. И один из них был ему слишком хорошо знаком. Неужели…

_Локи, что происходит?_

Он вздрогнул, выныривая из собственных мыслей. Наверняка девчонка услышала крики.

_Сиди на месте и ничего не трогай._

_Тут какая-то штука светится._

_Я же сказал, ничего не трогай!_

_На ней руны. Я подумала, ты можешь их знать._

Перед глазами промелькнуло что-то черное и красное — Роза попыталась передать ему картинку. Но в это время крики вдруг резко смолкли, словно убавили звук, и Локи, стиснув зубы, нехотя переключил внимание и прислушался к тому, что происходило рядом. Тяжелые шаги удалялись. Кажется, Танос решил просто уйти. Неужели им наконец повезло?

На всякий случай стараясь держаться в тени, Локи дошел до носа ракеты и, обогнув стоявшую перед ней цистерну, испускавшую синеватый дым, осторожно выглянул из-за нее.

Танос был уже далеко. Он стоял на небольшом мостике, медленно осматриваясь по сторонам, словно бы размышляя о чем-то. Как раз возле того места, где находился один из мелких порталов, через который Локи собирался уйти отсюда. Забвение вообще было крайне удачной планетой в плане перемещений. То ли дело было в ее природе — как никак, голова богоподобного древнего существа, не абы кого, — то ли Тиван в свое время воспользовался какими-то артефактами, чтобы расширить торговые связи. В любом случае, здесь имелось еще как минимум три выхода в соседние миры, но Локи не слишком горел желанием ими пользоваться.

— Ну давай, уходи, — едва слышно прошептал он, вглядываясь в неподвижный силуэт.

Танос внезапно поднял руку в перчатке и щелкнул пальцами. Где-то вдали загрохотало, и огромные штабеля, соединенные друг с другом самодельными переходами, балками и обрезками труб, начали рушиться один за другим. Решетки под ногами задребезжали. Сквозь широкие проемы между ними начал падать всякий мусор, скрываясь в безмолвной бездне, чернеющей внизу. Неприятно улыбнувшись, Танос шевельнул пальцами и исчез в дымчатом грозовом облаке за секунду до того, как на его место рухнул огромный чан, из которого начал сыпаться искрящийся фиолетовый песок.

Заткнув кинжалы за пояс, Локи рванул к тому месту, где осталась Роза. Теперь он был более чем уверен, что у Таноса действительно имелся Камень пространства. Получается, он каким-то образом добрался до Тессеракта. А значит, и до Асгарда.

Все вокруг рушилось и падало. Один раз Локи едва не провалился вниз, чудом успев перепрыгнуть через оторвавшуюся решетку. Проход к нужному порталу был завален, так что теперь выбирать не приходилось. Куда успеют, через тот и пройдут.

Если бы не их связь, Локи вряд ли бы смог так быстро найти девчонку среди всего этого хлама. Она забилась почти в самый угол между шкафом с водорослью и проволочными ящиками, держась за правый бок.

— Вставай! — он дернул ее за руку и поволок за собой.

— Ты что натворил? — крикнула Роза, с трудом перепрыгивая вслед за ним через валявшиеся на дороге трубы.

— Почему сразу я?

— Больше некому!

Где-то справа внезапно ударил столб яркого света, и Локи машинально дернулся в сторону, отталкивая девчонку за очередную груду ящиков.

— Локи!

У него даже перехватило дыхание, когда он услышал этот голос. Да быть того не может.

— ЛОКИ!

— Это Тор? — выдохнула Роза, часто дыша и по-прежнему как-то странно прижимая руку к правому боку.

— Я уже ни в чем не уверен, — пробормотал он, тем не менее отчаянно желая, чтобы ее слова были правдой.

— ЛОКИ, ТЫ ГДЕ?

— Может, уже скажешь, что мы здесь, — она дрожащей рукой откинула с грязного лица волосы. — Было бы здорово, если бы он вытащил нас отсюда. Я устала играть в героев.

Словно в подтверждение ее слов пол снова содрогнулся, а с потолка начали падать камни. Это было даже хуже, чем землетрясение возле гор. Локи выпрямился, и от его фигуры отделился двойник, мгновенно скрывшийся между сотрясавшимися шкафами.

— Это что сейчас было? — опешила Роза.

Вспомнив, что во время погони на мотоцикле ей некогда было полюбоваться на их двойников, которых он сотворил для отвлечения механических псов, Локи невольно усмехнулся.

— Я еще много чего умею.

Через полминуты, показавшейся среди этого хаоса вечностью, над головой раздался шум.

— Локи!

Глядя на брата, спрыгнувшего откуда-то сверху, Локи с удивлением почувствовал, что рад его видеть.

— Где ты был? — рявкнул Тор и внезапно осекся. — Роза?..

Она слабо улыбнулась и тут же взвизгнула, когда в нескольких шагах от нее упал кусок скалы, пробив груду металлических контейнеров.

— Ладно, разговоры потом, — Тор протянул им руку. — Держитесь крепче.

Локи прижал к себе девчонку и крепко вцепился в ладонь брата. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что тот пришел за ним.

— Хеймдалл, мост! — крикнул Тор, запрокинув голову.

Грохот рушащейся планеты не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сопровождал перемещение через Биврёст. Рев и ослепительные радужные вспышки со всех сторон, казалось, пробирали до костей. Но Локи этому был даже рад. Так быстро вернуться в Асгард он и не мечтал.

***

Хемйдалл и бровью не повел, когда Локи, вылетев из сверкающего потока, зацепился за порог и со стоном упал на твердый пол прямо к его ногам.

— Вот что ты одет? — проворчал Тор, с легкостью поднимая его одной рукой и ставя на ноги.

Прямо как в детстве. 

— С каких пор тебя это интересует? — огрызнулся он, ища глазами девчонку — не потерялась ли по дороге. Но та стояла возле брата, с немым изумлением разглядывая узорчатые золотые круги, которыми были выложены стены обсерватории. И прижимала к себе какой-то предмет.

— Это еще что такое? — быстро спросил Локи, отбирая у нее прямоугольный черно-зеленый контейнер с красной полосой посредине.

— Та штука с рунами, про которую я тебе говорила, — устало ответила она.

— Я же велел ничего не трогать!

— Милостивые боги, — охнул Тор. — Вы где это взяли?

— А что? — насторожился Локи и на всякий случай отошел на пару шагов назад.

— Это же Эфир, который Сиф с Вольштаггом отдали на хранение Коллекционеру. А тот вроде как кому-то продал его.

— Что такое Эфир? — спросила Роза.

— Древняя реликвия, от которой мы с таким трудом избавились, — мрачно произнес Тор. — Иначе говоря — Камень реальности.

Локи поднял брови, переводя взгляд с брата на контейнер и обратно. Сложно было поверить, что в его руках сейчас находилось то, за чем охотился Танос. И как только девчонка вообще нашла эту штуку. Он снова посмотрел на Розу. Вид у нее был крайне измученный. Пожалуй, стоило временно отложить разговоры.

— Что ж, будем считать, что я снова не угадал с подарком для Одина, — осклабился Локи, подкидывая в руке контейнер. — Но раз уж ты любезно вспомнил про меня и решил в кои-то веки помочь, может, отведешь нас во дворец? Знаю, Всеотец не слишком будет рад нашей встрече, но мы устали и хотим есть. К тому же, думаю, Фригга замолвит за меня словечко.

— Мать умерла.

Он перестал раскачивать Эфир и уставился на Тора. Тот никогда не умел шутить, но сейчас Локи готов был отдать что угодно, лишь бы его слова оказались дурацкой шуткой.

— Что значит умерла? Когда?

— Почти шесть лет назад. На нас напали темные эльфы, и она погибла, защищая Джейн.

В голосе Тора слышалась неподдельная горечь, но Локи было плевать на страдания брата. До него даже не сразу дошел _весь_ смысл его слов. Мысль о том, что Фригги больше нет, парализовала все мысли.

— Джейн? Это не та смертная, которая подобрала тебя в Мидгарде?

— Локи…

— Что Локи? — он со злостью отшвырнул контейнер в сторону, и тот с грохотом покатился по полу. — Наша мать умерла из-за какой-то смертной девки!

Наступила гробовая тишина. Внутри Локи все клокотало от бессильного гнева, руки снова обжигало нестерпимым холодом. Тор, сжав молот так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, с презрением смотрел на него.

— Шесть лет назад? — бесцветным голосом переспросила Роза. — Но когда ты полтора месяца назад привел к нам Локи, она же была жива, разве нет?

— Вы исчезли на шесть лет, — отозвался Тор, не сводя с Локи взгляда, словно ожидая, что тот вот-вот бросится на него. — Оба, разом. Хеймдалл каждый день просматривал все Девять миров, однако вас нигде не было, даже в безднах Нифльхейма. Но сегодня он наконец увидел Локи и тут же послал за мной.

— Как это благородно с твоей стороны, брат, — процедил Локи. — Сначала бросить меня в Мидгарде, а потом спустя столько времени внезапно спасти, вытащив с какой-то мелкой планетки.

— Я был занят! — рявкнул Тор. — У нас были проблемы с Эфиром, Джейн и темными эльфами! Малекит собирался повергнуть все Девять миров во тьму, так уж прости, что мне некогда было тебя навестить!

Одним движением Локи выхватил кинжалы и раскинул руки в стороны. Казалось, брат только этого и ждал — в ту же секунду он поднял молот, который мгновенно покрылся мелкими молниями.

— А ну прекратили оба! — между ними вырос Хеймдалл, угрожающе наставляя свой широкий меч на Локи. — Если вам дорога память о Фригге, опустите оружие, быстро!

Еще с минуту все трое напряженно смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем Тор первым отвел руку назад.

— Отправляйтесь во дворец, — Хеймдалл отошел на несколько шагов назад, но меч не убрал. — Девочке плохо.

Пелена гнева, застилающая глаза, начала меркнуть. Локи поспешно обернулся и заметил, что Роза сидит возле стены, обхватив голову руками. Он почти забыл о ее присутствии.

— Снаружи ждут две лошади, — буркнул Тор, помогая ей подняться. — Сможешь ехать верхом?

Та молча кивнула.

— Она поедет со мной, — Локи подхватил с пола контейнер и практически вырвал Розу из рук брата. — Надеюсь, Всеотец не отправит меня в тюрьму, едва я сойду с моста.

— Зависит от твоего поведения.

В черноте ночи Биврёст казался особенно ярким, хотя его свет все равно не мог затмить мириады звезд, рассыпавшихся по небу искрящимся узором. Но Локи больше не радовал этот пейзаж. Даже дворец, видневшийся далеко впереди, казался теперь всего лишь блестящей игрушкой. Без Фригги больше ничего не имело смысла. 


	21. Глава 21

Роза часто пыталась представить Асгард. В ее воображении этот мир должен был сочетать в себе величие великолепных дворцов, древнюю магию и утонченную роскошь, свойственную разве что царям или богам. Но первое впечатление получилось смазанным, поскольку все, что она смогла запомнить, это радужные отблески под грохочущими копытами лошадей и внушительных размеров дворец, видневшийся далеко впереди. 

В голове билась одна и та же мысль: когда все это закончится? События, навалившиеся за последние сутки, окончательно раздавили веру в то, что в итоге все будет хорошо, как в книжках. Даже тот факт, что их внезапно спас Тор, который в два счета мог переправить ее в Мидгард, практически не радовал. Роза изо всех сил старалась не думать о пропасти в шесть лет, образовавшейся в результате их “путешествия”. Она и сама не знала, почему была так твердо уверена в том, что они вернутся в тот же год, из которого переместились. Родители наверняка сошли с ума от горя, считая ее без вести пропавшей. Джеймсу теперь целых двадцать семь лет, следующий Чемпионат мира по квиддичу будет уже через два года, а дочь Мари-Виктуар давно научилась ходить и разговаривать. Мешанина догадок, что еще могло измениться за это время, отравляла все мысли. Казалось, после встречи с Гарри и перемещения через технодверь нельзя было почувствовать себя еще хуже, однако в данный момент Розе было очень хреново как морально, так и физически. Все, чего ей сейчас хотелось — просто лечь и уснуть. В тишине, чтобы никто не трогал. Даже голод, от которого снова затошнило, отошел на второй план.

В воспоминаниях от той ночи остались лишь зловещие отблески глянцевых крыш и стен многочисленных зданий города, густой воздух, терпко пахнувший жасмином, и металлический звон — то ли оружия, то ли доспехов. Гулкие лестницы и коридоры. Боль в правой руке. Требовательный голос Локи. Кажется, он заставил ее поесть, прежде чем Роза все-таки заснула.

Она несколько раз просыпалась и засыпала, бессознательно отмечая, что вокруг светлело, а потом снова становилось темно. Разноцветные обрывки воспоминаний перемешивались с беспокойными мыслями, создавая в голове бессмысленную путаницу из образов и звуков. Каждый раз выныривая из очередного сна, Роза уговаривала себя открыть глаза, но там, где она находилась, было так тепло и хорошо, что заставить себя окончательно проснуться казалось невозможным. Тишина убаюкивала. 

Где-то внизу хлопнула дверь, и Роза внезапно осознала, что уже давно лежит на кровати под толстым покрывалом, от которого очень жарко. Дурацкое ощущение, что она выпала из времени и пространства, а теперь снова вернулась в реальность, никак не хотело покидать ее. Кажется, ей только что снилось что-то важное. Медленно перевернувшись на спину, Роза поморщилась — в поясницу уперлось что-то небольшое и твердое. Это оказалась записная книжка, которая, очевидно, выпала из заднего кармана штанов. Между страниц все еще торчал листок с пророчеством. Однако ни параллельные миры, ни Темная Башня не казались сейчас чем-то важным. Наоборот, при воспоминании о них Роза с какой-то особой мстительностью отшвырнула книжку в сторону. Та врезалась в полупрозрачный балдахин, висевший над кроватью, и с тихим стуком упала на пол.

Чувствуя себя одновременно выспавшейся и разбитой, Роза нехотя села и огляделась. 

Комната неуловимо напоминала Хогвартс: каменные стены переходили в сводчатый потолок, ажурная решетка на полукруглых окнах чуть поблескивала, отражая пламя толстых свечей. И все-таки чувствовалось, что это совершенно другое место. Позолоченные узоры на массивных колоннах при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались сложным переплетением рунической вязи, а вся мебель, хоть и выглядела изящно, была не слишком удобной. Кровать больше походила на антикварную софу с причудливо изогнутыми боками, а на узком столике с витыми ножками едва ли можно было разместить хоть что-то, кроме хрустального графина с какой-то янтарной жидкостью. Не удержавшись, Роза приподняла пробку и принюхалась: пахло лекарственными травами, но не слишком приятно.

За окном сгущались сумерки. Похоже, она проспала весь день. Если не два. 

Мягкая тишина вокруг теперь наоборот действовала на нервы. Размышляя о том, где сейчас может быть Локи, Роза прошлась по комнате. Минимальное количество мебели, зато чуть ли не на каждом шагу десятки разномастных кувшинов, ваз и высоких стоек с подсвечниками. Заметив в дальнем углу небольшой треугольный бассейн, она невольно хмыкнула. Все радости жизни в одном месте, хорошо хоть не у самого входа поставили. 

Сзади послышался тихий шорох, и Роза быстро обернулась. На пороге, потупив взгляд, замерли две девушки, одетые в одинаковые длинные платья песочного цвета. 

— Привет, — неуверенно произнесла она, не выдержав минутного молчания. — Вы что-то хотели?

Даже без украшений и с забранными в тугой пучок косами девушки были очень красивыми. И Роза снова почувствовала себя неуместной. Штаны на ней, затвердевшие от засохшей крови, порвались на коленке — результат вылазки за той самой штукой, которая оказалась каким-то Камнем реальности. Рубашка тоже была не первой свежести, а про волосы, похожие сейчас на воронье гнездо, и говорить не стоило. Не в таком виде она мечтала попасть в Асгард.

— Нам велено узнать, не нужно ли чего, — они вежливо поклонились, и до Розы внезапно дошло. 

Слуги. Хотя чего можно было ожидать от богов, живущих в огромном дворце — не сами же они себе еду готовили и постель меняли, в конце концов. И все-таки к такому она была не готова. Даже в ее мире далеко не в каждой чистокровной семье имелся домовой эльф. 

— Нет, — выдавила Роза, пытаясь сдержать нервный смешок, — ничего не нужно. 

Девушки отвесили еще один поклон, но никуда не ушли. 

— Вы так и будете тут стоять? — забеспокоилась она.

— Мы можем помочь вам принять ванну, — потупилась одна из них.

Вспомнив похожий диалог с Талитой, Роза подумала, что в Асгарде, наверное, так принято. В голову тут же закрался риторический вопрос, как часто Локи мылся в компании красивых девушек. Наверняка он был не против подобного времяпрепровождения. Чувствуя невольное возмущение, она коротко вздохнула, стараясь хотя бы не представлять себе, как это могло выглядеть. Несмотря ни на что, Локи все равно оставался для нее недосягаемым — слишком велика была разница между смертной волшебницей и практически бессмертным асгардским богом. И Роза прекрасно это понимала и не питала никаких иллюзий. Хотя очень хотелось. 

— Ванну я и сама приму, не утону, — сдержанно отозвалась она. — Так что можете идти.

— Позвольте принести вам чистую одежду?

Подозревая, что ей снова придется ходить в дурацком платье, Роза нехотя согласилась и, чувствуя, как бурчит в животе, прибавила: 

— И что-нибудь поесть, если можно.

Кажется, они даже обрадовались этой просьбе. Ну точно, как домовики. 

Спустя полчаса Роза сидела в теплой воде и с аппетитом жевала странное кушанье, похожее на многослойный бутерброд с мясом и зеленью. Ей принесли целую гору фруктов и сладостей, но едва она заметила, что подобными вещами не наешься, как в комнате тут же появились тарелки с более сытной едой. Вышколенность прислуги поражала. Но зато стало ясно, откуда у Локи эта раздражающая манера постоянно отдавать приказы — в такой атмосфере легко привыкнуть к подобным замашкам.

Вытираясь мягким полотенцем, Роза попыталась коснуться его мыслей. Локи явно находился в сознании, но почему-то быстро закрылся от нее, словно не хотел разговаривать. Конечно, после разговора с Тором он был не в самом приятном расположении духа, но тем не менее такое поведение тревожило. Возможно, Один все-таки снова посадил Локи в тюрьму. И если так, то дело дрянь, тут и Тор не поможет. Хотя… 

Роза поспешно натянула на себя темно-зеленое платье, оказавшееся на удивление удобным, и заплела влажные волосы в небрежную косу. Она понятия не имела, куда сейчас отправится, но не собиралась сидеть в одиночестве, словно принцесса в башне. Если не Локи, так хотя бы Тора найдет, пусть даже придется обойти весь дворец. Однако ее решительные планы прервал робкий стук в дверь.

— Его величество спрашивает, можно ли нанести вам визит? 

Роза не знала, что ее повергло в бóльшее замешательство: старомодность речи или то, что она понятия не имела, кто конкретно к ней сейчас придет. Вряд ли это был Локи — от него не стоило ждать подобной дипломатии. Захотел бы, давно явился. Да и учитывая официальность вопроса, это скорее всего был Один. 

Розу пробрала невольная дрожь. Вот только встречи с отцом Локи и Тора ей не хватало. 

— Да, конечно, — выдохнула она, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, где лучше встать и что следует сказать в качестве приветствия. 

Мысли в голове метались, точно сумасшедшие. Зачем ему вообще знакомиться с какой-то смертной? Или он сейчас прикажет ей убираться отсюда, даже не дав повидаться с Локи? А вдруг за то, что Роза притащила сюда этот дурацкий Камень реальности, ей тоже грозила тюрьма? Звучало абсурдно, но кто знал, какие в Асгарде законы.

Она успела придумать с десяток несчастий, прежде чем дверь снова отворилась, и в проеме показался Тор.

— Привет, — он окинул ее внимательным взглядом. — Мы можем поговорить?

— Мерлин великий, — протянула Роза, чувствуя, как напряжение разом спадает. — Конечно, проходи. Я боялась, что встречусь с Одином. 

— Отец занят, — Тор прошел через комнату и присел на низкий диванчик, который под его весом угрожающе прогнулся. — К тому же, не в обиду тебе будет сказано, он не слишком любит общаться со смертными.

Ясно, в кого пошел Локи. 

— Выглядишь неплохо, — он неуклюже показал на ее платье. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Ты всегда такой вежливый? — невольно вырвалось у нее.

На лице Тора отразилось недоумение.

— Прости, — Роза покачала головой. — Я слишком привыкла к общению с Локи. Вы с ним такие разные. Кстати, где он?

— В своих покоях, — мрачно отозвался тот. — Поругался с отцом, а потом и со мной еще раз. Даже на вопросы не стал отвечать. Так что рассказывай, где вы пропадали столько времени. 

Это было так странно: сидеть в огромном дворце и разговаривать с _настоящим_ Тором. Роза его практически не знала, но не могла не отметить, как сильно он отличался от того, из другой реальности. У него был спокойный, умный взгляд, грамотная речь, да и держался он с достоинством. Правда, до Локи даже этому Тору было далеко, и она в очередной раз подумала, как сильно они не похожи друг на друга, словно и не братья вовсе. 

— Мы… — начала она и запнулась. 

Как много всего произошло за такое короткое время, даже не верилось. Казалось, звон колокольчиков, который выбил из головы все мысли и заставил открыть ту самую дверь, Роза услышала много лет назад. Хотя, в какой-то степени так оно и было. Вот только для них с Локи прошло чуть больше недели.

— В доме моего дяди была одна дверь, которая оказалась магическим порталом, — наконец продолжила она, крутя в руках шнурок от пояса. — Нас перенесло в параллельную реальность, и жизнь в ней оказалась тем еще сюрпризом. Вроде бы те же люди, но все совершенно по-другому. В общем, если кратко, мы пережили ледяную бурю и землетрясение, спасались от механических псов на угнанном мотоцикле, встретились с двойниками тех, кого знаем, и несколько раз едва не погибли. Но в итоге, как видишь, все-таки смогли вернуться. Да, я так и не поблагодарила тебя за то, что вытащил нас с той планеты. Ты появился очень вовремя.

По лицу Тора нельзя было понять, что из услышанного шокировало его больше.

— Ясно, — после продолжительного молчания отозвался он. — Я так понимаю, там, где вы были, время текло иначе.

— Нет. Мы сразу перенеслись на шесть лет вперед, — Роза пожала плечами. — Не знаю, почему я думала, что мы вернемся в исходную точку. Возможно, потому что в моем мире существуют хроновороты, которые работают именно по такому принципу. 

— Что это за штуки?

— Артефакты для перемещения во времени. Впрочем, их почти не осталось.

При упоминании о доме внутри все болезненно сжалось.

— Ты давно видел моих родителей? — тихо спросила она. — С ними же все хорошо, правда?

— Я на днях был в Мидгарде, — Тор встал и, заложив руки за спину, отошел к окну. — У вас там тоже беспорядки, но твои живы.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Роза вдруг почувствовала, что ей резко стало не хватать воздуха.

— Грядет что-то ужасное, — он повернулся, и в его голубых глазах отчетливо промелькнула тревога. — Пару дней назад во всех мирах часть артефактов разом потеряла свою силу. В основном это касается небольших предметов — украшения, мелкое оружие…

— Волшебные палочки, — едва слышно добавила она.

Тор кивнул.

— Да. И теперь у всех проблемы. Рон говорил, они перестали контролировать драконов и оборотней, а без метел и порталов работа Министерства теперь вообще парализована. Хотя, если тебя это утешит, в соседних мирах дела обстоят куда хуже, — он снова сел. — Как будто канва реальности ломается. Странно, что Мьёльнира это не коснулось. А вот отцу повезло куда меньше — Гунгнир теперь тоже бесполезен.

Роза не стала переспрашивать, что значили эти странные названия. У нее в голове не укладывалось, что волшебники больше не могли колдовать. Да, магия осталась, но это не слишком утешало. 

Значит, вот что произошло с разрушением второго Луча.

Не слушая Тора, продолжавшего что-то говорить, она поднялась и начала поспешно искать записную книжку, которую сама же и выбросила. Та нашлась в складках лежащего на полу балдахина.

— …так что можем отправиться хоть сейчас.

— Что? — не поняла Роза, заканчивая перечитывать пророчество и поднимая глаза. — Куда отправиться?

— К Хеймдаллу, — терпеливо повторил Тор. — Не знаю, что происходит, но боюсь, что Биврёст тоже может сломаться, и тогда ты не попадешь в Мидгард.

Еще недавно такая перспектива показалась бы Розе ужасной. С тех пор, как они оказались по ту сторону двери, ее самым главным желанием было вернуться домой. Но сейчас чашу весов перевешивала другая, более глобальная проблема. И если ее вовремя не решить, возвращаться будет просто некуда.

— Ты говорил, что в том контейнере находится Камень реальности, — медленно начала Роза. — Он существует в единственном экземпляре или есть и другие?

— Почему тебя так это волнует? 

— Просто скажи, да или нет?! — не выдержала она, перейдя практически на крик.

Тор сжал челюсти, но потом все-таки ответил:

— Это один из шести Камней бесконечности.

Роза даже не удивилась, услышав это число. Все сходилось один к одному. Расправив смятый лист, она снова перечитала последние строфы:  
  
_Их путь начнется на исходе  
Сначала первого, потом второго,  
Но третий смогут удержать,  
А с ним закончится паденье.  
  
Поднимутся миры из океана,  
Реальностью воссозданные вновь,  
И равновесие наступит на земле,  
Покуда вспять не повернут приливы.  
_

— Отведи меня к Локи.

— Да что происходит? — не выдержал он. — Ты можешь объяснить, в чем дело?

— Могу. Но мне срочно нужно поговорить с твоим братом. 

— Он никого не хочет видеть.

— Значит, для меня ему придется сделать исключение.

Роза понимала, что Тор не заслужил такого обращения. Более того, она была уверена, что и он мог кое-что знать насчет этих Камней. Но времени на то, чтобы рассказать ему все о Темной Башне и Лучах, не было. Розе так не терпелось поделиться с Локи своими догадками, что она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не схватить Тора за руку и не потащить его к выходу.

— Просто отведи меня к своему брату, — повторила она почти с мольбой. — Я тебе потом все объясню, обещаю!

— Ладно, — сдался он. — Только учти: когда Локи не в духе, находиться рядом с ним не слишком-то безопасно.

— А то я не знаю, — хмыкнула Роза.

Тор как-то странно посмотрел на нее, но ничего не сказал.

Идти пришлось добрых пятнадцать минут. Часть коридоров снова напомнила Хогвартс — такие же каменные лестницы с широкими перилами и арочные проходы из одной части дворца в другую. Однако когда они проходили через огромную галерею, потолки в которой, казалось, упирались в самое небо, Роза поняла, что имел в виду отец, рассказывая, что «у них там все в золоте». Действительно, оно здесь было практически на каждом шагу: в поблескивающих узорах на колоннах, решетчатых стенах, выполненных в виде сот, и огромных постаментах с чашами огня. Даже плиты под ногами, казалось, блестели мелкими крупинками.

— Пришли, — Тор остановился у широких золотых дверей, облицованных замысловатым орнаментом, и скрестил руки на груди. — Дальше сама. Если сможешь.

Несмотря на серьезный тон, в его глазах читалась откровенная ирония. Да Роза уже и сама понимала затруднительность ситуации: кулаком в такую дверь не постучишь, орать на весь коридор, чтобы Локи ее впустил, тоже было глупо.

— Ладно, — она решительно засунула мятый пергамент за пояс, уперла руки в бока и, опустив голову, попыталась сосредоточиться.

Пожалуй, Локи действительно пребывал в какой-то депрессии, если поставил такую сильную защиту. Розе понадобилось несколько минут и все силы, восстановленные благодаря долгому сну, чтобы наконец достучаться до него.

_Локи?_

_Я занят._

_Ничем ты не занят, немедленно открой дверь!_

_Уходи._

_Ты мне нужен, слышишь?_

Молчание.

Тяжело вздохнув, Роза выпрямилась и посмотрела на Тора.

— Как же тяжело с твоим братом, — негромко произнесла она. — Иногда мне кажется, что я просто убить его готова.

Последние слова заглушил короткий скрежет поворачивающегося засова, после чего снова наступила тишина. Неужели соизволил открыть?

— Как ты это сделала? — пораженно пробормотал Тор. 

— Секрет.

Роза уже собралась толкнуть дверь, когда он внезапно перехватил ее руку. В глазах читалась озабоченность.

— У вас с моим братом что-то есть?

Вопрос заставил ее замереть на месте. Точнее она бы и сама не сказала. У них с Локи действительно _что-то_ есть. Вот только, пожалуй, не совсем то, на что намекал Тор. И чего бы хотелось ей самой. 

— Есть, — она мягко высвободила руку. — Ментальная связь и одна огромная проблема на двоих. А теперь извини.

— Будь осторожна, — донеслось ей в спину. — Ему не всегда можно доверять.

***

Комната Локи оказалась в разы просторнее ее собственной. Да оно и понятно: как-никак, покои царевича. Однако ни кричащей помпезности, ни вычурных ваз с зеркалами, которые Роза рисовала в своем воображении, здесь не было. Сдержанное великолепие — вот как бы она охарактеризовала окружающую обстановку. В каждом предмете, будь то ровная стопка книг в кожаных переплетах или небрежно брошенный на бархатную кушетку плащ, чувствовался характер хозяина комнаты. 

Локи лежал на огромной кровати, закинув руки за голову, и безучастно смотрел в потолок. На нем снова была асгардская одежда, но даже в ней он выглядел не лучшим образом. Длинные волосы растрепались, на бледном лице застыла отчужденность. Роза нахмурилась. Она еще ни разу не видела его таким разбитым. Взгляд упал на небольшой портрет золотоволосой женщины, стоявший на прикроватном столике. В ее зеленых глазах читалась мудрость целого мира. Так вот какой была Фригга. Заготовленные слова о том, чтобы Локи заканчивал страдать по поводу ссоры с Одином, мгновенно показались неуместными. 

— Что ты хотела? — он повернул голову и равнодушно посмотрел на нее.

— Поговорить.

Роза чувствовала, что невольно перенимает его эмоции, но даже несмотря на давящее ощущение утраты, заползавшее в душу, не собиралась впадать в уныние вместе с Локи. Возможно, она стала эгоисткой именно благодаря ему, но разрушение миров волновало ее куда больше, чем соблюдение приличий и положенная скорбь по усопшим.

— Камень реальности еще у тебя?

Локи неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону. Обернувшись, Роза заметила в дальнем углу красноватый проблеск. Контейнер стоял на одной из полок книжного шкафа, почти сливаясь с темными фолиантами. 

— Взгляни на две последние строфы, — она села на край кровати и почти силком всунула ему в ладонь пергамент.

— И что в них? 

У Розы было стойкое подозрение, что он просто сделал вид, что читает.

— «Но третий смогут удержать», — процитировала она. — Талита была права: здесь действительно говорится о Лучах! Два уже уничтожены. Из-за потери первого начались перебои с магией, второй лишил силы почти все артефакты. Нам надо предотвратить падение третьего, потому что я боюсь даже представить, что случится, если и он разрушится. 

Дождавшись, пока она закончит, Локи швырнул ей скомканное пророчество и отвернулся.

— Ну так вперед, дерзай. Потом расскажешь, как ты это сделала.

— Ты издеваешься? — не выдержала Роза. — В пророчестве все сказано, просто надо это увидеть!

Она с раздражением расправила пергамент и громко прочитала:

— «Поднимутся миры из океана, _реальностью_ воссозданные вновь». Реальностью, Локи! У тебя в комнате стоит штука, с помощью которой все можно исправить! Лучей шесть, Камней бесконечности, разрушающих их, тоже шесть. Все сходится! И если эти самые Камни находятся в нашей вселенной, значит, она и есть тот главный мир, вслед за которым падут остальные. Ты говорил, у вас есть какой-то Игдрассиль. Возможно, это он ломается. Или в моем мире есть скрытый проход к той самой Темной Башне, если она вообще существует в физическом понятии, я не знаю. Но надо что-то делать! 

Какое-то время он лежал неподвижно, и Роза уже было подумала, что ее слова не возымели никакого действия. А затем Локи тихо произнес:

— Я предал Асгард и обрек на погибель все Девять миров.

— Что? 

— Так сказал Хеймдалл перед тем, как скрыться в толпе мертвецов, — он повернулся к ней. — Не только тебе снятся вещие сны. Значит, все завязано на Камнях. Дай-ка мне еще раз пророчество.

Она послушно протянула ему листок, и Локи, перечитав первую строфу, криво ухмыльнулся.

— «Крылами мощными миры все накрывает тьма, что поднялась из рук _титана_ ». Я мог бы догадаться. 

Скрестив руки на груди, Роза испытующе посмотрела на него. Ее каждый раз выводило из себя, когда он приходил к каким-либо выводам, но не считал нужным поделиться ими с нею.

— Прекрати так смотреть. Мне нужно немного подумать, прежде чем я удовлетворю твое нетерпеливое любопытство, — Локи отложил пророчество и лениво потянулся. — Иди сюда. 

— Я и так здесь, — сердито возразила она.

— Но ты могла бы быть чуть ближе, — он повернулся на бок и скользнул пальцами по ее бедру, обтянутому темным атласом платья. — Когда ты рядом, мне лучше думается. 

Его глаза гипнотизировали. Локи был весь, словно дурман. Захочешь — не ускользнешь. 

Роза не сомневалась, что теперь не скоро дождется объяснений. Она уже практически видела, как он раздевает ее и начинает нарочито неспешно целовать, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и накрывая своим телом. 

— Ну же.

Два слова мягким бархатным голосом — как приказ в низ живота.

Сбросив обувь и подобрав длинную юбку, чтобы не мешалась, Роза легла рядом, не сводя с него взгляда. Улыбнувшись, как умел только он, Локи притянул ее к себе, захватывая в кольцо рук. Медленно огладил спину, провел пальцами по тонкой шее, а затем, положив ладонь на затылок, внезапно прижался к ней лбом и замер.

Кажется, в этот раз у него были на нее совершенно другие планы.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептала она, ощущая легкое головокружение.

— Расслабься. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Роза тут же уперлась ладонями в его грудь, потому что обычно после таких фраз не стоило ждать ничего хорошего. Однако вырваться из рук Локи было не так-то просто. Откинув голову назад, он устало вздохнул. 

— Неужели после всего, что произошло, ты до сих пор во мне сомневаешься? 

— Я даже не знаю, кто я для тебя, — вырвалось у нее. — Тоже всего лишь смертная девка, как Джейн?

В наступившей тишине слышалось только отрывистое потрескивание свечей. Роза уже пожалела, что задала это вопрос. Лучше бы она промолчала и продолжила жить в собственных иллюзиях, веря, что Локи когда-нибудь сам признает свою привязанность к ней. Однако, судя по его застывшему взгляду, он и сам не знал, что сказать. Время в молчании, казалось, тянулось бесконечно медленно.

— Ты мой цветок, — наконец произнес он серьезно. — И если кто-то хотя бы пальцем тебя тронет, я заживо сниму с него кожу и заставлю сожрать ее. А потом всажу ему кинжал в сердце и…

— Я поняла, не продолжай, — Роза поспешно прикрыла его рот ладонью, заранее представляя, что услышит дальше.

Локи сощурился и слегка прикусил ее пальцы.

— Теперь мы можем говорить о доверии или необходимы еще какие-то доказательства?

— А ты мне их предоставишь? — не удержалась она.

— Сколько угодно, — он многозначительно сжал ее бедро. — И для начала мне нужен твой разум.

— В каком смысле?

— В самом прямом. Мне необходима полная картина наших миров, чтобы все понять. Ты сама упрекала меня, что я вечно что-то не договариваю. Бьюсь об заклад, в твоей голове тоже есть информация, которая мне бы пригодилась. Возможно, эта странная ментальная связь для того нам и дана, кто знает.

— И ты сейчас снова залезешь в мои мысли и начнешь в них копаться? — чувствуя легкое разочарование, Роза снова попыталась отодвинуться от Локи. Только она поверила, что он действительно ценит ее, и вот опять все сначала.

— Я хочу объединить наши знания в единое целое. Так что тебе, в свою очередь, представится уникальный шанс узнать обо мне все, что хочешь. Каждое сомнение и каждую ошибку. 

Его голос странно вибрировал, словно он сам не верил, на что решался. И Роза действительно понимала, _чего_ ему стоило подобное решение. Локи был не из тех, кто скажет всю правду даже перед лицом смерти. Такое доверие действительно дорогого стоило. 

— Хорошо, — она закрыла глаза и прижалась к нему головой — Обещаю не смотреть, как ты в детстве бегал по дворцу без штанов. 

Над ухом раздался невеселый смешок, а потом сознание как будто раскололось на части.

***

Странное ощущение, словно ты прожил две жизни разом. 

Роза помнила маленький игрушечный котел, подаренный мамой на четырехлетие. Он пускал разноцветные пузыри, которые не лопались по нескольку часов, плавая под потолком и сталкиваясь друг с другом. А еще была другая мама, с длинными золотистыми волосами. Она часто сажала ее к себе на колени и учила творить магию прямо из воздуха. 

Первый полет на метле вдоль стен Хогвартса и паника от того, что земля уходит из-под ног. Первое поражение в соревнованиях, когда пухлощекий Тор сбил щит все три раза, а у нее даже не получилось поднять это чертово копье.

Сливочное пиво, от которого кололо в носу, и мокрый поцелуй с Джереми Хопкинсом. Невыразимо горький греф и хихикающая белокурая девушка, сбрасывающая с себя золотистое платье. Тыквы на Хэллоуин стояли почти рядом с чеканными кубками, из которых пили на Эйнхериар в честь павших воинов, а длинноногая лошадь вороной масти мчалась так же быстро, как тяжелый мотоцикл, ревущий в тоннеле автострады. 

Череда собственных и чужих воспоминаний наваливалась со всех сторон, накрывая с головой. Иногда они перемешивались, нарушая последовательность и выстраиваясь в произвольном порядке, чтобы в итоге слиться в одно общее сознание.

_В руках тяжелый скипетр, опьяняющий разум, на душе — горькая обида._

_Оказаться не просто нелюбимым сыном, а приемным нелюбимым сыном. Недостойным стать царем Асгарда, даже если всю жизнь пытаться доказать Всеотцу обратное. Власть над миром людей станет прекрасной платой за все унижения. Нужно всего лишь найти для Таноса Тессеракт. Его планы грандиозны и сравнятся разве что с политикой Гриндевальда или Волдеморта, хотя простираются много дальше. И пусть поначалу никто не достигнет своих целей из-за жалкой кучки смертных, именующих себя Мстителями, ведь они — всего лишь деталь общего паззла. Все произойдет в свое время, по воле жадной, ненасытной ка._

_Таносу, рожденному на далекой искусственной планете Титан, суждено собрать Камни и повергнуть все миры во тьму. Первые Лучи успешно разрушены, ведь в золотой перчатке уже горят два Камня. Фиолетовый и голубой. Сила и пространство. Медленное уничтожение магии, которая еще могла бы все предотвратить. Следующим на очереди — Камень реальности. Камень преткновения. Он может окончательно перевесить чашу весов в ту или иную сторону._

_Все зависит от того, успеют ли вступить в игру те, кто удержит Темную Башню от сокрушительного падения._

_Лев Колдуньи сияет на ярко-красном гербе среди парящих свечей замка, а ее Большой Пес мерцает на тонкой щиколотке магической татуировкой в виде блестящего созвездия. Она уже идет рука об руку с Пленником золотого царства, мятежный дух которого не удержать ни одной цепи. Между ними столько же общего, сколько и различий._

_Ни один из них до последнего не признается в том, что любит._

_Они ищут Башню и розы, не подозревая, что все гораздо проще, чем кажется. Упоминания и символы на каждом шагу — в книгах и рисунках, рекламных объявлениях и старинных легендах. Стоит лишь отойти на пару шагов назад и охватить все целиком и сразу, чтобы мгновенно понять, на что действительно стоит обратить внимание._

_В старом городе, полном огромных домов, крыши которого скребут небо, стоит темноволосая женщина. Худые ноги прикрыты корзинами, полными крупных кроваво-красных бутонов. Их лепестки настолько яркие, словно бросают вызов серым краскам, поглотившим практически все остальное пространство. На грязноватом листе картона надпись: «Шесть пенсов». Цена смешная, но женщину все равно обходят стороной, словно и не видят. А она все стоит, точно ждет чего-то. Каждый день. С обратной стороны двенадцатого дома на площади Гриммо, в гостиной которого в пыльном углу чернеет картина с Темной Башней._

_Реальность ломается. И исправить это может лишь она сама._

_Нужно только найти проход к Башне, который уже маячит на горизонте._

_И разбить Камень реальности._

_Как завещал Шими._

***

Холодные руки крепко держали, не давая пошевелиться. В голове все еще плавали обрывки мыслей, принадлежащие одновременно обоим и никому по отдельности. Еще какое-то время казалось, что рассудок окончательно повредился, а потом наконец вернулась ясность.

Снова чуть слышно потрескивали свечи, а босые ноги ощущали мягкость покрывала на кровати. Она опять чувствовала себя Розой Уизли. Девятнадцатилетней волшебницей, несшей теперь груз информации едва ли не за тысячу лет. 

Если разбить Камень реальности, то он снова превратится в свое исходное состояние — Эфир, который проникнет в тело одного из них. Наделит могуществом изменять реальность по собственному желанию, нарушая все существующие законы, а потом убьет. Рано или поздно, в зависимости от того, кому «повезет» стать его носителем. 

Сердце словно сжало ледяной рукой, и Роза, не контролируя себя, резко содрогнулась всем телом.

— Ш-ш-ш, — щеку обдало горячим дыханием. — Тише. Все в порядке. 

— Ни хрена не в порядке, — почти захлебываясь прошептала она, цепляясь пальцами за жесткую ткань камзола. — Если в конце непременно нужно умереть, то я больше не хочу играть в героев.

— А я давно говорил, что у них незавидная судьба, — Локи подцепил ее подбородок и заглянул в глаза. — И вообще, кто сказал, что Камень должна разбить именно ты?

— Потому что я не дам это сделать тебе.

Он холодно улыбнулся.

— Я думал, ты достаточно увидела, чтобы понять: я не собираюсь рисковать своей шкурой даже ради спасения всех миров. Всегда найдется смельчак, который первым захочет обрести посмертную славу. Не хочу ему мешать.

— Но пророчество…

— Разве в нем говорится, что мы должны лично взять в руки Эфир и с его помощью как-то все уладить? Узнав о нем то, что мне рассказал вчера Тор, ты должна понимать, что это не так просто. Как все исправить, даже владея подобной мощью? Ты хоть представляешь, до чего будет сложно продумать каждое изменение, которое непременно отразится во всех мирах и реальностях? 

Его речь была настолько убедительной, что Роза почувствовала странное облегчение, словно с нее сняли груз ответственности. Пусть его слова действительно будут правдой, которую никто и никогда не сможет опровергнуть.

— Получается, в Асгарде недавно побывал Танос? — спросила она, вспоминая Тессеракт и ярко-голубой камень в перчатке фиолетового чудовища.

— Побывал, — в голосе Локи послышалась неприязнь. — Удивительно, как только не перебил здесь всех. Пострадало лишь несколько стражников, которые несли караул в Хранилище. 

— Ясно.

Перекатившись на спину, Роза закрыла ладонями лицо. Голова все еще гудела от новой информации. Внезапно ноги коснулось что-то холодное, и она, вздрогнув, резко приподнялась на кровати. 

Опершись на левую руку, Локи сидел и сосредоточенно обводил пальцами крохотные звездочки, едва заметно мерцавшие на ее щиколотке.

— Почему ты не сказала мне о татуировке?

— Вылетело из головы, — Роза невольно улыбнулась. — Я совсем забыла, что Сириус входит в созвездие Большого Пса. 

— Набить татуировку в честь волшебника, которого и в глаза-то никогда не видела, — проворчал Локи. — Так можешь только ты. И почему вы с Джеймсом решили сделать его своим кумиром?

То, что он теперь был в курсе почти всей ее жизни, просто выбивало из колеи. Роза подтянула к себе ноги и набросила на них покрывало.

— Потому что Сириус был тем еще хулиганом и выдумщиком. Между прочим, мог бы и не спрашивать, все равно теперь все про меня знаешь.

— Разве это плохо?

— Ты невыносим, — простонала она, откидываясь на подушки. 

Локи придвинулся к ней и скользнул рукой под покрывало. 

— Ты теперь тоже знакома со мной от начала и до конца, — едва слышно произнес он.

Роза замерла, чувствуя, как его пальцы медленно, дюйм за дюймом, приподнимают край платья. Она действительно теперь знала о Локи то, о чем даже Фригга не ведала. И это было действительно тяжело — опуститься на самое дно его беспокойной души. Узнать, кем он был на самом деле, чего боялся. Почему казался таким эгоистичным чудовищем в отчаянных попытках доказать всему миру, что и он достоин уважения и любви. 

— Жалеешь меня?

Тонкую кожу под его руками на миг точно прошило острыми иглами. Закусив губу, чтобы не застонать от мимолетной боли, Роза едва слышно выдохнула и посмотрела на него.

— Не дождешься. 

Во взгляде промелькнуло мрачное удовлетворение, словно Локи и не ждал от нее другого ответа. Подавшись вперед, он рывком отбросил покрывало в сторону и раздвинул ее ноги, жадно покрывая поцелуями внутреннюю часть бедер. Роза почувствовала, как по телу мгновенно одна за другой пробежали волны жара. 

— Иди ко мне, — прошептала она, притягивая его к себе и вглядываясь в горящие глаза. — Сегодня моя очередь. 

По лицу Локи скользнула торжествующая улыбка, когда Роза стащила с него штаны и толкнула на спину, усаживаясь сверху. 

— Сегодня не сбежишь? — прохрипел он, разрывая юбку и до отметин сжимая ее бедра.

Вместо ответа она наклонилась и мягко, тягуче поцеловала его. Так, как ей уже давно хотелось.

Сегодня она не собиралась сбегать от Локи. 

А завтра будет новый день.


	22. Глава 22

Локи врал как дышал. Но еще никогда ему не было так тяжело заставить Розу поверить в то, что он сказал ей накануне. Дураку ясно, что не стоило рассчитывать на счастливый случай. Остановить Таноса — проблема вселенского масштаба, и без жертв точно не обойтись.

Эфир был не просто одним из Камней бесконечности, отвечающих за аспекты вселенной. Способный ломать законы природы и логики, искажать реальность до неузнаваемости и делать абсолютно запредельные вещи, он являлся паразитом для тех, кто не мог выдержать его влияние. К сожалению, Локи был в их числе. Но он не собирался становиться безмозглым храбрецом, в одиночку отправляющимся на заведомую смерть, пусть возможность получить в свои руки подобную мощь и казалась чрезвычайно заманчивой.

План Локи был донельзя прост: найти оставшиеся Камни бесконечности раньше Таноса и с их помощью остановить этого урода раньше, чем тот продолжит разрушать миры один за другим. Он помнил, как гнилозубая тварь в плаще, которая вручила ему скипетр, говорила о великих планах своего хозяина, в том числе и о том, что конечной целью Таноса являлась абсолютная власть над вселенной. Так что Локи, находясь теперь в более здравом уме, при всем желании не мог закрыть глаза на все происходящее. Под угрозой были все жизни, не только его собственная.

Отвернувшись от окна, за которым безмолвно застыли медленно гаснущие лиловые сумерки, он подошел к книжному шкафу и взял в руки контейнер. Теперь, когда Локи мог сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях, та сила, что жила внутри, чувствовалась особенно отчетливо. 

Джейн Фостер выжила только благодаря тому, что из нее вовремя извлекли Эфир. Спасибо темным эльфам, которых Тор после этого истребил всех до единого. И Локи не мог сказать, что тот поступил разумно. Брат всегда сначала делал, а потом думал. Впрочем, бессмысленно было терзаться сожалениями об уничтожении целой расы никчемного отребья, тем более что те издревле являлись врагами асгардцев. Но можно было и оставить парочку в живых, на всякий случай. Никогда ведь не знаешь, кто и когда пригодится.

Вернув контейнер на полку, Локи шевельнул пальцами, скрывая его от посторонних глаз простенькой иллюзией, и направился было к дверям, но затем все-таки оглянулся.

Роза крепко спала, разметавшись среди тонких вышитых простыней. Темная блестящая ткань создавала резкий контраст с волнами медных волос, выбившихся из полураспущенной косы, и маленькой ножкой, казавшейся в предутренних сумерках почти белоснежной.

Удивительное существо. Которое непременно рванет спасать эти чертовы миры при первой же возможности. У Локи даже сомнений не было на этот счет, как бы девчонка вчера ни восклицала, что не собирается играть в героев. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы Роза как можно дольше оставалась в Асгарде. Рядом с ним. А на пророчество плевать. Óдин бы никуда не делся — раз обронил вчера, что не намерен повторно изгонять Локи, то и наличие смертной в своем дворце как-нибудь переживет. Находилась же здесь какое-то время Джейн Фостер, и ничего. Но, во-первых, Локи не нуждался в подачках Всеотца, а во-вторых, — и это было более весомым — он знал, что Роза не останется. И дело было вовсе в том, что ее ждали дома.

Она поняла все гораздо раньше него, и, что откровенно поражало, не собиралась устраивать из этого трагедию. Вернее, прикладывала много сил, чтобы не впасть в отчаяние от понимания того, что в мире асгардских богов, живущих тысячелетиями, для нее не было места.

Постояв еще какое-то время и бессознательно пытаясь запечатлеть в сознании картину со спящей на его кровати девчонкой, Локи наконец отвернулся и вышел за порог, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь. Тихий щелчок замка показался в тишине коридора оглушительным, точно захлопнулась стальная клетка. Он и правда чувствовал себя пленником. С тех самых пор, как узнал, что родился не в золотом дворце Асгарда, а среди вечной мерзлоты Йотунхейма. Несмотря на то, что Фригга всегда заботилась о нем и прощала даже то, что нельзя было простить, жизнь Локи после этого открытия постоянно отравляла мысль, что его лишили возможности почувствовать себя нужным и любимым, отрекшись еще в самом начале.

Как сильно он жаждал вернуться сюда! А теперь, глядя на стражников в золоченых доспехах и тяжелые занавеси, отделяющие узкие коридоры от основных залов, Локи чувствовал странную пустоту, словно все стало чужим. Без Фригги это место окончательно перестало считаться его домом.

***

Брат уже не спал. Когда Локи неслышно вошел в его покои, тот стоял возле балконных перил и смотрел на гаснущие с рассветом звезды, явно о чем-то задумавшись. С широких плеч свисало влажное полотенце. Бегло осмотревшись и приметив лежащий рядом на столе Мьёльнир, Локи не удержался и скользнул пальцами по ребристой рукояти молота. У него никогда не получалось даже сдвинуть эту штуку, не то что поднять. И все-таки каждый раз, едва предоставлялась такая возможность, он не мог не дотронуться до холодного металла, с тихим восторгом ощущая едва слышное гудение внутри себя. Локи знал, что был безнадежным глупцом. Однако продолжал упрямо верить, что когда-нибудь тоже будет достоин Мьёльнира.

— Не спится? — Тор внезапно развернулся и в упор посмотрел на него. — Или помириться решил?

— Слух у тебя что надо, — хмыкнул Локи, быстро убирая руку. — А вот догадливости как не было, так и нет.

В глазах брата читалось поразительное спокойствие, и это откровенно раздражало. Они с Одином вели себя так, словно давно его простили и дружно решили, что все может быть, как раньше. Вот только они ошибались.

— Тогда зачем пришел?

— Поговорить.

— Вчера ты был не очень-то разговорчив, — Тор кинул полотенце на кушетку и потянулся за туникой. — Перебесился наконец?

Локи откинул назад голову и мрачно посмотрел на него.

— А с виду вроде такой добряк, — протянул он, делая акцент на последнем слове, выплевывая его, точно ругательство. — Не волнуйся, я не отниму слишком много твоего драгоценного времени. Мне лишь нужно узнать, где находятся Камни бесконечности. Если ты в курсе, конечно.

— Исчезаешь не пойми куда вместе с дочерью моего друга, — негромко начал Тор, застегивая на груди броню. — Потом спустя шесть лет внезапно возвращаешься, причем с Эфиром, который был продан неизвестно кому. Мне ничего рассказывать не хочешь, отцу вообще скандал закатываешь, хотя он этого совершенно не заслужил. Я уже не говорю о том, что ты каким-то образом сумел вернуть себе магические способности. А теперь приходишь как ни в чем не бывало и спрашиваешь меня о Камнях бесконечности?

— Именно так, — кивнул Локи. — Ничего не упустил, даже удивительно.

— Ты вообще не меняешься, — заметил Тор. — Самому не надоело?

— Что именно?

— Извечный сарказм, — он махнул рукой в его сторону. — Издевки, мстительность и безграничная любовь к лжи и обману.

— Но это мои лучшие качества.

Локи чуть склонил голову, наблюдая за реакцией брата и неожиданно для себя понимая, что скучал по их диалогам. Тор верно подметил: издевки и драки были их привычным способом коммуникации. Всегда.

— Ладно, — Локи слегка поморщился. — Если хочешь, чтобы я извинился, то сам понимаешь — этого не будет. Однако в ответ на информацию о Камнях могу ответить на некоторые вопросы. Ты не понимаешь, что происходит с мирами, в то время как я знаю даже больше, чем нужно.

— Почему я должен тебе верить?

— Потому что ты всегда это делал, — эхом отозвался он.

Тор отвернулся и, отойдя к одной из колонн, подпиравших высокий потолок, принялся снова смотреть в окно. Он явно не ожидал таких слов. Впрочем, как и сам Локи.

— Не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, — негромко произнес брат через пару минут гнетущего молчания. — Если ты до сих пор служишь Таносу и помогаешь ему собирать Камни, то лучше бы убить тебя прямо сейчас.

— Ну давай, — не сводя с Тора испытующего взгляда, Локи развел руки в стороны. — Начинай. Но хочу заранее предупредить: когда Роза найдет мой бездыханный труп, здесь произойдет еще одно убийство, а Один лишится последнего претендента на трон. 

— Я смотрю, ты совсем задурил ей голову?

Локи остро улыбнулся, услышав в голосе брата нечто, похожее на враждебность. Подумать только, какой ханжа!

— Ты же сам не против мидгардских женщин, разве нет? Или тебе можно, а мне нельзя?

Тор не ответил, продолжая недобро смотреть на него, скрестив руки на груди. То ли не знал, что ответить, то ли решил, что лучше не накалять обстановку.

— Если по твоей вине с Розой что-нибудь произойдет…

— Не произойдет, — резко перебил его Локи. — Именно поэтому я и пришел к тебе с вопросами. Чтобы понять, как спасти ее чертов мир. И заодно наш вместе остальными.

Ну вот он и сказал это вслух.

Тор окинул его немигающим взглядом, словно решая для себя, верить или нет.

— Ладно, — он опустился на одну из ступеней, ведущих на террасу, и сделал приглашающий жест. — Давай поговорим.

Едва сдерживая торжествующую улыбку, Локи сел рядом. Внутри расплывалось странное, непривычное чувство ностальгии. Когда-то они часто сидели вот так и разговаривали обо всем на свете. Было же время.

— Ты знаешь, что один из Камней бесконечности уже у Таноса. Тот, который хранился внутри Тессеракта.

— И который вы не уберегли, — ядовито заметил Локи. — Только у него уже не один, а два Камня, я сам видел. Он еще фиолетовый добыл.

— Хреново, — помрачнел Тор. — Это Камень силы. Один из самых мощных. И его вроде как практически невозможно достать.

— А вот Танос достал. И едва не прикарманил Эфир, который Роза каким-то чудом нашла среди этих завалов. Но это неважно. Четвертый, Камень разума, находился в скипетре — том самом, что мне дали для захвата Мидгарда. Он все еще у Старка?

— Скипетр с тех пор побывал не в одних руках. И когда он вновь оказался у Мстителей, я предложил забрать его в Асгард, от греха подальше, но Тони попросил оставить его для изучения. А потом такая каша заварилась… — Тор тяжело вздохнул. — В общем, в Мидгарде случилось что-то вроде восстания роботов, которыми управляла программа Тони, именовавшая себя Альтроном. Если я все правильно понял.

— Вас пытались убить изобретения Старка? — восхитился Локи. — Какое зрелище я пропустил! И что же? Надеюсь, они хотя бы Халка прикончили?

— Нет, — сдержанно ответил он. — Но у меня было очень плохое видение, из-за которого я отправился искать Воды Познания. Окунувшись в них, я наконец узнал, _что именно_ составляло силу твоего скипетра, а потом увидел этот же Камень во лбу странного существа с красной кожей. Им оказался робот, созданный Альтроном для себя в качестве усовершенствованной оболочки. Наташа с Клинтом успели вовремя ее перехватить и доставить Тони. А тот решил не уничтожать робота и загрузил в него другой искусственный интеллект, который должен был помочь уничтожить Альтрона.

— Идиот, — негромко прокомментировал Локи.

— А я оживил его разрядами молний, — закончил Тор.

— Второй идиот. Вас жизнь хоть чему-нибудь учит?

— Так должно было случиться. Воды Познания врать не станут.

— Ну-ну. И что дальше?

— Мы создали Вижена, — Тор пожал плечами. — Неплохой малый, с Альтроном разделался на раз-два. Он доказал, что может быть достойным хранителем Камня разума, подняв Мьёльнир, так что…

— Бездушный робот поднял твой молот? Скажи, что ты шутишь! Нет, лучше ничего не говори, — Локи сделал ладонью протестующий жест, отказываясь верить услышанному. — Итак, что в итоге: Камень разума находится в Мидгарде в голове какой-то умной машины, правильно?

— Да, — кивнул Тор.

— Ясно. Что с остальными двумя? И постарайся без таких же длинных историй, у меня нет желания слушать обо всем с начала сотворения миров.

— А особо и нечего рассказывать. Я потом спрашивал отца насчет Камней. Тот, что отвечает за время, вроде бы хранится у какого-то ордена Мастеров магических искусств, но они тщательно скрываются, и никто не знает, где их искать. А про Камень души известно лишь то, что он существует.

Расклад оказался несколько хуже, чем ожидал Локи. Он рассчитывал если не на точную информацию о местонахождении этих артефактов, то хотя бы на пересказ древних легенд, в которых всегда можно найти хоть какие-то подсказки. Если, конечно, ты не Тор и умеешь читать между строк.

Придется вернуться в Мидгард и отыскать Вижена. Этот робот был неплохой кандидатурой для Эфира — умереть вроде как не может, а искусственный интеллект вкупе с Камнем разума просчитает все версии событий, чтобы понять, как все исправить, не навредив еще сильнее. Вижен был на стороне Мстителей, значит, в его интересах спасти мир, и Локи надеялся, что не ошибается в своих предположениях. Хотя лично он предпочел бы найти Камень времени, от которого, как полагал, было куда меньше риска. К сожалению, приходилось выбирать более осуществимые варианты. 

— Где, говоришь, живет Вижен? — спросил он небрежно.

— Понятия не имею. Возможно, Тони знает.

Только встречи со Старком ему не хватало. Да тот и не станет ничего рассказывать, даже с приставленным к горлу ножом. А если еще успеет призвать свой чертов костюм, тут самому бы ноги унести. У Локи складывалось неприятное ощущение, что его упорно разворачивают назад, к Камню реальности. Зловещий красный проблеск так и маячил перед глазами.

— Что ж, не буду больше отвлекать, — он встал со ступеней и деланно отряхнул плащ. — Хеймдалл пропустит нас в Мидгард или необходимо твое поручительство в письменном виде с семью печатями?

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься разыскивать Вижена, чтобы отнять у него Камень, — Тор, поднявшись следом, ухватил его за плечо. — У людей сейчас и без тебя проблем хватает. Ты даже не знаешь, что у них творится.

— Я _все_ знаю, — с нажимом ответил Локи. — И, хоть ты и не поверишь моим словам, могу все исправить. Главное, не мешай, ясно? У меня есть план.

На лице брата появилось странное выражение, которое можно было трактовать как желание хорошенько врезать, так и крепко обнять. Хотя, случись последнее, Локи бы решил, что мир окончательно сошел с ума.

— Вечно все сам, — негромко произнес Тор, пристально глядя на него. — Даже помощи никогда не попросишь. Думаешь, я останусь в стороне, если существует реальная возможность все исправить?

— Только не говори, что хочешь помочь.

— Ладно, не буду, — в его голубых глазах мелькнула едва заметная улыбка. — Но в Мидгард отправимся вместе.

— Желаешь убедиться, что я не развяжу новую войну? — Локи до сих слабо верилось, что брат в этот раз действительно на его стороне. — Или все-таки в качестве защиты от своих приятелей, которых хлебом не корми, дай кого-нибудь схватить и передать в руки правосудию?

— И то, и другое, — кивнул Тор. — Тем более что без меня ты Вижена вряд ли найдешь. Не могу сказать, что полностью доверяю тебе, но…

Он не договорил и неопределенно пожал плечами. Локи усмехнулся. И без слов все было ясно. У брата по жизни был пунктик насчет мира во всем мире, так что не стоило так уж сильно удивляться его желанию вступить в игру. Но то, что он готов был пойти вместе с ним, даже не спрашивая, что их ждет, до сих пор не укладывалось в голове.

— Ты вроде бы куда-то собирался, — он ткнул пальцем в доспехи Тора.

— Дела подождут.

— И что, даже Всеотцу не доложишь, куда мы отправимся?

— Тебя это правда беспокоит?

Локи улыбнулся еще шире. Пожалуй, брат все-таки изменился за это время. Причем в лучшую сторону, как бы странно это ни звучало.

— Тогда я иду будить Розу, — он направился к двери. — Встретимся через час у конюшен. И Мьёльнир свой не забудь, братец.

***

Девчонка встретила его, сидя по-турецки на низкой софе, добрую половину которой скрывал круглый поднос с едой. Задумчиво грызя яблоко, она листала небольшую книгу, лежащую на коленях.

— Я думала, что теперь смогу понимать ваши руны, — произнесла она, не поднимая головы. — Но, по-видимому, твои знания ко мне не перешли. А жаль.

— Там все равно нет ничего интересного, — Локи выхватил у нее книгу и, бегло просмотрев заголовок, откинул ее в сторону. — Вряд ли ты захочешь читать асгардский кодекс Финнбьёрна тысячелетней давности.

— Поглядите, какой умный, — проворчала Роза. — Куда нам, простым смертным, читать ваши книги.

— А я смотрю, ты уже освоилась, — отщипнув от большой грозди несколько виноградин, он направился к книжному шкафу и задумчиво протянул: — Даже не знаю, что с тобой делать.

— В каком смысле? — в ее голосе мгновенно прорезались знакомые нотки возмущения, которые всегда его забавляли. — Чем я тебе снова не угодила?

Локи ответил не сразу. Нахмурившись, он безуспешно водил пальцами по кожаным корешкам книг, не понимая, почему наложенная иллюзия не исчезает. Черные и зеленоватые переплеты томов шли друг за другом, а контейнер так и не появлялся.

— Сюда кто-нибудь заходил, кроме слуг?

— Если ты про Эфир, то можешь не искать. Я его перепрятала.

Пальцы дернулись, и ближайшая книга покрылась тонким слоем инея. Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарычать, Локи резко обернулся.

— Зачем?

Роза нарочито медленно положила огрызок на край золотого блюда и невозмутимо посмотрела на него.

— Потому что я хочу знать, что ты намерен с ним делать. Мы теперь оба в курсе, на что способен каждый. И я не удивлюсь, если ты вчера наврал мне, пытаясь успокоить, что ни один из нас не будет использовать Эфир на себе.

— Он у тебя под платьем, — выпалил Локи и, в два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, навис над девчонкой. — У меня нет времени на эти игры, тем более что в нашем случае они все равно бессмысленны.

Роза с убийственным спокойствием проследила, как он рывком задрал длинный подол, и мрачно улыбнулась.

— Как видишь, здесь его нет. И я все еще жду ответ на свой вопрос: что ты собрался делать?

Стараясь не выдать своих эмоций, Локи молча уставился на нее. Он мог бы поклясться, что видел промелькнувшую в сознании картинку, как девчонка прятала контейнер под складками платья. Неужели научилась врать лучше него?

— На вашей планете есть существо, которое сможет воспользоваться Эфиром, чтобы все исправить, и при этом не умереть, — сухо произнес он. — Но его еще нужно найти, а времени у нас в обрез. Верни Камень, Роза. Мы возвращаемся в Мидгард.

Услышав последние слова, девчонка мгновенно посерьезнела и откинулась назад, извлекая из-под софы контейнер, скрытый свисавшим узорчатым покрывалом.

— И нечего на меня обижаться, — Локи проследил, как она, с раздражением поправив развязавшийся пояс, встала и направилась к дверям. — Куда собралась?

— Переодеться, — огрызнулась Роза. — Я не собираюсь отправляться на поиски в платье, которое постоянно путается под ногами и мешает бегать.

— А кто сказал, что мы берем тебя с собой?

— Кто это — мы?

— Я и Тор. Мы вдвоем вполне справимся.

— А я?

Локи едва слышно вздохнул. Вот поэтому он и не знал, что с ней делать. Ему не хотелось бросать Розу в Мидгарде, который, судя по слухам, разваливался на части из-за того, что волшебники больше не могли ничего контролировать. Но и оставлять ее здесь тоже было сомнительным вариантом. Локи не считал, что Асгард сейчас в разы безопаснее любого другого места. Не Танос, так кто-нибудь другой мог напасть, а у Всеотца теперь не было никакой защиты, кроме небольшой армии. Без Гунгнира он стал слабее любого рядового стражника с мечом.

Девчонка продолжала вопросительно смотреть на него, но даже не делала попыток прочитать его мысли. Словно давала время подумать.

— Ты отправишься домой и не станешь ничего предпринимать. Я сам все улажу.

Она невесело усмехнулась.

— А потом ты просто вернешься в свой Асгард и забудешь про меня.

— Прекрати. Знаешь же, что это не так.

— Пойду переоденусь, — эхом отозвалась Роза. — Не хочу заставлять вас ждать.

Хлопнула дверь. Локи еще какое-то время бессмысленно смотрел перед собой, а потом резко отставил контейнер и принялся хаотично передвигаться по комнате, пытаясь решить, что взять с собой. В ушах все еще звучали слова девчонки. И он, машинально пряча в рукавах метательные ножи, не мог понять, зачем она вообще это сказала. Как будто считала его настолько бездушной тварью.

Один из наручей никак не хотел защелкиваться. Продолжая ходить туда-сюда и безрезультатно дергать застежку, Локи громко выругался и пинком отшвырнул стул, некстати оказавшийся на пути. Тот с грохотом врезался в высокую напольную вазу, которая медленно покачнулась, а затем рухнула, разбиваясь на сотни толстых черепков.

Мрачно оглядываясь по сторонам, точно впервые видел собственную комнату, Локи внезапно задумался. А что он действительно будет делать, если его безумный план сработает? Если каким-то чудом они найдут Вижена, и тот, согласившись помочь, приведет с помощью Эфира поломанную реальность в исходное состояние? Что дальше?

Как бы Локи ни чувствовал себя здесь лишним, он не знал, куда податься еще, кроме Асгарда. Можно было сколько угодно представлять новую жизнь в Ванахейме или далеком Альфахейме, но он практически везде уже давно считался персоной нон грата. Не исключая и Мидгард. Впрочем, его бы Локи при всем желании не выбрал. Даже ради девчонки.

И почему она все чаще оказывалась права?

***

Утро только начало заниматься, когда они выехали за главные ворота и направились через Биврёст, под которым исходило легким туманом серовато-синее море. Тор о чем-то успел переговорить со стражниками, несущими караул во внутреннем дворе, и у Локи было смутное подозрение, что свидетелей их отъезда не найдется. Все-таки брат иногда соображал. Потому что с Одина станется отправиться в Мидгард вслед за ними. По большей части из-за Локи, конечно.

Он несильно сжал руку на талии Розы, привлекая к себе ее внимание.

_Обещай, что не станешь идти на площадь Гриммо и искать Башню. Сейчас не самое подходящее время для безрассудств._

_Кто бы говорил._

_Я — совсем другое._

Девчонка ничего не ответила, лишь накрыла его ладонь своей, точно давая молчаливое согласие. И это было так странно. Лучше бы она закатила очередную истерику или сказала что-нибудь едкое. Локи чувствовал напряженную сосредоточенность, исходившую от нее, хотя, как ни пытался, не мог уловить в ее мыслях ничего, что могло бы встревожить. Возможно, он сам себя накручивал и придумывал то, чего нет.

Хеймдалл уже ждал их, держа в руке тяжелый меч, с помощью которого открывал проход в соседние миры. Слегка склонив голову в тяжелом рогатом шлеме, он поочередно посмотрел на каждого из них, а затем обратился к Тору:

— Мидгард?

Тот кивнул.

— Только не говори Всеотцу, что мы здесь были.

— Хочешь, чтобы я соврал ему? — рот Хеймдалла дрогнул в едва заметной усмешке.

— Врать и недосказать — разные вещи, — заметил Локи, огибая высокий помост и подводя Розу к краю площадки, с которой открывался проход. — Когда ты уже запомнишь эту простую истину?

— Уж кому говорить об истине, — мерно прогудел тот и повернул голову. — Хорошо, я выполню твою просьбу, Тор, сын Одина.

Локи не удержался и закатил глаза. Его все еще считали пустым местом, просто замечательно.

Зеркальный пол под ногами озарился ломаными белыми молниями, которые бесновались за их спинами, раскручивая обсерваторию и открывая стремительный радужный поток, со скоростью света уносивший за собой, сквозь миры и звезды. Перед глазами зарябило от вспышек. Скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, как Роза невольно отступила назад, Локи схватил ее за руку и первым шагнул вперед.

Мидгард встретил их мощным ударом об асфальт. То ли Локи разучился им пользоваться, то ли Биврёст действительно начал ломаться. И кряхтящий Тор, пытавшийся одновременно подняться и вытащить молот, который практически вплавился в ближайшую урну, подтверждал второй вариант.

— Разорви вас горгулья, — послышался над ухом протяжный стон девчонки. — Надо действительно быть бессмертным, чтобы перемещаться через Биврёст.

Локи протянул ей руку и помог встать.

— Цела?

— Да, — проворчала она, оглядывая порванные сбоку штаны. — Впрочем, ничего нового. Я привыкла.

Тор наконец вытащил Мьёльнир, разломав при этом не только урну, но и скамейку, стоявшую рядом, и, обернувшись к ним, внезапно воскликнул:

— Ты что творишь?

Проследив за его взглядом, Локи опустил глаза и увидел вокруг себя быстро вращающееся кольцо, разбрызгивающее во все стороны ярко-оранжевые искры. Внутренности скрутило от неприятного предчувствия.

— Это не я, — пробормотал он и практически инстинктивно бросил Тору контейнер с Эфиром, точно зная, что сейчас произойдет.

В следующую секунду земля под ногами разверзлась, и Локи с криком рухнул вниз.

Мерзкое ощущение бесконечного падения, когда нельзя даже вдохнуть полной грудью. Только сплошная чернота вокруг и пробирающая до мурашек пустота внутри.

_Локи? Ты где?_

_Не знаю! Я все время падаю куда-то вниз!_

_Нам оставили визитку с адресом. Потерпи немного, мы постараемся все выяснить и вытащить тебя, где бы ты ни находился._

Он хотел крикнуть, чтобы они не бегали по Лондону с Камнем реальности, но Роза уже прервала связь, а сосредоточиться, чтобы самому дотянуться до нее, никак не получалось. Место, в котором находился Локи, словно блокировало все его попытки сделать хоть что-нибудь. Например, перестать орать.

Казалось, время потеряло все границы. А то и вовсе перестало идти. По подсчетам Локи, прошло добрых пару часов, прежде чем сплошной мрак абсолютного ничего разрезало еще одно искрящееся кольцо, и его с силой вышвырнуло на твердый мраморный пол.

— Под вашу ответственность, — раздался сверху сдержанный голос.

Перекатившись на спину и задыхаясь не то от бесконечного полета, не то от клокотавшей внутри ярости, Локи увидел над собой высокого колдуна в красно-синих одеждах и с таким надменным лицом, что сразу захотелось в него плюнуть.

— Какого хрена?! Я падал в кромешной тьме два часа!

— Ну, допустим не два часа, а всего сорок минут, — заметил колдун, сверившись с наручными часами, а затем кивнул Тору, стоящему напротив. — Мне и для него повторить то, что я сказал вам?

— Будь добр, — отозвался тот. — А то мне он может и не поверить.

Рывком поднявшись на ноги, Локи бегло осмотрелся по сторонам, отмечая широкую лестницу, ведущую из полутемного холла на второй этаж, и мелкие прямоугольные окна. Место было явно незнакомым. Но в нем несомненно чувствовалось присутствие магии.

— Тор рассказал мне, для чего вы прибыли на Землю. Скажу сразу, твое присутствие здесь крайне нежелательно, но за тебя вроде как поручились.

— Да ну, — прищурился Локи. — Какой-то второсортный чернокнижник будет решать, имею я право находиться здесь или нет?

Он выбросил руки в стороны, и в ту же секунду в ладонях со свистом мелькнули два острых кинжала.

— Немедленно прекрати! — Тор схватил его за плечо и с легкостью оттащил назад. — Это Доктор Стивен Стрэндж, и он может нам помочь.

Часа не прошло, а братец уже сдружился с каким-то подозрительным типом! Локи выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я никого не просил нам помогать. И где Роза?

— В уборной, скоро вернется, — с тем же убийственным спокойствием ответил Стрэндж. — Как я уже сказал ей и твоему брату, ваш план с Виженом абсолютно провальный. Он не сработает ни в одном из возможных вариантов будущего.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — скривился Локи.

— Я только что проверил.

Самоуверенность и невозмутимость Стрэнджа выводили настолько, что Локи буквально затрясло.

— А теперь послушай меня, ведьма в красном плаще…

Окончание фразы заглушил чудовищный грохот, раздавшийся как будто сразу со всех сторон. Свет на улице резко посерел, точно все разом поглотила плотная пелена пыли. Нахмурившись, Стрэндж бросился к одному из окон, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Только вас не хватало, — выдохнул он.

Локи и Тор, переглянувшись, молча подошли к нему.

В потускневшем небе, потрескивающем от неестественной грозы, завис корабль, похожий на гигантское металлическое кольцо. Из нижней части с ревом вырывался горячий воздух, под которым плавились стоявшие внизу припаркованные машины.

— Что происходит?

Из глубины дома выбежала Роза, держа под мышкой контейнер и с беспокойством глядя на них.

— Ты поручил ей охранять Камень? — прошипел Локи, поворачиваясь к Тору.

— У меня что, обе руки должны быть заняты? — буркнул тот, качнув молотом.

Снаружи прогремела череда взрывов, вслед за которыми послышались чьи-то крики. Пронзительно взвыла автомобильная сигнализация. Не сговариваясь, Стрэндж и Тор решительно направились к двери. Понимая, что теперь и ему придется ввязаться в разборки с какими-то инопланетными тварями, Локи посмотрел на Розу.

— Думаю, здесь должен быть подвал. Спрячься там и не выходи, пока мы не вернемся.

Она проводила его растерянным взглядом, по-прежнему прижимая к себе Эфир.

Если бы Локи знал, что произойдет в следующие несколько часов, он бы ни за что не оставил девчонку одну.

***

Улица, на которой стоял дом Стрэнджа, за считанные минуты оказалась полностью разгромлена. В воздухе стояла сизая дымка, из-за чего разобрать, что происходит в конце квартала, было практически невозможно. Заметив впереди широкоплечую фигуру брата, Локи направился к нему.

— С кем сражаемся на этот раз? — спросил он, пытаясь придать своему голосу бодрости, но вышло не слишком убедительно.

— Понятия не имею, — Тор стоял, запрокинув голову и вглядываясь в корабль, нависший над полуразрушенными высотками. — Если снова читаури, как тогда, то дело дрянь. Нас слишком мало.

— Это не они, — со знанием дела отозвался Локи. — Разве что Танос внезапно обзавелся личным кораблем. Но на кой он ему, раз этот придурок теперь может перемещаться по щелчку пальцев. А все потому, что вы не уберегли мой Тессеракт.

— Хватит уже напоминать об этом! — рявкнул Тор. — И он никогда не был твоим!

Нижняя часть корабля внезапно открылась, и на площадку между поваленным киоском и дымящимися машинами спрыгнули два существа. Один из них чем-то походил на кронанца, только еще более уродливого и облаченного в грубую броню. В правой руке он держал чудовищной величины секиру, составленную из остатков каких-то механизмов. Второй был помельче, но вид тоже имел не самый приятный. Локи невольно сравнил его с Волдемортом, у которого было такое же безносое серое лицо, похожее на обтянутый кожей череп.

— Услышьте и возрадуйтесь! — торжественно крикнул безносый. — Ибо вы примете смерть от рук детей Таноса!

У Локи внутри все похолодело.

— Его милостью никчемные жизни землян поспособствуют…

— У вас нет прав на этот город и эту планету, — Стрэндж вынырнул словно бы из ниоткуда и, сделав руками несколько пассов, выставил вперед магические щиты, заполненные двигающимися рунами. — Так что убирайтесь отсюда!

— Как скучно, — произнесло существо, обращаясь к своему напарнику. — Принеси мне Камень.

Не соображая, что это относится вовсе не к Эфиру, Локи отступил на несколько шагов назад, позволяя брату первому броситься в драку.

_Роза, немедленно беги из дома._

_Ты же вроде сказал спрятаться и не высовываться!_

_Забудь, что я сказал. Постарайся найти заднюю дверь и уйти через нее. Отправляйся туда, где тебя нельзя будет найти._

_А ты?_

_А я вернусь за тобой. Обещаю._

Тор уже вовсю размахивал Мьёльниром, пытаясь вывести из строя громилу в броне, но тот оказался столь же крепким, сколь и огромным. Безносый хладнокровно наблюдал за боем, оставаясь в стороне. Однако как только Локи швырнул в него ножами, он ленивым движением пальцев развернул их в обратную сторону. Те полетели с такой скоростью, что увернуться стоило большого труда.

Стрэндж превратил свои щиты в длинный оранжевый посох, но не успел им воспользоваться, поскольку из земли внезапно выросли толстые канаты, мгновенно обвившие его руки, ноги и шею. Безносый мастерски владел телекинезом. Локи не успел даже достать третий нож, когда полузадушенный Стрэндж повалился рядом, потеряв сознание, а его самого едва не придавил упавший практически с неба поломанный автобус.

Земля глухо сотрясалась, отдаваясь вибрацией по всему телу — в нескольких домах от них Тор и громила с секирой яростно пытались прикончить друг друга, совершенно забыв обо всем остальном. Их громкий рев внезапно прервал грохочущий треск. Кусок асфальта, на котором лежал Стрэндж, взвился в воздух и поплыл вслед за безносым, неспешно летящим к кораблю.

С трудом отпихнув от себя дверцу автобуса, которой его придавило, Локи поднялся на ноги и прищурился. Если эти твари пришли за чернокнижником, флаг им в руки. Не хватало еще рисковать из-за него жизнью, и так едва не убили.

— Локи! — заорал Тор, заметив, что происходит. — Не дай им забрать его!

— Да-да, — пробормотал он себе под нос, даже не двигаясь с места, — спешу и падаю.

— Он хранитель Камня времени!

Сука.

Неужели нельзя было сказать об этом как-нибудь пораньше?

Стиснув зубы, Локи мгновенно распался на десяток собственных копий и швырнул в безносого оставшиеся ножи. Одно из лезвий угодило ему прямо под лопатку. Тот дернулся и быстро обернулся, глядя вниз. Плита со Стрэнджем тоже зависла в воздухе.

— Достань меня, если найдешь! — крикнул Локи, голос которого усилился от многократно повторенного эха двойников.

Безносый скривился и повел рукой. В воздух взметнулись камни и обломки кирпичей, которые, застыв на мгновение на уровне десятого этажа, стремительно понеслись обратно. Иллюзорные копии одна за другой распадались под ударами на зеленые всполохи и искры, а сам Локи едва успел отпрыгнуть за поваленную автобусную остановку. Пытаясь оставить все ругательства на потом, он сосредоточился, меняя облик и вооружаясь целым десятком ледяных стрел.

Но Тор опередил его. Выведя наконец из строя своего противника, впечатав того в стену соседнего здания, он резко поднял над головой молот. Раскаленные молнии со свистом рассекли воздух и пронзили безносого с такой силой, что тот даже не успел закричать. Безвольное тело рухнуло вниз, скрывшись между домов соседнего квартала. Стрэндж, по-прежнему находившийся без сознания, тоже бы упал, если бы Тор не успел раскрутить Мьёльнир. Поднявшийся смерч под его управлением подхватил крошащуюся плиту и с негромким стуком опустил на землю.

В небе последний раз треснула молния, а затем наступила тишина, прерываемая негромким шипением, доносившимся из капота перегревшейся машины.

— Больше ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Локи подошел к брату и со звоном швырнул стрелы на асфальт. — Может, у тебя тоже за пазухой припрятана пара Камней бесконечности, а я и не знаю?

Тор молча уставился на него, словно впервые увидел.

— Что это с тобой? — прохрипел он. — Почему ты синий?

— От злости, — мрачно отозвался Локи. — Потому что вы меня бесите. Все.

Он опустился возле Стрэнджа и ударом кинжала разрезал тугие канаты, оплетающие его тело.

— Надо отнести его куда-нибудь в безопасное место, — негромко произнес он, переводя взгляд на Тора. — Хочу с ним поговорить кое о чем.

— Не стоит так торопиться, — раздался сзади низкий голос, от которого у Локи по спине поползли мурашки.

Он медленно обернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза Таносу.


	23. Глава 23

Вместе со знаниями Локи к Розе перешла некая ответственность. И если раньше она бы наплевала на его приказ бежать как можно дальше от гущи событий, то сейчас понимала, что по-другому нельзя. Не было у нее ни волшебной палочки, ни пистолета, ни умения драться. Только Камень реальности, который теперь казался бомбой замедленного действия.

Стараясь не прислушиваться к крикам и взрывам, доносившимся с улицы, Роза быстро пересекла холл и направилась вглубь дома, ища второй выход. Тот нашелся в конце узкого коридора, увешанного старинными черно-белыми гравюрами. Возле двери стояла рогатая вешалка, на которой одиноко висела кожаная куртка. Роза практически машинально схватила ее и только потом вспомнила, что свою-то она оставила в Загорье. Однако на улице было довольно холодно, а теплую асгардскую мантию сорвало при полете через Биврёст. Надеясь, что Доктор Стрэндж не будет против, если она позаимствует у него куртку, Роза развернула ее и тут же заметила ярко-красную бирку под воротником. Черные буквы складывались в ее собственное имя: _Роза Уизли_.

Что за?..

Она резко обернулась, ожидая увидеть позади себя Стрэнджа с веселой ухмылкой на лице. Хотя даже по краткому знакомству было ясно, что тот не склонен к розыгрышам. Коридор, как и следовало ожидать, оказался пуст. И у Розы возникло смутное предчувствие, что Доктор знал, как все сложится дальше. Поэтому и оставил для нее именную куртку, которая, конечно же, идеально подошла по размеру.

Многочисленные засовы оказались не заперты. Роза хмыкнула, толкнув тяжелую дверь и думая, что не слишком удивится, если для нее еще и мотоцикл приготовлен. Но рядом с крыльцом стоял только мусорный бак. Его неплотно прилегающая крышка непрерывно дребезжала от сильного ветра. По улице бежали испуганные люди, огибая столкнувшиеся на краю тротуара машины и пытаясь заслониться от летевшей в лицо пыли. Многие из них то и дело поднимали глаза, с ужасом глядя на чудовищный корабль, зависший над головами. Какой-то парень, укрывшись под навесом магазина, пытался снять происходящее на смартфон. На его лице застыла смесь страха и восторга.

Влившись в общий поток, Роза быстро зашагала вперед. Она плохо знала эту часть города и понятия не имела, куда ее вынесет толпа, но старалась не поддаваться всеобщей панике. Хотя очень хотелось. И дело было даже не в том, что над кварталами утробно гудело гигантское кольцо, из которого в любую минуту могли начать вылезать пришельцы или еще что похуже. Дело было в самом Лондоне.

Он как будто стал другим.

Это чувствовалось на интуитивном уровне, хотя Роза не могла сказать наверняка, что было не так. То ли красные сигналы светофора горели чуть ярче и дольше, чем обычно, то ли в городе стало слишком много черных машин и вывесок. Эти два цвета сначала не сильно бросались в глаза. Но чем дальше она продвигалась, тем чаще начала обращать на них внимание. Казалось, они составляли теперь всю цветовую палитру Лондона.

Фасады закрытых на ремонт домов словно облачились в траур, скрывшись под темным брезентом; тускло блестящие фонарные столбы и урны на фоне блеклого серого неба, казалось, еще больше придавали городу мрачности и уныния. И только алые автобусы, грузно передвигавшиеся по улицам, и телефонные будки цвета свежей крови резали глаз своей красочностью.

Ветер практически стих, да и люди вокруг уже не казались настолько встревоженными. Хотя многие из них до сих пор то и дело останавливались, пытаясь сфотографировать то, что творилось в небе. Роза огляделась по сторонам, поудобнее перехватывая контейнер. Она не могла понять, как вышла на Тависток-сквер, прямо в центр, если буквально двадцать минут назад находилась на окраине города. Это было невозможно. Однако корабль, по-прежнему видневшийся в небе, теперь можно было рассмотреть целиком — издали он казался огромным металлическим пончиком, а значит, она действительно каким-то образом преодолела огромное расстояние, даже не заметив этого. Возможно, сказывались последствия тех странностей, которые начались еще шесть лет назад. Вот только подобный способ неконтролируемого и совершенно незаметного перемещения был ничем не лучше сломанных порталов.

Чувствуя, что уже успела отвыкнуть от большого количества людей, стремительно несущихся по своим делам, Роза устало опустилась на ближайшую скамейку и подула на озябшие пальцы. Это было так нелепо: вернуться в собственный мир и вместо того, чтобы мчаться домой, сидеть на площади с опасным артефактом в руках и думать о том, что у нее нет денег даже на дешевый стаканчик кофе, чтобы согреться. Впрочем, встреча с родителями откладывалась не по ее воле. Локи явно дал понять, что не следует бежать туда, где тебя в два счета найдут. Из чего следовал вывод, что Камень каким-то образом можно отследить. Или что те, кто прилетел на корабле, тоже умеют копаться в голове. И в случае чего…

Роза зажмурилась, пытаясь отогнать от себя пессимистичные мысли. В компании Тора и Доктора Стрэнджа Локи вряд ли угрожала серьезная опасность. Он и не из таких передряг выбирался.

Почувствовав на себе любопытный взгляд мальчишки, который беззастенчиво пялился на нее, пока его мать что-то искала в сумке, Роза попыталась спрятать контейнер с Эфиром под куртку. Но тот оказался слишком большим. Дурацкая штуковина! Она и сама не знала, зачем тогда подобрала его. Наверное, ка, как сказала бы Талита. 

Было совершенно ясно, что Локи опасался сейчас не столько за безопасность Розы, сколько за сохранность Камня реальности. И это казалось более чем естественным, поскольку именно на нем сейчас держалось хрупкое равновесие всех миров. Вот только Локи не знал, что третьим Камнем, о котором говорилось в пророчестве, вполне мог быть тот, что хранился в амулете у Доктора Стрэнджа. С каждым шагом грядущее становилось все более запутанным и непредсказуемым.

Продолжая размышлять об этом, Роза поймала себя на том, что невольно постукивает в такт мелодии, лившейся из приоткрытого окна припаркованного неподалеку автомобиля. Это была одна из кавер-версий песни The Rolling Stones «Выкрашена в черный» [4], перепетой уже столько раз, что оригинал практически никто и не помнил. Вслушиваясь в низкий женский голос, наложенный на довольно мрачную музыку, Роза внезапно почувствовала, как ей становится не по себе.  
  
_Я вижу, что моя красная дверь теперь выкрашена в черный._  
Может, теперь я исчезну, и мне не придется мириться с действительностью,  
Ведь так сложно принять, что весь твой мир стал черным. 

В голове внезапно всплыл сон — _не ее_ , — в котором тоже преобладали эти два цвета, перемешиваясь друг с другом и распадаясь на багровое море бутонов и острый шпиль.

Темная Башня. Почти рядом.

Роза не сомневалась, что проход к ней кроется в заброшенном доме Поттеров. Слишком уж много явных и неявных знаков вело к этому месту. И кажется, у нее были все шансы найти его, раз она собиралась спрятаться именно на площади Гриммо. Более подходящее место и представить себе было трудно — никто не мог войти внутрь, не зная точного адреса.

Заранее представляя ругательства Локи, когда тот поймет, что она в очередной раз нарушила его запрет, Роза не удержалась и прикрыла глаза. Желание узнать, все ли с ним в порядке мучило ее с тех самых пор, как они расстались. Сознание мгновенно сковало напряжением. А затем перед мысленным взором появилась четкая картинка, от которой внутренности обожгло ледяным страхом.

_Прямо на нее задумчиво смотрели крохотные немигающие глаза Таноса._

_— Не стоит так торопится, — произнес он и медленно поднял руку в золотой перчатке, делая шаг вперед_.

— Мисс, вам плохо?

Дернувшись, точно ей влепили пощечину, Роза распахнула глаза и уставилась на женщину в черном пальто, которая с легким беспокойством смотрела на нее.

— Да… Нет, я… — она лихорадочно огляделась и заметила автобусную остановку. — У вас не найдется мелочи на проезд? Очень надо!

Та моментально опустила взгляд и, попятившись, быстро зашагала дальше.

— Твою мать! — выругалась Роза. — Зачем тогда играть в милосердие? Я что, на выпивку прошу?

Подняв дрожащими руками воротник, чтобы не так сильно дуло, она на миг замерла, пронзенная внезапной догадкой, а потом принялась судорожно рыться по карманам. Так и есть: в одном из них лежало несколько хрустящих купюр. Маггловские фунты стерлингов, новенькие, словно только что из-под печатного станка. Ровно на одну поездку. Чувствуя, что при следующей встрече у нее будет весьма много вопросов к Доктору Стрэнджу, Роза заснула деньги обратно и поспешила к остановке. 

Она не знала, где будет искать проход к Башне, когда доберется до дома на площади Гриммо, но была уверена, что все сложится так, как и должно произойти. Фатализмом Роза никогда не страдала, веря, что каждый сам выстраивает свою судьбу, однако, учитывая калейдоскоп событий, не дающих увернуться от чертовой ка, внутри продолжало разрастаться неприятное ощущение неизбежности, с которым она проснулась рано утром. Как будто ее вовлекли в игру, где за каждой угрозой следует ответная угроза и заранее известно, кто должен проиграть. 

Барабаня пальцами по жесткому сиденью, Роза мысленно подгоняла автобус, который, казалось, как будто нарочно ехал ужасно медленно. Денег бы хватило и на метро, но на входе стоял металлоискатель, а у нее не было ни желания, ни времени доказывать стражам порядка, что она везет обычный контейнер, не содержащий внутри ничего опасного. Не приведи Мерлин, еще конфискуют и попытаются вскрыть.

Знакомые улицы теперь были словно чужими. Магазины, к которым привыкла Роза, оказались переделаны под другие, а то и вовсе закрыты. Некоторые машины, припаркованные вдоль домов, выглядели давно брошенными. Оставалось удивляться, почему их не увезли эвакуатором — в Лондоне с этим всегда было строго.

Автобус пересек улицу, тянущуюся вдоль набережной, и у Розы внезапно перехватило дыхание: под аркой углового дома парила огромная фигура в черном балахоне. Лицо, скрытое нависавшим капюшоном, почти любовно тянулось к мужчине, прижатому к сырой каменной стене.

Все это длилось какую-то долю секунды, прежде чем автобус свернул на соседнюю улицу. Роза даже вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда ужасающая картина резко сменилась ярким рекламным баннером с полуголой моделью. Она покосилась на пассажиров. Магглы не могли видеть дементоров, и потому продолжали тупо смотреть в окно или телефоны, явно думая о чем-то своем. Роза и сама впервые столкнулась с этими тварями, зная их только по картинкам в учебнике. А теперь они свободно разгуливали по Лондону, выпивая души тех, кому не повезло оказаться у них на пути.

Тор был прав: в ее мире действительно творились беспорядки.

***

Шипение открывающихся дверей еще не успело затихнуть, а Роза уже мчалась вдоль домов, ища глазами ближайшую подворотню, чтобы выйти на площадь Гриммо. Людей поблизости не наблюдалось, и это еще больше нагоняло тревогу. Прижимая к себе неудобный контейнер, она не выдержала и еще раз коснулась мыслей Локи. Возможно, они успели за это время справиться с Таносом, и не стоило бежать сломя голову навстречу неизвестности, поджидающей в доме.

_Золотая перчатка крепко обмотана трепыхающимся красным плащом Стрэнджа. Сам же Доктор распался на десятки собственных копий, которые зависли в воздухе, а затем одновременно выпустили огненные кнуты, обвившие ноги и руки Таноса. Тот закричал от боли, когда острые молнии, вырвавшиеся из молота Тора, хлестнули его по лицу. А затем внезапно дернул на себя руку, ухитрившись щелкнуть пальцами. Последовала яркая вспышка, сопровождаемая грохотом, после которой небо и земля несколько раз поменялись местами, а из легких словно выбило весь воздух._

_Чувствуя острую боль в боку, Локи внезапно подумал, что они, пожалуй, могут и проиграть._

Контейнер со стуком покатился по асфальту. Часто дыша, Роза уперлась руками в колени, пытаясь прийти в себя от мерзкого ощущения, что это _ее_ сейчас отшвырнуло на острые камни разрушенного дома. Может, не стоило искать Темную Башню, а прямо сейчас попытаться разбить Камень и впустить в себя этот чертов Эфир, чтобы стереть Таноса с лица Земли?

Она выдохнула и подняла контейнер, пытаясь понять, как его открыть. Но металлическая крышка, покрытая выпуклыми рунами, даже не собиралась поддаваться. После нескольких тщетных попыток Роза вдруг нащупала пальцами небольшое отверстие снизу. Это оказалась замочная скважина, причем настолько крохотная, что ключ для нее наверняка был не длиннее дюйма.

— Прекрасно! — прошипела она сквозь стиснутые зубы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не забросить контейнер куда подальше. — Может, вы мне и ключ оставили, дорогой Доктор?

Но в куртке, кроме сдачи и автобусного билета, больше ничего не было.

Роза как раз заметила темную арку, которая вывела бы ее к нужным домам, когда впереди, словно бы из ниоткуда, показался неясный силуэт. Из-за холода и сырости зыбкий туман в узком переулке казался особенно плотным, и потому разглядеть, кто стоял впереди, не было никакой возможности. Понимая, что на счету каждая минута, Роза тем не менее замерла на месте. Она понятия не имела, кто ее поджидал. Впрочем, этот кто-то явно не походил на дементора, да и попыток напасть тоже не предпринимал.

Перехватив поудобнее контейнер, Роза решительно двинулась вперед. Сердце билось гулко, как барабан, а внутри продолжало расти ощущение, что вот-вот произойдет что-то ужасное.

Но это оказалась всего лишь цветочница. Та самая, которую она смогла вспомнить лишь когда делилась с Локи собственными воспоминаниями. Странное чувство, словно ты встретил старого знакомого, о котором не думал много лет. Как будто женщина сама делала так, что каждый мгновенно забывал о ней, едва отводил от нее взгляд.

— Зачем вы здесь стоите? — сердито спросила Роза, всматриваясь в усталое лицо с опущенными уголками тонких губ. — Вы сторожите вход в Темную Башню? Вы знаете, где она находится?

Проигнорировав вопрос, та молча наклонилась и вынула из корзины, которой несколько секунд назад еще не было, маленькую розу с плотно закрытым бутоном. Роза протянула было руку, но женщина качнула головой и указала пальцем на прикрепленную к ручке корзины картонку с криво написанной ценой.

— Как же вы мне все надоели со своими загадками! — вспыхнула Роза, роясь в карманах и выгребая полученную от кондуктора сдачу. — Что вам толку с шести пенсов, а мне с этого цветка? Миры вот-вот погибнут, а мы стоим и выполняем дурацкие условия, как в какой-то сказке!

Цветочница проворно сунула монеты в карман пальто и слегка склонила голову.

— Он тебе нужен, — если бы не густая тишина вокруг, Роза вряд ли расслышала бы ее голос, похожий на шуршание листьев. — А теперь беги к Башне. Время вот-вот истечет.

— Куда бежать? — взвыла она. — Куда, драккл вас дери, мне бежать?!

Женщина показала глазами в сторону арки.

— Две шестерки, одна пополам, вот ты и там.

В лицо дохнуло холодным ветром, и проулок снова стал пустым.

— Ненавижу! — заорала Роза в туман. — Всех вас с вашими пророчествами, Башнями и Камнями!

Она круто развернулась и бросилась в арку, стараясь не думать о том, что может не успеть.

Две шестерки. Это двенадцать. Значит, точно дом на Гриммо.

Одна пополам. Это три. Третья комната.

Сосредоточенно глядя на темные стены, между которыми нехотя вырастал дом Поттеров, Розу внезапно прошиб холодный пот.

Это могла быть комната, а мог быть и этаж. Третий этаж, в левом конце которого находилась дверь-портал, выкинувшая их в параллельный мир. Но не могла же она вести в разные места. Или могла?

В холле по-прежнему пахло сыростью и старыми вещами, словно время в этом месте застыло. Невольно радуясь тому, что если здесь и остались охранные заклинания, то они перестали действовать, Роза коротко вздохнула и двинулась вперед, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Пения колокольчиков не было слышно, впрочем, как и других звуков. Только пол натужно скрипел, когда она торопливо поднималась по лестнице.

Коридор третьего этажа был таким темным, что приходилось идти едва ли не на ощупь. Роза плохо помнила, как шла здесь в прошлый раз. Тогда ее вела за собой монотонная мелодия, отдающаяся в голове яркими вспышками и заставляющая забыть обо всем на свете. Сейчас же все вокруг как будто вымерло. Возможно, она ошиблась, и не стоило искать дверь, которая вполне могла оказаться запертой — ведь Роза сейчас была одна, без Пленника, обладающего другой магией. И все же…

Сквозь грязные окна в комнату с трудом проникал тусклый свет, но после полумрака коридоров его вполне хватило, чтобы разглядеть высокую дверь из темного дерева, стоявшую прямо в центре. Едва Роза шагнула за порог, руническая надпись вспыхнула и принялась яростно мерцать, будто ее включили нажатием кнопки.

Желудок скрутило от волнения, а руки уже сами потянулись к круглой ручке, разом потеплевшей под ее холодными пальцами. Какую-то долю секунды Роза смотрела на бронзовые петли, цеплявшиеся за воздух, прислушиваясь к едва слышной песне, зазвеневшей по ту сторону. А потом набрала в грудь воздух и толкнула дверь.

Перед ней во всех направлениях расстилалось огромное алое полотно, которое прорезала широкая дорога. Воздух казался настолько прозрачным, что был виден каждый камешек у обочины и каждый бархатистый лепесток на плотных бутонах сотен тысяч роз. В центре поля возвышалась закопченная, темно-серая Башня. Облака, которые следовали четырем уцелевшим Лучам, казалось, убегали от нее прочь. Возле каменного подножия дорога разделялась на две и огибала его идеальным кругом, чтобы потом снова сойтись в одну. Так что сверху Темная Башня выглядела перекрестьем залитого кровью прицела.

Роза стояла, не в силах отвести от нее глаза. В ушах едва слышно пела торжественно-тихая мелодия, и она внезапно поняла, что это пели цветы. Бесчисленное множество бутонов, раскрыв свои головки, изливали из себя музыку, не похожую ни на одну музыку в мире. 

Шаг назад, в дом на Гриммо, отдался болью по всему позвоночнику, словно его прострелило электричеством. Темная Башня явно не хотела ее отпускать. Сцепив зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли, Роза подхватила валявшийся у стены старый подсвечник и подперла им дверь. Она хотела оставить Локи шанс вытащить ее оттуда, если не сможет вернуться. Желание поскорее добраться до Башни смешивалось с возрастающей паникой, от которой во рту появился противный горьковатый привкус.

Цветы раскрывались перед ней вдоль дороги к Темной Башне, и в середине каждого бутона что-то неясно поблескивало, словно сотни крохотных глаз следили за Розой. Присмотревшись, она заметила крохотные ключи, растущие прямо из сердцевины. Сердце упало. Можно было потратить целую жизнь на поиски того, который бы открыл контейнер с Эфиром. И не найти. А время все бежало и бежало. Она смутно чувствовала присутствие Локи в мире, значит, он пока был жив. Но как долго будет длиться это «пока», было неясно. 

Вытащив наугад один из ключей, Роза перевернула контейнер, но, конечно же, открыть его не удалось. Она и не сомневалась. Мерное пение со всех сторон по-прежнему обволакивало, но уже начинало слегка действовать на нервы. Чувствуя, что еще немного, и она расплачется, как дура, Роза зашагала вперед, пробуя подряд все ключи, которые срывала по дороге. Если ничего не выйдет, она разобьет этот чертов контейнер о Башню.

Чем ближе она подходила к серо-черной колонне, тем отчетливее чувствовала, как соскальзывает из того мира, который знала всю жизнь. Башня притягивала к себе, и ее зов практически заглушал пение алого поля.

Когда Роза подошла к тому месту, где дорога упиралась в окантованный сталью прямоугольник из темного дерева, то снова увидела знакомые руны. Пленник и Колдунья. Она перевела взгляд на Камень реальности, который теперь как будто вибрировал внутри своей стальной оболочки. Теперь он играл роль Пленника, с помощью которого можно было пройти через двери. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Роза не глядя достала из кармана купленный цветок и смяла пальцами маленький бутон. Можно было даже не удивляться, что в мягких лепестках скрывался еще один ключ.

Шесть пенсов. Неужели это была цена за спасение Темной Башни?

Она опустила глаза на контейнер. Нет, цена была другой. И от осознания этого Розу пробрала дрожь. Вот что ощущал дядя Гарри, когда добровольно пошел в Запретный лес навстречу Волдеморту. Ни он, ни мама никогда не рассказывали об этом. Они с Джеймсом и Алом узнали все от ее отца, который считал, что правду, какой бы страшной она ни была, нужно знать. И помнить.

За спиной едва слышно колыхались розы, пение которых стихло почти до шепота. Впереди темнел вход в Башню. А похолодевшие пальцы впивались в острые углы открытого контейнера, внутри которого блестел, переливаясь неровными гранями, красный Камень реальности. Роза боялась даже пошевелиться, чувствуя, какую ответственность собирается взять на себя.

Да она же не сможет. Даже если разобьет Камень, которого и касаться-то нельзя, что дальше?

Злясь на собственное малодушие, Роза снова попыталась связаться с Локи. Ей срочно нужна была поддержка. Неважно, совет или проклятие, только бы не решать все в одиночку.

_Лицо Таноса было на уровне глаз. И так близко, что можно было различить каждый уродливый шрам, покрывающий бугристую фиолетовую кожу. Толстые пальцы медленно сдавливали шею Локи, трепыхавшегося в его руке._

_— Ты предал меня, — почти мягко произнес Танос, во взгляде которого читалась неприкрытая насмешка. — Маленький асгардец._

Тело отреагировало быстрее, чем разум. Не до конца соображая, что делает, Роза практически ввалилась внутрь Башни и рванула вверх по узкой спиральной лестнице — единственному, что скрывалось за каменными стенами.

_Локи, тяни время. Ты же любого можешь уболтать. Продержись хотя бы несколько минут!_

__

__

_Где ты?_

_В доме на Гриммо. Я нашла Темную Башню._

_Даже не думай!._

Шесть раз по шесть ступеней, и вот она стоит на краю лестничной площадки, а за порогом — круглая комната из ее сна, с шестью разноцветными дверями. Можно было даже не гадать, какая из них ей нужна. Роза добежала до красной, через которую ей тогда так сильно хотелось пройти, и без колебаний потянула на себя ручку. 

Она ожидала увидеть что угодно, кроме края скалы, обрывавшегося на сотни футов вниз. Гудки невидимых машин и чьи-то веселые голоса на незнакомом языке по-прежнему раздавались со всех сторон, точно кто-то включил запись с городскими звуками. Но даже они пугали не так сильно, как головокружительная высота, распластавшаяся вокруг чернеющей бездной.

Опустившись на четвереньки и с трудом волоча за собой контейнер, она подползла к самому краю каменной площадки и, тихо поскуливая от страха, посмотрела вниз.

В синеватом тумане угадывался широкий выступ, из которого торчали острые, похожие на толстые шипы, сталагмиты. Молясь про себя, чтобы не промахнуться, она подтянула к груди контейнер и перевернула его над пропастью.

Камень реальности бесшумно упал вниз, пролетев буквально в паре дюймов мимо выступа, и скрылся во мраке.

Роза тупо пялилась в чернильную пустоту, не веря, что все сорвалось на последнем шаге. Камень не только не разбился, а теперь еще и потерялся. Так не бывает. Не должно быть!

Призрачную тишину расколол едва слышный стук, вслед за которым раздались неприятные скрежещущие звуки, словно где-то внизу пробудилась стая механических летучих мышей. Они так быстро нарастали, что Роза даже не успела отползти назад. Липкий туман внезапно распался, и из него стрелой вылетело клубящееся красно-черное вещество, похожее на оживший кристаллический песок. По-прежнему издавая нечеловеческие звуки, оно на мгновение застыло в воздухе, а затем вонзилось в ее ладони с такой силой, что Роза от боли потеряла сознание.

***

Что-то поменялось.

Роза смотрела в застывшее над головой темно-синее небо и не могла вспомнить, как она здесь оказалась. Несмотря на редкие снежинки, плавающие в неподвижном воздухе, холодно не было. Наоборот, внутри все бурлило и переворачивалось, точно она выпила целую бутылку Огденского. По крайней мере, после нескольких бокалов крепкого алкоголя всегда появлялось подобное ощущение бескрайних возможностей и желание совершить что-то грандиозное.

Медленно сев, она с удивлением посмотрела на приоткрытую дверь, парящую в паре футах над землей.

Дежавю.

Это все уже когда-то происходило, только в другом месте. Там было много песка, пахло деревом и машинным маслом, а через широкие окна под потолком лился солнечный свет. Словно в ответ на ее мысли по воздуху пробежала красноватая полоса, как будто кто-то движением руки сменил декорации, и вот Роза уже сидит на дощатом полу склада, в который они когда-то попали с…

Локи!

Оглушенная воспоминаниями, она рывком поднялась на ноги, но тут же была вынуждена вцепиться в ближайший стеллаж — от накатившего головокружения к горлу подступила тошнота. Стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно, Роза прикрыла глаза. Локи еще чувствовался, но как-то слабо. То ли потому что он был слишком далеко, то ли потому что она — Роза отчего-то отчетливо это знала — сама находилась сейчас вне времени и пространства.

Яркий свет резал глаза, и она взмахнула рукой, совершенно не удивляясь, как окружающий пейзаж возвращается в исходное состояние: безмолвное сумеречное небо и узкая скалистая площадка, над которой все так же продолжала висеть дверь — выход к Темной Башне.

Эфир струился по венам и мерцал под кожей красноватыми всполохами. Роза выпрямилась, чувствуя, что могла бы перевернуть все миры с ног на голову одним движение пальцев. Тело покалывало, а мышцы напряглись до предела от едва сдерживаемой мощи, затаившейся внутри. Она моргнула, и темное небо стремительно залил багрянец, превращая окружающие скалы и поднимающийся из ущелья туман в ужасающе прекрасный красно-черный пейзаж. Воздух дрогнул, и перед Розой начало расплываться странное вещество, чем-то похожее на сам Эфир, вылетевший из разбитого Камня. Не задумываясь, она повела руками, заставляя игольчатую блестящую массу растягиваться и делиться на огромные шары, поверхность которых постоянно морщилась и шла рябью, словно они были живыми. На них появлялись крохотные горы и плескались моря размером с ладонь, дули ветры и вырастали темные пятна городов и лесов.

Вскоре перед Розой плавали точные копии всех Девяти миров, покрытые, точно ранами, уродливыми багровыми пятнами. Ровно в тех местах, где реальность была надломлена.

Мидгард пылал краснотой ярче всех. Сосредоточившись, она мысленно просмотрела каждый участок, в котором был нарушен баланс. Это было похоже на изучение рабочих графиков статистики, только вместо активности штаба Обливиаторов здесь были пики и впадины, отвечающие за избыток или, наоборот, исчезновение магии. Прокручивая и отодвигая в сторону ненужное, которое можно было исправить после, Роза наконец добралась до того, что искала.

Маленькая фигурка Таноса казалась на общем фоне черной дырой, сила которой ломала все, что находилось в пределах ее досягаемости. Мрачно всматриваясь в ее силуэт, Роза с чувством мстительного удовлетворения проткнула фигурку пальцем, наблюдая, как та быстро вспыхивает, а затем рассыпается безжизненным пеплом.

Тот, в чьих руках Камни бесконечности могли разрушить целую вселенную, умер за несколько секунд. Это оказалось настолько просто, что Роза еще какое-то время вглядывалась в красно-черное полотно перед собой, опасаясь, что в чем-то ошиблась. Но ни в Мидгарде, ни в остальных мирах Танос больше не появился.

Локи зря опасался, что невозможно продумать последствия изменений, с помощью которых реальность была бы восстановлена. Потому что не представлял, как это вообще работает.

Подойдя вплотную к точной копии Ванахейма, Роза погрузила в него руки и сконцентрировалась на том, чтобы его поверхность стала однородного цвета. Не красная и не черная, а нечто среднее, означающее возвращение магического фона в состояние исходного баланса. Она не торопилась, зная, что времени у нее предостаточно — здесь, находясь в центре мироздания, оно было нулевым и одновременно бесконечным.

Ванахейм, Альфахейм, Нидавеллир… На четвертом шаре Роза внезапно заметила, что у нее дрожат руки, но не придала этому особого значения. Она по-прежнему ощущала невероятный прилив сил, а потому спокойно коснулась зыбкой поверхности Йотунхейма, невольно думая о Локи. Губы тронула легкая улыбка. Он закатит ей такой скандал, что Мидгард содрогнется. Вот только с Розой будет все в порядке. Она бы сразу почувствовала, если бы Эфир убивал ее.

Их с Локи миры она оставила напоследок, потому что боялась ошибиться и сделать что-то не так. Но вот уже семь крохотных планет переливались жидким серебром, и Роза видела, что с ними все в порядке. Она протянула руку к Асгарду и внезапно поморщилась. Виски сдавило с такой силой, что перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги, а во рту снова появилась горечь.

«Все нормально, — успокоила она себя, пытаясь сфокусироваться на нечеткой поверхности шара, пестревшего сотнями красноватых пятен. — Это просто от перенапряжения».

Но закончив с Асгардом, Роза поняла, что дело дрянь. Лучше бы она начала с их миров, а те, о которых практически не знала, восстановились бы как-нибудь сами. Потому что чем дольше она пользовалась Эфиром, тем больше он выкачивал из нее силы. Это был логичный размен, и все же Роза наконец позволила себе подумать о том, что Локи не зря опасался. Ее может не хватить даже на Мидгард, не то что на возвращение обратно.

Расставив пошире ноги, чтобы не упасть, она погрузила ладони в последний шар и зажмурилась. Она делала это не из героизма и даже не из чувства долга, а из чистого упрямства. Ослиного, как сказал бы Локи. И был бы тысячу раз прав.

Ее мир оказался наиболее подвергнут разрушениям. Сердце в груди колотилось так часто, что, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет. В ушах шумело. А Роза продолжала перераспределять энергию, стараясь выправить изломанный магический фон.

Казалось, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем поверхность начала серебриться. Тяжело выдохнув, Роза опустила руки, чувствуя, что вот-вот рухнет.

«Не смей! — приказала она себе. — Вот вернешься на Гриммо, там хоть в кому впадай. А сейчас даже не думай!».

Шатаясь, она двинулась к парящей двери, только теперь в полной мере ощущая страшную слабость, которая нарастала все это время. Каждый шаг отдавался в голове чудовищной болью, словно череп дробили невидимым молотом. Кое-как перешагнув за порог, Роза ухватилась за дверной косяк и какое-то время молча смотрела на цветные двери, окружавшие ее со всех сторон.

Сила. Пространство. Время. Душа. Разум. И реальность.

Шесть аспектов бытия, заключенных в Камни бесконечности. Которые не только разрушали Темную Башню, но и поддерживали ее. Смотря в чьих руках были.

Медленно, держась за стены, Роза двинулась к лестнице.

Ступени перед глазами то и дело кривились и расплывались. Повторяя про себя, как мантру, что не споткнется и не упадет, она с трудом спустилась к выходу и замерла на пороге. Еще один шаг, и время снова побежит вперед.

Роза знала, что не дойдет до следующей двери. Эфир практически полностью истощил ее. Надеясь, что у нее хватит сил дотянуться до Локи, она вышла в поле.

И почувствовала, как ее с головой накрывает жуткая паника.

Его присутствие не ощущалось. Словно Локи больше не существовало.

Сердце пропустило удар. Затем еще один.

А потом Роза рухнула в алое море, совершенно не ощущая, как шипы вонзаются в кожу.

_____  
[4] «Paint it black» 


	24. Глава 24

Локи знал, что сейчас умрет.

Это отчетливо читалось в равнодушных глазах Таноса, который проигнорировал как обещания верной службы, так и целый град проклятий на свою голову. На уродливом лице застыла кривая усмешка. Где-то рядом сдавленно хрипел Тор, раненый острым металлическим обломком. Стрэндж, потративший все свои силы, чтобы защитить амулет с Камнем времени, и вовсе был без сознания.

А теперь пришел черед Локи.

— Глупо, — произнес Танос и сдавил пальцами его шею.

Тошнотворное ощущение удушья разлилось в голове гудящим жаром. А в следующее мгновение хватка вдруг разом ослабла, и Локи рухнул на землю, жадно глотая воздух и с изумлением глядя, как огромное тело распадается на мелкие кусочки, точно мозаика. По разбитому асфальту со звоном покатилась тяжелая перчатка. Ее золотые пластины угрожающе треснули, и из креплений вылетели оба Камня бесконечности.

Ошеломленно наблюдая, как их покрывает крупный темно-серый пепел останков Таноса, Локи прикрыл глаза и судорожно вздохнул, отчего легкие снова обожгло. А ведь он почти поверил, что вот-вот отправится в Нифльхейм, царство мертвых. Неужели девчонка действительно сделала невозможное? Хотя то, что она сумела добраться до Темной Башни, его практически не удивило — это было даже предсказуемо. Другое дело, _как_ Розе удалось сделать то, что произошло.

— Локи! — над ним нависло окровавленное лицо Тора. Задыхаясь не то от боли, не то от пережитого страха, он с силой сжал его плечо. — Я уж было подумал…

— Давай без сантиментов, — поморщился он, чувствуя, что от избытка эмоций ему вот-вот переломают кости. — Никогда не поверю, что ты бы оплакивал мою смерть.

— Дурак, — хмыкнул брат.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что только дурак пойдет на Таноса с голыми руками.

— У меня был кинжал.

— Вот и я о том же, — Тор попытался сесть ровнее, но тут же охнул и схватился за бок. — Зараза. Я уж думал, нам всем конец. До сих пор не могу поверить в то, что случилось. Кстати, а что случилось? Это ведь не ты его?..

— Нет, — сухо ответил Локи, тут же вспоминая о девчонке и пытаясь сконцентрироваться на ее мыслях, чтобы понять, где она находится. И не смог.

Как будто Розы Уизли больше не существовало.

Внутри все похолодело. Она не могла умереть так быстро, даже если каким-то образом ухитрилась вернуть Камень реальности в исходное состояние и впустить его в себя. Тор говорил, что Джейн Фостер была носителем Эфира несколько дней, прежде чем Малекит извлек эту дрянь обратно. К тому же Локи был уверен: если бы с девчонкой что-то случилось, он бы точно это почувствовал. И все равно горло сдавило спазмом, словно его опять сжала рука Таноса.

— Эй, ты куда? — раздался встревоженный голос Тора.

Но Локи уже добрался до развалин, куда отлетела перчатка, и теперь лихорадочно разгребал руками серый пепел, с досадой отбрасывая мелкие камни и обломки кирпичей. Его практически трясло, а в голове неистово билась одна-единственная мысль: «Этого не может быть».

— Локи!

По-прежнему игнорируя крики брата, он подобрал пару кинжалов, застрявших между камней, заткнул за пояс и продолжил поиски. Заметив наконец ярко-голубое свечение, пробивавшееся сквозь слой пыли и песка, Локи торжествующе воскликнул. В его руке снова находился Камень пространства, пусть и без своей оболочки в виде Тессеракта.

— Ты что там делаешь? — судя по кряхтению за спиной, Тор пытался подняться. — Не смей трогать Камни, слышишь?

Но Локи, создав мысленный образ ненавистной гостиной на площади Гриммо, уже сжал ладонь. А в следующую секунду пространство вокруг него посерело и резко схлопнулось.

Дом встретил его звенящей тишиной и затхлостью. Роза не отзывалась, и смутное беспокойство Локи только усилилось — он по-прежнему не чувствовал ее. Странное это было ощущение, непривычное. Как будто у него что-то отняли. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, он подошел к стене и сорвал с нее картину, ту самую, в потускневших очертаниях которой каждый раз видел что-то новое. Но теперь сомнений не было: на холсте чернела Башня. Более того, и она, и красные мазки роз виднелись так отчетливо, словно кто-то за это время наложил сверху новые краски. Локи провел пальцами по выпуклому шпилю и снова посмотрел на стену, будто ожидая, что в ней появится проход. Но ничего не происходило.

Наверху что-то скрипнуло. Отшвырнув холст, Локи поспешно выбежал в коридор.

— Роза!

— Опять ты!

Портьеры возле лестницы с шумом раздвинулись, и на него уставились выцветшие глаза Вальбурги Блэк.

— Смотрите-ка, вернулся! Чтоб тебя акромантулы сожрали, сучий выродок! — она приблизилась к самому краю картины и скривилась, отчего морщины на ее пожелтевшем лице проступили еще отчетливее. — Сначала холст мне попортил, потом шторы сорвал. А в довершение всего еще и сыном моим прикинулся!

Не собираясь выслушивать бессвязный поток оскорблений, Локи хотел было вернуться в гостиную, но следующие слова заставили его задрожать от гнева.

— Едва сюда прибежал этот мерзавец, испоганивший дом моих предков, я ему все про тебя рассказала, — торопливо продолжила Вальбурга, словно чувствовала, что времени у нее мало. — О-о-о, какие у него были глаза, когда он узнал, что эта рыжая дрянь приезжала сюда, и ты был последним, кто ее видел!

Локи с хрустом всадил кинжал в холст и быстрым движением разрезал его до самого низа. Однако старуха, очевидно, ожидавшая подобной реакции, успела скрыться за потрескавшейся рамой.

— Ублюдок! — завизжала она. — Вот подожди, придет Поттер проверить свой дом, я ему расскажу, что вы вернулись! Ох, что он с тобой сделает!

— Роза была здесь? — он держался из последних сил, пытаясь не разнести чертов портрет в щепки. — Куда она пошла?

— А ничего ты больше от меня не узнаешь! — торжествующе выкрикнула старуха.

— Я уничтожу все картины в этом доме, — мстительно пообещал Локи, вспоминая все, что знал о волшебных портретах благодаря девчонке, — чтобы ты никуда не могла спрятаться. А потом примусь за твою. Разрежу на мелкие кусочки, сожгу их вместе с рамой, а пепел развею над улицами, по которым ходят магглы.

Повисло гробовое молчание, прерываемое лишь хриплым дыханием Вальбурги. Чувствуя, что теряет время, Локи занес руку и с размаху вонзил кинжал в то место, где виднелся край ее платья.

— Прекрати!!!

Старуха завопила с такой силой, что в серванте за стеной задребезжали стеклянные дверцы.

— Где Роза? — он повысил голос и, не дожидаясь ответа, сделал несколько глубоких надрезов, отсекая кусок черной ткани от остального полотна. Краски на нем мгновенно выцвели и начали хлопьями ссыпаться на пол. Вальбурга практически взвыла от ужаса.

— На третьем этаже, — донесся из-за рамы ее охрипший голос. — Я следила за ней из портрета моего кузена. Она ворвалась сюда, словно к себе домой, и сразу же отправилась в комнату с той гадкой дверью. Хоть бы эта полукровка там сдохла!

Дверь, ну конечно! Какой же он идиот! Мог бы и сам догадаться.

Локи резко развернулся и бросился к лестнице, жалея, что не может искромсать портрет этой стервы прямо сейчас. Бешенством, кипевшим внутри него, можно было вымораживать целые улицы.

Дверь все также стояла посередине комнаты. Высокая, темная. Мертвая. А по ту сторону, сквозь узкий проем, ярким светом переливались все оттенки красного. Не останавливаясь и даже не задумываясь, что его может там ожидать, Локи распахнул дверь и замер, жадно вглядываясь в очертания Башни.

Сколько раз он видел ее во сне, пытался воскресить в своем воображении. А теперь смотрел собственными глазами и не мог поверить тому, что она действительно существует. В лицо дул теплый ветер, и розы мерно колыхались в ответ, кивая крупными бутонами. Они окружали Башню плотным алым кольцом, которое разрезала узкая, идеально ровная дорога, разветвлявшаяся у самого ее основания. Локи понял все еще до того, как увидел маленькую фигурку, темневшую вдалеке. Чувствуя, что сбываются его самые худшие опасения, он перешагнул через подсвечник, не дававший двери закрыться, и рванул вперед.

Девчонка была похожа на сломанный цветок — такой же, как и окружавшие ее смятые розы. Опустившись на колени, Локи сжал ее запястье, пытаясь нащупать пульс. От его прикосновений под тонкой кожей проступила мерцающая краснота, струившаяся по венам. Роза была жива. Пока что.

— Глупая, — прошептал он в отчаянии и снова попытался коснуться ее сознания.

Ничего. Точно глухая стена.

Внезапно пришло понимание: пророчество исполнилось. И потому связь, что помогала и одновременно мешала им все это время, теперь исчезла.

Локи обернулся и с неприязнью посмотрел на Башню, возвышавшуюся над ними темной громадой. Вблизи было ясно, что ее сложили не из камня, хотя на первый взгляд она выглядела именно каменной. Это было живое существо, дыхание которого отражалось теперь во всех шести Лучах, застывших в багровом небе. Перекрещиваясь в верхушке острого шпиля, они расходились в разные стороны полупрозрачными лентами, сотканными из воздуха и энергии.

Темная Башня была восстановлена и теперь снова могла обеспечивать стабильное существование всех миров в каждой ветке реальности. Вот только долгожданного облегчения это не принесло. По крайней мере, Локи его не чувствовал.

Вглядываясь в бледное лицо Розы, он лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что ему делать. Кто еще мог извлечь Эфир, кроме темных эльфов? Локи снова провел пальцами по ее руке, наблюдая за тянущимся вслед красным свечением. Возможно, он мыслил слишком узко, и к этой проблеме стоило подойти с другой стороны.

Стрэндж — вот кто ему сейчас был нужен. И хотя Локи сомневался, что его можно будет уговорить отмотать время назад и не дать девчонке уйти с Эфиром, другого выхода он пока не видел.

Осторожно подхватив ее на руки, он двинулся обратно. Перед глазами рябило от красноты, которая, казалось, пропитала сам воздух, а внутри бурлила адская смесь эмоций. И Локи даже не мог сказать, что конкретно чувствовал. Все слилось во что-то тяжелое, не дающее вдохнуть до конца.

Пинком отшвырнув с дороги подсвечник, он переступил порог и с облегчением услышал, как дверь с грохотом захлопнулась. Все, больше никаких проклятых Башен в его жизни! Внезапно до него дошло, что все время, пока он находился по ту сторону, в голове стоял тихий неясный гул — голос Башни. А теперь он стих. И потому шаги в коридоре третьего этажа показались особенно громкими. Встреча с кем бы то ни было совершенно не входила в планы Локи, но руки были заняты Розой, и дотянуться до Камня он бы не успел при всем желании.

Дверь со скрипом распахнулась, и на пороге замер Гарри Поттер. Совершенно не такой, каким Локи его запомнил. И уж тем более не похожий на того урода, который напичкал его транквилизаторами и убил Шими в параллельной реальности. Уставший, осунувшийся, в помятой мантии, он ошеломленно смотрел на Локи, точно не верил своим глазам.

— Роза... — глухо пробормотал Поттер, переводя взгляд на девчонку. Он привычным жестом потянулся за палочкой, но тут же болезненно поморщился, вспоминая, что та сломана.

— Она умирает, — жестко произнес Локи. — Так что оставь при себе обвинительные речи и дай пройти. У меня мало времени.

— Что с ней?

— Не твое дело.

— Как бы не так! — напускное спокойствие Поттера мгновенно сменилось неприкрытой враждебностью. — Моя племянница пропала на шесть лет, а теперь ты возвращаешься и говоришь, что она при смерти! Думаешь, я вас отпущу?

Он обернулся и взглянул на Кричера, показавшегося на пороге комнаты.

— Перенеси ее в больницу Святого Мунго.

— Там ей ничем не помогут! — разозлился Локи. — Ваши колдомедики без своих волшебных палочек сейчас бесполезнее маггловских врачей!

— Тебя не спросили! — Поттер в бешенстве шагнул вперед, но едва он коснулся Розы, как комнату озарила красно-черная вспышка, а его самого с силой вышвырнуло в коридор.

Локи досталось не так сильно, но и он в полной мере прочувствовал способность Эфира защитить себя и своего носителя — руки словно прострелило огненными молниями. Скривившись от боли и боясь выронить девчонку, он поспешно опустил ее на пол. Перед глазами все еще мелькали разноцветные круги, а в ушах звенело.

— Что это было? — просипел Поттер, поднимаясь и с опаской косясь на Розу.

— Древняя магия, которая поселилась в ней. И которая вот-вот ее прикончит, — мрачно отозвался Локи, не сводя напряженного взгляда с домовика и пытаясь незаметно нащупать в кармане Камень. Убраться бы отсюда поскорее, пока у него не отняли девчонку. 

— Что за магия? — в голосе Поттера неожиданно появилась деловитость, какой Локи от него не ожидал.

— Древняя, — сухо повторил он и, не собираясь больше здесь задерживаться, сосредоточился на доме Стрэнджа, протянув руку к Розе.

Новая вспышка ударила Локи прямо в грудь, впечатав его в магическую дверь так, что на несколько секунд перехватило дыхание. Глотая воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, Локи сфокусировал зрение на девчонке и мысленно выругался. Похоже, что дрянь, поселившаяся внутри нее, решила защищать себя до конца: Розу теперь окружал красноватый полупрозрачный купол, по которому то и дело пробегала неровная рябь. Задыхаясь не то от нехватки воздуха, не то от бессилия, Локи молча смотрел на него, совершенно не представляя, что делать.

— Может, все-таки объяснишь наконец, что это такое?

Он перевел взгляд на Поттера, лицо которого теперь напоминало застывшую маску.

— Эфир, — выдохнул он, пытаясь принять вертикальное положение. — Одна из первоначальных сущностей вселенной, отвечающая за управление реальностью. Роза впустила его в себя, чтобы остановить разрушение миров. Судя по всему, это ей удалось. Вот только…

Дальше Локи продолжить не смог. На него вдруг накатила такая безысходность, что он устало прикрыл глаза. Пророчества никогда не приносили ничего хорошего. Всегда были жертвы. И если до сих пор все шло так, как должно было случиться, то у Локи просто не осталось сил, чтобы попытаться разрушить эту цепочку. То, что произошло, было неизбежным. И от осознания этого стало еще тоскливее.

— Если его извлечь, она останется жива? — напряженно спросил Поттер. — Или дело совсем безнадежно?

— Иначе я бы не пытался ее спасти, — огрызнулся Локи. — Но извлечь Эфир некому. И даже если я отправлюсь к Стрэнджу без Розы и заставлю его повернуть время вспять, чтобы все исправить, боюсь, в итоге мы все равно придем к тому, что имеем. Это… необратимо.

— Есть один артефакт, — Гарри внезапно громко сглотнул и устало потер лоб. — Его называют Черным шаром Мерлина. Он способен вбирать в себя всю магию, находящуюся рядом с ним.

— Но ты не знаешь, где его искать, — закончил за него Локи.

— Знаю. Шар хранится в Министерстве магии, в Отделе Тайн. Вот только одна загвоздка: у нас на днях перестали работать все артефакты, а бóльшая часть волшебных палочек и вовсе сломалась.

— Полагаю, эта проблема уже решена, — Локи указал глазами на Розу. — Не думаю, что она потратила столько сил на одно лишь убийство Таноса.

— Кого?

— Неважно. Я к тому, что магическое равновесие в вашем мире скорее всего восстановлено, иначе этот идиотский подвиг с изменением реальности оказался бы бессмысленным. Так что все артефакты и уцелевшие волшебные палочки снова должны работать.

— Но как это возможно?

— Вот приведем твою племянницу в сознание и вместе допросим, — желчно отозвался Локи. — Мне тоже крайне интересно узнать эту, без сомнения, интересную историю. А теперь к делу. Насколько быстро ты можешь достать Шар?

— Минут за десять. Защитные заклинания больше не работают, так что мое проникновение в Отдел тайн никто не заметит, — Поттер порывисто взъерошил волосы и задумчиво прибавил, словно разговаривая сам с собой. — Правда, я все равно не уверен…

— В чем?

Он мрачно посмотрел на Локи.

— Шар отберет у Розы _всю_ магию, не только этот Эфир. И я не уверен, что она выживет после такого воздействия.

— Мы оба понимаем, что лучше хоть какой-то шанс, чем вообще ничего, — тихо произнес Локи.

Помедлив, Гарри кивнул. Глядя на его серьезное лицо, Локи внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что начинает испытывать к этому волшебнику невольное уважение. Не слишком большое, но достаточное, чтобы оценить умение вовремя расставить приоритеты. Поттер вполне мог продолжить орать на него, задавать никчемные вопросы, а то и в драку полезть — с него станется. Однако он не только не спросил, где они были все эти шесть лет, но даже не попытался обвинить Локи в том, что случилось с Розой. Хотя, учитывая россказни старухи Блэк, этот вывод напрашивался сам собой.

Дождавшись, когда Гарри с Кричером исчезнут в вихре аппарации, Локи лег возле девчонки. Сквозь призрачную границу купола можно было разглядеть красную сетку сосудов, покрывшую лицо и шею Розы. Эфир в буквальном смысле пожирал ее. Не в силах смотреть на это, он отвернулся и принялся ждать. Надо было радоваться тому, что все так удачно складывалось. Вот только поселившаяся внутри смутная тревога никак не хотела проходить. И дело было даже в Поттере, необычное поведение которого все-таки вызывало некоторые сомнения.

Казалось, он что-то упустил. И никак не мог понять, что именно.

***

Наверное, Локи слишком устал. И потому, когда в полудреме услышал позади хлопок, не сразу среагировал. А затем жесткий голос Поттера выкрикнул: «Петрификус Тоталус!», — и он понял, что полностью парализован.

— Мерлин великий, Роза! — послышался сдавленный женский голос, мгновенно перешедший в глухие рыдания.

— Гермиона, не надо.

Локи почувствовал, как внутри разгорается неконтролируемая злость. И в первую очередь на самого себя, потому что зачем-то доверился Поттеру. Как вообще можно было это допустить? Он теперь не мог пошевелить даже пальцем, так что если бы сейчас и сменил сущность, толку бы от этого не было. Все, что оставалось Локи, это молча смотреть перед собой, вслушиваясь в голоса за спиной и давясь собственным унижением.

— Гарри, ты же поможешь ей, правда? Скажи, что поможешь!

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. А теперь лучше отойди в коридор. Кричер, найди Рона и приведи его сюда, ладно?

Раздался очередной хлопок, а потом Локи внезапно почувствовал, как его подняло в воздух. Перед глазами проплыли стены, и вот он уже лежит на пыльном ковре у ног Грейнджер, зажавшей себе ладонью рот, чтобы не плакать. А рядом стоит ненавистный Поттер. С небольшой шкатулкой и волшебной палочкой. И где только нашел ее, урод.

— С тобой мы еще поговорим, — холодно заметил он, поймав на себе уничтожающий взгляд Локи. — Даже если Тор будет возражать, я добьюсь, чтобы тебя посадили в Азкабан.

Это была самая идиотская угроза, которую Локи когда-то либо слышал. 

Поттер отвернулся и энергично взмахнул рукой, левитируя шкатулку в комнату. Она неровными зигзагами доплыла до Розы и с негромким стуком приземлилась возле ее головы. Щелкнули замки, и под откинувшейся лакированной крышкой показалась черная стеклянная сфера.

Едва Локи взглянул на нее, как внутренности скрутило ледяным страхом. Он понял, что не давало ему покоя все это время: в параллельной реальности ведь тоже был магический черный шар. Из-за которого погибли родители Поттера и была разрушена целая лаборатория. И никто не мог сказать, именно он сейчас лежал возле Розы или какой-то другой.

— Плоховато меня слушается твоя палочка, — прервал его мысли Поттер, обращаясь к Грейнджер. — Но хорошо, что она вообще сохранилась. Может, заклинание все-таки ты прочитаешь?

— Ой, нет, — она замотала головой. — Я не смогу, Гарри. А если это убьет ее?

— Все будет хорошо, — он несильно сжал ее плечо. — Просто верь в это.

Очередной всхлип, шелест пергамента и нервное покашливание прозвучали гулко, словно сквозь толщу воды. Локи практически оцепенел, и вовсе не потому, что был связан парализующим заклинанием. Он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что этот гребаный Шар сейчас убьет их всех.

Пол под его щекой завибрировал, едва Поттер начал произносить длинные слова на незнакомом языке. Из волшебной палочки не вырвалось ни искры, однако Шар внезапно дернулся и словно почернел еще сильнее. Казалось, в комнате ожило существо, готовящееся к нападению. Частое мерцание красного купола свидетельствовало о том, что Эфир тоже почувствовал угрозу. В следующую секунду он стремительно стал меняться, вытягиваясь острыми иглами и пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя шкатулку, но это привело лишь к тому, что его начало всасывать внутрь гладкой стеклянной поверхности. Раздался нечеловеческий вопль, и защитный кокон, отделявший Розу от окружающего мира, растворился. Из ее пальцев, глаз и носа потоком хлынула красно-черная масса, похожая на яростный рой насекомых. Распластавшись под потолком и постоянно меняя форму, она внезапно застыла на несколько мгновений, а потом хаотичным потоком устремилась к Шару.

Дом содрогнулся с такой силой, что с потолка посыпалась белесая пыль. Не обращая внимание на испуганный крик Грейнджер и остроносые ботинки Поттера, то и дело мелькавшие перед носом, Локи лихорадочно вглядывался в Розу, пытаясь не упустить тот момент, когда она наконец откроет глаза. Шар, поглотивший без остатка весь Эфир, лежал возле ее бескровного лица и медленно пульсировал.

— Сомнум семпитернум, — глухо произнес Поттер, и густо-черная поверхность разом поблекла.

Наступившую тишину разрезал хлопок, а в следующую секунду раздался взволнованный голос Уизли:

— Гарри, что произошло?.. Ох…

Он перешагнул через Локи, закрыв ему весь обзор, и застыл возле жены.

— Как она… Мерлин, почему вы стоите и ничего не делаете? Что с ней?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он рванулся вперед, но Поттер быстро схватил его за плечо, удерживая на месте.

— Подожди. Не стоит рисковать, — отрывисто бросил он и взмахнул палочкой, закрывая шкатулку и запирая все замки. — Все, теперь можете подойти к ней.

Казалось, Грейнджер только и дожидалась этих слов. Издав невнятное восклицание, она бросилась в комнату и опустилась возле Розы.

— Гарри, дай мне палочку! — почти приказала она спустя несколько секунд.

Мазнув по Локи тяжелым взглядом и приказав Кричеру следить за ним, Поттер вместе с Уизли отошли к ней.

Домовик, ссутулившись, неподвижно стоял рядом. Он едва заметно шатался. Казалось, старым ногам все труднее было удерживать тщедушное тельце. Тупо глядя на его серую дряблую кожу и чувствуя себя безвольной вещью, Локи машинально продолжал прислушиваться к тому, что происходило в комнате. До его слуха доносились обрывки заклинаний и тихие всхлипывания вперемешку с негромкими вопросами Уизли. Происходящее казалось чем-то ненастоящим, абсурдным сном, из которого никак нельзя было вырваться. Локи снова посмотрел на Кричера. Когда-то он не смог подчинить разум этого уродца. Но лишь потому, что магические способности вернулись не до конца. Теперь же это наверняка не составит большого труда. Достаточно взглянуть в маленькие водянистые глазки и приказать домовику снять с него заклинание. И все же Локи медлил. Злился на самого себя, но не мог покинуть этот чертов дом, не убедившись, что с девчонкой все в порядке.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем в комнате началось какое-то движение.

— Роза!

Грейнджер выкрикнула ее имя таким сдавленным голосом, что Локи почувствовал, как внутри все похолодело. Он до последнего верил, что все обойдется.

— Мам? — раздался тихий голос. — Пап?

Ее слова заглушили громкие рыдания и возгласы родителей.

Локи прикрыл глаза, ощущая огромную волну облегчения. Он только сейчас понял, насколько сильно был напряжен все это время. Даже наложенное заклинание теперь как будто не так сильно сковывало мышцы. Но одновременно с этим внутри начало расплываться знакомое чувство одиночества. Óдин бы ни за что не бросился к нему, будь даже Локи при смерти. По крайней мере, представить это было довольно трудно. Тот факт, что буквально пару часов Тор, тяжело раненый Таносом, из последних сил приполз к нему, чтобы убедиться, что Локи жив, почему-то не казался существенным. Этого было мало.

Девчонка даже не вспомнила о нем. Не спросила, где Локи и что с ним.

И, услышь его мысли, наверняка бы сказала, что он безнадежный эгоист.

Перехватив цепкий взгляд Кричера, Локи сощурился, сминая его скудные мысли и заставляя забыть обо всем, кроме одной единственной цели.

_Сними с меня заклинание._

Домовик покачнулся, а затем негромко щелкнул пальцами. Шумно выдохнув, Локи с трудом пошевелил затекшей рукой и быстро вынул из кармана Камень. Поттер мог обернуться в любую секунду, но пока он стоял к нему спиной, наполовину скрытый стенами комнаты, у Локи был шанс провернуть еще одно дельце.

Шкатулка с Шаром была сдвинута в сторону, и теперь стояла возле самого порога. Своровать ее было так же легко, как и попасться. Но Локи не собирался оставлять смертным Эфир. Особенно ублюдку-Поттеру. Он повел рукой, создавая поверх шкатулки ее иллюзорную копию, а затем отдал еще один приказ Кричеру, который по-прежнему рассеянно смотрел перед собой. Вздрогнув, будто его разбудили, он повернулся в сторону комнаты и еще раз щелкнул пальцами. Блеснуло едва заметное зеленоватое свечение, и настоящая шкатулка поплыла по коридору, опускаясь прямо возле ног Локи.

Он уже протянул к ней руку, когда внезапно раздался испуганный вскрик девчонки.

— Роза, успокойся, это же Гарри! Твой дядя, помнишь?

— Пусть он отойдет от меня!

— Да что с тобой? — пробасил Уизли.

— Пусть отойдет!

По лицу Локи пробежала мрачная улыбка. Наверняка Поттер не рассчитывал на такую реакцию. Но после того, что Роза пережила, она вряд ли могла адекватно воспринимать действительность. Будь у Локи выбор, он бы забрал ее сейчас с собой, подальше от всей этой суеты.

Хотя кого он обманывал. Ее место здесь.

— Гарри, выйди пока в коридор.

В проеме мелькнул край темной мантии, и Локи, не дожидаясь, пока его обнаружат, сжал в руке Камень.

***

Улица выглядела все такой же разгромленной, хотя основная часть мусора исчезла, словно кто-то убрал его мановением руки. Ни перчатки Таноса, ни второго Камня, конечно, уже не было. Теперь на их месте стояли несколько полицейских и зачем-то расставляли вокруг ограждения. Идиоты.

Поморщившись, Локи развернулся и зашагал к двухэтажному серому дому с вычурными рамами на окнах. Но не успел он подняться на крыльцо и толкнуть дверь, как та резко распахнулась.

— Все-таки вернулся, — заметил Стрэндж, невозмутимо глядя на него.

— Тор у тебя?

— Разумеется, — он посторонился, давая пройти, и прибавил: — Я так понимаю, Роза Уизли справилась со своей задачей?

Локи замер, а затем медленно обернулся.

— Ты все знал, — ошеломленно протянул он. — Твою мать, ты знал, что это произойдет!

— Не совсем, — Стрэндж слегка качнул головой. — Я лишь просчитал возможные исходы событий и _предположил_ , что, вероятнее всего, Роза сама воспользуется Эфиром. Стопроцентной уверенности у меня не было.

— Какая же ты сволочь! — с чувством произнес Локи.

— Значит, это все-таки она убила Таноса? Я был прав?

— А не пошел бы ты на хрен?!

Развернувшись, он направился вглубь дома, ища Тора. Внутри кипела холодная ярость, сдерживать которую становилось все труднее — шкатулка, зажатая под мышкой, уже покрылась тонкой корочкой льда. Как ему это надоело! Едва ему начало казаться, что все наконец закончилось, гребаное пророчество исполнено, девчонка осталась жива, как появляется этот заносчивый тип и нагло заявляет, что просчитал будущее. Прямо-таки ведьма столетия!

Тор нашелся в гостиной. Он сидел, развалившись в высоком кожаном кресле, и не спеша потягивал пиво из огромной кружки. Вместо привычной брони на нем красовалась светлая рубашка, наброшенная на плечи, а живот туго перетягивала широкая повязка.

— Брат! — он попытался было встать, но тут же охнул, зажав левый бок. — Черт, никак не привыкну, что мне нельзя резко двигаться.

— А выжирать пиво галлонами можно? — Локи покосился на опустевшую кружку, которая через секунду снова наполнилась до самых краев. — Поднимайся, мы возвращаемся в Асгард.

— Уже? — изумился он.

— У тебя здесь еще какие-то дела?

— Нет, но… — на лице брата появилось знакомое озадаченное выражение, которое всегда выводило Локи из себя, особенно когда он был не в настроении. — Слушай, где ты был?

— Да, мне бы тоже хотелось об этом узнать, — Стрэндж вошел в гостиную и опустился на старинный стул из черного дерева. — Особенно о том, что это за шкатулка. Может, присядешь?

В следующую секунду Локи уже полулежал в кресле, которое появилось словно бы из ниоткуда и резко ткнулось ему под колени. Вцепившись в мягкие подлокотники, он выпрямился и с негодованием воззрился на Стрэнджа, который продолжал смотреть на него с вежливым любопытством, сложив пальцы домиком.

Искушение воспользоваться Камнем пространства и исчезнуть прямо на глазах этого хмыря было так велико, что Локи невольно провел рукой по камзолу. Но любопытство пересилило. Он до сих пор не мог понять, как Стрэндж предугадал будущее.

— Если ты знал, что Розе суждено воспользоваться Эфиром, почему сразу не сказал? Или вам, предсказателям, доставляет удовольствие следить за происходящим со стороны?

— Во-первых, я не предсказатель, а Верховный Маг Земли. А во-вторых, как я уже говорил, точной уверенности, что разовьется именно этот вариант событий, у меня не было. Благодаря Камню времени в моем амулете я могу просчитать вероятность того или иного исхода события, не более. Но даже если я буду в чем-то уверен, мне нельзя рассказывать, что должно случиться — иначе этого не произойдет.

Локи прикрыл глаза и выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Убийственная логика. Зачем тогда вообще такая способность, если нельзя ни на что повлиять?

— Кстати, как Роза? Надеюсь, с ней все в порядке?

От этой заботы, казавшейся Локи насквозь фальшивой, хотелось заморозить к чертям собачьим и Стрэнджа, и его дом. Да так, чтобы от холода треск стоял. Хотя дело было вовсе не в его тоне. Локи до сих пор не мог смириться с тем, что их с Розой пути разошлись. Сам же верил, что так нужно, а теперь внутри все словно сковало безжизненным льдом. Как шкатулку в его посиневших руках.

— В порядке, — эхом отозвался он и поднялся. — Мы уходим.

— Ты так ничего и не рассказал, — заметил Стрэндж.

— Обойдешься. — Локи повернулся к Тору, с беспокойством следившим за их диалогом. — Ты идешь или как?

— Что произошло? — негромко спросил он, отставляя бокал в сторону и серьезно глядя на него. — Давай выкладывай.

— Да ничего, блять, не произошло! — взорвался Локи. — Все прекрасно! Танос убит, гребаные Лучи восстановлены, миры в безопасности, а волшебники снова могут колдовать! Идиллия!

— А где Роза? — не унимался Тор.

— С семьей! Она жива и здорова, и хватит про нее спрашивать!

Локи отшвырнул шкатулку с Эфиром, которая, в общем-то, была ему совершенно не нужна, и вскочил с кресла.

— Последний раз тебя спрашиваю: ты возвращаешься в Асгард или остаешься здесь, в компании этого умника в желтых перчатках?

— Мы, пожалуй, действительно пойдем, — Тор перевел взгляд на Стрэнджа и осторожно поднялся, морщась от боли. — Спасибо, что подлатал.

— Не стоит благодарностей, — задумчиво ответил тот и посмотрел на шкатулку. — Думаю, я закрою глаза на то, что твой брат украл два Камня бесконечности. Тем более что один из них он, судя по всему, вернул.

— Можешь им подавиться, — остро улыбнулся Локи.

Ожидая, пока Тор свяжется с Хеймдаллом, он бросил быстрый взгляд в окно. В сгущающихся сумерках зажигались первые фонари. И в памяти внезапно всплыло воспоминание. Не принадлежавшее ему.

_Громкий рокот мотоцикла и приятная вибрация по всему телу. В ушах свистит ветер, а грудь переполняет пьянящее чувство свободы. Все вокруг — летящие навстречу огни, мелькающие по сторонам неоновые вывески и глубокое темно-синее небо — причудливо складывается в «здесь и сейчас», которое будет помнится еще очень долго. И поможет пережить все, от чего сердце разрывается на части._

***

Локи стоял на открытой смотровой площадке и взирал на расстилавшийся под ногами Асгард. Впереди над сверкающим морем оранжевыми красками полыхало предзакатное небо, переходившее за спиной в синеву наступающей ночи, полной звезд и мерцающих туманностей. Где-то во дворце сейчас шло пиршество в честь восстановления всех Девяти миров. И находиться там было так же тошно, как и принимать похвалу от Всеотца, который, пожалуй, впервые посмотрел на него с уважением. Глядя в его уставшее, покрытое глубокими морщинами лицо, Локи почувствовал что-то сродни скуке. Он и сам не понимал, почему испытывает легкое разочарование, добившись того, чего жаждал больше всего на свете — признания.

Чем ниже садилось солнце, тем сильнее вытягивались тени, укутывая блестящие здания и башни матовой чернотой. Последние лучи осветили трепыхавшийся далеко внизу темно-красный флаг, хотя наверху ветер совершенно не ощущался. Практически не дыша, Локи смотрел на него, ощущая внутри себя примерно то же самое. Эмоции, слепленные в безобразный колкий ком, раздирали его на части. И он не знал, когда это закончится. Да и закончится ли вообще.

За спиной раздались гулкие шаги, но Локи даже не шевельнулся. Можно было не гадать, кому еще приспичило прийти сюда этим вечером.

Звякнула броня, и слева встал Тор, также молча глядя перед собой. От него уже слегка пахло грефом. Локи ждал, что брат вот-вот заговорит и окончательно все испортит, но тот продолжал всматриваться вдаль, думая о чем-то своем.

— Завтра хотим отправиться в Ванахейм, — наконец произнес он. — Убедиться, что там все в порядке. Не хочешь с нами?

— Нет.

Тор кивнул, будто и не ждал другого ответа, и снова набрал в грудь воздуха, но Локи его перебил:

— Я сказал, нет. Ни с делегацией в Норнхейм, ни с ежегодными состязаниями эйнхериев, ни с чем-либо еще ко мне не лезь.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты ушел в себя.

Локи резко повернул голову и уставился на брата.

— Кто подослал тебя с душеспасительным беседами? Неужели Один?

— Когда ты наконец поймешь, что я тоже за тебя беспокоюсь? После возвращения из Мидгарда ты сам не свой. Можешь ничего не говорить, но я же вижу, — он немного помолчал и вдруг добавил. — Я до сих пор скучаю по Джейн.

Очень хотелось ударить Тора. Так, чтобы согнулся пополам и перестал смотреть на него с таким _понимаем_ , хуже которого была разве что жалость.

— Так почему бы тебе не спуститься в Мидгард и не отправиться к своей девке? — не выдержал он, скривив тонкие губы. — Хотя бы от меня отстанешь.

— Потому что мы с ней давно расстались.

— Ты этого не рассказывал.

— А зачем? — Тор отвернулся и снова посмотрел на Асгард, тонущий в наступающих сумерках. — Чтобы ты позлорадствовал?

На лице Локи мелькнула холодная улыбка.

— И почему же это произошло?

— Джейн ясно дала понять, что работа и спокойная жизнь для нее важнее. Я не могу этого ей предложить, то и дело пропадая ради спасения миров, понимаешь?

— О да, — протянул Локи. — Смертные женщины вообще не отличаются терпением.

— Я не об этом, — Тор внезапно схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе. — Если бы я знал, что нужен Джейн, плюнул бы на все предрассудки и вернулся к ней. Подумай об этом.

— Делать мне нечего, как думать о тебе и твоей девке, — Локи вывернулся и зашагал к выходу.

— Не прикидывайся идиотом, — крикнул ему в спину брат. — Ты прекрасно все понял.

— Пошел к черту, — отозвался он.

Однако внутри уже разрасталось странное чувство, противоречащее всем прочим эмоциям, медленно убивающим его.

Надежда.


	25. Глава 25

Роза молча следила, как целитель Сепсис сосредоточенно заполнял ее карту, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Он славился «альтернативной» терапией, в частности, любил применять маггловские средства для лечения некоторых болезней волшебников. Вот и сейчас он оторвал от стопки светло-зеленый бланк, вывел на ней обыкновенной шариковой ручкой несколько слов, а затем взмахнул волшебной палочкой, ставя круглую синюю печать.

— Это можно купить в маггловской аптеке, — пояснил Сепсис. — Попейте недельку, а потом снова ко мне на прием.

Узнав название лекарства, Роза криво улыбнулась.

— Считаете меня психопаткой?

Целитель снял очки в толстой роговой оправе и устало посмотрел на нее.

— Мисс Уизли, у вас на лицо явные признаки начинающейся депрессии.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

— За две недели, в течение которых вы у меня наблюдаетесь…

— Скорее, играю роль подопытного.

— …у вас отмечается потеря веса, что говорит об отсутствии аппетита, — бесстрастно продолжил целитель. — Миссис Грейнджер сообщила, что вы практически никуда не ходите и ничем не интересуетесь. Плюс, насколько я знаю, у вас начались проблемы со сном.

— А давайте и вас зашвырнем на шесть лет вперед, лишим магических способностей и посмотрим, насколько будет весело. Ставлю сто галлеонов, что вам захочется повеситься в первый же день.

— Послушайте, я понимаю, что вы пережили…

— Да ни хрена вы не понимаете.

Роза отодвинула стул и закинула на плечо рюкзак.

— Сами пейте свои транквилизаторы, — бросила она. — И на прием я больше не приду. Ни сегодня, ни через неделю мой магический фон не изменится, он по-прежнему будет нулевым. Так и напишите в своем отчете. А сочувствия мне и дома хватает.

Она вышла в коридор и, даже не взглянув на мать, направилась к выходу.

Нет у нее никакой депрессии. Как и всего остального.

Дойдя до пыльных манекенов в витрине, служивших проходным пунктом между миром магглов и больницей Святого Мунго, Роза встала возле грязного стекла и принялась равнодушно смотреть на проходящих мимо людей. Теперь она не могла в одиночку проходить через двери, ведущие в места для волшебников. Видеть — видела, а пройти не могла. Сквибам и то жилось лучше.

— Ты забыла рецепт, — Гермиона протянула ей бумажку и, дождавшись, пока улица станет относительно пустой, кивнула манекену и первая вышла наружу.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сидела на таблетках?

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше, — отрезала та. В ее глазах заблестели слезы.

— Тогда оставьте меня в покое, — негромко произнесла Роза. — Я устала от ваших сочувственных взглядов и круглосуточной заботы. Ничего смертельного не произошло. Просто дайте мне время привыкнуть к новой жизни.

Гермиона сделала порывистое движение, словно хотела ее обнять, но потом нервно поправила воротник пальто и молча кивнула.

— Вызвать тебе такси?

— Не надо. Я на автобусе доеду.

Замотав шарф потуже, Роза развернулась и зашагала в сторону остановки. Перед глазами так и стояло уставшее, постаревшее лицо матери. Им обеим сейчас было нелегко. Вот только сил жалеть кого-то еще, кроме себя, не осталось. Хотя основная эмоция, которая жила в ней все эти дни, была вовсе не жалость. А самая настоящая обида.

Роза больше не могла колдовать. После путешествия через каминную сеть кружилась голова, а от парной трансгрессии ее по полчаса рвало. Чтобы куда-то добраться, приходилось тратить время на такси или метро. Стояла зима, и без волшебства Роза даже не могла проехаться на мотоцикле. Теперь он пылился в холодном гараже, и она часами просиживала возле него, вспоминая о том, как хорошо было мчаться с огромной скоростью, забыв обо всем на свете.

Единственный, кто не дал бы ей увязнуть во всем этом дерьме, был Джеймс. Но он, как оказалось, уже несколько лет жил во Франции, женившись на Мэри Пьюси. На днях серая сипуха принесла от него тяжелое письмо, однако Роза до сих пор так и не вскрыла его. Возможно, она себе это просто придумала, но отчего-то казалось, что пропасть в шесть лет убила все дружеские отношения, и на расстоянии, по переписке, их не возобновить. У Джеймса давно была своя жизнь. Так же, как и у Хьюго, Альбуса и Лили, ставших теперь старше ее. Даже рядом с родителями она себя чувствовала словно бы лишней. И их попытки сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось, только усиливали этот эффект.

С дядей Гарри Роза не разговаривала с тех пор, как увидела его на Гриммо. В первую секунду у нее был такой шок, что от страха обожгло затылок. Отчего-то казалось, что он вот-вот достанет пистолет и выстрелит прямо в нее, а потом и в родителей, тщетно пытавшихся ее успокоить. Она тогда вообще мало что соображала, ослепленная нахлынувшими на нее звуками, красками и ощущением какой-то нечеловеческой пустоты, поселившейся внутри. Только потом, спустя некоторое время, когда облезлые стены сменились светлыми обоями ее комнаты, а в руках оказалась горячая чашка с каким-то невкусным зельем, Роза вспомнила о Локи. И, едва узнала, что произошло, грохнула ею о стену. На шум и крики прибежал отец, так что гнев Розы вылился сразу на обоих родителей. Однако из бессвязного потока обвинений вперемешку с объяснениями они так ничего и не поняли. А потом она уже сама не захотела ничего рассказывать. Особенно о том, почему избегает Гарри Поттера.

Роза и раньше была о нем не слишком хорошего мнения, потому что в один далеко не прекрасный вечер увидела, как он целуется возле барной стойки с какой-то брюнеткой в неприлично коротком платье. И до сих пор не знала, правильно ли тогда поступила, не рассказав тете Джинни. Возможно, это был один-единственный раз, из-за которого не стоило разрушать чужую семью... И все равно с тех пор Роза ощущала к Гарри легкую неприязнь. А теперь никак не могла пересилить себя, чтобы перестать видеть в нем того подонка, который убил Шими. Особенно после того, как он поступил с Локи. Образы обоих Поттеров накладывались друг на друга, отчего ей иногда казалось, что у нее не все в порядке с головой. Хотя понимала, что на самом деле все нормально. Иначе после трехдневного обследования в больнице Святого Мунго, куда Розу затащили на следующее же утро, ее бы заперли в отделении Недугов от заклятий, где содержались и пациенты с нервными расстройствами.

Погрузившись в собственные мысли, Роза прошла мимо автобусной остановки, а когда поняла это, мысленно махнула рукой и зашагала дальше. Несмотря на то, что день выдался довольно морозным, а после обильного снегопада, прошедшего накануне, не все улицы успели расчистить, такая прогулка даже пришлась ей по душе. Холод, проникавший под тонкую куртку, напоминал о Локи. Не сбавляя шага, Роза сняла одну из перчаток и зачерпнула с чьего-то подоконника горсть колкого снега. Пальцы мгновенно замерзли. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, она приложила его к лицу, точно пыталась втереть в кожу. Возможно, целитель Сепсис был прав, и ей действительно стоило начать принимать антидепрессанты.

Вот только никакие таблетки не могли заполнить пустоту, поселившуюся внутри.

Несмотря на то, что Локи угрожали Азкабаном и еще Мерлин знает чем, Роза была уверена, что он рано или поздно вернется. Хотя бы для того, чтобы снова укорить ее в том, что не получил благодарностей за очередное спасение. Она уже поняла, почему больше не чувствовала его. И потеря этой связи стала еще одной причиной, из-за которой Роза ощущала себя разбитой.

Она и не выходила никуда только потому, что боялась пропустить его приход. Родители были рядом лишь первые дни, когда боялись, что ее состояние ухудшится, а потом снова начали пропадать на работе. Так что времени для встречи без свидетелей было более чем достаточно. Роза вздрагивала от каждого скрипа половицы или хлопнувшей двери, но это всякий раз оказывался Живоглот. Несмотря на изрядное количество прожитых лет, он сохранил энергичность, и его утренние пробежки по всему дому теперь действовали Розе на нервы.

Дойдя до угла улицы Сент-Мартин, она вспомнила, что через несколько домов находится маленькая кофейня, и невольно прибавила шаг. Очень хотелось увидеть Джимми, и в то же время возможная встреча с ним вызывала крайнее волнение.

Однако на месте узких грязноватых окон чернели темные панели, сделанные под дерево. На одной из них висела вывеска, сообщавшая о том, что здесь расположился пивной бар. От названия, выгравированного угловатыми острыми буквами Розе на несколько секунд стало плохо. _«Выстрел»_. Как будто ее мир до сих пор был сдвинут и впитывал в себя отголоски параллельных реальностей. Входная дверь вдруг распахнулась, и на крыльце появился тощий парень в коричневом фартуке и накинутой на плечи куртке.

— Мы еще не открылись, — лениво произнес он, щелкнув зажигалкой, и ткнул в вывеску.

— Здесь раньше была кофейня, — начала Роза.

— Ну, была, — пожал тот плечами и выпустил струю дыма. 

— Она куда-то переехала?

— Это вряд ли, — хмыкнул парень. — Джимми с родаком махнули в Канзас, а кто еще согласится целыми днями торчать у старой кофемашины и таращиться на улицу в ожидании несуществующих клиентов?

— Так ты его знаешь? — выпалила Роза. — С ним все в порядке?

Он с подозрением посмотрел на нее и бросил окурок в снег.

— Ну, знаю. А ты вообще кто такая?

— Я… да никто.

Она уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, когда парень внезапно схватил ее за руку.

— Это не ты, часом, та самая Роза?

— Я, — внутри словно что-то екнуло.

— Прикольно, — он окинул ее заинтересованным взглядом. — Я почему-то думал, ты старше. Подожди, я сейчас.

Вернувшись через пару минут, он протянул ей засаленный листок.

— Держи. Понятия не имею, как он вообще у меня сохранился. Когда Джимми переезжал, попросил передать тебе его новый адрес, если ты вдруг придешь. Короче, напиши ему письмо, он будет рад до невозможности. Знаешь, он тебя так долго ждал.

Услышав последние слова, Роза почувствовала, что в горле встал ком. Не в силах что-то сказать, она кивнула и побрела ко входу в метро. Домой не хотелось.

***

Через несколько станций она вышла и, пройдя полквартала, добралась до площади Гриммо. Роза и сама не понимала, зачем приехала сюда. Даже зная точный адрес, внутрь ей все равно было не попасть — дядя Гарри снова наложил на дом охранные и сигнальные чары, и теперь вход туда был доступен только для него и невыразимцев, круглыми сутками изучавших дверь с рунами. Конечно, Розе пришлось кое-что рассказать о ней, но о главном она умолчала. Пусть хоть на кусочки ее разберут, если, конечно, смогут.

Снова пошел снег. Сквозь частые хлопья встречные люди казались смазанными фигурами. Роза прищурилась, невольно замедляя шаг и вглядываясь в прохожих. Ей уже не в первый раз казалось, что за ней следят. И это было более чем странно, особенно если учесть, что ничего конкретно подозрительного она не замечала. Мало ли в Лондоне ходит высоких темноволосых мужчин в черных пальто. Тем более что Роза понимала: она просто хотела встретить Локи, хоть где-нибудь. Но это каждый раз оказывался не он.

Она натянула посильнее шапку и, покосившись на унылый одиннадцатый дом, примыкавший сразу к тринадцатому, побрела вперед. От поднявшегося ветра начали мерзнуть ноги, а на соседней улице, насколько помнила Роза, располагалось уютное кафе. Если только и его не снесли. Там варили отличный кофе, хотя еда была просто отвратительной. Но у нее все равно не было аппетита.

К счастью, кафе оказалось на месте. Толкнув тяжелую дверь, Роза огляделась по сторонам. Посетителей в это время почти не наблюдалось, так что самые лучшие столики, расположенные возле широких окон, оставались незанятыми. Усевшись за один из них и заказав себе американо с ликером, она сняла куртку и достала сложенный пополам листок. Почерк у Джимми был детский, круглый, да еще с ошибками, но Роза все-таки смогла разобрать адрес. Возможно, когда-нибудь она и напишет ему. Но пока ей было достаточно знать, что с ним все в порядке. Хотя бы в ее мире.

Кофе оказался настолько вкусным, что Роза заказала еще один и принялась смотреть в окно.

Зря она надеялась, что Локи вернется. Знала ведь, что он думает о Мидгарде. И все-таки продолжала верить, как дура. Прикрыв глаза, Роза сделала еще один глоток, размышляя о том, что надо купить таблетки. Тугой узел, скрутившийся в животе, не исчезал даже после целой бутылки огневиски. Она уже дважды проверяла.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик, и в кафе вошел молодой мужчина в темно-сером пальто и зеленом шарфе. Роза не сводила с него глаз, пока он, небрежно облокотившись о стойку, оплачивал заказ. У него был достаточно высокий рост и длинные волосы, чтобы со спины принять его за Локи. Но когда мужчина обернулся, она разочарованно отвела взгляд. Пора было прекращать придумывать то, чего нет и не будет.

— Можно присесть?

Роза с удивлением уставилась на него.

— По-моему, здесь хватает свободных столиков.

— Я просто подумал, что вам нужна компания, — ответил он и, немного помолчав, добавил: — Вы очень грустная.

— А вы мастер комплиментов, — откликнулась она, продолжая изучать его лицо.

— Привык говорить правду. Так я могу сесть?

Она пожала плечами, наблюдая, как он вешает пальто и садится напротив.

— Я Майкл Смит, — он внезапно протянул ей руку, и в его зеленых глазах как будто блеснули смешинки. — Любитель белого чая и спонтанных знакомств.

— Роза Уизли. Ничего более интересного про себя сказать не могу.

Его пальцы оказались на удивление теплыми, и она в который раз мысленно назвала себя идиоткой. Это не мог быть Локи. Даже с его способностью накладывать иллюзии и менять внешность, он бы не стал так делать. Или у него настолько совести не было?

Они просидели в кафе около часа. И чем дольше Роза общалась с ним, тем больше убеждалась в том, что перед ней Локи. Обаяние Майкла и его безукоризненные манеры были так же хороши, как и улыбка, на которую нельзя было не улыбнуться в ответ. И все-таки она никак не могла взять в толк, зачем ему эти фокусы.

— Слушай, — прервала она его, когда Майкл предложил прогуляться, поскольку снег как раз закончился. — Может, хватит уже?

— Ты о чем? — он поднял брови.

— Думаешь, я не догадалась, кто ты на самом деле? Одного не понимаю: почему так долго тянул? С такой маскировкой тебе никакой Гарри Поттер не страшен, мог бы и раньше дать о себе знать.

— Это шутка такая, да? — однако по лицу Майкла было видно, что он слегка напрягся. — Прости, я не совсем понимаю.

Чувствуя мучительную неловкость, Роза на мгновение прикрыла глаза. Как можно было так ошибиться. Хорошо хоть не начала говорить о волшебниках и магии.

— Да, шутка.

Она извлекла из рюкзака бумажник и, достав из него несколько смятых купюр, бросила их возле чашки.

— У меня вообще с чувством юмора плохо, — пробормотала она, натягивая куртку и стараясь не смотреть на Майкла. Щеки буквально горели. — Приятно было познакомиться.

Он что-то сказал ей вслед, но Роза уже не слышала. Хлопнув дверью, она выбежала на улицу, ища глазами такси. Хотелось как можно скорее оказаться дома, подальше от всего мира и напоминаний о том, какая она идиотка. 

Машина попалась довольно быстро. Зато добирались едва ли не больше часа, угодив в пробки — многие возвращались с обеденного перерыва. В салоне было душно, отчего начала кружиться голова. Не выдержав под конец, Роза попросила остановиться возле торгового центра. Если свернуть через дворы, можно было добраться до дома минут за десять. Тем более по дороге была аптека.

Продавец долго изучал протянутый рецепт, зачем-то поскреб печать толстым ногтем, но в итоге все-таки протянул Розе ярко-фиолетовую пачку. С трудом набрав нужную сумму маггловскими деньгами, она сунула лекарство в рюкзак и, зашагав к дому, подумала о том, что надо бы устроиться на работу. Не то чтобы она горела желанием общаться с новыми людьми, но ей не хотелось жить за счет родителей. К тому же надо было хоть чем-то отвлечь себя от навязчивых мыслей, не дающих покоя ни днем, ни ночью. В Министерстве магии ей больше нечего было делать, да Роза и не собиралась туда возвращаться. Несмотря на то, что за шесть прошедших лет поправок к Статуту о секретности только прибавилось, и некоторые магглы успешно строили свою карьеру наравне с волшебниками, ей абсолютно не хотелось участвовать в этом балагане. В мире было полно мест, которые бы не напоминали Розе о собственной ущербности.

Возможно, ей тоже стоило переехать куда-нибудь подальше, как Джеймсу или Хьюго. В Нью-Йорк, например. Снять убогую квартирку с капающим краном и сломанной плитой, устроиться официанткой в какую-нибудь кафешку и забыть о прошлой жизни. Только вот получится ли? Да и потом, не такой уж она была эгоисткой, чтобы появиться спустя шесть лет, а потом помахать родителям ручкой и снова исчезнуть. Хотя отец бы, наверное, понял. Он один раз признался, что как-то и у него был такой период в жизни, когда хотелось все бросить к дракклам и уехать. Неважно куда. Лишь бы почувствовать себя свободным. 

Поднявшись на крыльцо, Роза еще с минуту искала в куртке ключи, пока не вспомнила, что положила их в боковой карман рюкзака. Тихо ругаясь, она наконец открыла дверь и едва не закричала от неожиданности, когда навстречу ей выбежал Живоглот, который тут же скрылся за ближайшим сугробом. Его задранный кверху хвост распушился так сильно, что был похож на ершик для чистки унитазов. Позвав его несколько раз для приличия, Роза тяжело вздохнула и вошла в прихожую. Нагуляется, сам вернется.

Щелкнув замками, она привалилась к двери, чувствуя, как звенящая тишина окутывает ее с ног до головы. Хотелось стоять вот так, не двигаясь, и тупо смотреть перед собой. Пустота внутри казалась осязаемой. 

Разувшись и сбросив куртку с шапкой прямо на пол, она достала пачку с таблетками и отправилась на кухню. На рецепте было написано принимать по одной. Глядя на блестящую пилюлю, похожую на драже Берти Боттс со вкусом винограда, Роза опрокинула пузырек и высыпала на ладонь еще несколько штук. Ей хотелось, чтобы противный узел в желудке наконец распался, а мысли в голове хотя бы ненадолго прекратили свой бег.

Где-то позади скрипнула половица, и Роза в который раз подумала о том, что Живоглот стал слишком толстым, если каждый его шаг слышен на весь дом.

А потом замерла. Он же на улице. Только что выбежал, словно его что-то напугало.

_Словно кто-то был здесь._

Помотав головой, она добавила еще две яркие пилюли. Так точно свихнуться можно. С нее хватит.

— Не смей.

Роза застыла, не донеся ладонь до рта. Сердце пустилось вскачь так стремительно, что в груди стало больно. Она не могла обернуться. Просто стояла и смотрела в кухонное окно, наполовину скрытое светло-голубыми занавесками. И ждала.

Усталый вздох. Мягкие шаги. А потом холодные пальцы резко выбили из руки таблетки, и те с дробным стуком покатились по полу. Развернувшись, Роза уткнулась головой в грудь Локи и беззвучно заплакала. Он молча обнял ее, крепко прижимая к себе.

Какое-то время тишину нарушали только едва слышные всхлипывания и утробное мяуканье Живоглота за окном — судя по всему, тот решил вернуться обратно.

Розе хотелось стоять так целую вечность, чувствуя тепло его тела и вдыхая едва слышный пряный аромат, пропитавший тонкую ткань мягкого свитера. Пустота внутри не исчезла, но стала гораздо меньше.

— Что хочешь со мной делай, — прошептала она, — а я не могу без тебя. Просто не могу.

— Делать с тобой, что хочу? — Локи едва слышно усмехнулся. — Ты уверена?

Роза подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

— Такой момент испортил. Я тебе почти в любви призналась, а ты…

— А я? — он подцепил ее подбородок, не давая отвести взгляд.

— А ты как всегда, — она смотрела на Локи и не верила, что он стоит перед ней. — Спасибо, что спас меня.

— Сейчас? — уточнил он. — Или когда ты в тысячный раз не послушала меня и поперлась к Башне в одиночку спасать миры? Отчего я, кстати, до сих не в восторге. Или, может, ты наконец решила поблагодарить меня, что я не дал тебе умереть возле той технодвери, хотя ты всячески способствовала обратному?

Губы Розы дрогнули в едва сдерживаемой улыбке. Локи был просто невыносим. Она хотела сказать, что вообще-то имела в виду все и сразу, но он вдруг быстро наклонился и принялся с жадностью целовать ее, оттесняя назад и быстрым движением усаживая на стол. Тот жалобно скрипнул, и на пол полетела керамическая сахарница, стоявшая на самом краю. Откинув голову назад и практически растворяясь в касаниях-укусах, Роза издала протяжный стон, чувствуя, как низ живота опаляет жаром. А потом, не выдержав разгоравшегося внутри желания, прижалась к Локи еще ближе, словно он был ее последним спасением.

Глухой удар в окно и последовавший вслед за этим протяжный вопль заставили его шумно выдохнуть и отстраниться. В потемневших глазах горело нетерпение, смешанное со злостью.

— Я сейчас выпотрошу эту тварь, — прошипел он. — И насажу на забор.

Все еще часто дыша, Роза с трудом обернулась и уставилась на кота, который предпринимал отчаянные попытки пробить стекло, прыгая в него с мусорного бака, стоявшего возле деревянной изгороди. Не удержавшись, она прыснула.

— Мне кажется, Живоглот считает, что мне угрожает опасность. Кстати, это ты его так напугал? Он вылетел из дома, как ошпаренный.

— У нас с ним как-то изначально не заладилось, — Локи поморщился от очередного истошного «Мряу!». — Очевидно, запомнил меня, гад.

Мягко отстранив Локи, Роза спустилась со стола и, переступив через осколки сахарницы, впустила кота. Тот вскочил на подоконник и испытующе посмотрел на Локи. Его распушенный хвост угрожающе дергался из стороны в сторону.

— Да заходи ты уже, — она подтолкнула Живоглота и закрыла окно. — Ну, убедился, что все в порядке?

Тот еще какое-то время не двигался, а затем, издав утробное рычание, спрыгнул на пол и гордо прошествовал в коридор. Глядя ему вслед, Роза сделала несколько шагов по направлению к Локи и тут же была вынуждена ухватиться за кухонную мойку — пол на какую-то долю секунды словно ушел из-под ног.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — она хотела было по привычке отмахнуться, но чувствовать на себе его руки было так приятно, что Роза даже прикрыла глаза. — У меня просто иногда кружится голова. Это нормально.

— Ни хрена это не нормально, — процедил Локи, усаживая ее на стул. — Ты когда ела в последний раз?

Вопрос заставил задуматься. Еда ее сейчас интересовала так же мало, как и все остальное. Обычно Роза только ужинала, да и то потому, что при родителях надо было съесть хоть что-то. Впрочем, половина порции все равно тайком скармливалась Живоглоту.

Чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд, Роза вздохнула. Врать Локи было бессмысленно.

— Ну... вчера, — пробормотала она, изучая собственные носки.

— Ясно.

Услышав хлопанье шкафчиков и звяканье тарелок, Роза с удивлением подняла глаза. Локи методически исследовал кухню, выставляя на стол все, что, по его мнению, было съедобным. Она только сейчас заметила, что он был одет по-маггловски, в стильный черный костюм. Сосредоточенно изучая этикетку банки с тушеной фасолью, Локи выглядел так забавно, что невольно вызвал у нее улыбку.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Сама как думаешь? — он покосился на Розу. — Ничего не ешь, да еще дрянь всякую горстями пьешь.

— Сегодня было бы в первый раз, — едва слышно произнесла она.

— И в последний, — Локи схватил ярко-фиолетовый пузырек и швырнул его в мусорное ведро. — Тебя даже на пару недель нельзя одну оставить.

— Так не оставляй.

Роза и сама не поняла, как сказала это. Подперев голову рукой, она смотрела на Локи и ждала, что он ответит. И боялась. С грохотом поставив банку на стол, он почти целую минуту глядел ей в глаза, после чего едва заметно улыбнулся и произнес:

— Вот поешь, тогда и поговорим.

***

Конечно же, Локи понятия не имел, как надо готовить. Поэтому Роза решительно отняла у него кетчуп, которым он собрался полить творог, и разогрела мясную запеканку, приготовленную накануне Гермионой. Это было даже немного вкусно. По крайней мере, ее не начало тошнить после первого же куска. Локи даже не притронулся к своей порции. Он молча смотрел на Розу и периодически косился в сторону Живоглота, который сидел на пороге и внимательно следил за ним.

— Если его нельзя убить, можно хотя бы заморозить на время?

— Нет, — Роза сделала глоток горячего чая, чувствуя, как по телу разливается приятное тепло. — Кстати, скоро родители вернутся.

— Не вернутся. 

Выронив вилку, она растерянно посмотрела на него.

— В каком смысле?

Словно в ответ на ее вопрос воздух над столом засеребрился, превращаясь в юркую выдру. Кувыркнувшись через голову, она произнесла голосом матери:

— Дорогая, мы задержимся в Министерстве, вернемся поздно. Ужинай без нас. Люблю тебя.

Патронус медленно растворился, осыпаясь призрачными искрами прямо на тарелку с пирогом бабушки Молли. Роза перевела вопросительный взгляд на Локи.

— Как раз хотел сказать, — откинувшись на спинку стула, он со скучающим видом вертел в руках маленький кухонный нож. — Сегодня у Поттера нашли в кабинете запрещенный темный артефакт. Уже ведется следствие. Думаю, твои родители сейчас бросят все силы, чтобы ему помочь. Только у них вряд ли что-то выйдет. Дело-то серьезное.

Роза даже не нашлась, что сказать. Она продолжала сидеть с приоткрытым ртом, пытаясь осознать услышанное.

— Зачем… зачем ты это сделал?

— Я крайне злопамятный, — Локи расплылся в хищной улыбке. — И мстительный. Ну и так далее по списку. К тому же твои родители действительно мешались, так что я решил совместить приятное с полезным. Хотел побыть с тобой наедине.

От его многозначительного взгляда бросило в жар, и Роза заерзала на стуле.

— Почему ты вернулся только сейчас?

— Потому что… — он сделал паузу и посмотрел в окно, за которым уже начало темнеть, — хотел убедиться, что я тебе нужен.

Она растерянно выдохнула и покачала головой.

— Ты что, все-таки следил за мной?

— Немного.

Чувствуя себя обманутой, Роза молча поднялась и вышла из кухни. Все эти дни она думала, что у нее паранойя. А выходит, не только целитель Сепсис сделал ее объектом для наблюдений. Неужели надо было наглотаться таблеток, чтобы Локи наконец понял, как ей без него плохо?

Дойдя до гостиной, Роза, даже не включив свет, плюхнулась на диван и уставилась на потухший камин. Из головы никак не уходила мысль, что Локи просто хотел потешить собственное самолюбие. Убедиться, что она без него не может. Вот и убедился. И пусть катится назад в свой Асгард.

— Я смотрю, ты очень любишь обижаться, — Локи подошел к камину и, нашарив коробок спичек, с легкостью разжег его. — Дай угадаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь.

— Удиви.

С Локи и раньше было тяжеловато общаться, а теперь, без ментальной связи, Розе снова было сложно уловить его настроение и ход мыслей.

Он небрежно снял пиджак и бросил его на одно из кресел, усаживаясь рядом с ней.

— Ты спасла миры. Восстановила каждую гребаную реальность. А в итоге осталась ни с чем.

Каждое слово, произнесенное низким вкрадчивым голосом, казалось, разрывало душу на части. Именно эта мысль и отравляла ее существование на протяжении вот уже двух недель. Как и то, что Локи окончательно забыл о ней.

Она повернула голову и с тоской посмотрела в его задумчивые глаза.

— Ты ведь не останешься?

— Нет.

Другого ответа и ждать не стоило, и все-таки внутри словно что-то оборвалось.

— Но у меня есть предложение. Как насчет того, чтобы пожить в Асгарде?

— Что? — Роза подняла брови. — Ты же сам знаешь: мне там не место. Тем более что родителей удар хватит, если я снова их брошу.

Локи притянул ее к себе, обнимая за плечи и рассеянно наматывая на палец длинный локон.

— Я и не прошу, чтобы ты навсегда покинула свой мир.

— Тогда зачем?..

— Есть одно место, недалеко от Асгарда, — лениво начал он. — Норнхейм. Магия там на уровне средневековья, конечно, но в горах встречаются талантливые ведьмы.

Не понимая, к чему он клонит, Роза прижалась к нему и прикрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в низкий неторопливый голос. В воспоминаниях Локи было что-то об этом мире, но после воздействия Эфира они все словно бы поблекли и наполовину стерлись из памяти. Норны, норны… Вроде бы они тоже были волшебницами.

— Воздух в этом месте практически пропитан колдовством. Возможно, именно поэтому некоторые заклинания там действуют на удивление сильно. Особенно это ощущается в работе целительниц и травниц.

Всматриваясь в прыгающие язычки пламени, Роза чувствовала, что практически засыпает. Ей было слишком тепло и хорошо, чтобы следить за тем, что рассказывал Локи. 

— Ты меня слушаешь или как? — он несильно встряхнул ее. — Я говорю, что можно попробовать вернуть твою магию.

До Розы не сразу дошел смысл сказанного. Моргнув, она выпрямилась и с недоверием посмотрела на Локи.

— Как это — вернуть?

— Тебе в общих чертах объяснить или нужны конкретные формулы? — хмыкнул он. — Я не берусь утверждать, что все получится. Но шанс есть, и неплохой. Так почему бы им не воспользоваться?

Это было слишком неожиданно. Роза провела рукой по волосам, чувствуя внутри нарастающее предвкушение. Даже если ничего не выйдет, она какое-то время проведет с Локи. А в данный момент это было для нее куда важнее, чем возможность вернуть себе магию.

— Надо что-то придумать для родителей, — пробормотала она. — Скажу, что я нашла стажировку в Америке и уеду туда на какое-то время.

— То, что ты полюбила врать, даже занятно, — Локи наклонился к ней и слегка прикусил кожу на шее. — Но я бы предпочел сказать им правду. Через Тора, разумеется. Против него они точно ничего иметь не будут. Пришлю его сюда на днях.

— Ты опять что-то задумал, да? — спросила Роза и тихо охнула, потому что его пальцы уже скользнули под свитер и теперь медленно сдавливали затвердевшие соски.

— Может быть, — туманно ответил он. — Ты же знаешь, я не люблю рассказывать все сразу.

Одурманенная дразнящей лаской, Роза не заметила, когда они успели избавиться от одежды. Сухие горячие губы и жадные руки Локи, казалось, были везде. Накрыв ее своим телом и с силой вдавливая в кожаный диван, он едва слышно зарычал, когда она прикусила его нижнюю губу и подалась навстречу. Кожа к коже. Роза сходила с ума от его запаха, глубоких поцелуев и резких, причиняющих сладкую боль толчков. Локи заполнял ее, во всех смыслах, и она практически сходила с ума, чувствуя, как тело раз за разом пронизывает острое наслаждение.

От его дыхания по телу разливались волны ледяного жара. Локи был ядом, струившимся по венам. И в тот момент, когда Роза посмотрела в его торжествующие потемневшие глаза, ей показалось, что она готова на все, лишь бы он всегда был рядом.

***

Громкий стук входной двери заставил ее вздрогнуть и проснуться.

— Рональд! — раздался гневный шепот матери. — Ты можешь потише? Роза наверняка давно спит!

Отец что-то едва слышно пробасил в ответ. После недолгой возни послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Хлопнула дверь в ванную, зашумела вода.

Пытаясь сообразить, где она и который час, Роза откинула плед и медленно приподнялась. За окном стояла глубокая ночь. В камине вяло догорал огонь, превративший поленья в багровые потрескавшиеся угли. Голова снова кружилась, но уже не так сильно, как обычно.

Прислушиваясь к звяканью посуды, она внезапно замерла. Мама наверняка заметила на кухне беспорядок, включая разбитую сахарницу и рассыпанные по полу таблетки. И тарелки на столе. Морщась от того, что придется придумывать что-то более правдоподобное, чем неожиданный приход Джеймса, Роза села и только теперь обнаружила, что она полностью одета.

Сердце сделало кульбит и ухнуло куда-то вниз. Локи не мог ей просто присниться.

Или мог?

А что если она все-таки выпила несколько таблеток, из-за которых и увидела такой реалистичный сон?

Теряясь в догадках, Роза сползла с дивана и поплелась на кухню. Ей просто необходимо было увидеть собственными глазами осколки сахарницы и выброшенный в мусорное ведро пузырек. Иначе ей точно пора в больницу.

— Роза? — мама удивленно повернула к ней голову, когда та показалась на пороге. — Мы тебя разбудили, да?

— Нет, — отозвалась она, глядя на совершенно целую сахарницу, стоявшую, как и прежде, на самом краю стола.

Во рту появился неприятный кисловатый привкус. Да по ней психушка плачет!

— Как дела на работе?

— Плохо, — изрек отец. — У Гарри серьезные неприятности. На днях назначено слушание в Министерстве.

— Правда? — Роза знала, что в ее голосе звучит плохо скрытая радость, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. — А что случилось?

— В его кабинете была обнаружена древняя книга с какими-то темными заклинаниями, — напряженным голосом произнесла Гермиона. — А в ней — фирменный бланк Министерства, на котором рукой Гарри выписано несколько ритуалов. Я даже боюсь говорить, для чего они. Это все очень странно. Он клянется, что не делал этого и не знает, откуда книга, но Кингсли все равно обязан дать ход расследованию.

— Потому что кто-то уже разболтал все журналистам, — мрачно добавил Рон. — Завтра во всех газетах напечатают, что Гарри Поттер — новый Волдеморт.

— Прекрати! — разозлилась мать. — Это вообще не смешно! Ты же понимаешь, что его подставили, так что надо поднять все документы о похожих случаях и подготовить…

Почти не слушая их разговор, Роза обошла стол и, сделав вид, что тянется за конфетой, незаметно коснулась сахарницы. Гладкие бока, расписанные крупными цветами, мигнули зеленым, а потом растворились в воздухе.

Ну, Локи!

— У тебя все хорошо, милая? — повернулась к ней Гермиона. — Я смотрю, ты поела.

— Да, — откликнулась она, глядя на вымытые тарелки и чувствуя, как нахлынувшая тревога отступает назад. — Спасибо, было вкусно. Сочувствую дяде Гарри. И это… я, пожалуй, пойду. Поздно все-таки.

Она вышла в коридор и направилась обратно в гостиную. Ей было слегка неловко от того, что дяде Гарри грозил реальный срок в Азкабане, но сейчас это казалось не таким важным. 

Главное, что ей ничего не приснилось. Локи действительно был здесь. С ней.

Опустившись на диван, Роза прикрыла глаза, пытаясь восстановить в памяти то, что он говорил. Обещания отправиться в неведомый Норнхейм, чтобы вернуть ей магию, показались вдруг какими-то неопределенными, призрачными. Сложно было поверить в то, что это осуществимо. И когда Локи не было рядом, снова начинало казаться, что он больше не придет.

Пытаясь избавиться от этих мыслей, Роза переключилась на более приятные воспоминания, смакуя каждый вздох и каждое прикосновение, которое он подарил ей этим вечером. Пальцы, машинально комкающие плед, внезапно нащупали что-то узкое и металлическое. Откинув его в сторону, она с удивлением обнаружила небольшой метательный нож в мягком кожаном чехле. Стальная ручка переходила в зазубренное лезвие, по краю которого были выгравированы крохотные руны. Осторожно проведя по нему пальцами, Роза мягко улыбнулась.

Локи не был сентиментальным и вряд ли бы оставил нож просто так, на память. Это явно был знак, что он непременно вернется. С Тором или еще кем-то — значения не имело.

К окнам лепился тяжелый мокрый снег, и Роза, глядя на него, чувствовала, что тугой узел в животе наконец-то распался. И теперь внутри расцветало что-то, очень похожее на счастье. 


End file.
